


Glaring Decipher

by Christinamc24



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 116,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christinamc24/pseuds/Christinamc24
Summary: Taking place about a week after the end of Season four, Magneto has moved in with the X-men to take Charles up on his offer of becoming an instructor at the institute. If you like Rogue/Magneto parings please check it out :)
Relationships: Anna Marie/ Max Eisenhardt, Erik Lehnsherr/Rogue, Rogue/Magneto
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Hello! This fanfic was originally posted on Fanfiction.net. A new friend suggested I try out this site, so I'm reposting it here to see how I like the site. This is actually Chapter one-three of what I posted on Fanfiction.net. Please let me know your thoughts! 

_*_

Glaring Decipher

Chapter One

Magneto stood in front of the small classroom in one of the sub-level of Charles' mansion, hardly believing where he was. To the best of his recollection less than two weeks ago he had launched an attack on Apocalypse which had ended in his utter defeat. And now he was standing in front of Charles's students, his own children and brotherhood among them, readying himself to teach, in actuality some months later.

It was almost laughable, considering how many times he and Charles had budded heads over the last two years. It had taken him by surprise when Charles had offered him a place at his school as an instructor or all things. But alas here he was ready and able to mold the next generation of young mutant minds. Where should he start?  
Magneto picked up the dry erase marker from the desk, uncapped it and turned to the board.

"Welcome," Magneto started to say as the whispering among the students died down and their attention turned to the front of the room. "To the basics of strategy," he said as he wrote the title on the board. "What is strategy?" he asked as he turned back to face his class.

"I would write this down, if I were all of you," Magneto told them as most of the students raced to grab their pens. "Strategy is defined as 'the science and art of employing political, economic, psychological, and/or physical force to support the adoption of one's intentions.'" he glanced around the room as he spoke slowly, allowing the students time to write down every word he had said.

Except for Rogue, interestingly enough. So far, she hadn't written down a word which he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in response to. Although, the girl did seem to be paying attention. She hadn't taken her eyes off of him since he had started speaking. He had to force himself to not maintain her gaze. There was this look she had in her eyes every time she stared at him. He had noticed it the day he moved into the mansion. Fear, hate, fascination? Something else entirely? He wasn't quite sure what to make of it or her. Although he had allowed himself, on occasion, to meet her gaze for a prolonged period of time in hopes of deciphering it's meaning: now, in a classroom full of watchful eyes, was not the time.

"Also," he continued, "for our purposes as 'developing and leveraging one's strengths and advantages.'" he quoted. "Now, the avenues one might need to explore in order to plan and implement a strategy are rather vast. But, at its core there are four things one needs to do."

"Question is, what are those steps? Rogue?" Magneto asked as he made eye contact with her. "Since you are not taking notes, I assume you know the answers already," he said pointedly. He was not the type of teacher to tolerate laziness. He might as well make an example of her now and set the tone he expected in his classroom. Which seemed to work instantly as the classroom tensed with his statement. Night-crawler, who was seated next to Rogue, quickly pulled out an extra pen and tried to hand it to Rogue.

To his surprise the girl did not look sheepish at being singled out, instead a smirk came to her face: which she quickly moved to hide, as she refused to take the pen from Night-crawler.

"Having clear goals is the first step," she said as she made eye contact with him again.

'That look again,' he thought to himself. Some of the students turned to look at Rogue as she gave her answer.

"Second is a profound understanding of the competitive environment," Rogue said. Magneto raised an eyebrow at that.

'Where did she learn this?' he asked himself.

"Third is an accurate appraisal of the resources that are available to you and if possible a clear understanding of the resources and capabilities in your opposition's hands and the four step is an efficient plan to implement the strategy you've developed," she finished. All of the students turned back to look at him: they all knew the answer sounded impressive. But was it correct? That was him to decide. Magneto looked down at his desk for a moment.

"Very good," he said after a moment. "I couldn't have said it better myself," he said as he made eye contact with Rogue again. She smiled at that and the look in her eyes intensified. He watched her quickly remove the smile from her face. "Would you please write those steps on the board for the rest of the class?" he asked.

"Sure," Rogue said before she stood up from the third row and walked up to him. Their eyes met again as he handed her the marker. She turned from him to walk to the board and did as he instructed.

'Interesting, how she keeps trying to hide her emotions,' he thought as she wrote on the board. 'Not well enough, of course. It shows in her gaze whether she intends it to or not. I know there is something here. I just don't know what,' he thought. "Thank you," Magneto said as Rogue turned back to him and gave him back the marker. "Would you mind staying after class? I would like to have a word," he told her.

"Sure," she said again.

"Thank you, please take your seat and continue to not take note," he said dryly. Rogue let out a small laugh. But quickly stopped herself.

"Sorry," she said quickly as she met his gaze. "I didn't mean to laugh. Just- deja vu," she said. He raised an eyebrow at that. He watched her roll her eyes and sigh. "Sorry," she said again as she moved past him.

"Let's," he started to say as he watched Rogue walk back to her seat. They made eye contact again as she sat down, "look at these four steps a bit more closely," he said to the rest of the class as he forced himself to break eye contact.

_*_

"Before Thursday," Magneto started to say as he address his class, "kindly review your notes. I will start our class, and beginning of every class going forward, by opening the floor to any questions you may have about the material we have covered thus far. I understand that some of you might be hesitate to admit to having difficulties with any of the concept I've discussed. But please be assured that there are no judgments here and I do not expect all of you to learn at the exact same pace. Thank you, that's all for today," Magneto said before the students became to disperse.

Magneto turned to the board as he picked up the eraser and began to remove the notes he and Rogue had written there. By the time he had finished, put the eraser down and turned back towards the desks, it was just him and Rogue left in the room. Rogue had moved to the front of the room: she was now standing in front of the row of desks: leaning against them, her arms were crossed in front of her.

"So, what do you wanna talk about?" Rogue asked.

"You were able to answer my every question when I called on you to do so," he said folding his arms across his chest, mirroring her stance.

"Did you expect everyone to come into this class knowing nothing about strategy?" she asked.

"…I suppose not," he answered after a moment. She smirked at that.

"Be honest," she said. He raised an eyebrow at her boldness.

"… I didn't expect you to know as much as you do, the rest of your classmates met my expectations," Magneto admitted.

"Prof likes to teach tactics more than strategy. It's easy to see why you'd assume none of us would know the fundamentals of long term strategic thinking," Rogue said.

"Indeed," Magneto said: his curiosity growing. He watched Rogue turn her head as a noise came from the hallway. From his senses, Magneto could tell that it was Charles. Rogue met his gaze again as she uncrossed her arms and moved them to her sides.

"Thanks for explaining the four steps again," Rogue started to say as Charles entered the room. "I appreciate it, Mr. Lehnsherr," Rogue said. Magneto tried to conceal the surprise from his face.

"Of course, Rogue. Please feel free to come to me again if you would like me to explain anything else. The purpose of this course is to ensure you gasp the concepts I'm teaching," he said pleasantly, playing along.

"Thanks," Rogue said to him with a smile. What she was truly thankful for was evident to only the two of them. "See you later, Prof," Rogue said with a smile.

"Rogue," Charles said with a nod as she made her way to the door. He and Rogue made eye contact one last before she exited the room. "How was your first class?" Charles asked.

"There is a great deal of potential in this group. It's simply a matter of guiding them," he answered. "I still find it interesting that Miss Grey and Mr. Summers were absent from the class," he added.

"Jean and Scott are instructors at the school now, Magnus," Charles reminded him.

"I wasn't aware one could obtain a teaching degree in four months. That's fascinating," Magneto commented sarcastically.

"Magnus," Charles sighed.

"They have only graduated high school, Charles. So, they have nothing left to learn, then?" he asked dryly.

"No, of course, not. But I cannot lump them into a course with the rest of students," Charles said.

"Perhaps they should be asked if they would like to be included," Magneto said.

"I will ask them, if you are so insentient," Charles said.

"I would not have brought it up again, if I were not," Magneto said.

"Fine," Charles sighed.

"You asked me to come here and teach at your school. Which I am glad to do so, but my class is on strategy. Of all your students, Miss Grey and Mr. Summers are the youngest you trust to lead. What good is teaching your foot-solider how to think, if the individuals making the tactical decisions are not receiving the same education?" Magnus asked incredulously.

"You've made your point, old friend. I will ask," Charles said.

"You should order," he said firmly. "But that's another argument, I don't believe either of us have the patients for at this particular moment," Magneto added.

"So, we agree," Charles sighed as he made his way to the door. "See you at dinner," Charles said.

"Yes, you shall," Magneto said as Charles left the room.

_*_

Later that night Magnus walked through the door of the institutes' library. There were a few quotes he wanted to ensure he had written accurately for his next class. It was late; nearly 11:00pm. To his surprise, Rogue was awake and the only other person in the library. She hadn't noticed him just yet: he took a soft step back behind one of the larger plants, Charles was so found of, and observed her from a distance: old habits dying hard.

She was seated at one of the tables, a notebook in front of her. She was writing in it furiously. She had an annoyed look on her face. Whatever, it was she was writing, it was clear she would rather not be.

Curiosity got the better of him, as he stepped out from behind the plant and made his way into the library.

"Good evening, Rogue," he said as he approached the table.

"Hey," she said: not glancing up at him as she finished writing a sentence.

"What are you doing awake at this hour?" he asked. He watched her let out a sigh as she glanced up at him.

"Getting ready for a notebook check tomorrow. I can't take notes and pay full attention at the same time. It doesn't work for me. I'm doing one thing or the other. Most teachers don't give a shit. My straight A's speak for themselves. But there are a few teachers that require mandatory notebook checks. It's so irritating," she exclaimed. "I've tried explaining, but they think I'm just being lazy and I get points deducted and worse they talk to Prof about it," she said.

"That's why you pretended we had discussed something else? You didn't want him knowing you had failed to take notes again," Magneto said as he took a seat across from her at the table.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Thanks again for going along with that," Rogue said.

"Of course," he said. "How has Charles reacted in the past?" he asked.

"The first time he just gave me a warning, but the last two he started to lose his patience. He even gets it that I don't need to takes notes to learn, but he's more concerned with all of all bending in that I'm just supposed to figure it out," she said bitterly. "'Rogue, your grades are exceptional,'" she started to say, clearly mocking Charles. He couldn't help but chuckle in response. "'You can afford to devote a portion to your class time to appeasing your teachers,'" she finished rolling her eyes.

"It certainly sounds like, Charles," Magneto commented with a smirk.

"Yeah," Rogue sighed. "I'm tired of it," she exclaimed. "Why should I have to hide what I'm capable of to make a few teachers more comfortable? I don't care about them. I'll do it for family, but even that's getting annoying," Rogue sighed.

He raised an eyebrow at that comment. Rogue met his gaze again: something in her eyes flashed: an emotion he didn't quite recognize yet. He was still getting to know her: even after all the time in the past he had spent watching her.

"Fuck it," Rogue said as she glanced down at her book. "I'll take a B," Rogue said as she closed the notebook. "Thanks for listening," Rogue said as she glanced up at him.

"My pleasure. It's healthy to vent one's frustrations," he said with a smile. "If you keep knowing the answers to all my questions you won't have to worry about taking notes in my class, at the very least," he said.

"I don't see that being a problem," Rogue said with a smirk. It faded as quickly as her smirks usually did. "I should go try and get some sleep," she said with a sigh.

"Yes, you should," he agreed as she stood up.

"Good night," she said with a slight smile as she grabbed her notebook off of the table and stepped away from the table.

"Good night, Rogue," he said as he watched her leave the room.

_*_

The following Thursday, Magneto stood in front of his class again. Now, Mr. Summers and Miss Grey were among his students. A small victory, he considered. He had had both of them for the past half an hour prior to his usual class time to get them caught up on what they had missed the first session.

And now, all of his students were sitting and waiting to start the class.

"Are there any questions about the material we covered last time?" Magneto asked. Now one raised their hands. It was understandable. Most of his students were still a bit afraid of him and no one wanted to be the first to admit they needed something explained again. He watched Rogue elbow Nightcrawler as she tried to make eye contact with the boy, but he just shook his head quickly. Magneto watched her roll her eyes with a little smirk on her lip before she raised her hand. "Yes, Rogue?" he asked.

"Last time you explained the understanding of the competitive environment through the use of battles from World War two. Most of us in the room don't remember World War two. Even with histories lessons and movies were been exposed to throughout our lives, it's a little hard for some of us to visual that. Would you mind explaining that concept again, maybe by using a battle we've fought in the past? I know everyone's trying to politely pretend those never happened," Rogue said and he couldn't help but chuckle. "But those type of situations are the one's we're gonna find ourselves in the future, not necessary against you, but it'll help us if we start to think strategically in terms of those situations," Rogue said.

"I couldn't agree more," Magneto said, "but rather than drawing from the past, let's utilize a hypothetical. Let's suppose the X-Men have become aware of an anti-mutant militia base located somewhere in the Midwest," Magneto said. "Using the fundamentals of the competitive environment we discussed last class, what do you believe should be the first step to handling this situation?" he asked to the whole class. No one answered. The class was still far too nervous as a whole: but there was a silver lining. "Rogue?" he asked as he made eye contact with her again.

"Stalk the base for at least a week to determine the threat level," Rogue answered easily.

"Very good," Magneto said as he broke eye contact and turned his back to the class looking instead at the wall. 'Must be a coincidence. She couldn't possible know,' he thought to himself. "I don't believe stalk is quite the word I'd use," he added.

"Yeah, your right. Reconnaissance would be more appropriate. Stalking is more personal: you're singling out an individual to determine their threat level, not observing a whole organization," Rogue added. "Like Christmas last year," Rogue said as Magneto's eye widened.

"Excuse me?" he asked as he turned to face her.

"When you were in New York to recruit Warren. You don't just approach any mutant on the planet, there's a decent amount of us now. You must have, to some degree, stalked him, before you decided he was worth your time," Rogue said. There were a few eyes widened by her comment. Miss. Pride, who was seated next to Rogue, looked as though she was getting ready to phrase her out of the room. Nearly everyone was concerned that Rogue had crossed a line. Except for Rogue, it seemed. She just kept his gaze, that same undefined look there.

"My dear, I believe there's a reason, as you put it, that we are politely pretending that the past never happened," Magneto pointed out.

"Where's the fun in that?" Rogue asked with a little smirk.

"Stay after class again, please. We'll continue this conversation, then," Magneto said, before he could stop himself, with a bit more force than he should have. If she was calling him out on his past transgression, if she even knew of his past transgression, then he was the one at fault, not her.

"Okay, I get it. Try and talk about who you may or may not have stalked the last week of December two-thousand and one and you'll get testy. Message received, loud and clear," she said bitterly as she continued to meet his gaze.

"Is there anything you would like to ask me?" Magneto asked.

"Is there anything you'd like to admit to?" she asked pointedly as his eyes widened.

"Hallway. Now. Please," Magneto said as pleasantly as he could muster. She stood up and he followed her out of the room. He closed the door behind them as she turned to look at him. Her eyes where narrowed with anger and there was no doubt in his mind now: she had to know. "Are you uncomfortable with me living here?" he asked her.

"No, I wanna be friends with you. But the creepy stalker bullshit needs to stop," she said strongly. "How long were standing behind that fern Tuesday night?" she asked.

"A few minutes, it wasn't very long," he answered quietly.

"Any amount of time is too long," she said strongly. "After you were done stalking me you came over and asked me why I was there and I gave you an honest answer. I don't mind talking to you, I like talking to you. I wanna be friends," she said again. "But being stalked by someone with your capabilities is terrifying. Even for a few minutes. Especially for a whole week," she said. "It needs to stop, you need to stop," she said as she placed her hand on his arm. "Please," she said as she attempted to make eye contact. "Please stop," she begged: her eyes glassy with emotion. He held her gaze for a long moment.

"Of course," he said as he broke eye contact: he walked a few feet away from her: turning his back to her. "You have my apologizes for frightening you that night… and the week after you absorbed me," he said.

"And?" he heard her ask strongly.

"And the week after the situation with the rebirth machine," he added.

"And?" she asked again.

"A few nights scattered here and there," he admitted. He turned back to look at her. "Watching you became a bad habit of mine. I didn't know you were aware of it," he said as she opened her mouth to comment. "I know," he said strongly keeping her from saying anything, "that it does not improve the matter any, but I honestly did not intend to frighten you the way I obviously have. For that you have my deepest apology," he said.

"Well, now you know, I knew the whole time," she said. "I'm not saying you have ta leave me alone completely. But you can't use that tactic anymore. It's not reliable anyway. You've learned more about my capabilities in the last three day than you did over two years with stalking. Why would you want to keep using a strategy that doesn't work?" she asked.  
"Because I enjoy watching you," Magneto answered darkly. He heard he let out a little sigh.

"I know," Rogue said. "But it needs to stop," she said again.

"It will- at least I'll make sure you are always aware we're in the same room," he added.

"I can live with that," Rogue said.

"Do you want to get Charles involved?" he asked after a moment.

"No," she said quickly. "I have my reasons," she added.

"So, this will stay between us then," he said. She nodded. "Alright," he said before he looked back at the classroom door.

"We should head back in," Rogue said.

"What explanation should we give?" he asked: mostly to himself.

"Who says we need to give one?" Rogue said before she walked up to the door. He raised an eyebrow at that as she turned back to look at him: her hand grabbing hold of the door knob. "You coming?" she asked. He nodded before she opened the door. He followed her back into the room. He watched her retake her seat as he resumed his spot at the front of the classroom.

"Back to our hypothetical situation," Magneto said. "Performing reconnaissance is understanding the competitive environment. Through that act, you would be gaining the knowledge that you would need to develop your strategy. Any action taken to obtain information that can be later be used to develop a strategy is building an understanding of the competitive environment. Any questions?" he asked. No one raised their hands.

"Alright," he started to say as he picked up the marker. "What are the difference between strategies and tactics?" he asked as he wrote "strategies" and "tactics" side by side at the top of the board. He underlined both and drew a line down the middle of the board separating the two. He turned back to look at the class. He gave it a moment. "Anyone?" he asked. His eyes snapped to Rogue's as she raised her hand. "Rogue," he said.

"Tactics are short term while strategies are long term," Rogue answered.

"Very good," Magneto said as he wrote "short term" and "long term" on the board underneath the appropriate columns. "Given that core difference, what others could you infer?" he asked the class. A few moments passed and nothing. He and Rogue made eye contact again as she started to raise her hand. "Someone besides Rogue," he said. "I can't call on you every time, my dear," he added as Rogue lowered her hand. She just shrugged.

Still nothing.

"I understand that it may not seem as though I am not teaching you anything: since I am hardy giving you answers before asking you all questions. But strategy, at its' core, is evaluating a situation and using the knowledge at your dispose to gain an understanding and devise a course of action to respond to whatever obstacles are in your path. I cannot teach you everything I know, but I can give you the tools you will need in order to utilize the knowledge already at your disposal to make the best possible decisions," he said.  
"Right now, the obstacle in your path is attempting to answer my question. Which is all I'm asking you do; make an attempt. If I wanted someone to supply the correct answers on the first try, I would let Rogue answer each question: since somehow she's taking this course already," Magneto said. He watched a smirk appear on her face. What could that mean? Could she som- 'Now is not the time,' he told himself as he shook his head at himself. "Now- I will ask again: what do you believe might be some other differences between tactics and strategies?" he asked.

"Hmm-" he heard Miss Pride start to say.  
"Yes?" Magneto asked.

"Well, a tactic might, like, be about completing something small? Like getting to the other side of a battle field. But a strategy would be, like, more about winning the battle?" Shadowcat asked.

"Very good, Miss Pride, excellent example," Magneto said with a smile, which Shadowcat returned, before he turned to the board. "A tactic involves completing a task and a strategy fulfills a purpose," he said as he wrote "task and "purpose" under their titles. "What else?" he as he glanced around the class. 

A few hands were raised this time. Now, they were getting somewhere.

_*_

Thanks for getting this far! Please let me know your thoughts!


	2. Chapter Two

# Chapter 2 

Magneto had his back to the class, as he had just dismissed them. He picked up the eraser and started to clear his notes from the board. The chattering of his students filled the air as he heard them start to depart the room. He honed in, however, on Rogue's voice when she began to speak.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing's wrong," Rogue said.

"Rogue, what was that about?" Cyclops asked.

"Nothing really. Just a little misunderstanding, that's all," Rogue said. "Magneto and I talked it out in the hall and cleared it all up. I thought- well, I was wrong," she said.

"Rogue," Shadowcat started to say: her voice concerned.

"What did you think?" Jean Grey asked.

"It doesn't matter, I was wrong," Rogue said. "Look, I'm- I'm a little embarrassed about it, okay. I made a mistake: a stupid little mistake. But Magneto was really understanding and he promised not to mention it again. After last time, with Miss Jones, I think I might actually get punished this time if Prof gets involved. So, can ya all just not mention my outburst in class today? Please?" Rogue asked.

"Sure, Rogue," Cyclops said.

"Yeah, totally," Shadowcat said.

"But you're okay?" Nightcrawler asked.

"Everything's fine. Really," Rogue added.

"Okay, if you're sure?" Jean Grey started to ask. There was a pause. He assumed Rogue must have nodded. "We're going go to the common room to watch a movie. Want to join us?" she asked.

"Nah, I gotta get some stuff done before tomorrow. Ya 'all go on without me," he heard Rogue comment.

"Okay, see you in a bit, Rogue," Nightcrawler said. Magneto put down the eraser as both he and Rogue watched the rest of the students leave the room. Rogue walked up to the door, as though she was going to leave, but to his surprise she closed it instead. Magneto walked out from behind the desk and moved to stand in front of it: as he had the day before. He watched Rogue turn to face him.

"Yes?" he asked her as they made eye contact again.

"You asked me to stay after class before," Rogue said.

"Yes, I did, before we talked… Is there anything else you would like to discuss?" he asked. He watched her open her mouth to speak before closing it again. She broke his gaze: looking away from him. He watched her lick her chapped lips. 

The girl was nervous, but why?

"Rogue?" he asked after a moment.

"How do you talk to people, knowing that you know how they're gonna react, and not feel like some evil manipulative mastermind?" she asked him before she made eye contact again. He raised an eyebrow at the question. The girl was getting more and more interesting with each passing second. He had so many questions.

"Is that how you feel?" he asked. "Like a manipulative mastermind?" he asked.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Most of the time," she added.

"Why?" he asked.

"You heard," she said dryly as she rolled her eyes.

"Because you told a lie?" he asked as he folded his arms across his chest. "The conversation was between _us_ , my dear. You were correct earlier: you do not owe _anyone_ an explanation. Despite having no responsibility to do so, you put their minds at ease. Hardly a crime worthy of debasing yourself over," Magneto said.

"Maybe," Rogue sighed as she sat down on one of the desks in the front row. Her eyes were on the floor.

"What else?" he asked her.

"It's complicated," Rogue answered.

"I am hardy a simpleton," Magneto said. Rogue smiled at that, for a moment. The smile faded quickly.

"It- it didn't use to be so bad. But the more people I've absorbed, the more I know about everyone. I know how they think. I know how they're gonna react to situations. I sit in a room, I listen to the conversations and, half the time, I know _exactly_ what's gonna come out of everyone's mouth before they do. I try to get involved, but when I do, I- I feel like anything I say is gonna move the conversation in a certain way- and just- it-it's hard to explain-" she said she broke off before she rolled her eyes at herself as she got off the desk.

They were finally getting somewhere. He couldn’t let the conversation end now. 

"I don't know why I'm-" she said as she started to walk towards the door. He quickly moved from the desk and grabbed her arm.

"Try," he ordered softly as he moved in front of her: blocking her path to the door. 

He watched her look down at his hand on her arm. She watched her try to take a deep breath: but found that she was shaking. He had never seen this reaction from her. 

"I'm not going to hurt you," he told her gently as he loosened his grip on her arm. He didn't release her completely though. "You do not need to be afraid of me," he said as he rubbed her arm with his thumb: a calming gesture. 

However the girl gasped. The look in her eye was highly intensified as her gaze focused on his thumb. He knew he should stop, this touch his of being far less than innocent, but this reaction was so different from what he had seen of her before, he could not help but wish to explore it. With his free hand, he grabbed at the cuff of his shirt and pulled it over his fingers. He then moved his covered hand to her chin and tilted her face upwards until they made eye contact again.

"You shouldn't," he heard her whisper.

"What shouldn't I do?" he asked as he kept her gaze. The look in her eye: he couldn't bring himself to turn away. He had to discover its' meaning.

"Touch me," she muttered.

"I'm not afraid of your powers," Magneto said. Rogue rolled her eyes as she broke out of his hold.

"You don't even know what my powers are. No one does," Rogue said bitterly as she walked away from him.

"That doesn't need to be the case, my dear," he said as watched her.

"Yes, it does," she said strongly.

"Why? Why would that be so horrific?" he asked.

"You don't understand," she yelled.

"But I would like to," he told her strongly. "I will not tell anyone, if that's what you'd prefer. I believe that I can help you, Rogue, but I can't do that if I do not understand what you need help _with_

He heard Rogue let out a bitter laugh.

"You don't even understand why this is so fucked up, do you? _You're_ the reason I had to start keeping these secrets," she yelled at him.

"I'm-" he started to ask himself. "Because you knew the whole time," he realized: voicing his discovery out loud. "You did whatever was necessary to keep them a secret. To ensure I did not have a reason to prolong my stalking. Keeping it from me meant hiding your capabilities from everyone," he uttered amazed.

"After I started, it just snowballed," she yelled. "I've so told many lies and lies by omission. Once it comes out, I don't think anyone in this house will ever be able to trust me again. And it's _your_ fault. But, yeah, _you're_ the one who can help me," she said bitterly.

"Then tell Charles the truth," he told her.

"You were dead for seven months and I didn't say a word," she said. "The fuck was I waiting for?" she asked.

"You were _frightened_. There was still the _possibility_ that I was alive. You knew that and chose to be _cautious_. Charles can't fault you for that. Your fear was not misplaced. You were correct,” he told her. 

"He might kick you out," she said.

"That is my problem to resolve, not yours," he said. "Charles is far easier to maneuver than a telepath with his skills should be. When he first offered me this position, instantly, I thought of what I could do with it," he said.

"Slowly, try to instill your ideology into the course?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"It's _you_ , teaching a course on _strategy_ : it's only a matter of time before you start quoting Machiavelli," Rogue said. He chuckled at that.

"True," he said with a smirk. "My point is, I will be able to handle Charles. I won't be going anywhere," he said.

"What if you're wrong? What if he kicks you out because of _me_?" she asked.

"I would not hold you responsible," he told her.

__

"But it would've been _my fault_. You won't get to teach all of us anymore. There's no other school like this. You'd be isolated from the most organized and influential group of mutants, _because of me_. Prof will go into full drive protection mode. Conversations like this would be over. And that curiosity of yours, about me, won't be satisfied. Not by a long shot. What would you do? _Honestly_ , in that situation what would you find yourself doing?" she asked.

__

"…I'd probably start stalking you again," he admitted: knowing she already knew the answer.

__

"No shit," she exclaimed. "I don't want that. I want you where I can see you," she told him strongly.

__

"That's won't happen, my dear. I can _control_ Charles," he told her.

__

"I ain't willing to take that risk," she told him. "I'd rather things stay as they are. I know how to handle this. I won't go back to you stalking me," she told him.

__

"Very well," he said. "We will not involve Charles unless you feel safe enough to do so," he said. He watched let out a sigh as she moved to sit on one of the desks again. He moved to sit on the desk next to the one she choose.

__

"But the more time passes, the worse it's gonna look," Rogue said as she looked up at him. "I know that, but- I can't," she told him. "I won't," she said. "I won't take that risk," she told him.

__

"Then, it seems to me, that I'm only one you _can talk to_ ," he said. He watched her eye widened for a moment.

__

"Hate setting traps for myself," Rogue said.

__

"I meant what I said, I'm not going to hurt you," he repeated as he placed his hand on her clothed shoulder.

__

"That's not what I meant. I ain't afraid of you hurting me. Not while you're living here," she said.

__

"But if I leave, you're afraid I might?" he asked.

__

"I don't want to tell you my fear. If you haven't thought of it already, I don't want to give you the idea," she told him. He smirked at that.

__

"I can respect that. It's very wise of you not too," he said.

__

"But _there's_ the trap. If we keep talking, you're gonna get to know me better. Thoughts you've never had are gonna pop up and half my fears might be realized because I _gave_ you the ammo to use against me," she told him before she moved her gaze to the floor.

__

"I understand your hesitation, my dear. But the alternative is you continue this path alone. Correct me, if I'm wrong, but you seem to have a desire to talk about it. You don't want to be _alone_ any longer, do you?" he asked as he saw tears forming in her eyes.

__

"No," she said sadly. "I'm tired of being the only one who remembers these conversations," she told him as quickly wiped a few tears off of her face. He raised an eyebrow at that.

__

"I will gladly talk to you," he told her.

__

"I know," she said as she remade eye contact: another tear rolled down her face. He grabbed at the cuff of his sleeve and pulled it over his fingers again. He moved his covered hand to her face and wiped the tears from her cheeks. He watched her face flush as she avoided his eyes. The girl wasn't use to this kind of contact: her reactions made that clear. It drove his desire to coerce such reactions from her. 

Gloves, he needed to purchase a pair.

"The other day in class when you said that you had déjà vu," he started to ask as he moved his hand to her chin and titled her face upwards. "What did you mean by that?" he asked as he watched her eyes widened as she sucked in a breath. He watched her breaths come fast, before she broke away from his hold again: almost jumping off of the desk.

"This was a bad idea," he heard her muttered panicked as she ran for the door. He followed after her. "I shouldn't have opened up to you," she said as she reached for the door knob. "I knew it was a bad idea, but I-" she said as he came up behind her, her back touching his front, and put his hands on her shoulders.

__

"But you _need_ someone to talk to," he started to say as she froze. "You've been alone in this far too long," he said.

__

"It can't be you," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

__

"You said you wanted to be friends," he pointed out. She didn't comment. He just listened to sound of both of them breathing for a long moment. "You know where to find me if you change your mind. I don't have to mention the déjà vu again, not yet," he said. "You can pick the topics we discus, my dear. I'll try not to pry on subjects you would rather avoid," he said.

__

"Do you really think you can help yourself from asking?" she asked. He chuckled at that.

__

"I'll _try_ ," he said. "It more than most people get from me," he told her darkly.

__

"That's true… okay," she said after a moment. "You're still gonna let me know whenever were in the same room together, right?" she asked. He ran his hand down her arm and took his right hand in his. "What are you-" she started to ask as she turned her head towards him slightly.

__

"Let me show you," he whispered in her ear. He used his abilities to move the two rings she was wearing underneath her glove. He heard her let out a gasp as he slowly turned the rings around her middle finger and thumb. "Keep wearing at least one of these and you will always know when I can see you," Magneto said as she glanced down at her hand. He watched her take a deep breath as her face flushed. "Unless it makes you uncomfortable?" he asked.

__

"No," she said quickly. "It's just different," she told him breathlessly as he rubbed his shoulder with his thumb. "I ain't used to someone touching me so much," she said. "You can't even tell they're turning," she commented before he could speak.

__

"Convenient for both of us, my dear. None will be the wiser," he told her as he continued to slowly turn the rings and rub her shoulder. His eyes widened with excitement as he heard her let out a soft moan.

__

"I should go," she said quickly. "I have homework," she said as she opened the door and raced out of the room. He let her go.

__

"I am most certainly going to need to a pair of gloves," he said to himself with a slight chuckle.

*_*

The next two days passed quickly for Magneto. The meals with Charles' students and staff were pleasant enough. And of course, those group activities gave him the excuse to remind Rogue that they were in the same room as each other. 

__

The first time, he had turned the rings on her fingers, was during dinner Thursday night. He had to keep himself from laughing as she dropped her fork. The girl had waited a few minute before she chose to glare at him: her eyes narrowed in anger. He had just shrugged at her: knowing the smirk, although not on his face, must have shown in his eyes. It still made him smile thinking about it.

__

After that dinner, Rogue had started to avoid him. If they happened to be in the same room, they were surrounded by many others. He managed to catch her gaze every now and then, but the girl worked to avoid his eyes. She had taken to staying in the common room or her own bedroom, most of Thursday and Friday, during her free time.

__

Of course, he would have liked to speak with her alone again but he could afford to take his time. Given that Rogue was determined to keep him at the institute, if only to know where he was and what he was doing, there was no rush. It was simply a matter of forcing her to engage him in conversation and he already had a plan to do just that.

__

"Good afternoon, everyone," he said addressing his class. It was Saturday at noon. "Does anyone have any questions before we start today's lesson?" he asked. 

__

As he expected, no one raised their hands. The class as a whole seemed to grasp the core differences between tactics and strategy. They were ready to move on.

__

"Today's topic is traps one can fall into while devising or enacting a strategy and how best to avoid them," he told them. 

__

His eyes met Rogue's as she glared at him: her eyes narrowed in anger. Already she knew, this lesson was for her. 

__

"Can anyone venture what one of those traps might be?" he asked the class. He watched Rogue raise her hand as she let out an angry sigh. "Yes, Rogue?" he asked.

__

"There are times," she said angrily, "when an enemy can utilize a tactic to try and flutter their opposition," her voice becoming less angry, more controlled. "These tactics are meant to distract you from your own goals. Forcing you to do something you weren't planning to, in order to maneuver you into a weakened state," she answered dryly.

__

"Such as?" Magneto asked. Her eyes widened as she paused. She looked away from him.

__

"Like at the school," she said a few moment later as she made eye contact again. "There are a lot of people who would rather we weren't there. They taunt us, call us names, and antagonize us, in order to get a reaction. Their goal is to force us to use our powers and give Kelly the excuse he's been waiting for to expel as many of us as possible," she answered. 

__

The answer surprised him and a great deal of the class.

__

"And how does one avoid falling into this trap?" he asked her.

__

"But remembering something very important," she started to say. "These people if they tried, to attack any of us outright, we would be able to defend ourselves, without using our powers. They would be the one's getting in trouble. The fact that they have to force our hand, _without_ putting themselves in danger, means that they aren't willing to risk their own place at the school," she said. 

__

She had a point. Since, she wasn't forcing the issue, he had no plans to give Charles cause to kick him out.

__

"They _have_ to play by a certain rule set or they lose more than their willing. Since they ain't, all we have to do is take a deep breath, avoid eye contact," Rogue said dryly as she stared directly into his eyes, "and walk away. Because at the end of the day, _taunting_ is the _only_ thing they can do," she said strongly. He watched her smile as she moved her hand to scratch her face. 

__

Did she just give him the middle finger?

__

"And if you're _really_ good," Rogue continued, "You're able to slip in, just one taunt of your own. It's small, only lasts a second. And the punk who tried messing with you, is asking himself all confused like 'did she just flip me the bird?'" she asked with a smirk before the whole class laughed. He couldn't help but smile. "And then _both_ of you _know… they failed_ ," she said with conviction as she kept his gaze. "You're still here, in control of yourself, doing what you gotta do. And _no one_ is gonna force you to do something you don't wanna," she finished strongly.

__

Rogue broke his gaze a moment later as the class broke out into clapping and cheering. She looked confused as she glanced around.

__

"Go, Rogue," a few of the students cheered. Rogue glanced around as her face flushed with embarrassment.

__

" _Very_ well said," Magneto commented as he joined in the clapping. " _Really_ ," he added as she met his gaze. He watched her take a deep breath as she broke eye contact: taking her own advice.

__

"I-I was just answering the question," Rogue muttered.

__

"I think we both know, you did quite a bit more than that," Magneto commented as they made eye contact again. He watched her let out a sigh before she smiled.

__

"Well, that's what you get for calling on me," she told him with a smile. He couldn't help but laugh at that.

__

"I'm afraid, my dear, I can't help myself," Magneto commented.

__

"No shit," she mouthed to him before she smirked. He smirked at that as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Now settle down," he ordered the class.

__

Within a moment they did.

__

"I'll be the first to admit, that is a tough act to follow," he said while looking around the class. "But," he said while he made eye contact again, "as the professor here, I think I'm obligated to _try_ ," he said with smile. 

__

He watched Rogue scratched her cheek with her middle finger again.

__

"Alright," he said as he turned to the board: hiding his smirk from the class. "Another trap is when one fails to recognize or understand events and changing conditions in the competitive environment," he said. 

__

"There can be an instance where you have devised a strategy. You have set your course of action and now it is just a matter of enacting your plan. But in the time that passing between planning your strategy and enacting it, new information comes to light. The trap you can find yourself in is, stubbornly holding to your original plan and, failing to act upon the new information at your disposal," he asked. 

__

There was no doubt in his mind that the girl would understand his hidden meaning.

__

"Mr. Lehnsherr?" Rogue asked. "But what if the competitive environment changes again? And the new found information turns out to only be a temporary change?" Rogue asked. 

__

She wanted to know how long he planned to stay at the institute. It was a fair question. 

__

"In that case, wouldn't it be more appropriate to stick to the original plan, rather than continually switch strategies?" she asked.

__

"I suppose, in that instances, it would depend on how long it took for the competitive environment to alter itself," he answered.

__

"Meaning?" Rogue asked.

__

" _If_ the change would take place in say a week or a month, than yes keeping to the original plan would be more appropriate. However, if the change could last months or years even, than it would be vital to adapt with each change," he answered her.

__

He personally planned to stay at Charles' for quite time, assuming no group of human bigots forced his hand. The world was surprisingly peaceful for mutants in the wake of Apocalypse. There didn't seem to be any large anti-mutant coalition gaining power and he hoped another generation of mutants might be educated and trained before violence broke out.

__

"Do you think that's realistic? In the world we live in; do you really think it could take years for the competitive environment to change?" Rogue asked him. 

__

Was she asking him- He needed to talk to her alone.

__

_'I, sincerely, hope so,'_ he thought to himself as he met her gaze again. "The world as it is today, even, I'm finding myself capable of optimism. Anything is possible," he told her. He watched the look in her eyes soften as she smiled in response. "We need to move on from this trap, but please feel free to stay after class if you would like to continue this train of thought," he told her.

__

"Maybe," she told him thoughtfully. He turned his back to the board as he picked up the marker.

__

"Moving on, then," he started to say with a smile. He could work with 'maybe.'

__

*-*

"Is this gonna be a thing?" Rogue asked Magneto. He couldn't help but smirk as he turned from the board to face her.

__

Once again they were the only two people in the room: the rest of the class departing a few moments prior.

__

"Would you like it be?" he asked easily.

__

"Maybe," she said as she moved to sit on one of the desks, facing him as he wondered what it would take to make her say yes. 

__

An old memory popped into his mind: a night he had stalked her from just outside her bedroom window last year: he could hear her faint voice moaning out the word 'yes' over and over again. He had looked in the window before he could stop himself and now the image of her touching herself haunted him. He longed to be the cause of those moans. Her reaction to his touch the other day had only incited his desire. No matter how much he tried to fight against the impulse, living here, he doubt he could control himself from at the very least seeking her out for conversation. 

__

"Magneto?" he heard Rogue ask: calling for his attention. 

__

His eyes snapped to her.

__

"I was lost in a thought," he explained.

__

"Obviously," Rogue smirked. He chuckled at that.

__

"Is there something else you would like to ask me?" he asked. He had promised to allow her to pick their topics.

__

"Did you mean what you say in class? That you plan on staying here a few years? Or were you just saying what you thought would get me to open up to you?" she asked  
He had expected her to ask this question. There were a few ways he could approach it. Earlier, he had decided to attempt, what he believed would provoke the most powerful reaction from her.

__

"I meant it," he answered. "But given our history, I can't expect you to take that at face value," he said as he walked up to her. 

__

He watched her eyes widen for a second as he came up to her, but the quickly returned to normal as she sucked in a breath 

__

"I fear," he said as the front of his body lightly touched her legs, "that there is only one way, that you will believe me," he said as he took hold of her wrist and slipped the glove off of her hand. Her eyes locked with his. "Look for yourself," he told her darkly.

__

"You are such an ass," she said annoyed as she ripped her hand out of his and stood up. Shocked at her reaction, he barely notice as she grabbed the glove out of his and walked away from him. "How do you not _get_ this yet?" she yelled at him.

__

"Excuse me?" he asked confused as he turned to look at her. She let out an irritated sigh as she put on her glove. Her narrowed eyes met his.

__

"When I said, that I know _everything_ about _everyone_ that _included_ you. _Especially_ you, you dick," she yelled. "I know you, really fucking well. So, all of these little tactics you're trying out, to get a reaction out of me: all you're gonna get is me yelling at you _pissed off_ ," she said: her voice elevating in anger and volume with each and every word. 

__

"Apparently you need to hear it again, so, I'll say it again: _I want to be friends_ , but in order for that to happen, you need to act like one," she screamed: her voice cracking with anger.

__

"I ain't Prof. I ain't gonna be blind to you saying one thing to my face and meaning something completely fucking different and laughing in your ass off about it. And I ain't gonna put up with it either. I will always know and call you out on your _bullshit_ ," she screamed: her eyes tearing with emotion. "I like talking to you. I _miss_ talking to you," she said: a tone of regret behind her anger. 

__

His eyes widened with that last comment. When had they talked in the past? 

__

"Fuck," she screamed in anguish as broke eye comment. She hadn't meant to say that, he realized. He watched her close her eyes as she tried to take a breath. The girl was practically hyperventilating.

"Rogue," he said concerned as he took a step closer to her: putting his hand on her arm. She ripped her arm away from him as she opened her eyes and glared at him.

__

" _Congratulations_ , your plan worked," she said mockingly. "You got me to tell you something, I wasn't planning to," she said bitterly. "Happy now, jackass?" she screamed.

__

No, no, he wasn't. He watched her turn away from him and walked to the door. 

__

"Do _not_ follow me," Rogue yelled firmly before she stormed out of the room: slamming the door behind her. "Fuck," he heard her scream again from the hall. 

__

He stood there for a long time as he absorbed all that she had said; replaying the conversation over and over again in his mind.

__

"Damn it," he yelled. "I owe her another apologize," he lamented.

__


	3. Chapter 3

*-*

Rogue had understandably avoided him for the rest of the day. Given their argument, he didn't seek her out. He had thought he might have the chance to apologize at dinner, but Rogue did not attend.

When a comment was made by her brother, questioning her absence, Shadowcat had just commented with a shrug, "She said she wasn't hungry."

 _'I'll give this another day,'_ Magneto thought to himself: he was anxious to set things right between them. _'And why is that, exactly?'_ he asked himself, yet again. 

He was obsessed with the girl, he knew. It was a fact he had come to terms with some time ago: when he continued to stalk Rogue on and off again despite no longer having a legitimate reason to do so. The few times he had checked up on her within the last year alone, it alarmed him, but he could never bring himself to stop. He had a desire to get to know the girl. She showed so little to the outside world, yet the comments she made, the look in her eye, the knowledge she possessed, he knew there was more there.

 _'She won't tolerate my usual tactics,'_ he thought. 

The fact that girl knew and was calling him out on those tactics was beyond interesting to him. Who was this girl? What are the capabilities she keeps hiding to herself? What conversations had they had in the past? 

_'How would that even be possible?'_ he asked himself. _'Alright, start at the beginning. What do you know about the girl's powers?'_ he asked himself.

He knew that when she touched a mutant she uncontrollably took a piece of their life force, their powers and a dose of their memories. To his knowledge, a culmination of research, observation, conversations with Mystique and the telepath he had hired after the incident with the rebirth machine, he knew that the dose Rogue received was a jumbled mess of random memories. It had been an utter coincidence that the girl had been able to find his base in the Sahara Desert.

But this directly contradicted what she had told him, twice now. 

_'She knows everything about everyone,'_ he repeated himself. _'Hiding her capabilities from me meant hiding them from everyone else,'_ he reminded himself. 

A statement he had made that she had not disagreed with. 

_'But I hired a telepath,'_ he thought annoyed. 

It was the reason he stopped viewing Rogue as a threat. He and Miss. Harkness had gone to the institute, late one night, and Magneto had watched the woman enter Rogue's mind and report back on what she found inside.

"The child is no threat to you, Magneto. It was mere chance she found your base. The night Rogue used her abilities on you, thoughts of the machine were in your mind, and those plans transferred to Rogue's mind upon her touch. If the girl ever absorbs you again, try to clear your mind, it could help wonders," Miss Harkness had told him. 

He had thanked her shortly after, given her payment and both of them had been on their way. None the wiser what had occurred that night.

 _'Unless the woman had lied to me?'_ he asked himself. 

But what reason would the telepath have had to do so? He had paid her good money. Where had he gotten her contact information again? He thought about it for a good while, but nothing came to him. He didn't recall: which was odd for him. Usually, he could remember such facts.

 _'Damn it,'_ he thought frustrated. 

He needed to speak with Rogue again. He could contemplate all he liked, but he knew only Rogue had the answers he sort. Unless he started asking questions of some of the others? 

_'But if the girl finds out I'm asking, she'll see though the questions and it will just anger her,'_ he thought with a sigh. _'No, if I want answers, I'm going to have to wait for her to be willing to give them to me,'_ he lamented. _'Tomorrow,'_ he concluded, _'I've apologize to her tomorrow, and we'll go from there,'_ he hoped.

*_*

The next morning Magneto sat at the kitchen table far longer than he had any business to. He finished his cup of tea long ago: yet he had let it sit on the table in front of him for all this time. He had a book in his hands that he had read before. He absent-mindedly turned the pages every few minutes or so. 

None of the students paid him much mind as they entered and exited the room. As a whole they were still slightly nervous around him, but for the most part they had slowly become accustomed to his presence in the manor. He and Charles had had a pleasant enough conversation, but he too had left after eating.

Magneto's eyes met Rogue's as she entered the kitchen. She let out a sigh upon seeing him.

"How long have you been sitting here?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nearly three hours," he answered as he closed the book and placed it on the table.

"Well, you're gonna have ta wait a little longer. I'm hungry and I missed dinner last night," Rogue said dryly as she walked over to the cabinets.

"You didn't need to do that," he said as she pulled out a box of cereal.

"If I had, would we have had this conversation last night?" Rogue asked as she walked to another cabinet and pulled out a bowl.

"I would have tried," he said as she put the two items on the table.

"Then I had to do that," Rogue commented as she walked over and got a spoon. He let out a sigh.

"Please take your time," he said. She let out a sigh as she collected the milk. She walked back over to the table and placed the items with the others. She then took a seat across of him. He watched her pour herself a bowl of Coco Puffs, add the milk and take her first spoon fill.

"You must really wanna talk to me," she said annoyed before she took another bite. "So _talk_ ," she said dryly.

"I did not realize that my use of tactics would anger you so much. I am sorry for that. In all honestly, I'm very much used to handling _all_ of conversations using such tactics. The question you asked me: 'How do I talk to people, knowing how they're going to react, and not feel like some evil manipulative mastermind? My answer, is that is how I _always_ feel. But I've grown accustomed to it over the years and I've allowed that feeling, those tactics, to become second nature. I've never regretted it until you started calling it out," he said. Rogue laughed at that.

"You mean until it _stopped working_ ," Rogue said with a smile. "You'd be fine using them if it worked. But they ain't anymore and you don't know _how_ to react," Rogue said.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"My powers," she answered as she finished chewing.

"Yes, that I know, but _how?_ " he asked again. She didn't answer him: she just kept his gaze. "Rogue-" he started to say.

"I'm not comfortable with you knowing that," she said. "Not yet," she added before she took another spoon full of food.

"But you could be?" he asked.

"Maybe," she said again. "It depends," she said.

"On?" he asked.

" _You._ Why do you wanna know so badly?" she asked.

"I-... I'm fascinated by you," he answered.

"Why?" she asked. He didn't know how she would react to this. And he wasn't ready for her to storm out of the room just yet, but he didn't have much choice but to tell her the truth.

"When I was stalking you I saw something I shouldn't have," he answered as he broke eye contact.

"What did you see?" she asked. He hesitated. "If you want me to trust you, then you need to be honest with me," Rogue said. He took a deep breath as he met her gaze.

"I saw you pleasuring yourself," he admitted.

"So, this is about sex?" she asked: not missing a beat. She barely reacted to his confession.

"Of course, I would very much like to," he said.

"It could _kill_ you," Rogue said.

"Because you're the only capable of putting on a pair of gloves?" he asked incredulously. 

Her face blushed at that but she quickly tried to laugh it off. She wasn't running out of the room as he feared, so he decided not to question her on her reaction. 

"It would a bit tricky and kissing would have to be that the minimum but it's hardly impossible. And I promise you, my girl, if we did decide to venture down that road _both_ of us would be _highly_ satisfied," he said.

"So, this _is_ about sex?" Rogue asked pointedly.

"Not _entirely_ ," he answered. "Do I find you attractive? Yes, of course I do. You’re _exquisite_ ,” he said. 

Her face was blushing brightly. He wondered briefly how often it was anyone commented on her beauty. He pushed the thought from his mind.

" _However_ , I also find you very interesting as a person. I've never met anyone who continually surprised me with everything you say, everything you do. My dear, when you said that you knew everything about me, you did mean _everything_ , didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"My childhood?" he asked. The look on her face turned to pity.

"Yeah," she answered sadly.

"Where I was when I was your age?" he asked. She let out a sigh at that as she glanced down at his left forearm. Both of them knew what numbers were hidden beneath his fabric of his shirt.

"Yes," she answered sadly: her eyes flashed with emotion. "All those people," she whispered, her eyes filing with silent tears. He watched her in trepidation.

"Do you have more than knowledge? Do you _remember_ the camps?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah," she whispered, looking away from him. 

He must have seen at least a half million dead bodies during his times in the camps. There were nights when visions on his captivity from the concentrations camps still woke him: needing to remind himself he had long been freed from such a place. 

"Yeah, I do," she said before she took a deep breath. He reached out and took hold of her hand.

"I am so sorry," he said earnestly. "I would never wish those memories on anyone," he told her as she wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"Can we not talk about that?" Rogue asked quietly.

"Of course," he said immediately. "But just one other question?" he asked carefully.

"You're the only one who knows," she answered before he had a chance to ask. "I've never told _anyone_ about your past," she said. "At first it was because you were watching me. But after you stopped for the most part, I still didn't tell anyone," she said.

"Thank you," he said sincerely as he squeezed her hand in his. She smiled at that.

"It's not my past to tell," she commented.

"Never-the-less, _thank you_ ," he said. She just nodded. "Do you recall what I did during the nineteen sixty?" he asked next. She took her hand out of his.

"You mean the Nazi murder spree you went on?" Rogue asked matter-of-factly.

"Yes, _that_ ," he said. 

Over the course of about four years he had searched for his wife Madga, after she had run away from him out of fear. He had come across a few Nazi's during his search and one thing led to another. They had called him out as a Jew, a fight broke out and with his newfound powers he had punished them for their crimes against his people. 

After he found his wife's headstone, he spend an additional five years taking out his anger on any Nazi he came across and by that point he had been activity searching for them. He honestly lost count of how many he killed. 

"And you're _willing_ to be friends?" he asked confused.

"They were scum of the earth _Nazi's_ ," Rogue said dryly. "Good riddance," she added.

"Never let Charles hear you say that. His bleeding heart for all living things might implode upon itself," he said dryly. Rogue laughed at that.

"Are _you_ gonna bring it up in conversation?" Rogue asked.

"Not likely," he answered.

"Well, I ain't either. So, I think we'll be okay," Rogue said with a slight smirk. He chuckled at that.

 _'We'll be,'_ he repeated to himself. He felt like he just gained an accomplice. "Thank you again for being willing to keep my secrets," he said.

"You’re welcome," she said with a smile.

"Do you remember what I was like in the nineteen eighties?" he asked: hoping to lighten the mood. Rogue's face instantly lite up.

"God, you were such a slut," Rogue laughed. He had had a series of one-night stands.

"It was a mid-life crisis," he said defensively.

"That lasted _seven_ years," Rogue exclaimed before laughing.

"It was a _long_ mid-life crisis," he argued. Rogue chuckled at that. He wasn't going to win this one. "Well, some good came out it," he commented.

"Yeah, Pietro and Wanda are alright," Rogue agreed. He smiled at that. "You realize it only a matter of time before another kid popped out of the woodwork, right?" she asked.

"It is not," he said dismissively.

" _Please_ , one day Prof's gonna have an appointment with some woman and her child, you're gonna come into the room to be introduced and then she's gonna slap you across the face and demand to know why the hell you gave her a fake name and number. She is gonna rant in front of your fourteen or fifteen year old kid- come on, you know that's the timeline we're working with here," she added in response to a look that must have been on his face. "And the kid's gonna be all like, 'Mom's who this guy?'" Rogue said in a higher pitched voice. "And _that's_ the first impression your kid gonna have of you," Rogue said.

"That is not going to happen," Magneto said firmly.

"Ya wanna bet?" Rogue asked with a smirk.

"Name your terms, girl," he said.

"Has to happen within the next four years-" she started to say.

"Within the _next_ year-" he interjected.

"Three," she countered.

"Two," he said.

"Fine," she agreed. "Winner gets bragging rights for life," she added.

"That's it?" he asked.

"Yeah, _that's_ it," Rogue said mockingly. "Either you get bragging rights for life, or you have another kid," she said. "You do realize you win either way, right?" Rogue asked him. 

Magneto raised an eyebrow at that. 

"So, deal?" Rogue asked as she extended her hand towards him.

"Deal," he said as he shook her hand. He watched a smirk come to her face as took her hand out of his.

"So, I heard Prof's might be interviewing some kid from the mid-west in a couple of weeks to see if they could be a good candidate for the institute," she said as she stood up. "Keep your fingers crossed," she said with a smirk before Rogue picked up her bowl and spoon and walked them over to the sink. 

He felt his chest tighten. He hadn't realistically considered the possibility that he might have another child until this moment.

"Damn it, Rogue, I'm going to have a heart attack every time Charles allows a new mutant to the institute," he said annoyed.

"Yeah," he heard her happily sigh, as he watched her stripped off her gloves, "that alone is kinda worth making the bet," she said with a smirk as he heard the water turn on.

"You are an evil evil woman," he said halfheartedly as he stood up, picked up the milk and returned it to the refrigerator. She laughed at that.

"Either you do or you don't," she said with a smile as she placed the now clean bowl in the dish-drain. "Our bet's ain't gonna change the past, just you're perception of it," Rogue pointed out. That was true enough.

"As I said," he added as he returned the cereal to its' cabinet. He heard the water turn off. "Rogue," he said.

"Yeah?" she asked as she turned to face him: she leaned against the sink, her gloves in her hands as she put them on.

"I can't recall the last time I've ever had this honest of conversation about myself with another," he said.

"Feels good, doesn't it? Knowing you don't have ta hide anything?" she asked as she finished putting on her gloves. Before he could tell himself not to, he marched up the sink and corned her there, pressing his body against hers. She glanced up at him. "It's the middle of the day, anyone could walk in," she warned him: her face flushing again.

"Then let's go elsewhere," he said as he ran his hands up and down her clothed arms. He could feel her trembling in his arms.

"I have homework to do," she said breathlessly.

"You always have homework to do," he countered before he leaned in for a kiss. She pressed her hand on his chest and pushed him back.

"Don't," she said. "I don't want your memories in my head. You're not, right now and I don't want the nightmares to come back," she said.

"Nightmares?" he asked as he backed his face away from hers.

"I've had nightmares before, I don't have them now, I don't want them again," she said. "So, I can't absorb you, okay?" she said. He nodded.

"There are other things we can-" he started to say before he heard footsteps. Both he and Rogue instantly broke apart. He turned to see Hank McCoy enter the room.

"Good afternoon," he said pleasantly as he walked to the table and picked up his cup.

"Good afternoon," Hank McCoy said with a smile. Magneto turned back towards the sink. The girl had fled the room as he had his back turned.

 _'Damn it_ ,' he thought as he walked over to the sink and turned on the water.. He picked up the sponge and started to wash the cup. He was making progress with her: that was clear. He was making strides he never thought he would ever make with another living person. _'Feels good, doesn't it? Knowing you don't have ta hide anything?'_ replaying the girl's statement in his mind. It really had felt good. He could hardly wait to have the chance to speak to her again.

-*-  
Later that evening, he saw Rogue again at dinner. He had made eye contact again and the girl had actually smiled at him in response: a nice change. All he had to do was be honest with her and not activity try to manipulate her. He could handle that. 

Interestingly, the girl was wearing sweat pants and long sleeve black shirt. Not her usual attire. He supposed she could have been working out before dinner, but she didn't look as she had worked up a sweat. Perhaps he could ask her later.

After dinner, he managed to break away from the table and followed her and a few others, Cyclopes, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat and Jean Grey, down the hall. He moved the rings on her fingers as they walked: letting her know he was there. He watched her glance down at her hand before glancing behind her at him. He smiled at her. She quickly turned her head back forward.

"Hey, Rogue," Shadowcat said. "Want to go watch a movie?" she asked.

"Sorry, Kitty, I gotta go meditate," Rogue answered.

"You're _always_ meditating," Nightcrawler complained.

"Yeah, I know, but it takes a lot of it to keep my powers under wraps," Rogue said.

"Are you making any progress?" Cyclopes asked.

"Yeah, a little, but I'm still working on a couple of things," Rogue answered.

"Do you need to borrow my powers again?" Jean asked. He raised an eyebrow at that.

"Nope, I think I'm _finally_ passed needing to do that," Rogue said: he could hear the smile in her voice.

"Hey, that awesome," Shadowcat exclaimed.

"If it turns out you do need my powers again, just ask. I don't mind," Jean Grey said.

"Thanks again, Jean," Rogue said.

"Anytime," the other girl replied with a smile.

"I'll see you all tomorrow, alright," Rogue said as she started to part ways as she made her way to the stairs

"Later, Rogue," Shadowcat said.

"Night, sis," Shadowcat said. There were a couple of more goodbyes as the four of them headed further down the hall.

"Rogue," he said as she caught up with her on the stairs. "I was hoping we could talk more," he said.

"I need to meditate tonight," Rogue told him as she looked at him.

"Can I ask about the meditation?" he asked as they continued up the stairs.

"A big part of it is keeping the nightmares away, which I have under wraps right now. So, I'm working on some other stuff," Rogue said.

"What stuff?" he asked as they came to her bedroom door.

"We'll more talk tomorrow, okay? After school," she added as she turned up to look at him. He glanced at her door for a moment before turning back to look at her. "You tempted to ask me if you can watch, aren't you?" she asked. He swallowed at that, resisting the urge to do as she said.

"I'm sorry," he said: it was the only response he could think of that might not completely anger the girl.

"It's- it's okay," she said with a sigh. "I'd rather you be honest with me then hide things," she said.

"I'm trying," he told her. "I'm also attempting to fight these urges of mine," he told her.

"What urges?" she asked him her eyes wide and curious.

"I'm not certain you want me to answer that question," he said as he ran his hand down the side of her arm. "But I will answer it, if you ask again," he said as she sucked in a breath at that.

"…I'm-" she started to say before she stopped herself.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I'm getting to the point with my powers-" she started to say, changing subjects.

"Yes?" he asked again as he moved his hand from her arm: bringing it to his side.

"Where mediation isn't gonna be enough. To the point where I'm gonna need someone to practice one. Someone, who won't pass out immediately, if I don't want them to, or if I do absorb them be accident," she said carefully. "You're one of the only mutants I've ever absorbed, when I wasn't trying to control my powers, that's _stayed_ conscious. I held on to you for a good eighteen seconds, most people get knocked out after three," she said.

"But I thought you had said if you absorbed me that the nightmares might return?" he asking.

"It's one of the things holding me back from asking for your help," Rogue said.

"I would like to provide it. I owe you that," he said.

"You don't owe me anything," she said.

"I'd beg to differ. Let me help you," he said.

"There's something I need to try before I get into a second set of tests, but-" she started to say. She stopped when as they both heard voices coming up the stairs. Her eyes snapped to his. He gestured to down the hall: away from the voiced and she nodded. 

Neither of them wanted to explain what he was doing outside of her bedroom. Within another second they were both quickly making their way down another hallway: towards the wing of guest bedrooms, most of which were unoccupied. Aside from his.

He moved in front of her, as he opened the door to his bedroom and he heard her take a deep breath as she followed him in. He turned to glance at him as she closed the door behind her.

"Would you like the chair or the bed?" he asked her.

"I actually wanna sit on the bed, especially if I start meditating. If I do, you're gonna sit on the chair?" she asked nervously.

"I am going to sit on the chair," he repeated seriously.

"Okay," she said with a nod as she made her way to the bed. He heard her let out a long sigh as sat down.

"You were saying?" he asked as he made his way to the wooden chair, sitting in front of his desk.

"There's a test I need to do, but once I do it, and well the way I really wanna do it," she said breathlessly, her face flushing as he pulled out the chair, faced it towards her and took a seat. "I'm afraid of how you're gonna react. I'm afraid of both us not being able to control ourselves," she told him as she made eye contact.

"I'm afraid, I can't help to alleviate your fears unless I know what test you're referring to," he pointed out.

"I knew you were gonna say that," she sighed. "Okay, I guess it's just a chance I'm gonna have ta take. Do you think we should talk to Prof first about you helping me?" she said.

"I don't see the need. He can't object to me offering you my assistance," he said.

"Yeah, but your assistance is gonna involve me coming into your room, every night, to touch you," she said as his sucked in a breath. Her choice of words was having an awful effect on his libido. "I think he'll wanna know about that, before people see us and start talking," she said.

"We'll," he started to say: his voice unintentionally husky. Rogue's eyes widened slightly at the tone of his voice: she knew what it meant. He quickly couched, clearing his throat. "We'll mention it tomorrow," he said his voice back to normal, "after we've started. Some of the students have noticed how you’ve lingered after class. Now we have a plausible topic to speak to account for the time,” he said.

"That-" she stated to say as she glanced away from him for a moment. "That could work," she said thoughtfully as she met his gaze.

"Shall we then?" he asked. He watched her take a deep breath.

"Okay," she said with a nod after a moment. She moved to her legs crossed beneath her. He watched her closed her eyes as she started to take deep calming breaths.

 _'God, she's beautiful,'_ he thought to himself.

"This isn't gonna work," she said as she opened her eyes. "I can't relax with you watching me like that," she said.

"What would you like me to be doing instead?" he asked. She sucked in a breath at the question: her face flushing. 

It seems he wasn't the only one who found this situation highly erotic.

"Mediate with me?" she asked. He nodded.

"We should move to the floor," he said as he stood up. They both knew sitting on the bed was out of the question.

"Okay," she said with a nod as she stood up as well. "We just need to claim down," she said. 

He opened his desk draw and pulled out the pair of black gloved he had bought. He put them on. 

"It's crazy how-" she started to say with a little laugh as she sat down on the floor.

"Yes?" he asked unable to keep the huskiness from his tone as he turned to face her. 

He felt entirely too dangerous, towering above her, while she had that look in her face. Her eyes instantly focused on the gloves.

"How excited we both are right now," she said breathlessly: her breaths were shallow, coming fast. 

He moved to sit in front directly of her: his legs crossed beneath him as her were. His legs, pressed directly against hers. He took her hands in his. 

"Do you just have those?" she asked as he stared down at their hands.

"No, I bought them for you," he told her. He didn't think it was possible, but her face managed to flush further.

"You shouldn't have put them on," she said breathlessly.

"Should I take them off?" he asked her. 

"Damage is already done," she muttered as she shook her head.

"No, it's not. We haven't started yet. Would you like to?" he asked hopefully. She nodded making eye contact with him. He lifted his hand and brought her hand to his lips. She let out a little moan as he kissed her hand, her eyes closing. "I wish it could be your lips," he told her. He moved his free hand to cup her cheek. Even though the glove, her skin felt so warm. Her eyes fluttered open and she fixed him with a heated glance.

"What- what urges?" she asked again. 

She was so young, why didn't that seem to matter to him or her for that matter?

"Would you like me to _tell_ or _show_ you?" he asked. She took a deep breath. 

He was giving her one last chance to back away from him. There was no doubt in his mind she knew what he meant by that statement.

"Both," she answered. 

He quickly moved his hands to her hips and lifted her up and on top of him until she was straddling his lap. Her hands moved to wrap around his neck.

"The night," he started to say as he lifted her up as little. He used his powers to undo the zipper on his pants, her eyes widened at that. "I watched you, all I could think about," he said as he pulled his member out. He gently pushed her down against him, making sure the angle was right. She let out a soft moan. "Was how your body would feel against mine," he said.

"Hold on," she said before she lifted herself off of him for a moment. He watched her slip her hand underneath her pants

"What are you-" he started to ask.

"Moving something out of our way," she said with a smile as she moved her hand out from her pants and she took hold of his member. 

He let out a groan as she lowered herself back onto him. She had moved her underwear to the side. Even with her sweat pants blocking the way, he managed to slip just the tip of his member inside of her. She let out a soft moan as started to rotate her hips into him. He let out a groan at the feel of her moving against him, knowing he was somewhat inside of her. He started to meet her thrusts. 

"Fuck," she exclaimed as she stopped moving.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned as he stilled his movements.

"Turns out that hurts," she said. "Fuck, I was hoping that would work," she said.

"I have a few ideas of my own," he said with a smile. "Lay back," he said.

"You know, we might as well go to the bed," she smiled. He chuckled.

"Alright," he said as she lifted her up. He carried her to the bed and she laid back on it as he asked. He heard her kicking off her shoes as he walked over to his dresser and picked out a condom from his top draw.

"So much for controlling ourselves," she smirked as she saw what he has picked up. He moved back over to the bed and opened the condom.

"Highly overrated in this particular regard," he smirked. She laughed at that as she took off her pants and underwear and he put the condom. "Move up to me," he said as he stood at the edge of the bed. 

She did as he asked. He took hold of her hips and lifted her up toward him. She hooked her legs around his body: helping him maintain the position. He held her to him with one hand as he took his member in the other and moved it to her entrance.

"I cannot remove my pants unfortunately. Let me know if the zipper hurts you at all. We'll think of something else if need be," he said.

"If you go slowly enough, and not all the way in, we should be okay," she said her body shaking in his hold. He smirked down at her.

"Well, let's give this a try then, shall we?" he asked. 

She smiled at that before he pushed himself in side of her a little. He didn't want to hurt her. She let out a moan as her eyes widened. She tightened her legs around him, pushing herself closer to him: pushing his member deeper into her. His eyes closed at the feel of her around his member: she was so tight and warm.

"Fuck, that feels good," she muttered as he opened his eyes. 

The sight below him: god, it was better than he had imagined.

"We're only getting started, my girl," he smirked before he brought up a magnetic shield around them and the bed.

"Sound proof?" she asked.

"Not entirely, but far better than not having it up. We shouldn't have to worry about attracting attention to ourselves with this. Let me know if you have any trouble breathing," he said. 

She nodded before started to thrust in and out of her, pulling her hips back and forth against him. Her eyes closed as let out a moan. She moved her hands to cup her breasts. He let out a groan at seeing her touch herself. He used his powers to unhook her bra: he watched a smirk come to her face. 

"Rogue, lift up your shirt please," he ordered. 

Her eyes fluttered opened: meeting his gaze with a heated look in her eyes. She lifted up the shirt and bra, pulled her breasts out. She moved her hand to cup both of her breasts. He watched her massage them in her hands for a while as he struggled to kept his pace slow. Her eyes closed for a moment as she moaned.

"Is this what you saw me doing that night?" she asked. 

His eyes widened at the question: half expecting her to yell at him to get off of her.

"Yes," he uttered honestly nonetheless. She opened her eyes and met his gaze.

"Did you like watching me play with these?" she asked breathlessly before she let a little moan twisting her own nipple. 

He could hardly believe the questions coming out of her mouth.

"Yes," he said hoarsely as he increased his pace. She let out a loud moan as she continued to push into him: their eyes locked with the others. She was talking dirty to him: using his stalking as a tool to arouse them both? _'This isn't my imagination,'_ he had to remind himself as he thrusted in and out of her. The girl moaning beneath him was real and she… _'She is loving this,'_ he thought with a smirk. She was gasping now as he thrusted into her.

"Did I?" she started to ask as she ran one of her hands slowly down her body. "Did I do this too?" she asked as she started to rub her clit. He buckled against her fast: coming hard at the sight of her touching her clit. 

Usually he could hold out for far longer, but she had taken him by surprise. He felt like he was in his twenties again: the sight of his wife, Magda, naked on their bed being enough to make him come. He had gained so much experience since then; been with more than his fair share of woman. But none of them affected him, none of them surprised him like this girl could.

"Yes," he groaned as he remained inside of her for a long moment, just watching her touch her clit and breasts. "Yes, you did," he said before she let out a moan.

"After all this time, all that watching… Max," she said as she met his gaze. 

His eyes widened being referred to by his given name. 

"Don't _you_ wanna be the one doing this?" she asked him almost laughing. The tone in her voice was almost mocking. 

It angered him, she was right. After all this time, why did it take her asking him to realize what he wanted to do? 

He practically growled as he pulled his member out of her. He lifted her up and pushed her further back on the bed, giving himself room to kneel: her right leg between his legs.

She tossed her head back onto the bed as he took over: he thrusted three fingers into her as his thumb rubber her clit. His other hand took hold of her nipple and twisted it between his fingers. 

He couldn't remember ever wanting someone as much as he wanted her now.

"I want to hear you moan," he commanded firmly. She moaned loudly with a smile on her face: giving him what he wanted. "I want you to beg me for more," he ordered.

"Please, more," she gasped. "I want more, don't stop," she begged playfully. There was a hint of mockery in her voice, but the smile on her face told him she didn't mean to insult him, she was just enjoying herself, enjoying his commands. "More, Max," she called out as she moved in time with his fingers. He groaned at the use of his name.

"Tell me what you want to come," he ordered.

"I wanna come so badly, Max," she moaned. "I wanna come for you, for your eyes only," she told him breathlessly. 

How did she know what to add? How did she know exactly what he wanted to hear? He was hard again. He slowed his pace, deciding what to do next. 

"No, no, no, no, no, no," she said quickly. "D-don't stop," she said: actually begging. 

He chuckled at that. 

"Max, you ass, I'm so close," she yelled at him. 

He couldn't help but laugh darkly. It was his turn to mock.

"Beg me again," he ordered as he thrusted his fingers deep into her once.

"Please," she moaned: her tone had a desperation to it this time. "Max, please, I wanna come so much. I wanna come for you," she muttered.

"Do you?" he asked as he withdrew his fingers from her.

"Yes," she gasped, her body trembling. "Please, Max, please," she begged: her eyes were wide. The expression on her face was almost pain stricken. She was honestly afraid he wouldn't continue. He had teased her long enough.

"Tell me, Rogue, tell me you want to come with me inside you," he ordered. He watched her let out a sigh in relief. He smirked at that.

"I want you inside me," she moaned begging as she brought her hand to the breast he wasn't touching. "It felt so good," she told him as she massaged her breast. "I wanna come with you inside me. Please," she begged with a smile as he stared down at her: enjoying the power she was giving him. "You know you wanna," she smirked playfully. He chuckled as he lowered the shield.

"Yes, I do," he said as he walked away from the bed, pulling the condom off of his cock and throwing it in the waste basket. He glanced over at her and saw she was running her hand down her body as he watched him walk about the room. "Don’t you dare touch your clit, girl," he ordered firmly. Her hand stopped where it was. "You will come when I allow you to and not a moment sooner, do you understand, Rogue?" he asked firmly.

"Yes, sir," she told him breathlessly. He groaned at the title. "Sorry, sir," she said with a smirk, "I'm a little over excited," she said playfully as she ran her finger around her nipple. He smirked.

"Well, behave yourself and you'll soon get exactly what you've been asking for," he told her. She let out a laugh at that as he walked over to his dresser and pulled out another condom.

"Fuck, this is so much more fun with somebody else in the room," she said. He chuckled at that as he opened the condom. "Well, when I know they're there," she added seriously.

"I doubt we'll have that problem again," he said as he walked up to the bed. "Forward, please," he ordered. She moved till she was at the edge of the bed again. He raised the shield again.

"Do you wanna try something else?" she asked.

"Next time," he said with a smile as he took hold of her legs, she wrapped them around him body as she had. "Right now, we know this works. We can get always get creative tomorrow," he told her.

"Maybe," she said with a smile. He smirked at that. He positioned his member in front of her entrance, and then he waited. It only took her a few seconds to realize why. They were playing again. "Sir," she said breathlessly, "Please fuck me?" she asked as she moved against the tip of his member. "I can feel you there, you're so close. I want you in me," she said. "Ohh," she moaned as she massaged her breasts again for his enjoyment. "I want me you inside me. I want you to come inside me again. I wanna come with you inside me. Please sir," she begged.

"You certainly know how to motivate a man," he said jokingly. She started to let out a laugh: that turned into a gasp as he entered her in one stroke. He used one hand to pull her against him as he used his other to rub her clit. She let out a loud moan.

"Faster, please, sir," she pleaded. "Oh, I wanna come," she yelled out as she met his thrust.

"Soon," he promised as he pumped in and out of her. He pressed his thumb against her clit and rubbed as fast as he could. She was screaming now: her hands were taking fists full of the blanket in her hands. She was gasping her air, in between her moans.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, ohhhh, yes, _yes_ ," she screamed. "Don't stop," she yelled out. "Oh, Max," she moaned. "Please," she begged as she started to come. "Ohh," she yelled out as she whole body arched upwards. She let one last long moan as her whole body shook.

"Say my name," he ordered firmly: he was close himself. She opened her eyes and glanced up at him.

"Max, oh, I want you come for me," she told him. "Please come for me, Max," she begged. He let out a loud groan as he buckled against her a few more time, coming once again. 

A few moments later he broke away from her and collapsed on the bed beside her. Both of them spent a few moments, just listening to the other breath.

"Holy shit," she muttered a while later as she still struggled to catch her breath. He turned to look at her. She had a smile on her face as she met his gaze. "How'd that measure up?" she asked him. He let out a laugh.

"I can't wait till I have the strength to do that again," he told her as he cupped her cheek.

"Me either," she smirked. He laughed at that. "Can I tell you a secret?" she asked him.

"You can tell me _all_ of your secrets," he said.

"It kind of ironic that you were watching me that night," she said.

"How so?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Cause, the whole time, I was thinking of you," she told him with a smile. His eyes widened at her statement. 

Before he could remind himself not to, he pulled her face to his: pulling her into a kiss. She moaned against his mouth as they deepened the kiss.

When he opened his eyes and found himself inside a white room. It was devoid of detail, only blinding white walls above and below him. 

_'What?'_ he asked himself confused. _‘How did I get here?’_ he asked as he placed his hands on the wall. He used his senses to project outward and felt nothing. No metal, no live, nothing. 

He could hear Rogue laughing. 

' _Rogue?'_ he asked. _‘Rogue, Rogue where are you?’_ he asked confused. 

There was a flash and the next thing he knew, he was looking down at his own body.

"Guess I'm gonna need to borrow Jean's powers again, after all," she said while laughing. 

He heard her take a deep breath as he somehow moved further from his body. He was turning, but he didn't know how, the next thing he could see, was Rogue image in the mirror. He watched her lift her shirt up and off of her head. The angle, it was although he was looking at her those her eyes. 

"That's cause you are, Max," Rogue told him as she slipped off her bra as well. "You're in my head, sorry," she said.

_'How do I get back to my body?' he asked her._

_"You're still in your body," she told him. "You're a _copy_ of your own conscience and when you wake up you're not gonna remember this conversation. Just like you don't remember all the others ones we had, the first time you were in my head," she said with smile. "Explains _everything_ , doesn't it?" she asked with a smirk._

__'You need to tell my counterpart,'_ he said firmly._

_"Beg me to," she ordered before she started to laugh. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding," she laughed quickly. "I'm going to… just, not _yet,_ " she said. "You scared the shit of me a while back," she said._

__'So, this is revenge?'_ he asked._

_"No, this is just _fun_ ," she smirked. "I'm tell him first thing in the morning, _if_ you can tell me honestly that this _isn't_ the most fun you've had with a woman in decades," she said. _

_He didn't response. He couldn't deny the truth._

_"Thought so, thanks for the confirmation, Max," she said with a smile before she turned back and looked at his body. "We should _not_ let him wake up with a condom on," Rogue said._

__'That would be preferable,'_ he agreed. _'When are you going to tell me?'_ he asked as she made her way over to his body._

_"I haven't decided yet," she said. "It won't take me too long, I promise," she said._


	4. Chapter 4

Magneto opened his eyes as he let out a groan: his head was killing him. He saw he was on his bed, a blanket had been pulled over him. 

"Rogue?" he asked out loud as he glanced around the room. 

He saw out of the window: the sun was up. The girl must have returned to own room after he had kissed her. 

_'Idiot,'_ he reprimanded himself: he had gotten carried away at her confession. He shouldn't have kissed her like that.

 _'Cause, that night, I was thinking of you,'_ he repeated in his mind: hearing her voice as an image of her smiling face staring at him. 

He had to stifle a groan at the thought of it. Their encounter last night- The girl had been fearless with him, enjoying herself beyond belief. She was exactly the type of woman he could see himself being with.

 _'If only she wasn't so damn young,'_ he thought annoyed. 

Her age didn't bother him, not nearly as much as it should. But given that he was planning on staying at Charles' for some time, he did have to consider the man's reactions to his choices and sleeping with one of students was certainly going to cause a stir. 

_'Perhaps, if we keep it to ourselves for a while,'_ he thought. 

He needed to talk to Rogue, find out what she wanted to do. This was a decision they needed to make together.

He looked at the clock: it was nearly eight am. He raised an eyebrow as he took a second look at his nightstand. There was a bottle of water, two aspirin and a note. He picked up the note.

'Sorry for the headache. It's a side effect of my powers. The aspirin should help. Drink the whole bottle of water too. Thanks for your help last night. I hope we can do that again if you would be willing? Let me know, Rogue.' 

He smiled at the message on the note. He _would_ like a repeat of last night's events. He sat up with a groan he pushed the blanket off of him. He looked down, the girl had been nice enough to clean him up and return to his member to his pants.

 _'Thoughtful of her,'_ he thought: same as the note had been. He reached over and took the aspirin in his hand. He popped them into his mouth as he opened the water bottle and took a big sip. 

_'I need a shower,'_ he thought as he stood up. 

He made his way over to his private bathroom, something he had insisted upon when Charles had made him an offer to live here. He glanced over at the towel rack and saw his gloves hanging there to dry. He smiled: the girl had washed his gloves. He took a deep breath as he closed the door to his bathroom. 

It should alarm him, how much he liked the girl and how easily he could see himself making her apart of his life, but couldn't bring himself to do so. He wanted to talk to her, he wanted to be with her, wanted to touch her. If was only eight in the morning and already he knew he was going to be counting down the hours before he could see her again. He let out a sigh as he turned on the water to the shower. 

Thank god, he had things to do today.

*-*

He had the spend most of the day finalizing the surprise quiz he was planning to give his class tomorrow. A test to see how they had absorbed the information he had given them so far and to evaluate the skills for strategic planning already at their disposal.

He and Charles had played a game of chess, later in the day, always a fun pastime.

"You were up late today," Charles had remarked: as they across from each other: a chess board between them.

"Yes, the girl's powers knocked me unconscious," he had commented casually.

"What?" Charles commented alarmed. "What girl?" he asked.

"Oh, yes," he exclaimed looking up from the board. "I forget to tell you, didn't I?" he asked.

"Tell me what?" Charles asked.

"Rogue and I have been talking after my class, about her powers. Well, we were speaking about the class work as well, but it _became_ a conversation about her powers. Regardless, she told me about the progress she been making with mediation and how her progression can only go so far with mental training," he said.

"What do you mean?" Charles asked.

"She needs someone to practice her _physical_ abilities on: to test things, to seek control over them. We've talked a couple of times now about the subject and considering Rogue does not immediately knock me unconscious, we both agreed I would be an ideal candidate for her to practice on. Last night was our first go at it and she knocked me unconscious. Hence, I woke up later than I intended to," he said. "Charles, I can't believe, I had forgotten to tell you about this sooner. Apologizes, I didn't mean to keep you in the dark, old friends," he finished: lying through his teeth.

"It alright," Charles said dismissively. "When and where are you two planning to have these sessions?" he asked.

"Well, the girl already told me she likes to mediate in her room. Last night she conducted that part by herself. And we agreed about ten-pm would be an ideal time each day. If she does render me unconscious, which will most likely be the case for some time, at least the hour is late and I would have been going to sleep soon regardless. And as for the place, well, my bedroom," he said matter-of-factly. 

"Again, when she causes me to lose consciousness, I will already be in my bed," he said. "I offered to do these tests in the infirmary. In case the idea of being in my bedroom made her uncomfortable. Which is the last thing I'm seeking to do," he said.

"Well, of course," Charles agreed nodded.

"But the girl said she had spent a bit of time down there herself and that the beds were horrible on the neck and she didn't want to add neck and back pain to cost of doing her favor. Very considerate of her really," he told Charles. "So, for the time being that's the course of action we're going to take," he said. 

He would find Rogue as soon as she got home and ensured they had their story straight. 

_'That shouldn't be difficult,'_ he told himself. "Unless you can think of a better alternative?" he asked: knowing the man would not have one.

"Do know what types of tests she attempting?" Charles asked. 

This he couldn't bluff. He had to hope Rogue wouldn't be angry at him for divulging something she may have not wanted him to repeat.

"That's where the girl's gotten vague. I'm attempting to get her to open up about it but I have this feeling she's slightly ashamed of her capabilities. Have you ever gotten that sense from her?" he asked.

"Actually, yes, I know what you're talking about," Charles said. "She always gets vague when I've tried to ask her what she learned from the people she absorbs," he said. "Has she opened up to you at all?" he asked.

"Not much yet. I believe she's afraid, she'll make me uncomfortable by having knowledge of things I personally haven't told her. I'm trying to assure her that I won't, but it's going to take time. I think it's helping that she had my memories in her mind for so long. About six and half months, wasn't it?" he asked.

"How did you know that?" Charles asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Charles, the day the girl's powers went out of control there were _sightings of me_ in downtown Bayville. _I_ knew wasn't in Bayville that day. I looked into it," he said dismissively.

"Magnus? What does that mean?" he asked firmly. Magneto let out a sigh.

"Shadowcat told Avalanche, Avalanche told Pietro, Pietro told me. The great mutant grapevine at work," he said. He heard Charles let out a sigh. "Really after those two dated, your Kitty Pride became the best spy I never employed," he said with a slight laughed. Charles did not look amused. "Come now, Charles, its' water under the bridge," he said. "Or would you like to resolve our current partnership for a past transgression?" he asked.

"Play your next move, Magnus," Charles said annoyed.

 _'Thought as much,'_ he thought smugly as he turned back to the other game he was playing.

*_*

He had spent his evening cooking dinner for the institute: Mondays and Wednesdays being his days to do so. At first, he thought he was going to detest the chore, but he found he rather missed cooking. Although, he never had cooked a meal for such a large group of people: he found he rather enjoyed the challenge and the all metal cookware set Charles had in his kitchen. He was having a bit too much fun multitasking with his powers. 

_'It's only twice a week, I can indulge myself,'_ he thought amused. 

He had three pots on the stove, one of which he was sautéing onions and garlic: it helped a great deal not needing to turn the spices by his own hand, instead moving the pan itself to keep the spices moving. He also had three knives cutting various vegetables and two additional knives slicing chicken breasts.

"Like wow," he heard a voice say. He turned to see who had just entered.

"Good Evening Miss Pride, Miss Grey," he said pleasantly.

"Hi," Kitty Pride said.

"Wow," Jean Grey said in awe.

"How either of your happened to have seen Rogue?" he asked. He still needed to get their story straight and he hadn't seen her since last night. He had tried to find her about the time they students usually return from school, but she had been nowhere in sight.

"Yeah, she borrowed my powers again. She said she was going to mediate till dinner," Jean Grey said: her eyes one the display behind him.

 _'Damn it, I'll have to find her after dinner, before Charles gets a chance to talk to her,'_ he thought to himself.

"Excuse me?" he heard Jean Grey ask.

"Yes?" he asked her.

"How are you controlling all of that at once?" she asked.

" _Decades_ of practice," he told her. "Is this something you would like to be capable of with your powers?" he asked her.

"One day, maybe," she said.

"Start with sand," he told her as he picked up a cutting board with vegetables on it and dumped it into one of the pots of boiling water. "I used bits of metal, but it's the same principal," he told her as he called a metal spoon to the pot to stir the vegetables. 

"Levitate the sand into the air with one motion. Once you have it all up there, start to separate it into smaller piles. Start with two, then four, then eight and so on. At some point your exhaust yourself, which is fine, it part of making progress. Do this a few times a week and slowly your find the amount of piles you can make, before exhaustion sets, in increasing over time. This skill set will transfer to other avenues of using your powers. You'll notice it as you get stronger. You'll _notice_ that you're getting stronger," he said with a smile. "It's not an overnight process, you'll need to complete the exercise regularly in order to see improvement," he warned her.

"I will, thank you," Jean Grey said.

"My pleasure," he said with a smile. "If you start the process and find you need more advice, feel free to ask again. I'm happy to help," he told her.

"Thank you," she said again. He smiled at her.

"Now, if you both would please excuse me: I need to ensure what's on the stove remains _eatable_ ," he said lightheartedly before he turned back to his preparations. Kitty Pride giggled at that "Alright, what's next?" he asked himself: no longer paying the two girls any mind.

*_*

About twenty minutes later, Magneto was putting the finishing touches on dinner when he heard someone entering the kitchen.

"Hey, how's your head?" Rogue asked as he turned to look at her. He smiled at her.

"The aspirin helped a great deal. Thank you," he told her as she walked up to him: he watched her span the view around him.

"You kinda have your hands full right now," she pointed out. He let out a sigh.

"I do, but we need to talk," he said.

"Right after dinner," she suggested. "I'm not on dishes tonight. If we both high-tall it for the exit as soon as dinner's over we should make a clean break," she said.

"Just make certain Charles doesn't have the chance to coax you into a conversation," he said.

"A little late for that," Rogue said with a smirk as he felt his eyes widen. "Max, relax, everything's fine," she said quickly as she placed her hand on his arm: her thumb rubbed his skin in calming gesture. "He called me to his office right after school. I'd had a good idea what you'd say to him. It helped having you in head. We'll okay," she told him with a smile as he felt himself let out a sigh in relief. "You want help with anything?" she asked as she moved her hand off of him. He shook his head no. "Okay, we'll talk after dinner," she said.

*_*

As dinner was breaking up and the residents of the manor were starting to disperse, Rogue's eyes caught his as she started to walk up to him. The chatter around him was loud but thankfully none of it intended for him.

"So?" Rogue started to say as she walked up to him, "you still wanna come mediate with me?" she asked. It was as good as an excuse as any to explain why they were going to spend the next few hours together.

"Yes, I would," he answered with a smile.

"Okay, just follow me, alright?" she smiled.

"Lead the way, my dear," he said pleasantly.

*_*

Magneto followed Rogue out of the institute's elevator onto one of the many sublevels beneath the school. They walked down the hall of the sublevel till she stopped in front of one of the gyms. He followed her into the gym and closed the door behind them. He had the overwhelming desire to walk over and touch her, but he fought against the urge. They needed to talk.

He watched her walk to the side of the room and grabbed a couple of yoga mats. She turned to look at him with a smile before she tossed him one of the yoga mats.

"Thank you," he said as he started to lay it out.

"You're welcome," she said with a smile as she laid her mat in front of his before she sat down on it, her legs crossed beneath her. He sat down in front of hers. "So, how was your day?" she asked as she reached over and took his hand. He smiled at that.

"Not unpleasant," he answered. "Actually, rather productive," he said.

"You finish writing up your test?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow at that.

"Yes, I did. It's supposed to be a _surprise_ quiz," he told her.

"Your secret's safe with me, Max," she said with a smirk. He chuckled at that.

"While we're on the topic of secrets: are we hiding our activities last night from the household?" he asked her.

"For now, I guess. I don't want you to get kicked out of the manor because of me, for any reason," she said. "Besides, no one would understand. Everyone would be so fixated on the age difference and they'd think that you're taking advantage of me," she said rolling her eyes. "I don't wanna deal with that right. I do a lotta stuff to keep people around me comfortable, but giving up the way you made me feel last night, ain't one of them," she said firmly. 

"I have no intention of giving this up, either," he said as he squeezed her hand in his. She smiled at that.

"Do you mind if we mediate for a while?" she asked. "There's something I wanna try," she said. He raised an eyebrow at that. "Just say yes," she ordered playfully. "Trust me. You're gonna like this experiment," she told him.

"Very well, yes," he said. He watched her closed her eyes as she started to take deep calming breaths. "You know, meditation works better is you close your eyes," she said with a smirk. He let out a sigh as he closed his.

"There are other topics you and I need to discuss," he pointed out.

"Later," she said. "First we're gonna breath a lot," she told her before took another deep breath. He followed suit, taking deep breaths in time with her.

*_*  
He heard Rogue let out a happy sigh. His eyes snapped open as he felt her climb onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands went to her hips. To his further surprise she brushed her lips against his.

He did not feel the pull of her powers. Instead, he just felt her soft lips against his He parted his lips to deepen the kiss: she let out a soft moan as his tongue entered her mouth. Encouraged by the sound, he deepened the kiss further, dancing his tongue around hers. She moaned again, louder this time. His eyes snapped opened as she quickly pulled back from the kiss.

"Rogue that was-," he said before she opened her eyes meeting his glaze. Her eyes were lite up brighter than he had ever seen and her face was flushed with color.  
"Congratulations," he said earnestly.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Now, please tell me how the hell you did that," he ordered playfully. 

She laughed loudly at that: resting her head on his shoulder for a long moment when as she laughed. 

"Rogue?" he asked as he ran his hand up and down her back. Her laughter slowly died down before she let out a contented sigh.

"A few more seconds, please?" she asked. "That feels really good," she said. 

He chuckled as he gave her what she asked for. He listened to her take deep breaths. A few moments later she lifted her head and met his gaze. She leaned in, kissing him. His eyes closed as they deepened the kiss again.

About a minute later she broke away from his face. She opened her eye, meeting his gaze.

"Showing you what I can is different than telling you _how_ ," she told him seriously. "I want to tell you," she said. "I wanna tell you _everything_ there is to know about me, but I can't help but feel the need to hide things from you. You're the reason I had to for so long," she told him.

"I never wish to make you feel that way again," he told her honestly. "Please tell me?" he asked her as he held her gaze. She let out a sigh.

"If you ever make me regret telling you this, you can say goodbye to me keeping your secrets," she told him.

"Fair enough," he said. He heard her let out another sigh.

"You know about my powers going out of control, right? Last year?" she asked her. He nodded. "That night Prof destroyed all of the people I had absorbed, He ripped them outta my head: very painfully. It left me really fucking weak for a long time. But after he did, I could actually _feel_ my skin. It- it was like I was burning: from head to toe. After my head stopped killing me, I figured out that the burning was my powers. A few weeks passed, something else happened and I absorbed a couple of people and the burning went away. I figured out through some trial and error, that if I wanna have access to controlling my skin it can only be me up here." she said pointing to her temple. "And right now it is," she said.

"That why you've been borrowing Miss Grey's powers, to rid yourself of other's mind. Today mine," he said out loud. 

"Yeah,” she said nodding. “Between that and the mediation I can have control. I just need more practice and I need your help with that. I wanna be able to do anything I can think of and still be about to turn my powers off. Right now, if I get too excited, I can't control them. Just being around you gets me excited," she told him.

“Does it now?” he smirked as she pressed up against her. She laughed in response as her face flushed. 

"Yeah, it does. So you're kinda the prefect person to practice on. My goal, what I want, is to be able to have sex with neither us needing to wear clothes if we don't wanna. Think you can help me get there?" she asked. 

He let out a loud laugh at that: he couldn't help himself. After a moment he met her gaze as he pulled her against. 

"Absolutely," he smirked. ''Nothing would make me happier," he told her honestly. She smiled at that.

"Okay," she smiled. "So, let’s get started," she said.

*_*  
Later that evening Magneto and Rogue's lips we locked for the sixth time. She was still sitting on his lap: both of them were rather enjoying the friction of their groans rubbing together, but it was clearly effecting Rogue. This being the shortest amount of time they had kissed yet.

"Sorry," she said after she pulled her lips back from him. Both of them were breathing heavily.

"Nothing to apologize for, my dear," he said as he ran his hand up and down her arms. "Improvement takes time and practice," he said as he cupped her cheek with his gloved hand, "both of which we have. Your endurance will increase. We just need to keep at it," he said. She nodded. "Perhaps, next time we should start with something less sexual?" he said.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked.

"Wednesday night, after you've mediated, how about we go for a run?" he asked. They both knew between his class, dinner and any homework she needed to complete that, Tuesday would be too busy to plan anything.

"And what, we're just hold hands? See how long I can keep my powers off while running?" she asked.

"Yes, precisely," he said.

"Yeah, that could work," she said with a smile. He returned the smile.

"So now that that's settled," he started to say as his ran his hand down her body. "You did so well this first session," he said as his hand slipped in between their bodies. "I believe you deserve a reward," he said as he cupped her groin with his hand and applied pressure. He put up the shield around the room, just in case. Her eyes closed as she let a moan.

"Please sir," she said breathlessly as she moved with his hand. He leaned by her ear.

"You don't have to do that every time," he whispered as he rubbed her groin.

"I know," she said as he moved in time with him against his hand: he could hear the smile in her voice. "You like it, right?" she asked as she ran her fingers though his hair. Her other hand went to his back, holding herself to him.

"Very much so," he uttered.

"And I think its fun," she told him. "We both know we're equals in this relationship, that's what matters. The rest is just foreplay," she told him. He smirked at that. "Faster," she ordered breathlessly. An idea came to mind.

"Yes, mistress," he smirked against her ear. Being the submissive one in these types of interactions was not something he was usually willing to do. But the girl so often surprised him: he honestly just wanted to see how she would react to the switch and what she would do with it.

She let out a moan as she tightened her hold on his back. She opened her eyes and fixed him with a heated gaze.

"You're fingers, in me, _now_ ," she ordered firmly. He smirked: so she would hurry things along. It was good to know.

"Of course," he said as he used his powers to undo her zipper. 

He gently pushed her back until she was laying against the yoga mat. He quickly pulled her pants and underwear down and off of her. He wrapped his hand around her waist as he lifted her back onto his lap: her arms were around his neck: holding herself to him. Once she was settled on his lap, he slipped his gloved hand between her legs. She let out a moan as he thrusted three fingers into her.

"You took you're time," she commented as she moved against his fingers.

"Apologizes," he said as she moved her hand to cup his face.

"It's okay," she said. The girl's breathing rate was decreasing: she was calming down. Not the effect he was hoping for. "Can we switch back? I'm all for trying new things, but I think we both like it more with you in charge," she said.

"You barely gave that a shot," he commented as he thrusted into her.

"But all it's doing is making me impatient. I don't want you apologetic," she said as she moved up and down against his hand. "I don't want you fumbling: trying to figure out all those little things that I want but can't say," she said.

Uncertainly in a partner, was a turn off for her, good to know. And he knew that having power over her was a turn on. He could work with that. He was curious how far, would be too far for her. Well, he was in charge again, she had asked for as much.

He lifted her up and laid her back on the yoga mat. He removed his fingers from her and used his free hands to pin her hands above her head. He pulled metal from the air and used it to bind her hands to the floor. He met her gaze: her eyes were widened and her breaths were shallow. He placed his hand over her heart: it was beating extremely fast. He met her gaze again. Was that fear in her gaze?

He moved his hand to cup her breast and massaged it. He watched her eyes close as she let out a moan.

Fear was a turn on for her? Was it the danger she was in? Or her lack of control over him? There could easily be a distinction there that he needed to define. He wanted to know her, he wanted to understand her reactions to him.

He ran his other down her body, touching her everywhere. She was reacting, pressing her legs together: no doubt trying to cause friction and ease the throbbing between her legs. He wished he could outright ask about her turn on and turn offs, but he knew the girl might not be willing to answer that direct of a question. 

He had to be her first real sexual partner; she had told him as much last night. Which meant any fantasies she had, any turn ons that developed, did so in her bedroom, while she was alone, with only her thoughts. Perhaps she was having trouble defining it herself? He was going to have to get creative if he wanted to learn anything.

"Tell me, Rogue, about the night you were thinking of me," he ordered.

"Which one?" she asked. He stifled a groan at that. She had thought about him more than once?

"The night I watched you pleasure yourself," he answered.

"Which one?" she asked again. "It happened three times, didn't it?" she asked. 

Yes, it had, exactly three times over the course of a year. He continued to run his hand up and down her body. He fingers danced across her inner thigh, so close to her groin. But this was quickly becoming less of a sexual encounter and more of an interrogation.

"Did you know that before last night, before you absorbed me?" he asked her.

"I shouldn't tell you-" she started to say as he cupped her groin again: his thumb finding her clit. Her eyes snapped opened: meeting her gaze.

"Do you want to come, girl?" he asked her as he rubbed her clit. He stared down into her eyes: searching for a sign: was he going too far?

"Y-yes, sir," she muttered. 

She was still playing along? Or perhaps she really was afraid of him in this moment? She always had the option to call Charles. But in doing so, he would be kicked out- well most likely. The girl probably felt alone, scared, as though she had no choice but to go along with him. He was not that much of monster to force anyone into this sort of situation.

He quickly stood up and walked away a few feet away from her as he freed her hands.

"Max, why did you stop?" she asked him. He turned back to see that she was sitting up. The fear in her gaze: well what he thought had been fear, it was gone now. Replaced by curiosity.

"I didn't go too far?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I wouldn't be here right now, if I thought you would _actually_ wanted to hurt me or blackmail me or anything like that," she told him. "Did _I_ go too far?" she asked. "Was I too submissive?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said.

"You're the one who decided to pin me to the ground. Why did you do that?" she asked.

"I wanted to see how far you would be willing to go," he answered her.

"And what did we learn?" Rogue asked a laugh. He raised an eyebrow at that. "That I'm less afraid of you than you think I am," she answered her own question. "Come here, Max," she said with a smile as she reached her hand out for him.

"You were hesitate to answer my question," he pointed out as he walked over to her.

"I've _been_ hesitate this whole time," she said as she pulled him to the ground. He sat in front of her on the yoga mat. "Doesn't mean I don't want you to know," she said as she moved to straddle his lap again: her arms wrapping around his neck. "Just means, I ain't gonna make it easy for you," she said before she leaned in and kissed him. She was relaxed enough to control her powers? The girl continued to confuse him. She broke it a few moments later. "Do you want a safe word?" she asked him.

"That might be helpful," he agreed.

"Okay, how about 'red' for 'stop now', 'yellow' for 'ease up a little but don't stop' and 'green' for 'good to go?'" she asked.

"That will work," he said.

"Okay," she said with a happy sigh. "Green, damn it," she said with a smile as she rubbed against him. He chuckled at that as he moved his hand in between their bodies: once again his fingers blushed against her clit. He watched her eyes closed as she pushed down against his hand.

"No, Rogue, not until you answer my question," he said. She let out a sigh.

"I knew _while_ it was happening," she told him. His eyes widened at that.

"How?" he asked.

"The first time, I wasn't sure you were there. When the window flew open, I knew there was a small possibility that you might have come in to get a closer look. And that thought turned me on, more than it should have," she explained. "I'm still kind of working through it, ya know? When you do and think things you had no idea you were capable of? When you want things that no one in their right mind would admit to wanting," she told him.

"You don't have to be ashamed of liking what you like," he told her.

"Maybe, but I sure as hell ain't telling anyone beside you," she told him.

"That's fair enough," he said. "Frankly, it's no one else business. But what do you think it was that aroused you that night?" he asked.

"Coming into my room like that was a huge risk for you. If anyone had seen you, what it would have done to your reputation. The fact that you chose not to give a shit that you risked all that just to _look at me_. That you found me that beautiful, that _desirable_. It turned me on," she shrugged. "You're the first person, who knew what I could do that still _wanted_ to," she said. "It ain't that long of a list, but it matters to me," she said.

"As it should," he said. "You're powers might be a tricky to work around, but anyone who entertains the thought of being with you, who can't be bothered to try, is not worth your time, my girl," he told her. She smiled at that. "The second time I watched you, was there any doubt in your mind?" he asked.

"No," she said. "The second time my window flew open, I thought it would be safer to assume you were there. Helped that I was right," she told him.

"Indeed," he said.

"Have I answered enough questions yet?" she asked impatiently as she rubbed herself against his hand. He chuckled at that.

"I supposed so," he smirked as he resumed rubbing her clit. "You've been such a good girl answering all my question, haven't you?" he asked her as her eyes closed. Her hands were on his shoulders.

"Yes, sir," she answered. He smirked as he thrusted three finger into her, his thumb rubbing her clit. She started too moved up and down, against his hand. He wished he had brought a condom, but he had left them up in his room. The girl would have to settle for his fingers.

"That's it," he said as he moved his free hand to cup her breast. She let out a moan at that.

"Please, Max, faster," she begged. He increased his speed as she started to gasp. He leaned in, till his mouth was by her ear.

"When I was watching you, did you ever wish I would admit to being there?" he asked, the girl let out a gasp at his comment. "Did you ever wish I would stop watching and join you on the bed?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered as he continued to thrust into her.

"Why didn't you ever ask me to?" he asked darkly in ear. She let out a moan at that. "You wanted to, didn't you?" he asked.

"Every time," she moaned.

"I would have been happy to comply," he told her as he thrusted his fingers into her. She was close now. "Why didn't you ask me too?" he asked again. She gasped. "I asked you question, girl," he said firmly as he started to decrease his speed.

"I-I was afraid," she told him quickly. He resumed his increased speed.

"Of what?" he asked.

"We- we were still enemies then," she struggled to say. "I was- I was afraid what you would do with that knowledge. I- I still am a little," she admitted.

"Yet, you're telling me now. Like the good girl you are," he said against her ear. "You want to come, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes, please," she gasped. 

"I afraid, I couldn't hear you," he teased.

"Max, please, yes," she yelled out.

"Yes, what?" he asked.

"Yes, I wanna come," she shouted as he thrusted into her as hard as he could. It only took a few more moments after that. He watched her stop her movements as her back arched. He continued to thrust into her: her hands were grabbing his shoulders as he let out a loud moan. "Don't stop," she said. He smirked as he continued his movements.

"You are so beautiful. I could never tire of watching you obtain pleasure," he whispered in her ear. She let another loud moan: coming hard. "Such a good girl," he whispered, "letting me watch this," he added. Her hold his shoulders tightened as she moved her head to rest against his chest. He continued to thrust into her, in time with her breaths. His thrusts slowed as her breathing started to calm down.

He watched the girl for a moment as she rested against his chest. It was going to take her a while to calm down completely. Not that he minded. He found that he enjoyed holding her like this.

Finally he slipped his fingers out of her. Curious, he brought his fingers to his lips and sucked on them. He rather liked the taste of her. The girl, glanced up at him. Her eyes widened as she saw what he was doing. He just smirked at her as he reached back down. She gasped as he rubbed his fingers against her opening. He brought his fingers to his lips and sucked again.

"Eventually, my girl, I'm doing that will my lips," he promised her.

"I think I'd really that," she said with a little smile.

"So do I," he agreed. "You're get there," he told her. "Soon the on limits you'll have are the ones you _voluntary_ place on yourself," he said with a smile. She smiled at that.


	5. Chapter 5

*_*

The next day Magneto stood in front of his class from behind his desk. He saw a few of them eye the stack of papers on the desk.

"Good evening, everyone. I'm certain you're wondering what these are for," he said as he placed his hand on top of the stack of papers. "This would be your first test," he told them all. This was met with a chorus of groans and lot of anxious students.

"Guys," Rogue started to say with a laugh. "There's no _failing_ out of the institute," she pointed out as a few eyes turned to look at her. "This is for _his_ benefit," Rogue said as she pointed at him as he picked up the tests and started to hand them out. "He wants to make sure he's teaching methods are working. And if they ain't, evaluating each one of us individually will give him the insight he needs to properly plan the rest of the course. So, everyone relax and just answer each question the best you can. The only one under any real pressure here is Magneto," Rogue finished.

"As she said," Magneto said, "Anything you don't know, you will by the time we've completed this course. Please just do the best you can," he said before he made eye contact with the girl again. "Rogue, hallway for a moment, please?" he asked. 

She stood up and he followed her out of the classroom. He kept the door open, to ensure the students didn't decide to talk among themselves. Even if they spoke quietly, the class was going to be able to hear both of them. They would have to keep the conversation PG.

"You already know all the answers to questions on this test, don't you?" he asked.

"Yup," she smiled.

"Did you know the answers before you absorbed me?"

"Which time?" she asked again. "It happened three times, didn't it?" she asked with a smirk. His eyes widened at her choice of words. 

Yes, it had been three times she absorbed him. He wasn't going to dignify her quote with a response. She was clearly just trying to get a reaction from him. Why was she allowed to do that, when he wasn't?

 _'Because, she didn't stalk me for weeks,'_ he reminded himself as he placed his hands in his pockets: trying to appear casual and relaxed. "Go mediate," he ordered.

"Are you kicking me out your class?" Rogue asked.

"Training your powers is a better use of your time than answering questions we both know you already know the answers to. You don't need me to tell you that," he said. 

"No, I don't" she sighed. "I just kinda like giving you a hard time," she said.

"I've noticed," he said dryly. "Which is why I was thinking perhaps you could help me with the curriculum? Truth be told, you know the learning habits of everyone in that room far better than I do. The test results will only tell me so much. I could use your insight," he told her. She smiled at that.

"What would be my title? Co-professor or teacher's assistant?" she asked.

"Teacher's assistant, for now," he answered. "We'll see how well you and I work together and how much input you're able to give," he said.

"I'll say yes on two conditions," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

This was going to be interesting.

"Which are?" he asked.

"When we're arguing about how you should teach something, and trust me its' gonna happen, you actually listen to me and take my advice into full consideration. No pulling rank and stubbornly sticking to your original idea. If I'm pushing you to change something more than three times it's because I'm right, you're wrong and you need to listen me. Your class and their understanding of the material _will_ improve," she said.

"And the second?" he asked.

"When the time comes for a lesson on _ethics_ , I'll write the entire thing from start to finish and when you teach it no _Machiavellian_ improvisations," she said strongly. He smirked at that. "You wanna teach a class on ideology, fine, but present it for what it is. No _propaganda_ ," she finished strongly.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he said smoothly. 

She gave him a look: both of them remembered how he had confessed to planning just that. But now that the class had heard the topic be brought up, he wouldn't be able to slip anything in. She had just single highhandedly foiled his plans. Perhaps it shouldn't surprise him. Despite her willingness to keep his secrets, she was still an X-Man.

"Can you agree to all that?" she asked. He just smirked at her.

"You have yourself a deal," he said as he held out his hand to her. She met his smirk as she took off her glove and shook his hand. As he expected the girl did not absorb him. It had only been a day since she had started to practice this skill and already she was showing improvement.

"Good," she smiled. "I'm gonna go mediate," she started to say. He looked down at their hands and raised an eyebrow. He knew the girl would understand the question he attempting to ask without words. "This," she started to say as she tightened her grip on his hand," isn't the only thing I'm working on. I told you how my ability to obtain control goes away?" she asked. Yes, when she absorbed someone.

"Yes, you did," he said.

"I'm trying to figure out, what aspect of my powers causes me to lose that ability. It doesn't make sense that absorbing someone can do that. Not, when that's my main offensive tactic. Maybe it's a mental block I put up by accident or only one aspect of my powers that I can separate from the rest and learn to control. Or maybe once I get enough practice absorbing it'll stop having that effect all together. I don't know, but it's something I gotta work on. So far mediation's been the key to getting any type of control over my powers. The nightmares, _this_ ," she said looking at their hands again. "So, I'm gonna go mediate for forty minutes. Afterward, I'll help you grade tests?" she asked.

"Forty minutes," he agreed. "We'll meet here?" he asked.

"Nah, let's just met in your room. We're gonna end up going there anyway," she said. 

True enough, he was just surprised she was willing to admit it out loud. On second thought, if they acted as though they had something to hide, people would start to ask questions neither of them were willing to answer at the moment. But if they were blunt about their nonsexual activates, possibly the household would accept their time together at face value. Perhaps this was the best strategy. 

"I'll help you grade for a while and then I'll knock you unconscious?" she asked.

"Alright," he said with a smirk. "And we're still going for the run tomorrow after dinner?" he asked.

"Ah crap," Rogue exclaimed.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I forgot, I'm supposed to be on dish duty tomorrow night," she told him.

"Beast is supposed to help me with dinner preparations. I'll talk to him tomorrow: ask him if he'll be willing to switch jobs. I'll fairly certain it won't be a problem. Be in the kitchen about five pm," he ordered. She smiled at that.

"Okay," she smiled before she started to turn away from him. "Oh," she exclaimed as she turned back to face him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Don't start grading without me okay? I have an idea I wanna run by you about the course," she said.

"Very well," he said with a nod. She smiled.

"See you in a bit," she smiled as she turned away from him and started to walk away. So, now he was sleeping with his TA? Well, it was a vast improvement over sleeping with one of his students. But there would still be an issue if it became public knowledge. He was honestly glad that Rogue has wanted to keep this between them.

 _'At least for now,'_ he thought to himself.

*_*

Later, Magneto sat at his desk in his bedroom. He was looking over the tests when he heard a knock at the door. He pushed his chair out and turned to face the door as he used his abilities to open the door. His eyes met Rogue's: he noted the smirk on her face as she entered the room: closing the door behind her.

"How was your mediation? Productive?" he asked as she walked over to him.

"I think so," she smiled before she leaned down and kissed him. His eyes closed at the feel of her lips on his. He cupped her cheek as he stood up. She let out a little moan as he pulled her against him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as they deepened the kiss.

She pulled back a minute later

"I could get used to that," she smiled.

"You should," he smirked. She laughed at that before he leaned down and gave her another peck on the lips. "So, what is this idea of yours?" he asked.

"Can I see the rubric?" she asked. He hesitated for a moment as she moved out of his arms: both of them walking over to the bed. "You finished the rubric, right?" she asked as she sat down.

"I'm afraid not," he answered.

"You been working on it for a week," she exclaimed.

"I know," he said annoyed, mostly at himself. "I was waiting for to see the test results before I finalize it," he said. She raised an eyebrow at that.

"You aren't planning to use their results as examples on the rubric, are you?" she asked.

"Not their exact wording, of course-" he started to answer.

"But enough so they would know where you had gotten the ideas? You can't do that," she exclaimed. "You're supposed to be inspiring them to do better. Not giving them a constant reminder of the level they started the course. _It's insulting_ ," she said firmly. "Let me see your notes," she ordered. He hesitated. "Now, please," she said strongly.

He sighed as he walked back over to his desk. He picked up his notepad and walked over to the bed. He sat down next to her as she took the notepad from his hand. He watched her open and briefly look over each page: barely taking five seconds to look at each page. The rubric was broken down into the core subjects he had thought would be best for a foundation in strategic thinking. He had given each subheading six degrees of understanding.

"Okay," she said. "You got, pretty much, all of it down. You're just missing the details on the different levels of understanding which makes sense. You've never taught a course like this before. And with the way you over-power everyone, you've never had to take into account the different levels of understanding in a combat situation," she said.

"And you have?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I know a lot of things about people that I shouldn't. A lot of the conversations I have, or overhear, I have to remember what I'm _supposed_ to know instead of what I _actually_ know. It's different with each person and I have to account for their level of intelligent. Sometimes I can get away acknowledging things I shouldn't. But most of the time I have to make sure I don't say or do something it'll give away my knowledge. It just- it's makes people uncomfortable. Most people don't even realize I got my own brand of telepathy. They just think it's all about the powers and knocking people out. Which is kinda the way I prefer it," she said.

"I doubt that," he said darkly. She sighed.

"I like talking with you because you don't judge me for it," she said as she glanced up at him. "You know I know everything about you and you don't consider it a violation of your privacy. You just think, I'm using my abilities to their full extend: which I am and I do. I _hate_ not knowing things. I fucking _hate_ being blindsided," she exclaimed.

"Well, it's fortunate that deceiving you is actually rather difficult," he said with a smirk. She laughed at that.

"Yeah, I guess," she smiled as she looked down at his notes. "Do you have a pen?" she asked. He nodded as he used his powers to bring one over from the desk. She took it from the air as she turned back to the pages. "Okay, new plan. I'm gonna finish the rubric and then you'll grade the tests tomorrow," she said.

"We only have an hour or so before you should turn in for the night. I doubt you'll have time to complete it," he said. She let out a laugh.

"Max, as much as I _love_ seeing that look of child-like wonder in your eyes every time I exceed your expectations," she said.

 _'Child-like wonder?'_ he repeated back to himself with a raised eyebrow.

"Do yourself a favor and _stop underestimating me_ ," she said strongly with a smile. "If I say I am capable of doing something, just take my word for it," she said. "I wouldn't say I could do something if I couldn't. Okay?" she asked. He just kept her gaze for a moment: staring into her eyes. That ever present look was there and still he didn't know its' meaning.

"I'll try," he answered after a moment. She smiled at that.

"Good," she said. "Are you thirsty?" she asked. Before he could stop it, his mind flashed to the taste of her, he remembered licking his fingers and the heated expression on her face as he did so. He shook his head as he attempted to clear the thought from his mind. That had not been what the girl had meant: there was work to do. "Max?" she asked.

"I could use a drink," he admitted.

"How about tea?" she asked. "Would you mind making us some?" she asked. He could use a minute to recompose himself.

"Alright," he said pleasantly as he stood up. "I'll return shortly," he told her.

"Take your time. I ain't going anywhere," she said with a smile. He returned the smile before he headed out the room.

*_*

Magneto sat at the kitchen table, waiting for the kettle to come to a boil. His mind, as per usual after a conversation with Rogue, was racing. He hadn't even noticed Charles entering the room: not until the man called out his name a few times. He glanced up at his old friend.

"Good evening, Charles," he said.

"Deep in thought?" Charles asked.

"Yes, very much so," he answered.

"Regarding Rogue?" Charles asked. "I heard you have a new _Teaching Assistant_ ," Charles commented with a raised eyebrow.

"The girl continued to know the answer to each and every one of my questions: before I had a chance to teach her anything. It helped at first being able to call on her, knowing she would help move the class along. But now that the other students aren't afraid to raised their hands it doesn't make sense to keep her as a student. She knows too much on the subject," he answered.

"But didn't she stay after the first class, so you could explain something to her?" the other man asked. Magneto let a little chuckle at that. "What?" he asked.

"Promise not to be mad at us?" he asked with a smirk.

"Regarding?" Charles asked: his eyes narrowing slightly.

"That first day, Rogue and I discussed how taking notes was unnecessary for her. She didn't want to get in trouble, so we made an excuse to explain the conversation," he said dismissively. Charles let out a sigh at that. "I'm glad she told me. Even if she didn't already know the material, I would hardly force her to endure the act of taking notes, as a pretense," Magneto said.

"How do you think she knows the material?" Charles asked.

"Oh, her powers, most certainly," he answered.

"Yes, but _how_? Has she opened up to you at all about her powers?" Charles asked.

"She's starting to," he commented. "But it's going to be a slow process. I'm earning her trust," he said.

"It must have helped that you were willing to _lie_ for her," Charles commented dryly.

"Indeed," Magneto agreed. "And that I don't _judge_ her for the knowledge she processes or whatever means she used to acquire her knowledge," he said. Charles let out a sigh at that. "It doesn't make me _uncomfortable_ , as it does many others in this household," he finished as Charles let out another sigh.

"There's a _morality_ to having access to other's minds," Charles commented. He held back the urge to yell at Charles.

"Yes and the girl actively _pretends_ not to have such knowledge, isn't that enough?" he asked as the loud whistling noise filled the room. He used his abilities to turn off the stove as he stood up.

"You two have _talked_ about this?" Charles asked shocked as Magneto walked over the stove. "I've had my suspicions, but Rogue has always been very secretive about her abilities," he said as Magneto took two mugs out of the cabinet.

 _'Damn it,'_ he thought. He should not have commented about it: the girl had trusted him with knowledge she had likely never told another living person and barely twenty minutes later had he betrayed her confidence.

"Not outright," he lied, "But I inferred as much. The same as you have," he answered smoothly. He had forgotten to ask the girl how she liked her tea and he had forgotten to ask her _which_ tea she wanted. _'Damn it,'_ he thought again. He recalled watching her make it herself one time: what had she done? That's right: the girl had surprised him when she hadn't used a tea bag. She had a tin of Chamomile flowers instead. He opened the cabinet and found the tin.

"I see," Charles commented with a sigh. "I'm not sure if I should believe you, Magnus," Charles commented as Magneto opened the tin and scooped a few teaspoons of dried chamomile flowers into the mugs. "You've lied for her once already," he said as Magneto picked up the kettle and poured water into the glasses.

"Believe whatever you like, Charles," Magneto said as he placed the kettle back on the stove. He was going to have to wait at least three minutes before he strain the water. "Now, where the hell is the tea-strainer?" he asked out loud.

"I used it earlier today," Charles commented. "It should still be in the dish-drain," he said.

"Thank you," he said before he made way to the dish-drain and received the tea strainer.

"There is another matter you and I need to discuss," Charles said: his voice stern as Magneto placed the tea-strainer next to the mugs.

"Yes?" Magneto asked as he turned to look at the other man.

"Scott and Jean overheard Rogue's conditions," he said.

"The whole class overheard the conditions," he commented dryly. "Your point?" he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Was she right to make you commit to them?" Charles asked.

"I am who I am, Charles. I doubt I would have gotten through the course without my ideology influencing the curriculum in one way or another. Rogue made me _conscious_ of that. Because of her, I am going to be careful with how I word my lessons. As I've promised her, there will no propaganda," he said before he turned back to the tea.

"I didn't realize it would be _necessary_ to _issue_ conditions," Charles commented as Magneto obtained a third mug to strain the tea into.

"Well, _you_ don't. Rogue took care of it on her own," Magneto said as he put the tea-strainer on one of the mugs.

"She should not have had to. Controlling you is not her responsibly," he argued. He didn't know why, but Charles' comment made his very angry.

"She is not controlling me," Magneto said, his voice elevated, as he turned to look at him. "The girl made a request: a _reasonabl_ e one. She made me aware of something I would have done _subconsciously_ ," he said firmly. 

That was his cover story and he was going to stick to it. Charles couldn't know that he would have actively attempted to include his ideological views into the course. He could make this work: he just needed to calm down. He took a deep breath.

"And as I said," Magneto said, "I will be careful in how I design the course. Rogue will be assisting me throughout. Whatever, I don't catch the girl most certainly will. You have nothing to worry about," he insisted.

"Never-the-less, I would like to sit in on your next few classes," Charles told him.

"Of course, you do," he said dryly as he turned back to the tea.

"Is that a _problem_?" Charles asked him annoyed.

"No, of course, it's not," he said: forcing himself to sound somewhat pleasant. "You're welcome to attend my class anytime you like. This is _your_ school after all," he said.

"Yes, it _is_ ," Charles said firmly. There was a hint of a threat in his old friend's voice.

"Is there anything else, Charles?" Magneto asked him. Charles let out a sigh.

"No, I'll see you tomorrow," he said before he felt Charles leave the room.

*_*

A few minutes later, he opened the door to his bedroom, using his abilities, as he carried the two mugs of tea in his hands. Rogue glanced up at him. The smile on her face quickly faded.

"Prof was in the kitchen?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered dryly as he walked into the room.

"How many classes is he gonna attend?" Rogue asked as he walked up to her. He raised an eyebrow at her question.

"He didn't say exactly. At least the next two," he said as he handed her one of the mug.

"Thank you," she said as he sat down next to her on the bed. She turned her body to face his and he followed her led: till they were both facing each other. "You _were_ planning to use propaganda. That's why you wanted every mutant in Bayville under twenty in your class. He has every right to be angry. You realize that, don't you?" she asked.

"Yes, but _he_ doesn't know that," Magneto said.

"And he doesn't _have_ to," Rogue pointed out. "Because that's ain't what you're gonna do anymore, _right_?" she asked him firmly. 

He kept her gaze for a long moment. He mentally kicked himself for admitting it to her in the first place. He only had because she had called him on it- wait no. It was- it was because she had seemed so uncertain in the conversation. He had wanted her to be convinced that he could control Charles. But in doing so, he had given her the tool she needed to prevent him from enacting his plan. Wait- where had that conversation started?

 _'How do you talk to people, knowing that you know how they're gonna react, and not feel like some evil manipulative mastermind?'_ she had asked him. His eyes widened as he recalled her statement. Had she meant- did she know what she was doing from the start?

"I'm going to take your advice, my dear," he said looking up at her. "I will not underestimate you again," he said. A smile graced her face.

"Yeah, you will," she told him before she moved her mug next to his and touched the tip of her mug to his: there was a very familiar 'clink' noise. "But I'll drink to you _tryin_ g not to," she smirked before he watched her take a sip of the tea. "Exactly the way I like it. However did you know?" she asked with smirk. Before he could stop himself he let out a loud laugh at that. She knew _exactly_ how he knew: there was no doubt in his mind. She joined him, chuckling a moment herself.

"If Charles knew about this," he muttered before he took a sip of tea himself.

"Why did you think I wanted to keep this between us?" she asked him. "He can't know about this, not yet," she said. "No one can. But the _only_ manipulation I'm gonna let you get away with is keeping this secret. You get that, right?" she asked him.

"Now, that you've done me the favor of telling me, yes I know that," he commented as he watched her take a sip.

"Are you okay with that?" she asked him. "You could always leave if you wanted to. No one's keeping you here," she reminded him.

"I beg to differ," he muttered before he reached up and cupped her cheek. They leaned into each other: kissing.

He broke the kiss as a question occurred to him.

"If I did leave, would you and I continue to see each other?" he asked her as he brushed her hair behind her ear.

"It wouldn't be easy. Everyone would know and I'd be judged like crazy for it. But I like you and I don't wanna give this up," she told him before she took another sip. "Would you wanna end it?" she asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't," he told her. She smiled at that before she leaned in for another kiss.

"I'm glad to hear that," she told with a smile.

"How far did you get with the rubric?" he asked.

"I finished it a few minutes ago," she told him with a smirk. "One completed rubric," she said as she reached behind her, grabbed the rubric, "as promised," she said as she handed a legal note pad to him. He glanced down at yellow lined pages as his eyes widened. It had taken him a week to write out the frame work for the rubric and now- How long had he been gone? Maybe a half hour and she had managed to complete it?

"How did you manage this in such a short time?" he asked her as he glanced up at her.

"Guess, I'm just a better strategist than you," she shrugged. He just kept her gaze: not certain how to respond to that. He choose to let the comment go, at least for now.

"Now, that we have this, what was your idea?" he asked hoping to change the subject, somewhat.

"Oh right," she said. "You should grade all the tests, but don't put any marks on the test papers," he raised his eyebrow at her. "Next class, spend the whole time going over the rubric. Start to finish. Then give them back their tests. As homework, they have to grade their own tests," she said.

"To confirm their understanding of the rubric," he finished with a smile.

" _Exactly_ ," she said. He chuckled.

"I like it," he said. She smiled at that. "I like it a lot… I might not get through the whole rubric in one class," he commented. "Actually, that would be for the best. Then the students would have all afternoon Saturday and all day Sunday to grade their own tests. I'll divide the material into two classes, regardless," he said to himself.

"Sounds like a plan," she said with a smile. "Tomorrow night I can help you grade papers if you want," she offered.

"It's only Tuesday and I now have till Saturday to get them all done. I'll manage on my own," he said with a smile. "This," he said as he shook the legal pad in his hand, "is more than enough to earn your title," he said.

"You're probably gonna wanna stay up and obsess over this for hours, aren't you?" she asked. There was little point in lying.

"Yes, most likely," he admitted.

"Okay," she said with a small smile. "I'll knock you unconscious tomorrow night?" she asked.

"Yes, that's works," he told her.

"Okay," she smiled before she kissed him. His eyes closed at the feel of her lips on his. She pulled back a minute later and stood up. "Try not to stay up all night, Max," she ordered with a little laugh. "I'll leave you two alone now," she smirked as she glanced down at the note pad in his hands. He stood up: standing in front of her.

"I would prefer if you stayed," he commented as he placed his hand on her arm.

"Yeah, but it's a school night and it's getting late," she told him. "I need to be up by six," she reminded him. He let out a sigh at that. "You can always try and interrogate me tomorrow," she said with a smirk. He chuckled at that before he leaned in and kissed her. His hand cupping her cheek as she parted her lips and soon they both deepened the kiss.

She pulled back a few moments later.

" _Six am_ ," she said. He let out a sigh as he moved his hand off of her cheek.

"Good night," he said reluctantly as he took the mug out of her hand.

"I can take it downstairs," she said.

"I'll take care of it. Go get some sleep," he ordered. She leaned up and gave him one last peck for the night.

"Good night," she smiled. He watched with a sigh as she backed away from him and to the door. She turned and smiled at him one more time before she left the room.  
*_*


	6. Chapter 6

*_*

Later the next day Magneto was in the kitchen starting to gather the ingredients he would need for dinner.

"Hey," he heard Rogue say. He glanced up at her. "Mr. McCoy's okay with it?" she asked.

"He and I spoke early. I told you it wouldn't be an issue," he said with a smile. "I can handle dinner by myself, if you need to go mediate?" he asked.

"Thanks, but I already did," she said with a smile.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yup," she nodded.

"Good. Gloves off, then," he ordered, "and then chop up all of these," he said pointing to a few carrots.

"Yeah, alright," she said as she took her gloves off. He had thought she might argue with him about removing her gloves, but it seemed the girl trusted her ability to control her powers as much as he did. She walked over to the sink.

"How was your day so far?" he asked as she washed her hands.

"Not bad," she replied a smile in her voice. "How was yours? Get anywhere with the tests?" she asked him as he heard the water turn off.

"Also, not unpleasant. I've made some progress, but I have a quite a few more to go," he told her as she made her way to the chopping block.

"Offer stands, if you want my help grading them," she said.

"I think, I'll be alright," he said with a smile as he came to stand next to her. He needed to prepare the baked potatoes "But the offer is appreciated, thank you. Perhaps the next test, if there is more of a time constraint," he said as he started to pull potatoes out of the bag and wrap them in tin foil.

"You're planning on another paper exam?" she asked him.

"Well, yes," he answered: surprised by the question. "Why do you ask?" he asked.

"By the time you're ready to give another test, they should know enough that you can grade them on practical application of the skills you're teaching them," she said.

"Do you have something in mind?" he asked.

"Danger room session," she suggested as she chopped up the vegetables. He raised an eyebrow at her statement. "Give everyone the same goal, roster of students to work with and a day to plan the best strategy to meet the goal. Then we take all of the strategies and run them in the danger room. Grade is how well they did. Follow up class could be to discuss the pros and cons of their choices," she said. He couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "What?" she asked.

"Your actions. It's as though, you've done this all already," he pointed out as both of them continued to chop and wrap.

"Maybe I have," she added with a smirk.

"How would that even be possible?" he asked.

"If you really wanna get creative," she started to say: explicitly ignoring his question, "then we could submit our own strategies and the class can compare theirs to two seasoned strategists," she added. "Plus, whoever does better out of the two of us gets bragging rights," she added with a smirk. An idea came to mind. Not a manipulation, per say. She would know exactly what he was doing and it would be her choice whether to go along with it or not.

"If we're making another wager I want _actual_ conditions," he demanded.

"Name your terms, Max," she ordered with a laugh as she glanced up at him.

"You're willing to make this interesting?" he asked as he met her gaze.

" _Always_ ," she said. He smirked at that.

"Alright, then neither of us can come up with the obstacle. Perhaps, we can get assistance from some of the other instructors," he said.

"What about your hypothetical? Anti- mutant militia takes ten hostages. The more we rescue the better the score on the test. We can have Mr. McCoy plan out the particulars of the situation, so neither of us will know them before the rest of the class and ask him to run the simulations. We can ask Logan to give out the orders to keep things fair and consistent," she suggested. It was prefect.

"Alright," he smirked. "If I win this gamble, then I want to know _exactly_ how your powers work. Physical _and_ mental. No more withholding information," he said.

" _Course_ , that's what you want," she said with a laugh. "Yeah, alright, fine. I can agree to that. What do I get if I win?" she asked.

"What do you _want_?" he asked.

"The title of co-professor for starters. Plus, I'll teach the follow up on the danger room sessions _and_ the class on ethics myself," she said. That was reasonable enough.

"Deal," he said as he held out his hand to her. She took it and they shook.

"I can't wait to see the look on your face when I beat you," she said as she turned back to the vegetables.

"You're going to wait quite some time that for, my girl," he retorted smugly. She let out a laugh at that.

"Less than twenty-four hours later and _already_ you're continuing to underestimate me. Well, don't try to claim I didn't _warn_ you," she said. He glanced down at her: noting the smirk on her face.

"I won't," he said thoughtfully. She met his gaze again.

"Good," she said seriously. They held the gaze for a moment: he was studying her eyes. That look was there as it always was. Her smirk turned into a smile. "I can't wait to see the look on your face when you figure out what it means," she said softly. His eyes widened for a moment.  
She knew. She absorbed him on Sunday: he reminded himself. Of course, she knew.

"You could just tell me," he said: his tone holding a hint of a question.

"Yeah, I _could_ , but where's the fun in that," she said. She had said that exact phrase to him before, hadn't she? "Where I am I putting these carrots?" she asked: quickly changing the subject. Her question snapped him out of his thoughts. He could ask her later. They had a dinner to prepare.

"I'll take them," he said holding out his hand for the chopping block. "Can you ventilate the potatoes?" he asked.

"Yup," she smiled as she went over to the drawer to grab a fork. They would talk later.

*_*

Dinner was pleasant enough, as it usually was. He and Hank McCoy had stuck up a conversation.

"How's the class going?" Hank asked.

"Actually, rather well," Magneto had answered. "Rogue had been extremely helpful. She has very good ideas about the direction I should take the course. Actually, I was wondering if I could talk to you about one of her suggestions?" he asked.

"What suggestion?" Hank asked as he cut into his baked potatoes. Charles was clearly paying attention to the conversation: curious, no doubt, about Rogue's influence on the course. 

He spent a few minutes explaining the idea, including how he and Rogue also wanted to submit their own strategies. 

"I can help with that," Hank said with a smile. "When would this test be?" he asked as Rogue walked over to all of them: she stood beside his chair: leading her arm against the back of it. He could feel her arm beside the top of his head.

"What are we talking about?" Rogue asked.

"The second test," Magneto informed her. "About three weeks from now. But I'm not certain just yet. I still need to finish planning out the curriculum," he answered.

"Oh yeah, we still have to do that. Wanna argue about it on the run tonight?" Rogue asked him: she could hear the smirk in her voice.

"It doesn't necessary need to turn into an argument," he said as he turned to look up at her.

"You and I have _very_ different views on the _importanc_ e of deductive and inductive reasoning," Rogue said.

"Because it's common sense and it doesn't need to be broken down," he said dismissively.

" _Unless_ you're attempting to have your students completely revaluate their own thought processes, in which case making them _hyper-aware_ of how the process simple word logic problems might be _exactly_ the kind of thing you would want to invest an hour in to help them build a foundation for strategic and critical thinking," she argued.

 _'Damn it, the girl's right,'_ he thought annoyed.

"You just thought, 'Damn it, the girl's right, right?" Rogue asked with a smirk.

"Are you telepathic, right now?" Magneto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm _always_ telepathic, it's just ain't the brand than everyone _used_ to," Rogue said: he noted Charles raised eyebrow at her response. "So, that's a _yes_ on teaching deductive and inductive reasoning, right?" she asked. He let a sigh, at that.

"Yes, that's a yes," Magneto answered.

"Good," Rogue said: he noted the satisfied look in her eyes. He turned back to the table.

"Magnus, why did you need Rogue to explain that to you?" Charles asked with a raised eyebrow. Magneto felt his hand ball: in anger.

"It's not his fault," Rogue answered. "Eric _is_ a master strategist but he's been one for what? Fifty years, now?" she asked.

"About that, yes," Magneto agreed.

"I picked up all of this knowledge less than a year ago. I'm still really conscious of how differently I process information now than two year ago when I was fifteen. For Magneto, adapting to processing information in such a different way was two mid-life crisis' ago," she said.

"Excuse me, but I what I did in the nineteen-sixties was _not_ a mid-life crisis," Magneto counted.

"I know," Rogue said. "I was talking about _Asteroid M_ ," Rogue pointed out.

"That was also _not_ a mid-life crisis," Magneto argued.

" _Please_ , you got yourself a shiny new mutant-overlord equivalent to an _Italian sports car_ and then you were _extremely selectiv_ e of who you allowed to take a ride in it," Rogue pointed out.

"That is a gross _over-simplification_ of the situation," Magneto exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, you had the ideological point you trying to make," she said dismissively. "By drawing a line in the sand between our two sides, that was _already there_ ," she said strongly. "What _else_ were you trying to do?" she asked.

There had been the enhancer he had built and used on himself. Which stripped him of all of his emotions. After he had recovered from that, he had admitted to himself; that had been an extremely bad idea. Without emotion, without empathy, he had had a cold distain for the world and the people he had sworn to protect. He knew of the side effect before he had used the machine. What had prompted him to build to use the machine, once he learned of the cost? It couldn't have been power- he already had that in spades.

Yes, that's right. It had been close to the date of Anya's, his daughter's death. He had been having the nightmares again and then he had…

He felt his eyes widened.

 _'It was a midlife crisis,'_ he thought: dumb-stuck. The second brought on by memories of the family he had lost.

"Magnus, are you alright?" he heard Charles ask: pulling him out of his thought. "You look as though you're seen a ghost," he added. Magneto shook his head: trying to push the thought from his mind.

"Sorry," Rogue said.

"You've nothing to apologize for. It was true before you pointed it out. The only thing that changed is my perception of the manner," he said.

"That's not what I'm apologizing for," Rogue said before he turned to look up at her. Her eyes shot around the table. "Are you okay?" she asked as he stood up.

"I'll be fine," he said.

"We can always go running tomorrow," she said.

"No, we're going tonight," he said before he turned to look at the table. The looks they were giving him: especially, Charles. "Rogue and I still need to finalize the details of the curriculum. Can we talk tomorrow about the timeframe?" he asked them.

"Of course, but I'll still get started on the designing the danger room session," Hank said.

"Just let me know when, at least a week in advance. I'll make sure I'm here," Logan said.

"Thank you, both of you, it's appreciated," Magneto said before he turned back to Rogue. "Let's go," he said. She nodded before he followed her out of the room. 

"Rogue, next time, can you please save the earth-shattering revelations for when we're not around so many people?" he asked.

" _That's_ what I was apologizing for," she said. "And yeah, _absolutely_ ," she said: there was concern in her voice.

"Good," he said firmly as they made their way out of the right doors. "I think I actually want to talk about this," he said: surprising himself.

"Holy shit. Seriously?" she exclaimed as she took off her gloves. "You never talk to _anyone_ about Anya," she reminded him. He gave her a look. "Sorry," she said again as she put her gloves in her back pocket. "My powers are _creepy_ ," she said. "Sometimes, I know things about people that they don't even know about themselves," she said.

"You don't have to apologize for that," he said again as he took her hand on his. "Just again," he started to say as they began to run.

"Yeah, I know, _timing_ ," she finished as they adjusted their running paces to match each other’s. They fell into a comfortable silence as they put some distance between them and the mansion.

And he fell into his thoughts. It had been years ago. His wife Magda and he had been staying in an inn as he started his new job. The foreman had decided, on his first payday, to not give him the amount they had agreed to. The difference in pay had been sufficient and he had argued with the foreman about it. And of course, that flux of anger had brought out the first manifestation of his mutation. The foreman had seen it and given him very ruble he had been promised.

Later he had returned to the inn to find it on fire. He had been able to get Magda out safely but as he had been rushing to return to the inn to rescue his daughter, the foreman and office two local police officer held him down and beat him. He had tried to reason with them, pled with them, but his daughter had fallen to her death in flames, in front of his. After that, the rage he had felt- He had killed them all and Madga had run from him: calling him a monster.

"I miss my daughter a great deal," he said after some time.

"Of course, you do. Anya meant the world to you," she said as squeezed his hand. "Those men were assholes," she said dryly.

"Yes, they were," he agreed bluntly. He was still marveling that anyone could know him as well as she did and still be willing to spend time with him. "Thank you," he said.

"For what?" she asked.

"For not judging me for my past," he said.

"You're a good man, Max, whose been forced to survive a lot of terrible things and make a lot of hard choices. You did the best you could with what you had at the time. No one should _fault_ you for that. And anyone who would? Fuck 'em. They don't need to know," she said as he glanced down at him. 

He slowed his pace and she followed suit. Soon they were stopped and he turned to stand in front of her. He leaned down, cupping her cheek, and kissed her. Her free hand went to his side as they deepened the kiss.

Yes, he could very easily allow the girl to become a very prominent part of his life. The question was, should he?

Magneto broke the kiss, as he held Rogue in his arms outside on the institutes' grounds.

" _Are_ you okay?" Rogue asked him: her hands on his shoulders: as she stared into his eyes. It looked as though, for once, she was searching for something in his gaze.

"I'll be alright," he said again. "How did you know, before I did?" he asked. He wasn't sure she would be willing to answer the question: but it was worth asking.

"Hindsight," she answered. "It easier to realize some things after the fact, when things aren't so emotionally draining," she added. That made sense, he supposed.

"I see," he said.

"Wanna go back to running?" she asked. He tightened his hold around her waist, pulling her even closer to him. He watched her face flush. He was greatly enjoying the feel of her body against his: she was so warm. He supposed, he was as well.

"How's your control?" he asked.

"Hasn't wavered since yesterday night," she answered.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered. 

He moved his bare hand to her back, slipping his hand underneath her shirt onto her back. He watched her close her eyes as he ran his hand up and down her back.

"Perhaps, I was mistaken and running is too calm of an activity," he said.

"You got something else in mind?" she asked with a smirk. He leaned in and put his mouth by her ear.

"Indeed, but we must return to my bedroom in order to enact this plan of mine," he whispered as her hands on his shoulders tightened their grip.

"Yes, sir," she muttered breathlessly. He pulled away from her and took her hand in his again. She smiled at him as they ran hand in hand back towards the manor.

*_*

A few minutes later, they were entering his bed room and he closed the door behind them. He watched her walk over to the bed: before she turned back to look at him.

"What your idea?" she asked with a smirk.

"Wait," he said as before he walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. He turned his gaze to her body. "Clothes off, all of them," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," she said with a smirk before kicked off her shoes. She lifted her shirt up and off of her head. She was wearing a black lacey bra: it was lovely on her. He smirked as he used his powers to undo the button on her jeans and zipper. "Do _you_ wanna undress me?" she asked. "Because you can, if you want to," she said. He smiled at that.

"I think, I might," he said as he reached out to her. She put her hand in his as he pulled her towards him. His hands went to her waist as he kissed her stomach. He heard her let out a happy sigh as he felt her fingers in his hair. He glanced up at her and saw her eyes were closed. 

The expression on her face: satisfied is what he would call it. 

"This must be liberating for you," he commented.

"You don't know the half of it," she said with a smirk as he ran his hands up and down her sides. 

Her answer left him with more questions: as she comments usually did. He decided to let it go for the moment and allow the girl to bask in whatever emotion she was feeling. They were both going to enjoy this.

He moved his hands down: pushing her jeans and underwear down. He got off of the bed: instead kneeling on the floor in front of her. She lifted one leg up at a time as he pulled the jeans and underwear off of her completely. He ran his hands up her thighs as he kissed her legs. His hands took hold of her hips as he pushed her onto the bed. He spread her legs before his lips found her groan. He used his hands to spread the lips of her vagina. She let out a gasp as he kissed her there.

"You are delicious, my dear and so wet already," he said pleased. "Such a good girl," he said before he moved to lick her.

"I'm really not," she muttered.

"Not what?" he asked.

"A good girl. I'm not one," she said.

Nearly every conversation with her surprised him.

"What makes you say that?" he asked as he put his thumb on her clit.

"A good girl wouldn't be enjoying this as much as I am," she said. 

That comment had him worried. She was young: if that thought became caught in her mind now, the poor girl could make every sexual experience a moment of shame for herself.

"Enjoying sex does not make you immoral," he said seriously.

"I know," she said. "It's not that. It's everything else," she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I knew you were there, watching me the second and third time. I could have called out to you and both of us would be doing this, much sooner," she said. His eyes narrowed in anger as he moved his hands to her thighs.

"If I had found out about how much you knew back then, we both know what I might have done to protect my secrets. I would have _blackmailed_ you, _threatened_ you. Maybe even _kidnapped_ you if I felt you couldn't be trusted to keep them. You _knew_ that and would never have been willing to take the risk. You're _smarter_ than that," he said darkly as he searched her gaze. 

The look was there; intensified.

"If you don't want to answer my questions. Fine," he said bluntly. "I've gotten used to you avoiding them. But do not-" he said firmly as he tightened his grip on her thighs: his nails pressing into her skin: a silent threat. "Do not _lie_ to me, Rogue," he ordered firmly. 

She sat up and pulled his face to her and pulled him into a kiss. He allowed her to deepen the kiss: but only for a moment. He was not going to allow her to ignore his order. He took hold of her waist and lifted her against him: allowing her for the moment to believe her tactic was working. He moved them both further onto the bed: her head was now near the headboard of his bed. 

He called on his abilities, lifted a pen into the air and stripped it of its' metal casing. He warped the mental as he grabbed her hands off of her cheeks and pinned them to the bed. Her eyes snapped open as he cuffed her hands to the headboard. Her eyes were glancing at the cuffs: wide and curious. He took her chin in his hand and turned her face till she met his gaze.

"I am not an idiot, Rogue. Do not change the subject," he said firmly. "That was a lie, admit it," he said angrily.

"Fine," she said. "I admit it, I lied to you," she said. "You're right. I couldn't afford to tell you then. We both know you might have done," she said.

"If I can't lie to you, then you cannot lie to me. Is that understood?" he asked firmly.

"Max, you _can_ lie to me," she said. "But I'm always gonna know," she said. "I don't have any type of threat to keep you from trying that. I'm not threatening you in any way, you know that right?" she asked.

"I'm not sure I do," he said. "Why aren't you a good girl? I want the truth this time," he said. Her eyes glanced down at his hand on her chin and a smirk came to her face.

"Do you also wanna know, why I haven't knocked you unconscious yet?" she asked.  
His eyes narrowed as he removed his hand form her chin. He got off the bed, went to the bathroom and put on the pair of gloves hanging in there. If she wanted the option to render him unconscious, she should not have pointed out his mistake.

He took a deep breath as he exited the bathroom. There chained to his bed was the girl: in nothing but her bra and black socks. Her face was flushed: her skin red with excitement. He wanted her, there was no denying that. But he would be damned if he didn't get some answers first.

He made eye contact with her.

"Yes, I would," he answered at last as he moved to sit on the bed.

"Because, how else am I supposed to know how much you've picked up if I don't test you every now and again," she said with a smirk. His hands balled at his sides.

"This is not a class," he yelled at her.

"Yes, it is," she laughed. "This is Rogue one-oh-one. A course, I'm teaching so you'll get to know me half as well as I know you," she said. "Every conversation we have, every interaction: I know you're studying me: trying to put the pieces together. And every conversation we have, every interaction: I'm studying _you_ , to see what you've learned," she told him. His eyes narrowed in anger: he suspected that she had been manipulating him: here was his confirmation.

"And how I am doing so far, _Professor_?" he asked mockingly.

"Not bad: hardly a disappointment," she said with a smirk. "I know, it's optional, but you _really_ shouldn't skip the oral exam," she said. "It'll help both our moods: _that's_ the truth," she said.

"Stop toying with me," he ordered as he stood up off of the bed.

"Why?" she asked him.

"What did you mean, _why_?" he asked mockingly. "The answer should be obvious," he said.

"Assume for moment, it's not," she said. "Assume the answer ain't simple. Why should I stop?" she asked. "Why would you want me to stop?" she asked.

"Because I do not enjoying being manipulated," he yelled.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked.

"Of course," he said immediately.

"Sometimes, I know things about people that they don't even know about themselves," she repeated. His eyes widened at the quote as he turned away from her. "Are you _sure_ that you're not having fun?" she asked him.

"Of course, I enjoying the sex," he said annoyed.

"Max, you could do _anything_ to me right now," she said strongly.

He could feel her pull at the cuffs. It was tempting. 

"I am at your mercy," she said. He keep himself rooted to the floor: he would not let her win this round. "We both know that you could keep me from absorbing you and considering the invitation we both know it wouldn't be rape: just a power-play between two consenting adults. But it's not _just_ about sex, you told me that," she said. "Sex isn't even the most important part to you. If it were, you wouldn't ask me so damn questions every time you were about to get laid," she laughed. He turned back to look at her: she had the widest smile on her face.

"Stop laughing at me," he demanded.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be cruel. I know this is frustrating for you but its' all part of the fun," she said.

"You need to stop this," he said firmly.

"Then uncuff me and I'll leave you alone," she said seriously. 

His eyes widened for a moment in fear. He didn't want that, he realized.

"That's not what I meant," he said quickly.

"Then what do you mean?" she asked.

"Tell me," he demanded.

"Tell you, what?" she asked.

"Whatever it is you're hiding," he exclaimed.

"I want you figure it out for yourself," she said.

"How can I when you won't answer my questions?" he asked frustrated.

"Max, every conversation we have you learn more," she said. "Put the pieces together," she told him. "Use deductive reasoning," she said as she started to laugh. He moved to the bed and on top of her: her pulled her legs and wrapped them around him as he leaned down, taking her face in his hands.

"Stop mocking me," he demanded furious.

"Stop being so easy to mock," she told him. His hands tightened around on checks: if he had been gloveless his nails would have been digging into to her skin: she was saved by the leather gloves he now wore. His eyes widened: was that why she had reminded him to put them on? His eyes narrowed further.

"Stop manipulating me," he demanded.

"You could always leave," she reminded him. "No one is forcing you to keep my company. If you're not enjoying this: then just _leave me alone_ ," she told him. 

He closed his eyes for a moment: needing to catch his breath. He tried taking deep breath: having the girl's body against his was not helping his mental state any, but he couldn't bring himself to get off of the bed again. 

"If you ain't, then stop watching me every time we're in the same room: stop thinking of excuses for us to spend more time together: stop making eye contact with me: stop asking me questions," she said.

"I can't," he exclaimed.

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't know," he yelled as he opened his eyes. "Do you?" he asked.

"Of course, I do," she smirked

"Tell me," he demanded.

"No, I'm not giving you the answer to the final. You're gonna have to figure it out for yourself," she said. "Or walk away and never know, those are your choices," she said.

"There is the third," he said darkly.

"You mean you kidnap and hold me somewhere, ask me day in and day out, till I lose myself and surrender to you?" she asked.

"Something, like that, yes," he agreed. 

Already, his mind was flashing with the possibility of how he would go about it. He knew where he would take her: he had a base in arctic that no one knew about. It was in the middle of nowhere. No one would be able to find them. He could have her all to himself for however long it pleased him. He could make her talk: he could make her his.

"Fine, do it," she said dryly. "End your partnership with the X-Men to learn something I'm promising you you'll learn eventually. Destroy your opportunity to teach the next generation of mutants, in the one city the entire country is slowly basing its' mutant civil rights laws on. Go ahead, do it. If you really can't wait," she said: provoking him.

He held her gaze as her words hit him. She was right and she knew it. It was more than he was willing to risk. He wanted his placed at Xavier's, at least for now. Damn it, why had she reminded him of that?

He took deep breaths.

It would have hit him after the fact: hindsight. He would have gotten his answers, but regretted his actions. He couldn't do that: not now. Perhaps if the competitive environment changed: if some group of bigots forced his hand: he could take the girl with him. But who would follow a man who kidnapped and held a teenager hostage? A teenager he was fucking, to make matters worse.

No that was- that also not an option. Rogue would have to leave with him willingly: or at least it would have to appear that way. Perhaps he could blackmail her? No, that wasn't right. He shouldn't want to- He could force the girl to leave with him- but he didn't want to.

 _'She knows you're past,'_ he reminded himself, _'and that hasn't kept her from keeping your company. Do you really want to destroy that with threats?'_ he asked himself. He took another deep breath, before his eyes refocused on the girl beneath him. "There is no third option," he said finally.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because this is where I belong, for now," he said.

"Why?" she asked again.

"You know the answer to this already, don't you?" he asked dryly.

"Yeah," she smiled, "But I wanna hear you say it," she said. "Why won't you kidnap me?" she asked.

"Because I don't want you to hate or fear me," he answered. She smiled as she lifted herself up and brought her lips to his. "There is always Stockholm Syndrome," he mentioned: the idea coming to mind.

"Only works if I'm afraid you'll kill me. I'm a mutant and you've dedicated your life to protecting mutants. It wouldn't work. It's not a real option, you know that," she said.

He let out a sigh at that: she was right. His eyes widened as it hit him.

"Did you hear the conversation, we just had," he said in disbelief. "And you _want_ to be with me?" he asked incredulously.

"I never said what we have isn't fucked up, cause it is," she said. "You know that, don't you?" she asked. He nodded. "I just- I can't bring myself to care," she said. "Again, if you can't: if this is too much for you, pull the cord," she said. "End it," she said softly as she searched his gaze. 

He considered it for a moment. He should, he should end this: whatever it was.

"But, I won't," he said.

"Then stop complaining so damn much and enjoy the ride," she said with a laugh as he met her gaze again. "Okay?" she asked. He took another deep breath: before he nodded. "Good," she said. 

His eyes widened as he felt the cuff holding her break apart. The next thing he knew, her arms were looped around his neck: holding him to her as she kissed him.

He broke the kiss.

"How?" he asked confused.

"I absorbed you, obliviously," she smirked.

"I didn't feel it," he said.

"You weren't supposed to," she told him. "I'm glad it worked," she laughed. "Or we wouldn't have been able to have that conversation," she said. 

"Because, you're smarter than that," he said: repeating his own words. She just smiled at him.

"Do you want me to go?" she asked after a moment.

"No," he said.

"Do you wanna fuck?" she asked.

"Of course, I do," he said. She let out laugh at that: which he silenced by kissing her. He started to undo the button and zipper on his pants before he reached down and took out his hardened member.

"If you knock me up, it counts towards our bet," she told him. He let out a groan as he pulled back from her.

"You couldn't have just asked me to put on a condom?" he exclaimed.

"Where's the fun in that?" she asked. He opened the draw, with his power, lifted up and brought a condom to his hand. He ripped it opened and put it on his member.

"I don't know why," he said as he placed his member at her opening, "you are so determined to have angry sex, but so be it," he said as he entered into her in one stroke.

"It's on my bucket list," she said jokingly as he hands went to his shoulders: her nails scratching against his skin as he thrusted in and out of her.

"Careful what you ask for, girl," he warned as he lifted her up and against him. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he lifted off of the bed.

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

"The bed is for when I am in a _good_ mood," he informed her.

"And when you're not?" she asked. Her eyes closed as he pushed her up against a wall.

"Use deductive reasoning," he said coldly. She let out a loud laugh at that: damn her. Did nothing surprise her?

He continued to thrust into her hard as she ran her nails down her back. He unhooked her bra and pushed it up and out of his way. He was planning to leave marks: he just had to ensure only she would know that they were there. He took her breast into his mouth and bit hard. She let out a gasp at that. His hands were on his hips as he moved in and out of her.

The girl was gasping loudly now: already she seemed to be getting close. He pushed into her harder, faster: determined to come before her. 

Within another few minutes he let out a loud groan: as he came hard. He stopped his motions as soon as he came. He pulled out of her immediately and lowered her to the ground.

"I wasn't done," she said as he walked away from her.

"Finish, your-self," he said dryly as he took the condom off and threw it in the waste basket. He was angry with her: he wanted her to suffer in some small way. He wanted to punish her: because she was subjecting him to this waiting period: he wanted to make her _wait_.

"Do you wanna watch?" she asked. 

He let out a groan at that as he turned back to look at her: she was discarding the bra.

"More than that," he said: an idea coming to mind. "You will do _exactly_ as I say, no more, no less. Is that understood?" he asked. 

The look in her eye intensified. She was clearly excited by the idea: she really did like it when someone else was in control.

"Yes, sir," she said seriously with a nod.

"Up against the wall with you," he ordered as he moved to sit on the bed. She did as she instructed.

"Like this, sir?" she asked: she stood against the wall: her legs pressed together.

"Move your legs a little wider apart," he ordered before she complied. "A little more," he ordered: before she did so. "Good girl," there would be no friction between her legs now. "Touch your breasts," he said as he watched her. "Slower," he ordered as she did so. Her eyes closed as she massaged her breasts slowly. "Open your eye, I want you to look at me," he ordered. "Do not stop looking at me," he ordered once she made eye contact.

"Yes, sir," she muttered as she started to moved her pelvic in time with her breasts. He stood up and walked up to her.

"Stop that," he ordered as he placed his hands on his waist: pressing her hips against the wall: stilling her movements.

"Sorry sir, I didn't mean to. Habit," she claimed.

"It's alright," he said as he took her chin in his hand, leaned in and gave her a soft peck on the lips. Having control over her like this: it was helping his mood. His anger was starting to dissipate. "Play with you nipples," he ordered. She let out a moan as she followed his ordered. "Tilt your head to the right," he ordered. After she did so, he moved to kiss her neck. She let out another moan at that. "Good girl," he said against her neck. Her body started to arc closer to him. She quickly pushed herself back against the wall.

"Sorry," she said quickly.

"Eager, aren't you?" he smirked.

"Yes," she agreed. "I wanna come so badly," she begged. He took her cheek in his hand and turned her face toward him.

"I _know_ you do," he said before he leaned in and kissed her. "But you're going to have to wait," he said as he slowly ran his hand down her neck, in between her breasts and down along her torso and stomach. She shivered at his touch. He ran his hand down her body and to her groan: he cupped her groan in his hand: but applied no pressure. "Keep your back against the wall and moved against my hand," he ordered. She did as she was ordered.

After about a minute she started to gasp: an almost painful look on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can barely feel your hand, but my clit," she said.

"What of it?" he asked.

"It wants to be touched and either of us are. There are these sharp feelings," she said. 

He smirked as he applied pressure to her clit. She let out moan at that.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you," she said as she started to move faster. He leaned in and kissed her again.

"Put your hands above your head," he ordered: she quickly did so: moaning at the feel of his hand against her groan. "Tell me when you're getting close," he ordered as he used his free hand to cup her breast.

"Yes, sir," she said breathlessly. "Are you gonna let me come?" she asked. He leaned in: putting his mouth by her ear.

"Do you think I should? Do you think you've earned it?" he asked.

"Do you?" she asked.

"I am asking the questions now, girl, and you will answer them," he said firmly.

"Yes, sir," she said quickly. "I don't think it matters if I earned it or not. You wanna make me scream with pleasure. So, I think that's what you should do," she said breathlessly. He chuckled at her response.

"Smart girl," he uttered as he thrusted three fingers inside of her: she let out a loud moan at that as she moved against his fingers.

"I'm close," she called out as she bucketed against his hand. It didn't take long after that: she let out a loud moan: coming hard against his hand. 

He watched her: enjoying the flushed look on his face: the way her body was trebling against the wall in the aftershock of her orgasm.

"You are so beautiful," he said. She just smiled at that as he cupped her cheek. He started to lean in.

"Don't," she said warningly.

"Lost control?" he asked. She nodded. He laughed at that. "You improved a great deal since the other day," he commented.

"Practice makes perfect," she smirked. He chuckled at that as her legs shook. "Can I please go sit down?" she asked.

"Alright," he said with a nod. She lowered her hands as she started to move towards the bed. He held onto her waist as they walked towards the bed. She quickly let herself collapse onto the bed. "Lay on your stomach," he ordered. She let out a tried moan as she did as he instructed.

"I don't think I could take anymore tonight," she told him.

"Luckily, for you, that's not what I have in mind," he said with a chuckled. He moved to sit next to her on the bed. His hands found their way to her shoulders as he started to massage her skin. She let out a moan at that. "Feels good?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you," she said breathlessly. He chuckled at that. She let out soft moans as he rubbed her back.

"Good girl," he said again.

"Is that what you want me to be?" she asked. 

He thought about that for a moment.

"I want you to be yourself," he answered.

"I am, with you," she said with a smile in her voice. "I may be withholding information, but I'm not holding back from being me," she said. "There's a difference," she said.

"Yes, I know," he said. "Rogue, what _do_ you like about me?" he asked.

"You're funny," she said with a smile. "Especially, when you tell jokes you don't think anyone else is going to get," she said. He smiled at that. "I like talking to you. With a lot of the others, I feel like I need to hold back, hide things. Because if they knew the truth, they would look at me differently: like they would feel like they've never known me at all," she said.

"I know the sentiment," he said dryly.

"I know you do," she said softly. "That's why I can be myself with you. I might make you angry but it doesn't stop you from wanting to talk to me," she said with a smile. "You have so many questions and you really just wanna get to know me, even if you can't explain to yourself why it's so important to you. The sex is amazing, but you already knew that," she said.

"Indeed," he chuckled.

"You don't talk to me like I'm a child or inferior to you some way. You and me, we're a good fit. Even though, no one else would understand why," she said.

"Perhaps, that why," he offered.

"Maybe," she said softly.

*_*


	7. Chapter 7

*_*

A while later, Magneto and Rogue fell into a comfortable silence. Magneto was still massaging the girl's back and every few moments the girl would let out an appreciative moan. He had to admit he was ready for another round: but the girl had explicitly told him she couldn't handle anymore tonight. Perhaps he should ask?

"Rogue?" he started to ask.

"Hmm?" she replied lazily. He couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Are you relaxed enough for me to take off the gloves?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah," she said: he could hear the smirk in her voice. 

He chuckled again as he took off the gloves and then resumed the massage. She let out a soft moan at the feel of his bare hands on her back. He ran his hands up and down her back. He had to admit it was a bit thrilling to know that he was the first one, _the only one_ , to touch her like this. She started to tremble as he ran his hand down her spine. He heard her let out a gasp: her breaths were starting to come fast. He smirked: so this was thrilling for both of them then. 

"Max?" she asked.

"Yes, dear?" he smirked.

"Remember what I said?" she asked breathlessly.

"About not being up for anything else tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah, forget I said it, okay?" she asked.

"Gladly," he chuckled before he leaned down over her and kissed the nap of her neck. 

She let out a moan at that. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her taking a fist full of the sheets in her hands. He started to kiss his way down her spine as he moved his hands underneath her body to massage her breasts. She let out a sharp hiss at that. 

"Should I stop?" he asked.

"No, it's-" she started to say as he heard a knock at his door.

 _'Damn it,'_ he thought to himself panicked. He should have been paying attention, but he allowed himself to be fully fixated on the girl and the affects his touch had on her.

Rogue immediately sat up and made eye contact with him: of course, she looked more amused than anything else. He nodded and they both got off of the bed.

"Magnus?" he heard Charles voice call out as Rogue and he quickly gathered her clothes.

"Just a moment, Charles," he called out. 

He dumped the clothes in his hands in Rogue's arms. She glanced down at his groan and his eyes followed suit: he was hard. She smirked before she rushed into the bathroom. He closed his eyes for a moment as he thought of unpleasant things. It took a moment, but soon the tent in his pants went down, thankfully.

He took a deep breath as he walked over to the door. He moved his hand to the door knob as he took one last look around the bedroom. His eyes widened as he saw the condom wrapper on the floor and his gloves still on the bed. He quickly used his powers to lift the wrapper into the air, open up his top dresser drawer and hide the wrapper in there: as he raced to the bed, grabbed he gloves and threw them under the bed, out of sight. 

He let out a little sigh as he moved back towards the door. He took a deep breath, calming himself, as he opened the door.

"Good evening, Charles. To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked.

"I was hoping you and I could talk. Has Rogue turned in for the night?" he asked.

"Not just yet. The girl's using the restroom," he answered as Magneto felt Wolverine. The door needed to be closed before Wolverine came this way.

"I see," Charles said. "May I can in?" he asked. 

Which would be faster? Allowing Charles to come inside or- No it would look strange if he was willing to let Rogue spend time with him in his room and not Charles.

"Certainly," Magneto said as he opened the door wider. 

He waited anxiously for Charles to make his way into the room. Why was that chair of his so damn slow? His eyes met Wolverine's as he started down the hall. The man made a motion with his noise, clearly smelling, and he watched Wolverine's eyes narrow. Wolverine quickened his pace and was able to get to the door before Charles was all the way though. 

_'Damn it, damn it, damn it,'_ he thought to himself panicked: as he fought to keep his face neutral of emotion.

"Ah, Logan," Charles started to say.

"Where's Rogue?" Wolverine demanded to know.

"The bathroom," Magneto answered: gesturing towards the door.

"Logan, what's wrong?" Charles asked as Wolverine marched up to the door. As he was about to knock on the door: it opened. Rogue exited the bathroom: fully dressed and from the looks of it she had made use of his comb. Rogue made eye contact with Wolverine.

"Hi, Logan," she said with a smile. "Shit, we were supposed to talk about the thing tonight, weren't we?" she asked apologetically: she really was a rather convincing lair. 

Wolverine just looked at her for a long moment.

"Yeah," Wolverine said finally. "Yeah, guess we were, kid," he said.

"Logan, I'm eighteen," she reminded him. "Think maybe it's about time you picked out a new nickname for me?" she asked him. Wolverine let out a sigh at that. "Do you still wanna talk about the thing?" she asked Wolverine.

"Yeah, I do," Wolverine answered.

"Mind if I take a shower first?" she asked with a slight smirk. "I'm a little sweaty from the workout I just had," she added. Wolverine stared at her for a moment before letting out a sigh.

"Yeah, you should do that," Wolverine agreed.

"Okay," Rogue said with a nod. "I'll meet you in kitchen, in like a half hour?" she asked him.

"Alright," Logan said.

"We'll argue more tomorrow," Rogue smirked at him as they made eye contact. Magneto couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Good night," Magneto said pleasantly as they watched Rogue and Logan make their way towards the door.

"Good night," Charles said.

"Good night," Rogue smiled as they exited the room.

"Night," Logan said dryly as he closed the door behind them. He was going to have to trust Rogue handle the Wolverine. The two were friends, that much was clear. He had his own friend to contend with.

"So, what do you want to talk about Charles?" Magneto said as he moved to sit in his desk chair.

"About yours and Rogue conversation at dinner," he started to say. "I'll talk to Rogue tomorrow about how inappropriate it was," he said.

"Inappropriate?" Magneto asked. "Charles, it wasn't inappropriate," he said.

"Of course, it was," he exclaimed. "It’s one thing to talk about matters she should know nothing about, but the _way_ she talked to you. It was very disrespectful," he pointed out.

"It's was _playful_ , Charles," he explained. "That's her _personality_. She likes to try to get under my skin before it is fun for her. I don't mind. I rather enjoy our conversations,” he admitted. "They might be bit frustrating at time. I'm certainly not used someone being so bold with me or open about my past but at the same time it's refreshing for me. Neither of us hold back from the other. We just talk: its part of our friendship," he said. "Honestly," he started to say with a laugh, "I wish she and I had talked about it on Asteroid M," he told him.

"What?" Charles asked confused.

"Not that she had absorbed me at that point in time, so she wouldn't have known, but she if she had, I wish that conversation could have taken place at that time to keep me from making such a foolish mistake," he said. 

Charles just stared at him dumbfounded. 

"What?" Magneto asked. "Is it really so surprising that I have no issue with taking the girl's assistant to better know my own mind?" he asked.

"Magnus, I- … In all the years I've known you, old friend, I've _never_ seen you take help from anyone, regarding matters of the mind," Charles said. "And I have never seen you, even remotely unsure of your own mind. So, am I surprised that you're allowing Rogue to affect you like this? Yes, yes, I'm very surprised and _concerned_ ," Charles said. 

He didn't quite know how to respond to that: he looked away from Charles for a long moment as he took a deep breath. 

"Magnus, _was_ it was mid-life crisis?" Charles asked.

"Yes, it was," Magneto answered softly. "I just didn't realize it at the time," he said. "And no, I don't want to talk about details. It's a very painful subject," he added.

"But you'll about talk it with Rogue?" he asked.

"There's no need. She already knows," Magneto reminded him. He just had to look at her: look into her eyes and there were all the emotions, unspoken. Rogue understood him: far better than anyone ever has. _'Even better than Magda,'_ he realized as his eyes widened.

"Magnus?" Charles asked.

"I think that might be why I _like_ talking to her," he realized. "There's no need for details. And I believe that's why _she_ likes talking to me. She allows herself to publicly acknowledge everything she knows. I don't fault for it and she doesn't fault me," he thought out loud.

"Why would she fault you?" Charles asked. Magneto met the man's gaze again and noted the look of contemplation on his face.

"There are things you don't know about me, Charles," he said simply. "Let's change the subject," he said quickly. 

His old friend let out a sigh at that.

"Is there anything I should be concerned about?" Charles asked. "I didn't know I needed to issue conditions, but Rogue did. Is there anything else she is keeping you from doing?" he asked.

"Charles, if there was do you really think I'd tell you?" he asked. Charles raised an eyebrow at that: that was clearly not the answer he had been expecting.

"Magnus," he exclaimed. 

He suddenly had the urge to tell Charles about the stalking, about his relationship and obsession with Rogue. He actually wanted someone other than the girl to speak to about it. God knows, he could do without being laughed at. Perhaps it would help him put things into focus? But with their current arrangement, he couldn't go into detail with Charles. 

And who else was there to talk to about it? Not Mystique, certainly. The woman would kill him for touching her daughter: the same with his only other friend, Victor Creed: Rogue's step-father.

He was just as isolated as she was, he realized. This new revelation did not sit well with him.

"There isn't," he lied, "old friend. But you know I've lied for her before. I don't expect you to so easily except my answer," he said. "Would you mind if we picked up this conversation tomorrow. I'd like to get some sleep," he said. 

"Alright," the other man said with a sigh. "This conversation isn't over," Charles said as he made his way to the door. Of course, it wasn't.

"Good night, Charles," he said.

"Good night," he said as he exited the room.

*_*  
After her shower Rogue made her way to the kitchen. Freshly showered, she now wore her comfortable cotton pajamas and had a small towel around the back of her neck. She keep trying to towel-dry her hair as much as possible: since she hadn’t given herself time to blow-dry it. She took a deep breath as she entered the kitchen. This was going to be an interesting conversation. Not even close to the first one she and Logan had had about Magneto.

Rogue made eye contact with Logan as she made her way to the counter where he was standing.

"Hey," she said as she took a seat on one of the wooden stools lining the counter across from Logan.

"So, I guess Magneto figured out you have a crush on him," Logan said: his voice as gruff as usual. Rogue couldn't help but smirk.

"Yeah, I think he pieced that one together," Rogue agreed. Logan let out a sigh.

"When did you two start… you know?" he asked: not being able to bring himself to actually say it.

"Only a few days ago," Rogue said.

"And how far have you gone?" Logan asked. 

Rogue felt her face blush as she turned her gaze away from Logan's. She didn't really want to answer that question: he wasn't going to approve of the answer, she knew that.

"Kid, I don't need _details_ : just- which _base_?" he asked.

"Home plate," Rogue answered after a moment.

"Already? You don't think you're moving too fast?" he asked in disbelief.

"Probably, yeah," Rogue agreed. 

She honestly had meant to make Magneto wait longer before they started having sex. But all that physical contact, the looks he had given her, all the tension and desire between them. Once he had gotten her in his bedroom, she hadn't been able to help herself. 

"I didn't mean for that to start as quickly as it did. It just kinda happened," she said.

"He's a million years old," Logan said. Rogue couldn't help but laugh at that.

"You're older than he is. Are you gonna claim you've never slept with an eighteen year old before?" Rogue asked.

"Kid, that's not what I'm saying- Yeah, I've been with people you're age before- but," he started to say before sighing. "I'm not your _father_. I can't you who you can and can't be with," he said.

 _'Damn straight,'_ she thought to herself. "Not even my dad can tell me that. I'd beat the crap out of him if he tried," Rogue said. Logan let out a laugh at that.

"I'd like to see that," he said.

"Well next time Victor shows up around here, don't get in my way," Rogue said with a smirk. Logan laughed at that.

"Yeah, alright," Logan agreed before he looked away from her. After a moment he let out another sigh.

"Yeah?" Rogue asked.

"It's not just the age thing. It's not really the issue," Logan said. She already knew what was coming next.

"Say it," Rogue said as she made eye contact with him again.

"Magneto went from _stalking_ you to getting you to _sleep with him_. How does that make _any_ sense?" Logan asked. 

Rogue just looked at him: it was difficult to explain. She had trouble putting it into words herself.

"I know it doesn't," Rogue said. "And I-I don't care," Rogue said. "I just- I don't," she said while shrugging. "I like him a lot," she said.

"I don't see how you could," Logan said shaking his head. "Kid, I just- I don't get it," Logan said confused.

"I don't expect you to. I don't expect anyone to be able to understand what's between me and him," she said. Logan let out a sigh at that.

"I should've told Chuck," Logan said to himself, yet again. He said that pretty much any time they talked about Magneto.

 _'Here we go again,'_ Rogue thought to her-self: keeping from sighing. 

How many times had she had to talk him out of telling the Professor about all of this?

"The second I caught his scent in your bedroom, I should have told Chuck," Logan said: angry at himself.

"I'm glad you didn't," Rogue said. "Back then he was trying to figure out if I was _threat_ to him. Logan, I am. I know _everything_ about him. Every base location, every trick and piece of machinery he's got up his sleeve," she said.

"Then you shouldn't have given us the location to his base," he exclaimed. "Not if it put you in _that_ much danger," Logan said.

"I played it off well enough. It would have been so much worse if I gave you exact coordinates. I sorry that I had to lie to you and Prof, _I am_ ," Rogue said strongly. "But I wanted to get you the information you needed, but I had to do it in a way that didn't make Magneto feel completely threatened by my knowledge," she said.

"At dinner you two were being pretty open about how much you know. You talked about the nineteen-sixties? Kid, what the hell was that?" Logan asked.

"I'm getting him used to the idea that I know everything. It's gonna take time but I want him to be able to fully appreciate what I'm capable of without feeling threatened by it. I wanna be friends. I _need_ to be friends with him," Rogue said strongly.

"Do you _need_ to sleep with him?" Logan asked.

"No," Rogue said quickly. "Maybe- I don't know. I've wanted to go there with him for so long, that I've made it part of the plan: part of how deal with this and him. Maybe- maybe I could pull this off without needing to go there, but I don't want to," Rogue shrugged. "I wanna go there, I wanna keep sleeping him, she explained. Logan sighed at that.

"I know you're eighteen but I think this is really _really_ bad idea, kid. You are playing with fire," he told him.

"I know," Rogue said. "But it all part of my plan," Rogue said. Logan sighed at that. "Name the last time one of my plans failed," she challenged him. Logan let out another sigh.

"Kid, I only know about four of them," Logan said. "And yeah none of them failed," he admitted.

"Because _you_ keep helping me," Rogue pointed out. "I'm sorry my strategies usually call on deception but, they work, every time. Just- this isn't destroying one machine or as time sensitive as dealing with Apocalypse was. These aren't one day operations. It's gonna take time, a lot of time for Magneto to process his feelings and for those to develop the way I want them to," she said.

"When are you going to tell Magneto you know about the stalking?" Logan asked.

"He already knows," Rogue said.

"Then tell Chuck," Logan demanded. "It's been long enough," he added.

"Not yet. If the Professor finds out about any of this it'll all fall apart and I'll be the one to suffer for it," she said. Logan let out a sigh at that. "I'm the one in danger here, no one else. If anyone else was in danger because of this, I wouldn't make you keep this secret. But it's just about me and him. It's as personal as it gets. I hate lying to Prof and anyone else. But this is my problem: I ain't obligated to ask for Prof's help with this: not when it'll only make things worse. I don't _have_ to explain this to anyone.”  
“We're friends, Logan and I know you're worried about me: which is why I've told you more than I told anyone: including Magneto: but it not my responsibility to explain this problem to anyone else. I get that I'm living in Prof's house and that he's an authority figure to me. I'll keep following his rules and being a member of this family. Because I love it here," Rogue said with a smile. Logan smiled at that. "I just need you to respect that these are my decisions to make: not the Professors or yours. Even if that means that I'm hiding things from him. You get that, right?" she asked.

"Doesn't mean I like it," Logan answered.

"I never said you had to," Rogue agreed. "But I'm handling Magneto, _my way_ ," Rogue said. "I'll tell Prof, when I'm ready," she said.

"What if Magneto tells him before then?" Logan asked.

"He won't," Rogue answered. "He's already promised me that he won't until I'm comfortable with Prof knowing," Rogue said.

"You really think he's gonna keep that promise?" Logan asked.

"No doubt in my mind," Rogue said. "That man is mine to command, whether he knows it yet or not," Rogue added. Logan raised an eyebrow at that. "I'm gonna get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked as she got off of the wooden stool.

"Yeah, alright," Logan muttered with a nod.

"Good night," she as she made her way to the door.

"Goodnight," she heard Logan said as she left the room. 

She left out a sigh as she started to make her way to the main stairs case. How many more times would she be able to convince Logan to keep her secrets? How much longer would she be able to completely control the competitive environment within this house?

She let out a sigh.

She would deal with any changes as they happened. All she could do was continue to plan on her end. She couldn't move too fast with Magneto. If he realized too fast, it would ruin everything.

She smiled as she saw Magneto standing on the stairs landing: he was leaning on railing that overlooked the main entrance of the manner. Of course, he waited up for her.

"Hey," Rogue said. "How'd you're conversation go?" she asked.

"Charles is concerned about the affect you have on me," he answered as she made her way up the stairs.

"Are you concerned about it?" she asked him.

"Honestly? Not nearly as much as I should be," he said as she walked up to him.

"You've never had a friend like me before," she said. "Actually, yours and Prof's relationship might be more similar if he was willing to use his powers the way I do," Rogue said. "You know, minus the kinky sex," she whispered with a smirk. Rogue smiled as she saw Magneto let out a little chuckle at her joke.

"Perhaps," Magneto said as his hand came up to rest on her arm. 

It was late, but a part of her wanted to continue what they had started earlier. 

"How was your conversation with the Wolverine?" he asked as he rubbed his thumb on her bare arm: back and forth. 

She forced herself to keep her eyes opened and on his. Although, god knew how easily she could lose herself in his touch. The smallest gesture still had such a profound effect on her. Well, years with little to no skin to skin contact could do that to a girl. The fact that Magneto was catching on to the affect his touch had on her was all the more thrilling. She knew the contact now was deliberate. _Everything_ he did when it was just of them was deliberate. At least until she got under his skin.

"He's not gonna tell anyone. I'm eighteen, if I wanna have sex with someone that's my business. Not his job to report it back to the head of the household," she told him.

"Good," Magneto said: there was a note of possessiveness in voice: as there usually was when they were alone. She tried not to let how much she enjoyed that show one her face: but as usual he was studying her gaze. She wondered if her eyes gave it away: how much she liked when he became a little possessive with her. She could think about that later. Now, it was time to play hard to get.

"I should go to bed," she said with a little sigh. 

"I thought you might still wish to knock me unconscious," he said. That was as good of an excuse as any.

"You're right, you were planning on letting me do that tonight," she said. "So, back to your room then?" she asked.

"With pleasure," he said as he realized her arm. They walked in silence, not wishing to wake anyone, as they made their way down the halls to his room. He opened the door for her and she followed him into the room. Once again he closed the door behind them.

 _'Déjà vu,'_ she thought to herself with a smirk. "Do you wanna lay down on the bed for me?" she asked him. 

Instead he walked up to her and took her in his arms: his lips pressing against hers urgently. She smiled against his mouth as her arms went to his shoulders. His hands went to her hips and lifted her legs up: she gladly followed suit and wrapped her legs around his body. As she settled against him there groins managed to press into each other's. She felt herself let out a gasp at the contact. 

He chuckled against her mouth as he carried her towards the bed. She felt her back hit the bed as he backed away from her slightly. She closed her eyes: content to let him have his way with her. She smirked as she felt his hands pulled on her pajama pants, pulling them and her underwear down and off of her body. She felt his hands ran up and down her bare legs.

One of these days she was going to have to talk him into giving her a full body massage.

She glanced up and noticed he had reformed his shields. 

_‘Good, now I don’t have ta worry about being quiet,’_ she thought satisfied. 

She felt his hands spread her legs open: she gladly let him as his mouth made its way to her clit. She left out a gasp as he started to lick her there. She worked hard to control her breathing. She couldn't get too excited too quickly as she would knock him unconscious sooner than either of them wanted.

"That feel good," she told him breathlessly as she took deep breaths. He chuckled at that.

"Let me know if it becomes too much for you," he ordered.

"Yes sir," she said as she took fistful of his blanket into her hands. 

She felt his tongue move in and out of her as his thumb pressed against her clit. She wanted this to last as long as possible. She continued to take deep breaths. She was greatly enjoying the pleasure he was giving her: but she needed to pull it aside: ignore it even, to keep her breathing under control: to keep her powers off. 

It was a little frustrating actually. She preferred to be fucked or fingered with gloved hands. No need to hold herself back them. She could just get lost in a sea of pleasure: wave after wave hitting her relentlessly. Her endurance had tripled in less than a week: that was enough practice for one day. 

"Max, I want you in me," she said breathlessly. He chuckled at that as she felt him pull his face back.

"Gladly, my girl," he said. She took a deep breath as she opened her eyes. He now had a condom in his hands and was putting it on his member. 

Within another moment he positioned himself and entered her in one stoke. She smiled at that: she really did love that feeling of being filled. She closed her eyes again as she felt his hand reach down and cup her breast. She let out a moan at that. It felt so good.

She wasn't going to last much longer.

"Faster," she ordered as she moved in time with his thrusts. She heard him let out a groan as he complied with her request. Both of them were panting now: so close. She opened her eyes and glanced up at him: their eyes locking. "Do you want me to come, sir?" she asked him. 

Both of them loved it when she talked dirty to him. She could see it in his eyes. It made him feel like guilty about having sex. The more experienced she seemed the more he was able to ignore her age. She was happy to help with that.

"Yes, my girl," he ordered. "I want you to scream for me," he said. She let out a loud moan at that as he thrusted in and out of her.

"Oh, I wanna come," she moaned. She closed her eyes as she felt the pressure building and building and building. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, oh Max. Ohhhhhhh," she screamed out as the pressure came to a head and she lost herself. Her body arched up towards him as she came hard. It didn't take him long after that. Within another minute, she heard him groan loudly as he thrusted into her hard one last time.

He pulled out of her panting. She watched him take the condom off and throw in the waste basket before returning to the bed and laying down on his back next to her.

"So?" she asked him. He glanced over at her.

"So, what?" he asked with a raised eyebrow: attempting to regain control of his breath. She rolled over till she was leaning on him. Her head on his chest: she glanced up at him. 

"Do you have any questions for me?" she asked him with a smirk. She watched his eyes narrowed slightly. 

She really shouldn't enjoy annoying him as much as she did: but she couldn't help it. 

"Usually you ask them by now. So, I just wanted to make sure you didn't have any," she said her voice innocent, her eyes, no doubt, revealing the truth. He let out a sigh at her before he let out a chuckle.

"Perhaps tomorrow," he as he ran his hand down the side of her face. "Give me the night to compile some note, Professor Creed," he said playfully. She couldn't help but laugh. She loved when he joked with her.

"Take your time, Max, I ain't going anywhere," she told him with a smile.

"Good," he said possessively: his eye intently looking into hers. She leaned down and kissed him: his hand cupping her face. 

He was going to put all the pieces together. Eventually.


	8. Chapter 8

*_*

Later the next day Magneto watched as the students poured into the classroom: their usually chatter dominating the room. Magneto stood at the front of the classroom: a stack of the newly completed rubrics in his hands. His eye caught Rogue's as she entered the room: she was carrying a history textbook in her arm. She smiled at him as she made her way to the front of the classroom.

"Hey," she said with a smile as she put the textbook on the desk. "How are you?" she asked.

"I’m well," he smiled. "You?" he asked her.

"I'm good," she smiled. "I just finished meditating. I figured I would get some homework done while you and the class are going over the rubric. If you need me to speak up with any examples that might help then I'm right here," she said gesturing towards the chair behind the desk. "I'll help any way I can," she said.

"It's appreciated, thank you," he said with a smile as he noticed Charles enter the room.

"Good luck," Rogue said quietly. He fixed her with a disapproving look: which she returned with a smirk. He let out a sigh at that. He was not looking forward to teaching in front of Charles: both of them knew that. "You want help handing those out?" she asked.

"No, it's alright. You do your homework," he said.

"Yes, sir," she whispered with a smirk before she moved to take a seat behind the desk. 

He kept her gaze for a moment as she smirked at him. She made a gesture with her hands towards the class: her meaning was clear. He let out a sigh as he handed her a rubric before he turned to the class. Charles’ eyes met his: Charles' eyebrow raised in question as he heard Rogue let out a low laugh behind him. He tried his best to ignore both of his friends in that moment.

"Good evening, everyone," Magneto said as he started to hand out the rubric to the class: handing a small pile to the end of each row. "The handout you are all receiving," he started to say as he watched the rubric being handed down each row, "is the rubric that we will be using to grade the work you produce throughout the course," he said as he returned to the front of the room. _'Damn it,'_ he thought to himself. 

He had forgotten to account for Charles being in the classroom and did not have a copy of the rubric for him.

"Magnus," Charles started to say as Rogue stood up.

"Apologizes, Charles, I forgot to make you a copy," Magneto said as Rogue moved past him.

"It's alright," Rogue started to say as she walked to the back of the classroom. "You can have mine, Prof," she said as handed Charles her own copy.

"Thank you," Charles said. "But you still need a copy," he pointed out.

"No, I don't. I already got it up here," she said as she held her figure to her temple. "Besides," she started to say as she made her way back to the front of the classroom. "I wrote most of it," Rogue said as she made her way back to her sit. 

Charles looked to him again: his expression asking for him to provide an explanation for Rogue's comment. A few of the students were having similar looks of confusion on their faces as well: but he only owed one person in the room an answer.

"Charles, we'll talk after class," he told him. "For now," he said as he broke eye contact with Charles and glanced around the room, "we will be spending the next two classes going over the rubric in great detail. Please do not hold back from asking any questions you may have. Miss Pride, would you please begin to read the first subheading and levels of understanding?" he said her.

"Sure," Kitty Pride said bubbly. "Goal setting, one: having no regard or understanding of the goal that should be adopted and instead setting a goal that may be counterproductive to the goal that should have been adopted. Two," she continued to read.

Magneto eyes were staring at the rubric in his hand as he let his thoughts wander from the student reading Rogue's words. His mind was on what he was going to say to Charles. His friend was already concerned with how much influence Rogue was having on him outside of this class and now it was going to become clear how much influence she was having on the course itself. The next three to four classes were her doing, her idea. A good idea that he could not help to go along with, but nevertheless highly influenced by the girl.

"Three," Kitty Pride started to say as Magneto turned up to pay attention again. He didn't want anyone to know that he had allowed himself to think of others things while Miss Pride was reciting Rogue's words. "Having a weak understanding of what goal should be adopted," she said before Magneto allowed himself to focus on his thoughts once more.

But why had the girl even offered that information to begin with? Rogue knew that Charles was concerned: why did she give him reason to be even more so?

 _'Because she's been hiding her capabilities,'_ he realized. _'Charles has no idea what she can do, because she had to hide it from me. Now, that I know, she is free to tell Charles and she is using me as her messenger. She knows that Charles respects my opinion. If I say she is capable strategist, than he will take my word for it,'_ he realized. 

It made sense: after a year of hiding her capabilities it would just a long for her to prove herself to Charles and who knows when she would even have the chance to take command and show her skills. Using him to correct Charles' opinion of her was much more elegant of a plan. 

_'Of course, that's her aim,'_ he thought to himself.

The question was, was he going to go along with this plan of hers? Was he going to allow Rogue to manipulate him, yet again? Could it really be considered manipulation if he willingly went along with it?

He quickly glanced up at Miss. Pride from the rubric in his hands.

"Six," Kitty Pride continued to read, "having a clear, slash, perfect understanding of what goal should be adopted and adopting the goal," she finished.

"Thank you, Miss. Pride," Magneto said. "No matter how large or small the strategy or tactic you may be planning it is imperative that you have clear goals. Without that you have nothing. But the question becomes, what makes an understanding of a goal non-existence, weak, good or perfect? Where do those distinctions lay? Let's start with an example," he started to say.

He would have to contemplate this choice after class was over.

*_*

"Please read," Magneto started to say, "the rest of the rubric before the start of our next class and bring any questions you may have. Class dismissed," Magneto said before the students started to get up. 

Charles who was seated in the back of the classroom would have to wait for the room to clear out before he could join him and Rogue at the front. Rogue stood up as she closed her text book. She moved from the seat to stand in front of him.

"The other day," she said very quietly as she glanced up at him: only he could hear her words, "you agreed that there was only one lie, one manipulation that you would attempt to get away with while living here. It's your choice to keep your word or not," she told him before she grabbed her text book from the table. He stared at her for a long moment as she considered her words. "Are you sure you don't need any help grading the tests?" she asked at her normal speaking volume as Charles made way up to them.

"Thank you again for the offer. But I'll manage. Helping me finish the rubric was more than enough help for one week," he said pleasantly enough.

"How much help did you provide?" Charles said: inserting himself into the conversation. He held Rogue's gaze for a moment, she gave him a nod and he had to keep himself from sighing. 

Yes, he would do as she wanted. He owed her that.

"I wrote out," Magneto started to say, "the subheadings but I was having difficulties defining the different levels of understanding. I was going to use the first tests to help with the development of the rubric but Rogue was able to complete it without such assistance," Magneto said.

"So, more or less, the whole thing?" Charles asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Magneto answered.

"I see," Charles said with amazement in his voice. "Rogue, I had no idea you were so schooled in the arts of strategy," Charles said.

"There's _a lot_ of things I'm schooled in that no one knows about," Rogue said. "I gain a lot of knowledge from the people I absorb. Usually, I try not to rub it in people's faces, you know, all the personal stuff I know. Especially, all the things I know about people the x-men call enemies. That could get dangerous really fast," she said as Charles eyes widen with understanding.

Magneto stood there and calmly allowed the girl to talk. It was in her right to reveal whatever she chose to Charles. Honestly, he was curious himself about what she was planning to divulge.

"Honestly, I've always felt safer keeping people in the dark about my capabilities," Rogue said.

"I'm sorry you've felt that way to begin with. You shouldn't have to hide a part of who you are of what you can do: not in a house full of friends and family," Charles said.

"I agree, but before I felt like that's what I needed to do to keep myself safe. I'm sorry that I've lied to you in the past and kept things from you," Rogue said. "I know how frustrated you've gotten asking me the same questions about my powers over and over again and me always being so vague," Rogue said.

"Well, I'm glad you feel safe enough now to start opening up about them," Charles said thoughtfully. "But Rogue, what dangers are you talking about?" he asked. "I can't possibly help if I'm unaware of them," he added.

"Charles, that's her whole point,” Magneto explained. “Our collective _ignorance_ has been to her _advantage_. She's been controlling the competitive environment by keeping those conversations from coming into existence. The danger hasn't been realized because the issue of her knowledge has not become _public knowledge_. There of some who guard their secrets very carefully: who would take measures to ensure that those secrets, those details never become spoken or public knowledge. It's been far safer to pretend that she does not possess such knowledge to keep herself safe," Magneto explained.

"But I not wanna hold back anymore," Rogue said taking over. "I'm kind of sick of hiding what I can do, of hiding _all_ of my intelligence for the sake of keeping myself safe. So, there might be times where you ask me a question and I won't feel secure enough to answer it. I don't wanna lie anymore. I'm just gonna tell you I can't answer it, okay? But in everything else I'm gonna use my intellect as much as I can, okay? she asked.

"Rogue, of course, I don't want you to answer any questions that may put you in danger," Charles said at once. "What have you lied about in the past?" Charles asked. He watched Rogue take a deep breath. "But please only answer if you feel as though it is safe enough for you to do so, of course," he added quickly.

"I'm not really to have that conversation yet," Rogue said. "I want to, a lot, but not yet. Eventually, Prof, I will tell you what I've lied about, I promise. I just- I really wanted you to know that I've lied and that I don't want to anymore and that I won't. It's just gonna take me some time before I'm really to come clean about the lies I've told. I know that that's only half an answer. But I hope you can understand where I'm coming from and not hate me for lying to you," she said with a nervous laugh.

"Rogue, of course, not," Charles said gently. "Please come to me the moment you are really to talk. And please, if you feel you are in danger do not keep it to yourself, come to me. Even if you can't go into detail or can't tell me what's it about, talk to me. There is no reason for you to feel alone or afraid. I am here to help you, please let me," Charles said earnestly.

"I will," Rogue said with a nod. "I promise," she said. Magneto watched her take a deep breath. "I'm gonna go get some sleep. See ya both in the morning?" Rogue asked.

"Of course," Charles said with a smile. "Good night, Rogue," he said.

"Good night," Magneto said as he watched her walked toward the door.

"Good night," Rogue said as she left the room and closed the door behind her. Charles eyes were turns towards the door: as though he was waiting for someone. 

After a long moment Charles turned to glance up at him.

"What did you do?" Charles asked his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Charles," he started to say: his tone innocent.

"Magnus, I'm not a fool. The list of my enemies she's absorbed is a short one. It's not the brotherhood boys she afraid of and although they have their share of differences I highly doubt she's taking about her _parents_. Which leaves my brother, who Rogue has personally helped capture _twice_ and _you_ ," Charles said his eyes narrowed in anger. "The question is, was she _overacting_ and keeping a hypothetical situation from coming into existence or did you do something to _warrant_ her fear?" Charles asked irate. Magneto held his friend gaze for a long moment.

"I did something to warrant it," Magneto admitted. 

Charles was going to find out eventually, there was little point in lying.

"What did you do?" Charles asked again firmly.

"It hardly matters now," Magneto argued. "The girl, called me out on it and there will be no repeat of the transgression," Magneto said.

"Because she's got you on a _leash_ ," Charles exclaimed.

"That is not true," Magneto said angered.

"Isn't it?" Charles asked. "During your class, you and she made kept exchanging glances as though you were looking for her _approval_ for the examples you chose. I'm doubt I'm the only one who noticed the nods she kept giving you: telling you to go on. Rogue commanded this classroom today and you allowed her too. Now, at least, I know why. You feel you owe it to her as an apology for whatever you did or attempted to do to her in the past," he thought out loud. 

Magneto let out a long sigh as he used his powers to pull out the chair from under his desk: he wanted to sit down.

"Yes," Magneto sighed as he took a seat in front of the other man.

"And you won't tell me what you did?" Charles asked.

"No," Magneto said, "I can't."

"You mean, you won't," Charles said dismissively.

"No, I mean, I can't," Magneto said annoyed.

"Why?" Charles asked dryly.

"Because I promised Rogue I wouldn't without her approval," Magneto answered: realizing exactly how it sounded the moment it left his mouth. There was pity in his friend's eye.

"Magnus," Charles sighed. Magneto leaned forward: his elbows resting on his knees, he rested his face in his hands. "What is going on between you two?" he asked.

"I'm obsessed with her, Charles," he admitted in a whispered before he could stop himself. He needed to talk about this.

"In what way?" Charles asked.

"In _every_ way possible," he said. "I don't know why but there is something about that girl that just fascinates me, to no end. I can't put my finger on it, Rogue claims to know why: the girl claims to _everything_. Everything about me when I want to know everything _about her_ and she won't _tell me_ ," he exclaimed as he moved his face off of his hands. 

He made eye contact with Charles again. 

"She keeps giving me these _hints_ , these clues. A comment here, a comment there. Every _word_ that comes out of her mouth leaves me with more questions than when I started. And that _includes_ when she actually _answered_ a question I've asked her," he ranted. "And god knows, all I do is ask her questions," he finished. It felt better than he thought it might to say all of that out loud.

"Perhaps, you should stop asking," Charles suggested.

"But I won't," Magneto said as he made eye contact with his friend. "I've told myself to stop asking so many times now but I need to know," he said. "And she's promised me that I _will_ know, but it's clear that will only happen if I do abide by her wishes and endure this long agonizingly frustrating wait," he said annoyed.

"This isn't healthy, you know," Charles pointed out.

"I know," Magneto agreed. "But I can't help myself," he said.

"So, I'll need to stop you then," Charles said.

"No, no," Magneto said quickly: shaking his head.

"I should ask you to leave, to get some distance from her," Charles thought out loud.

"I've already tried that, it didn't work," Magneto exclaimed. "I kept myself out of Bayville for over a _month_ and still I couldn't keep from thinking of her," he said. "It wouldn't work," he said.

"I don't want her alone in your bedroom anymore," Charles said sternly. "As a teacher helping your student learning to control her powers, it was inappropriate, but I was able to overlook that. As a man obsessed with one of my teenaged students, I can't have you two behind a closed door. What if she refused to answer one too many of your questions and you lose control over yourself? What if you're obsession takes a different, darker, direction?" Charles asked.

"It won't," Magneto insisted.

"You can't know that," Charles said.

"Yes, I can, because I've already had those darker thoughts and Rogue talked me out of them," Magneto ranted before he could stop himself. 

Charles' eye widened before he took a deep breath. Charles moved his fingers to the bridge of his noise: closing his eyes for a moment as he took another deep breath.

"I'm going to go talk to Rogue _alone_." Charles said after a moment. "I don't want you saying another word to her until she and I have talked," he said as he turned his chair. " _We'll_ talk in the morning," Charles said as he headed towards the door.

"Charles," he called out in protest.

" _Good night_ , Magnus," Charles said firmly.

"Good night, Charles," Magneto said slightly defeated as Charles exited the room. 

Rogue was going to be so mad at him. 

_'And now, I can't even talk to her. Charles, won't allow it,'_ he thought annoyed with himself. _'Take a deep breath. Take a deep breath now,'_ he told himself as he did as just that. _'Damage is done. Sleep on this and you and Rogue will talk tomorrow. We've already agreed that we would keep seeing each other if he kicks me out. We already agreed on that,'_ he reminded himself. 

He had to admit that thought was a great comfort. 

_'Go get some sleep,'_ he ordered to himself. 

He found himself to be obedient.

*_*

Charles Xavier was in front of Rogue's bedroom door. He had thought about how he was going to approach this conversation as he had made his way to her room. Finding out Rogue was a match for Magneto was a bit alarming, to say the least. Rogue seemed to have him wrapped around her little finger and she seemed to be was well aware of it: at least that's what Magnus thought. 

But his old friend was not himself around Rogue: that was starting to become clear. He was _vulnerable_ : a word he never thought he would be able to use to describe Magneto, but yes, very vulnerable. He had heard it Magneto's point of view and now he needed to hear this from Rogue's.

He gave her door a firm knock but did not sense anyone inside the room.

 _'Rogue?'_ he called out with his mind.

 _'Hey, Prof, I'm in the shower,'_ she answered.

 _'I'll be in my office, please come there once you have finished?'_ he asked.

 _'Alright,'_ Rogue answered.

 _'Thank you,_ ' Charles answered. It was going to be a long night and he was still deciding if Magneto was going to be spending it in the mansion.

*_*

Magneto opened the door to his bedroom: increasing becoming more annoyed with himself. In a moment of weakness he had revealed to Charles far more than he should have.

 _'This isn't like me,'_ he thought annoyed as he made his way over to his bed. _'I have more control over myself than this,'_ he reprimanded. _'Unless, it involves Rogue,'_ he lamented as he sat down on the bed. Speaking of the girl: _'Is she in my bathroom?'_ he asked himself confused as he sensed that someone was turning on the water on his sink. He got up and walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Hey," he heard Rogue call out. "The bathroom in my hall had a line. I figured you wouldn't mind me being wet in your room," she called out. He let out a loud laugh at that before he could stop himself.

Instantly he thought of Charles demand of him, not to speak to her. But it wasn't as though he had sought the girl out. She had let herself into _his_ room: how was he supposed to help that? Kick her out now? He didn't even know if she was decent.

After a moment he watched as the bathroom door opened. She was fully dressed: a towel around her neck, she was towel drying her hair.

"I gotta go talk to Prof," she said before she leaned up and kissed him: her hand moving to his shoulder: his hand went to her hip. It took effort not to pull her against him. "We'll talk tomorrow?" she asked. He nodded. "Okay, good night," she said with a smile before she gave him another peck on the lips. 

His hand slipped off of her hip as she walked away from him and to the door. She gave him one last smile before he watched her leave the room. 

As she said, they would talk tomorrow.

*_*

Charles heard a knock at his office door.

"Please come in, Rogue," he called out. Charles moved from out of his desk as she made her way into the room. He watched her walk up to the one of the chairs in front of his desk and moved it to face towards where he was moving. She took a seat, her posture straight, one leg crossed over the other as he moved to sit about five feet or so away from her.

"Hi," she said with a smile.

"Hello," he said with a sigh before he took a deep breath.

"We could do this tomorrow if you want? It’s late," she pointed out.

"Tonight's fine," Charles said. "I've believe I've been in the dark long enough," he said.

"His obsession is _my_ problem, not yours," Rogue said. Charles raised an eyebrow at that: her voice was strong, if not possessive.

"And how long have you known about this problem?" Charles asked.

"Since I absorbed him," Rogue answered.

"And you've been dealing with this on your own, since then?" he asked.

"Yes," Rogue answered. "It was safer that way," Rogue added.

"Are you in any danger with Magneto living here now?" Charles asked.

"No," Rogue said shaking her head. "I know to deal with his obsession. I've had these conversations with him before. But I might be if you kick him out too soon," Rogue said seriously. “I need him _here_ , where I can see him, absorb him and make sure his obsession is being channeled right," she said. 

Charles raised an eyebrow at that. Was Magnus right? Was she aware of what she was doing to him?

"What does that mean? Being channeled right?" Charles asked.

"Before when he was out there, as our enemy, I needed him to be ignorant. When he moved in, I made a choice. I could have kept up that façade up and continued to hide my intelligence," she started to say.

"But you're tired of that," Charles finished.

"Very, _very_ , tired of it," Rogue agreed. "I don't _like_ lying to you. I don't _like_ keeping my powers a secret. You actually know a lot more about them than Magneto does. Like what happens when I absorb someone," Rogue said.

"Magneto doesn't know what happens?" Charles asked. Rogue shook her head.

"He used to think that all I got was a jumbled mess of memories: no order, just bits and pieces of shattered information," Rogue said.

"What made him think that?" Charles asked with raised eyebrow. Charles watched Rogue let out a little laugh. She quickly recomposed herself.

"It's what I wanted him to think," she said more seriously. Charles stared at Rogue in amazement.

"But now he knows the truth?" Charles asked carefully.

"Some of it," Rogue said. "I'm not trying to mislead him anymore. Everything I'm telling him is the truth, I'm just giving it to him in little bits and pieces. I don't want him finding out too much too quickly," she said.

"And why is that?" Charles asked.

"I have to be careful with his obsession. There are a few directions that it could go in: most of them aren't good," she said seriously. "Some of them are really fucking dangerous," she said. "But the way it happened before when I had him in my head: his obsession turned into _friendship_. I _know_ it can turn into that again. But in order for that to happen, I need to recreate conversations and situations that I've already been though with him. Conversations that only I remember," Rogue said.

"What conversations?" Charles asked. "How did his obsession turn into friendship?" he asked.

"The biggest example I can think of this class you're having him teach," Rogue said with a smile. "I've already learned all about strategy from him. The way we used to do it was, he would teach me a concept and then to ensure I understood it I would teach it to the others in my head. If they understood it, then Erik knew I fully understood it," she explained.

" _That's_ why you're ahead of him in planning out the curriculum," Charles realized out loud. "You're already spent weeks on it," he said out loud.

" _Months_. I've spend months on this," Rogue corrected.

"Teaching this material to-" Charles started to say.

"To nearly everyone in that room," Rogue finished. "I'm always gonna be faster than him when it comes to teaching strategy to the x-men and brotherhood. We used to argue about how it should be taught," Rogue said with a smile. "Hours of arguments: of me and him going back and forth. I used to take me a while to fully be able to argue why I wanted to do something a certain way: cause I hadn't found the words yet," Rogue laughed. "But I know them now and I can destroy his arguments in like half a minute. Used to take me hours and maybe that's not fair to him. 'Cause I'm kinda stealing his class, but I already taught it," Rogue exclaimed with a smile.

"You have no idea how excited I am for danger room sessions," Rogue said: her eyes had lite up brightly. "It's an idea we up with together but I was teaching people in my head. Couldn't exactly have fragments in my mind run full _physical_ danger room sessions," she said sadly. "I am so excited to see everyone learn the material and watch them _use it_ and to know that they're _actually_ gonna remember it this time," Rogue said: tears were coming to her eyes. She quickly reached up and wiped the tears away.

"Rogue," Charles said concerned. He reached over to his desk and grabbed a tissue for her. She took it from his hand with a sad smile before she wiped her eyes.

"I'm so tired of remembering conversations I had with people: that they don't remember. _Especially_ with Erik," Rogue said sadly. "He's been my friends for a nearly a year and he only found out about it a less than a month ago," Rogue said bitterly. "It kinda really sucks that he doesn't remember the conversations that we're already had. I've missed talking to him," she said.

"Why not just tell him that?" Charles said. "Out right?" he asked.

"Because of the different directions his obsession could take," Rogue said seriously. "It's needs to be influenced _carefully_. That's why I need to need manipulate him. That's why I need to play this game with him. And _that's_ what it is: it's one long mind game," she said.

"Rogue, you shouldn't _play_ with people," Charles said sternly: hardly believing he was having this argument. "You can see what it's doing to him," he said.

"I know it's fucked up, but he _loves_ mind games," Rogue laughed. "It's why I'm doing it like this because I _know_ he's enjoying it. I absorb him _at least_ once a day to make sure that he's having fun," Rogue said.

"You've been monitoring his mental state?" Charles asked him disbelief.

"Yeah," Rogue said nodding her head. "He's my friend, but he's still Magneto. He still one of the most powerful mutants on the planet that I know everything about: every secret, every base location, every bank account, every alias, every piece of machinery, every future plan, _everything_ Professor. I know _everything_ about him," Rogue said strongly. "I want him to be my friend again: I've missed him. But I also _need_ him to my friend or things could get ugly. I can't afford to leaves things to chance. I need to control this situation and his perception of it. I know you're probably not comfortable with that but I'm the one in danger here. I need you let me handle this," Rogue said.

"Rogue," Charles started to say in protest.

"I know he's your friend too and you feel like you can't sit back and watch him be manipulated but if you make him leave: to try and put some distance between us and hope that's enough to help him get over his obsession, but I'm telling you it's not enough. He already tried it. He kept away for a month, fought every urge he had to see me and it just made obsession stronger, more unbearable for him. My way _will_ work, I know what'll happen. But you kick him out, he will go back to _stalking_ me," Rogue said seriously. 

Charles eyes widened at that.

"When did he stalk you?" he asked alarmed.

"On and off since I absorbed him. After a while it wasn't even about making sure I wasn't gonna go run to you and tell you all of his deepest darkest secret," Rogue said. 

Charles was able to read between the lines on that one: Rogue was something Magneto had looked into. 

"After a while he stopped by just to check up on me: to see how I was doing from afar. I don't wanna go back to that. It one of the reasons I waited till now to tell you about all of this. I needed you to see the influence I have him, so you would believe that I'm capable of what I say I'm gonna do," Rogue said. "I've _wanted_ to tell you about this since the day I absorbed him but I couldn't risk it. Please, please tell me you get that?" Rogue asked suddenly.

"Yes, I understand that," Charles said seriously. Rogue nodded: letting out a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry for lying for you," Rogue said.

"It's alright," Charles said. It was a lot to take in. "I can only imagine how afraid you must have been: knowing Magneto was watching you and not being to tell anyone. Having to hide your fear," Charles realized out loud. "You must have known that he could have been watching you at any moment: searching for a sign that you knew more than you were showing and having to hide it. Rogue- I- I don't blame you for hiding your powers. I'm so sorry you had to do that," Charles said earnestly.

Charles remembered when Rogue and Scott had come back from New York. They looked like they had had fun, minus the fight with Magneto, but Rogue hadn't looked like she was being plagued with fear. He had had no idea anything was wrong. In all that time: he had not known what had been dealing with.

"I'm so sorry he made you do that," he said.

"He didn't _make_ me do anything. I could have told you and maybe the three of us might have talked and come to some sort of understanding. I played out what that conversation might have looked like so many times. It just seemed to go bad, so quickly in so many different ways. I made a choice not to take that risk. But it was _my_ choice. Magneto didn't force me to do that. Just like it's his choice to stay here. I keep reminding him that he can leave, that no one forcing him to stay here. But he doesn't want to leave. He's even knows I'm manipulating him: but he's having so much fun with it, he doesn't care," Rogue said with a smile. "I need to keep doing what I'm doing and I need you let me. Okay?" Rogue asked.

Charles took a deep breath.

"I want to sleep on this," Charles said.

"And Magneto stays tonight?" Rogue asks carefully.

"… Yes, he stays tonight," Charles agreed.

"Okay," Rogue said with a nod. "I'm gonna go get some sleep. We'll talk tomorrow?" Rogue asked.

"Right after school, come to my office," Charles ordered.

"Okay," Rogue said as she stood up. Charles watched her walk to up to the door.

"Rogue," Charles called out.

"Yeah?" she asked as she turned to look at him.

"I would prefer if you stay away Magneto until you and I have talked again," Charles said.

"Can you let him know that he can stay the night?" Rogue asked.

"If he's still awake-" Charles started to say.

" _Trust me_ , he's still awake," Rogue said. "He's been pacing his room: trying to distract himself with grading tests and not getting much done. He's not gonna be able to lay down until one of us tells him that he doesn't need to pack his bags. He's been prepared to leave since I confronted him about the stalking," Rogue said. "He'll only leave here if one of us asks him too," Rogue said. Charles took a deep breath at that.

"I'll let him know," Charles said.

"Thanks," Rogue said. "Good night," Rogue said as he turned back towards the door.

"Good night," Charles said as he watched her leave. _'Magnus,'_ he called out. 'Are you still awake?' he asked.

 _'Yes, Charles, just trying to get some grading done,'_ the other man answered. Charles held back a sigh.

 _'You should get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning,'_ Charles said. _'Good night, old friend,'_ he said.

 _'Good night, Charles,'_ Magneto answered him.

Charles could feel Magnus' relief in his last reply. Charles let out his own sigh as he made the decision to go to bed himself and to think about this again in the morning.

*_*


	10. Chapter 10

*_*

Early, the next morning, Magneto laid in his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

 _'Indeed, the ceiling is white,'_ he thought bored. 

He has been awake about an hour or so and simply couldn't fall back asleep. All the typical methods weren't helping. The stillness of the institute at night, with all its metal layers spanning deep underground, was usually enough to soothe him. The tea he had helped himself to, around one am, was pleasing but did not lull him back to sleep.

He recalled as he had been returning to his room, warm cup of earl grey in his hand, as he saw Hank McCoy walking out through the main doors of the institute, a small red and white cooler in one hand, and a file filled with papers in the other.

 _'Heaven knows what Beast is doing with all of those genetic samples,'_ he thought to himself. _'Another one of his experiments, no doubt. I don't particularly care how many times he asked for a blood sample, he isn't getting one from me. I'm certain Rogue didn't give him one either, she's far too smart for that. I should ask her, just to be sure. If Charles has any sense, he'll should be monitoring Beast closely, but it is Charles we're talking about. He's probably giving the man free reign,'_ he thought frustrated.

Wolverine had taken his bike out around midnight, which woke him the first time. The adamantium lining the man's bones was distracting. He had been able to sense Wolverine's entire trip from his own room, into the garage, onto the motorcycle and leaving the institute. 

Magneto even tried to mediating, which helped but he was awoken upon Wolverine's return around three-thirty am, his movements breaking up the otherwise still institute.

At the very least, he wasn't the only suffering from insomnia. He had gotten some sleep. Maybe two hours in total for the night, three if he was being optimistic.

 _'This isn't good,'_ he thought to himself. 

He had been plagued with insomnia at various points at his life. What the physical exhaustion did to his powers. He had mastered magnetism long ago- his knowledge of how to wield magnetism wasn't an issue. However his ability to use that knowledge depending upon his physical state. 

If he was weak, his body could not handle the strain and his abilities would be severely limited. If he tried to, despite himself, he would injure himself rather badly. Better to recover from one issue than create several more but going against his limits. One night's lost sleep wasn't going to do that much harm to him, he was still mostly at full strength, but better not to chance injury.

Not to mention, the effects on his mental health was never pleasant for anyone. After so many years on this earth, he thought he understood his own mind fairly well. Unless, it came to Rogue. He couldn't put his finger on why he was so obsessed with her. He had spent a good part of the night trying to decipher his feelings again, with little luck.

He was going to find out eventually, Rogue had promised him as much. She had begun to tell him things about herself, things she had never told another person before. He felt. 

' _No, empowered isn't the right word. No, validation doesn't fit either,'_ he thought as he let out a sigh. _'Satisfied?'_

Yes, that's it. It was incredibility satisfying to be the one to keep her confidence.

 _'Despite my past behavior towards her, or perhaps even because of it?'_ he questioned. Time would tell.

She knew him well, better than anyone ever had and yet she still liked him, wanted to keep his company. It was a new feeling, to be known and not shunned.

 _'Charles barely tolerates me and I've only told him a fraction of my past,'_ he lamented. 

In the back of his mind, there had always been the urge to share things with Charles. Especially, back when they were working at the psychiatric hospital together, during the formation of their friendship. However, that urge was always followed by a nagging fear that Charles wouldn't understand and would judge him for his past. He was psychic, so more empathetic than some, but very set in his ways. 

_'I'm fairly certain I would have been an idealist as well, if I came from a rich family that wanted for nothing and lived in near harmony for my entire childhood and adolescence,'_ he thought.

How had the girl put it?

_'I'm a good man, whose been forced to survive many terrible things and make difficult choices?'_

The whole of his life was far more complicated than that, yet her statement summed it up fairly well. It was freeing, not having to hide anything from the girl. He would know her just as intimately, soon enough. He just had to wait, which was irritating but doable and ultimately, he hoped, well worth it.

Still, not being allowed to talk to Rogue was not helping his state of mind. He was fairly sure it was the cause of his insomnia.

 _'I'm seeking permission to speak with someone who clearly wishes to speak with me? At my age?'_ he asked incredulously, letting out sigh. 

Seeking parental permission, is what it felt like. Rogue was young, but she didn't act that way. Her knowledge of his past and with the ease she spoke of events that happened decades ago, it was so easy to overlook her age. 

_'When she speaks about it, I feel as though she was there. Given her powers, in a way, she was. Her memory may well be better than mine.'_

It should matter to him more, that she was the same age as his children. Rogue didn't seem to mind and really it was her opinion that mattered, not Charles'.

Yet, here he was, lying in bed, waiting for the sun to rise, and for Charles' permission to talk to his lover. It was certainly humbling and he wasn't good at humble. He was Magneto, a man of action, the Master of Magnetism. He could destroy the house they were all living in with nothing but a thought. He was power incarnate, and here he was, allowing Charles to dictate his actions.

 _'Absurd, is what it is,'_ he thought frustrated. _'Ridiculous,'_ he thought as he sat up from the bed. He clearly wasn't going back to sleep. _'Perhaps, I should just leave, before I make a mess of things,'_ he thought to himself. 

Though, he already knew he wasn't going to follow through.

His fascination with the girl was too strong. His need to be near her, although he didn't understand it himself, it was there and far too much for him to resist. The connection between them was too intense. The undefined look in her eyes every time they spoke. Her infectious laugh. That same smirk on her face every time she knew something he didn't and, good heaven, the incredible sex. The way she felt beneath him. The sound of his name, his _given_ name, on her lips.

He could contemplate leaving as much as liked, but he knew he wasn't going anywhere. So, he would continue to engage in his new least favorite pastime, waiting.

*_*

Later that morning, as he sat at his desk grading papers, he began to feel the institute awaken, electricity crackled through the walls, pipes bursting with water, and ultimately a certain training room deep underground rouse from its silence. He glanced over at the clock, it was close to six am. 

He often joined the team during their morning drills in the danger room. Charles hasn't officially scheduled him to lead any training. He believed his old friend was still letting the X-Men warm up to him. He was never invited, exactly, to the danger room it was just expected that he would observe multiple times per week.

However, that didn't seem like the smartest plan this morning, showing up where Rogue was supposed to be prior to Charles talking to him.

 _'Oh yes, let's give Charles another opportunity to be displeased by my actions… Perhaps, I should eat breakfast now to avoid the girl this morning,'_ he thought. 

It was the best course of action he had come up with all night, and coffee sounded appealing.

*_*

As he walked into the kitchen, he was surprised to see Rogue in her normal attire, not her uniform as he would expected at this time of morning. Also, she was the only one in the kitchen so far, standing in front of the coffee maker, mug in hand. She turned to face him.

"Morning, Max," she said with a smile as she held out the mug to him. "Coffee?" she asked.

"Good morning, yes, thank you," he muttered, without much though, as he took the mug from her. He took in the smell of it, before taking his first sip. The caffeine was going to do wonders today. This wouldn't be his only cup.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" Rogue asked him suddenly. He glanced up from the mug. "And don't round up," she added sternly, making eye contact.

"Two hours, three at most," he answered before he took another sip.

"Thought so," she said as she reach her hand into her pocket. She pulled out a small bottle and presented it to him. He read the label before returning his gaze to her eyes.

"Charles doesn't want me talking, much less accepting _pharmaceuticals_ from you," he said. She let out a short laugh.

"If Prof had every met _Sleep Deprived Magneto_ , I'm pretty sure he'd reconsider that," she said with a smirk. "Max, they're sleeping pills. Just take 'em," she laughed as she shook the bottle a little, the pills rattled in the bottle. With a sigh, he did as she asked, putting the bottle in his pocket. "On behalf of everyone here at the institute, _thank you_ ," she said.

"You're welcome," he said dryly, although he knew she was right. 

She turned back to the counter and picked up her own cup of coffee, which surprisingly was already poured. He raised an eyebrow at her, she just smirked back at him before handing him her mug. She nodded towards the table and he understood her meaning. He went over to the table and hesitated for a moment.

_'Perhaps, I should just leave,'_ he considered as he placed her mug in front of the empty seat. _'I can come back and eat after she's left for school.'_

"Want one?" she asked, pulling him from his thought. He glanced up to see her pulling the glass cover off of a group of muffins on the counter. He hesitated. "Come on, you need to eat something. You're not gonna take those till tonight and your need some fuel to get you through the morning," she said.

"Alright, alright," he said as he sat down, he was too tired to argue with her. She smiled as she returned to the table with two muffins and couple of paper towels. "Thank you," he said as she handed him a blueberry muffin.

"Welcome," she replied as she sat down herself. They both removed the paper cup from the muffins. "How far did you get with the tests?" she asked.

He took another sip of coffee before answering, "Almost done," he answered shortly.

"You don't need help?" she asked.

"I couldn't ask you for it, even if I did," he said bitterly. She opened her mouth to object. "I can handle it," he added before she could speak. "It's a few papers. I appreciate the offer but I'll finish it today. I'm not overly concerned about the timetable."

"Okay," she said before taking a sip from her mug.

A minute or two past as they ate and she glanced up at him expectantly. He knew why, of course. He normally would have asked her at least ten questions by now. He certainly had questions for her. Mostly, he wanted to know what she and Charles had discussed the night prior, but he couldn't ask her anything at the moment. He shouldn’t even be in the same room as her. The look that followed from her, was one of pity and understanding.

"I convinced Prof to let you stay," Rogue said. 

He let out another sigh.

"Rogue, he asked me _not_ to talk to you," he said firmly. "Of course, I want to but the leader of this household asked me to leave you alone. I came this early to-" he explained getting agitated

"I know," she interjected. "That's why I skipped the danger room session this morning. I figured you'd try to avoid me during breakfast. Prof ask me to stay away from you too," she said.

"Then why are we having this conversation?" he asked confused.

"Cause I like you. Because I'm of age and can talk to whoever I damn well please," she said annoyed.

He couldn't help but agree with that point. 

"Cause now that you're back in my life, I don't give you up again. Okay? I've missed you, Max, a lot. I've had you back for nine days. That's it," she exclaimed. 

Numerous questions were racing in his mind, but he pushed them all back to continue to listen to her. 

"This last week and half has been the most fun I've had in a long time. Probably since me and some of the girls took out that car thief ring in Bayville," she said.

"The Bayville Sirens? That was you?" he asked amused.

"Yup," she smirked. "I loved to tell you about it. It has everything I good story should. Action, adventure, shopping, Mystique getting super jealous that I had other friends and pretending to be cop. I wanna tell you all about it," she said.

"And I'd very much like to hear it. Unfortunately," he started to say.

"I know, _Prof_ ," she said angry.

"Yes, there's Charles to consider," he said before taking a sip of coffee. "Please don't make _me_ be the _responsible_ one," he said. She sighed at that.

"You _are_ older than me," she said. "Maybe, it's has to be you," she huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Perhaps," he mused, keeping his eyes on her. 

He used his powers to call the coffee pot and quickly refilled his mug. He glanced over at her. She nodded and he refilled her cup before returning the coffee pot to its place. He sighed before standing up, making the decision for them both.

"He's so worried about your obsession," she started to say as he turned back to look down at her. "I'm _just_ as obsessed with you, as you are with me," she said dismissively.

He leaned down, bringing his lips to hers. He felts her hand grab his shirt as she pressed up into him. This kiss felt different than the others. It was raw, and desperate, leaving him slightly lightheaded. With effort, he pulled away, keeping his face close to hers, her hand still clinging to him. She looked up at him, the undefined look in her eyes, her face flushed with arousal.

"Let's give Charles the day to calm down and not cause further incident to incite his anger," he said.

"You say that _afte_ r kissing me," she said both amused and annoyed. He chuckled.

"That's what happens when you force me to be the responsible one," he smirked. She laughed. He gave her another peck on the lips. "You'll talk to Charles after school, we'll see each at dinner and tomorrow during our class. We play this right, these nine days will turn to months and perhaps years. Assuming, you can stand me that long," he smirked. She smiled at that. "And we'll do all of that, _without_ either of us destroying our relationship with a dear friend," he added. He searched her gaze. "You know, I'm right," he said.

"Yeah, I know," she said as she loosen her hold his shirt. "I don't like being told what I can and can't do," she said.

"You and me both, my girl," he smirked, before he kissed her forehead. He stood up from her then.

"Don't do anything too strenuous today, okay? Two hours sleep is nothing. Don't hurt yourself," she said.

 _'Everything,'_ he reminded himself, _'she knows everything about me,'_ he thought. "I'm grateful for your concern, Rogue. I'll only grade papers, I promise. Nothing strenuous about it, aside from Iceman's and Toad's utter lack of understanding of the competitive environment," he said. She laughed.

"They'll get better, they all will," she said.

"Yes, _we'll_ see to that," he said as he grabbed his mug. "Thank you for breakfast," he said as he grabbed his half eaten muffin. She held up her mug appreciatory before sipping her coffee.

"Anytime, sugar," she said she looked away from him, out the window across the room. Using his powers to open the door, he exited the room. 

He only turned back for a moment to glance at her.

Immediately upon seeing her, he used his powers to stop the door from closing. She was still sitting at the table, smiling from ear to ear, but tears where running down her face. Her expression was definitely one of joy. Why was she crying? It didn't make any sense. He'd never seen her like this. Had he offended her in some way? He was trying to do the right here, by Charles and ultimately by her. Why then was she crying?

Without thinking, he took a step back towards the kitchen.

"Max," she said stopping him in his tracks, "only person who gets to interrogate me today is the Professor," she said, without looking his way. "You were doing so well," she said, he could hear a slight trace of condescension in her voice. "Being the responsible party, abiding by Prof's wishes, seeing the bigger picture." She met his gaze "Don't ruin it now," she said as she wiped the tears from her face.

"This was another one of your test?" he asked disgusted as he stepped back into the kitchen, letting the door close behind him. He placed the coffee and muffin on the counter. "Of course it was," he realized. "Tempting me to do the wrong thing, having me come to the right conclusion, the one that best suits you," he said in anger.

"At any point, last night or this morning, did you think about destroying the mansion?" Rogue asked. 

He stood shocked at the question. He hesitated for a moment, wanting very much to deny it, knowing it was useless to do so.

"It may have crossed my mind once," he answered. "Only a fleeting thought," he said dismissively, seeking to downplay the accusation.

"A fleeting thought?" she asked incredulously as she stood up. "Destroying my home. My family's home. You're best friend's home," he voice raising with sentence. "Because you told him about your obsession with me," she said, before sighing. "When you had _promised not to_ ," she said, disappointment in her voice.  
His eyes widen at that. He had known as soon as he told Charles that she was going to be angry with him.

"I wasn't ready for him to know yet, but whatever it's done," she said annoyed.

"I needed someone to talk about all of this with, this _thing_ between us. This thing I barely understand," he shouted. "Someone who wouldn't _laugh_ at every turn," he added.

"So you traded my understanding and amusement for his confusion and judgement. You realize that, don't you?" she asked him.

"Yes, of course, I do," he said, his voice still elevated.

"I like you, Max, but you're dangerous. I know what you're capable of. I might be the only person _alive_ who knows what you're _really_ capable of. I want this to work more than anything. You being here, joining us, _really_ joining the X-Men. Seeing a brighter future for mutants, the institute expanding, social acceptance of us, and all that good stuff we're fighting for," she said hopefully before crossing her arms over her chest. "At least till some group, so government, does something unspeakable and forces you just _be_ Magneto," she said. 

He let out a sigh as he held her gaze, all his anger left him, as he stared at this girl who understood and accepted him for who he was.

"More likely than not, that _will_ happen," he told her.

"I know," she said sadly, her eyes distance. She smiled as she wiped tears from her eyes. "But even you're finding yourself capable of optimism, right?" she asked. He walked up to her and took her in his arms. Her hands moved to his chest as he hugged her tightly.

"I've never wanted to be wrong about something, more than I do this," he told her. "I sincerely hope Charles' dream could come to fruition."

"Me too," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Either way," she said as she pulled back to look up at him, "no matter what happens in the future, you shouldn't go from zero to a hundred cause Prof tells you, you can't talk to me for one fucking day," she reprimanded.

"It was only a fleeting thought. I didn't mean it. I certainly didn't act on it," he said.

"Today," she pointed out. "But what about a day or two from now? What if you had gotten like five hours sleep in a seven-two hour window and Prof doesn't lift his don't talk to each other rule? What would you have done then?"

"I don't know," he admitted.

"Ask me again why I have to test you." she challenged. 

He sighed at that before he felt movement in the institute.

"The elevator's in use," he said pulling back from her.

"Shit," she said pulling away from him completely. Her eyes turned to the mess on the kitchen table and counter. "Shit," she said again. "Shit," looking down at her hands, there was a little bit of makeup on her gloves from wiping her face.

"Go," he ordered.

"But," she protested.

"I'll take care of it and I'll be back in my room before anyone is ready for breakfast. Go now," he ordered as he used his powers to open the kitchen door. She sighed.

"Okay," she nodded. "Thanks," she said. "Shit, shit, shit," he heard her mutter as she rushed out of the room. He made quick work of cleaning the kitchen, leaving no trace of their presence.

Then escaped to his room unseen as he had promised. He sat down on his bed, raking a hand through his hair. That was not how he had expected his morning to go. Not at all. 

One thing he was certain was, he needed sleep and he needed it now. 

He pulled the bottle from his back pocket as he stood and entered the bathroom. He scanned the directions on the back and pulled one pill out. This was the same type he has used himself in the past, so he knew how they affected him. He knew that wasn't a coincidence.

Laying down, he waited yet again for sleep to overtake him. Thankfully, within the hour, it did.


	11. Chapter 11

*_*

Charles Xavier sat in the kitchen, with Ororo, Hank, Logan, Scott and Jean, shortly after the students had left for school. Given the amount of students the institute had, breakfast was taken in stages on weekdays. Logan was sitting by the window reading the paper. Hank was across from him, passing Ororo the plate of pancakes as Scott and Jean were going over their newest lesson plan for the younger students. Charles sipped his cup of Earl Grey, staring out the window contemplating, as he often did, what to do about Magneto.

His old friend has been noticeably absent from the danger room session this morning and now breakfast. His senses told him, that Magneto had not yet left his room. More than likely, Magneto was waiting for him to reach out to him.

 _'I clearly saw Magnus teaching here,'_ he recalled. _'Despite our differences, I had always hoped I could convince him to join us and together work towards our shared goal. But given the situation with Rogue, it seems it's only a matter of time before I'll have to ask him to leave. Perhaps, what I saw within apocalypse's mind isn't set in stone,'_ he thought before glancing over at Jean. _'For her sake, I hope's that true.'_

The image of her losing control of her powers, engulfed by flames, weighted heavily on his mind. Another decision he has been sitting on, for nearly a month now, whether to tell Jean about his vision. His indecisiveness wasn't sitting well with him but there were factors to consider.

 _'She's already so frightened of her powers and their growth. Telling her I witnessed her worst fear come to life, may very well, cause it to happen,'_ he thought as he placed his tea cup on its saucer. _'I don't want to hide anything from her. However, if the truth will only worsen matters, perhaps it's for the best,'_ he thought. 

It only took him a moment to realize that Rogue had made a similar argument yesterday.

He supposed it hadn't been the secrecy of Magneto's confession that had bothered him but the affect all of this seemed to have on his old friend. He knew he had to worry about Rogue's safety, the past stalking for starters, yet he was equally as worried for Magnus' state of mind. Rogue had not told him the whole story that much was apparent.

 _'Magnus won't tell me either,'_ he thought to himself, _'Rogue has ensured that.'_

"Charles?" he heard a voice say. He looked up at Hank. "Pancake?" he asked.

"Oh, no, thank you, Hank. I'm don't have much of an appetite this morning," he said.

"Are you okay, Professor?" Jean asked.

"I'm alright. I'm just debating a decision," he said.

"Anything we can help with?" Scott asked.

"Normally, I would say yes," he sighed. "There is a situation between two of the residents of this house. It's troubling, very troubling, but deeply _personal_ in nature. As much as I'd like to ask for advice, I can't do so without breaking their confidences," he said.

"That's certainly a dilemma," Hank commented.

"Indeed," Charles said.

"Can you give ask us for advice, without disclosing who you're talking about?" Ororo asked.

"Maybe change enough details where we can help, but not enough to betray anyone's trust?" Hank added.

"Yeah, that never ends well," Logan piped up from behind his paper. "Once you start talking about something, _someone's_ gonna put two and two together," he said.

"That's my concern," Charles said. "There aren't many details about this situation that can be altered," he said.

"Is anyone in danger?" Ororo asked.

"Physically no, not at the moment, not unless I take a certain course of action, which is what I need to decide," Charles said.

"If an action would put one of own in danger, why consider it?" Hank asked.

"I'm afraid, there are complications. There was a threat in the past that I wasn't made aware until last night. I still don't know the full details of it. From what has been explained to me, my past ignorance was necessary to keep the situation from escalating past-"

"Like I said," Logan said as he folded the paper, "someone's gonna put two and two together," he said as he put the paper on the table. "Chuck, let's talk outside," he said as he stood up.

"Are you certain were speaking about the same issue?" Charles asked as he started to move out from the table and Logan moved to the open the back door.

"Yeah, I'm sure," he said, before walking outside.

*_*

A few minutes later, Charles sat with Logan in the back yard. Logan had taken a seat on one of the stone benches.

"I'm guessing _Magneto's_ the one who fessed up about it," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes, yes he was," Charles said. "How long have you known about this?" he asked.

"Too long," Logan said. "I caught of whiff of him outside her room about a year back," he said.

"A year?" Charles exclaimed. "You've known about this for over a year?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," he said begrudgingly. "Never sat right with me, Chuck, but Rogue asked me to keep it quiet. She said anyone trying to help would only make it worse," he said.

"Rogue, more or less, said the same to me last night," Charles said.

"Yeah, I don't like it any more than you do, but Rogue's old enough to make her own choices. If she wants to play with fire, that's her call," he said.

"I'm worried about him, as well. I've-," Charles said, more to himself than the man sitting in front of him.

"What?" Logan growled as he stood up. "That pervert stalked her for over a year and you're worried about _him_?" Logan asked infuriated. Charles eyes widened.

"Pervert?" Charles asked, his eyes widening with realization. "It's sexual?" Charles asked in disbelief. "Rogue said she wanted to be his _friend_. He said the same thing," Charles said. Logan let out a low growl, his hands balled.

"Course, she didn't tell you that part," Logan said aggravated.

"What _part_?" Charles asked. Logan shook his head. "Logan, please," he pleaded.

"Ain't my secret to tell, Chuck," he said. Charles held his fingers to the bridge of his nose. "What I _can_ tell you is its _mutual_ ," Logan said. Charles looked up at Logan again. "Whatever it is that's going on between them, they're both into it. Not really my place to judge," Logan added.

"Do you think I should ask him to leave?" Charles asked.

"Rogue knew you would try to put yourself in the middle of it, 'cause he's your friend and all," he said. "They're both adults. If they wanna be idiots, let 'em," Logan said.

*_*

Charles sat in his office, a little past three-pm, as he considered Logan's advice. Sensing Rogue's presences he turned him attention to the door.

"Come in," he called out as he made his way over to the small couch in the middle of his office.

"Hi, Prof," Rogue said as she entered the room. She closed the door behind her and came to take a seat on the couch, placing her backpack next to her.

"How are you doing, today?" he asked her. "I was worried when you requested not to participate in the danger room session this morning," he added. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked.

"I'm okay," she answered quickly, a little too quickly. "I just wanted the morning off, is all," she said. Something told him there was more to it than she was letting on. "How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine, concerned about this situation, of course, but fine," he said.

"Are you gonna let him stay? He hasn't really done anything wrong since he got here," she said.

"Aside from being obsessed with a teenager in my care?" Charles asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I appreciate your concern, Prof, but I'm over eighteen," she said defensively. "You can't forbid me from talking to someone," she said.

"I can, however, forbid certain _activities_ from taking place within the walls of my school," he said. Rogue eyed him for a moment, a curious expression on her face.

"Talked to Logan, huh?" she asked as she leaned back on the couch, folding her leg over the other.

"Yes," he said, surprised by the guess. "So, it's true, then. Your relationship with Magneto _is_ sexual?" he asked.

"That's just part of it," she said dismissively.

"Making peace with an enemy I can understand. Even forgiving someone for past transgressions and moving past it. However, wanting to be with someone who has stalked you. This I don't understand," he said.

"Huh?" she huffed. "And here I thought you'd be the _only_ one to get it," she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Magneto has, not once, but _twice_ assembled a team to directly oppose the X-Men. He's set goals that contradicts the X-Men's mission. Manipulated all of us to expose Mutants to world, making our lives so much harder. He's plotted against and attacked you so many times. He's been your enemy for _years_. Despite all of it, he's still one of your oldest, _closest_ friends. He's done terrible things and you still _like_ him," she said. "Despite it all, I still like him too," she said.

"I see," Charles said as he looked away from her, considering her words. "However-" he started to say.

"If after everything's he's done," she started, interrupting him, "he's worthy of your _friendship_ , then he's _also_ worthy of my _affection_. Now that you've offered him redemption, you don't get to make up a limit to what type of relationship he allowed to have," she said.

"Alright, alright," he said, conceding the issue. "His age-" he started to say.

"Doesn't bother me," Rogue said. "And mine doesn't bother him. I don't feel young to him, he doesn't feel old to me. We're adults, if neither of us care about the age difference, then it's none of anyone else's damn business," she said. 

She looked away from her a moment, as he gathered his thoughts. She was making good points, but something still didn't feel right to him.

"However-" he started to say. She let out an annoyed huff.

"Charles," she said annoyed, his widened eyes snapped to hers. She had never called him by his first name before. "Eric's so worried about you kicking him out, that he ain't gonna say this to you, so this is on me. I wanna make something _very_ clear to you, Charles. I ain't asking your _permission_ to date him. He's sure as hell ain't asking for yours. We're _adults_. We do not _need_ your approval to be together. The reason we're having this conversation, is 'cause he's your friend, and I know you're worried about him. In this conversation," she said pointing between them, "you are not acting as leader of the X-Men. If you were _that_ would be highly inappropriate. You can't use your position as head of the school, to try and dictate the interpersonal relationships of two of its members. That is _not_ okay," she said strongly.

"This is a school with children-"

"We're not gonna go around the institute, holding hands, kissing, flaunting our relationship. We're been involved for over a _week_ and you didn't know until today. You think I wanna be the topic of the institute's _gossip_? No, course, I don't. We'll continue to be _discreet_ ," she finished.

Charles held his fingers to the bridge of his nose.

"Then speaking as his friend, which is apparently the only capacity that I am allowed to object upon, you're playing mind games with him," he said.

"Because he _loves them," Rogue said. "He is having fun," she said._

_"He wasn't having fun last night," Charles pointed out._

_"Because you put yourself in the middle of our relationship by trying to dictate how we're allowed to interact with each other," she said. "It's not that a relationship between an older man and a younger woman is frowned upon. _You_ don't approve, so, _you're_ trying to correct our behavior. We don't need correcting," she said._

_"He's different around you. He's not himself. He's been-"_

_"Vulnerable?" she asked._

_"Yes," he said._

_"I know," she said._

_"Which you said was about your survival," he pointed out._

_"That's not-" she cut herself off. "This is none of your business," she yelled. She took a moment to rest her forehead in her hand, before raking her hand through her hair. "Okay, okay fine. You're not gonna be satisfied until you understand this better. So, I will explain it to you. But this conversation, is between _us_. You do not repeat _anything_ I tell you to Magneto. Understand, Charles? I'm only telling you this, if you _promise_ me that this conversation doesn't leave this room," she said strongly._

_"You have my word," Charles said._

_"Okay, okay," she said before taking a deep breath. She looked away from him for a moment, collecting her thoughts. He sat patiently for her to be ready to speak. "You know how tight lipped he is about his past," Rogue started to say._

_"Yes," he said with a raised eyebrow._

_"He is so influenced by everything's that happened to him. He's been through unspeakable amounts of trauma that you have no reference for. You wouldn't understand it, even if he did try to tell you. Maybe even show you. It ain't the same as _living_ through it," Rogue said._

_"You have not lived through it either," he pointed out._

_"I didn't just start looking through his memories for _fun_. All of the horrible things that happened to him, popped up in _my_ nightmares. You remember what it was like, when I first came to the institute, after I absorbed Mystique, night after night same nightmare about Kurt. Times that by a thousand and that's what I was dealing with Magneto's past. I had _no control_ over that," she said frustrated._

_"Why didn't you come to me for help? That's why you're here," he said upset._

_"I _couldn't_ ," she exclaimed "How do you not _get_ this yet?" she asked annoyed before letting out a sigh. "He was _watching_ me, Charles. I didn't know when or where. I didn't _see_ him stalking me. I never _saw_ him. The copy of Magneto I had in my head _told me_ he was watching me. If I had _talked_ to you about him, a day, a week, even a _month_ after I absorbed him. If I had started getting extra help with my powers, started getting sessions with you, it would've been this huge red flag for Magneto. He would've _known_ something was up. He wouldn't felt he had to check on me to be sure I wasn't a threat. Charles, I _was_ a threat to him," she said strongly. "He was our enemy then and he would have treated like me one," she said._

_"I only had one person I could ask for help: the copy of Magneto in my head," she said continued. "Can you imagine that? The source of your fear being your only hope for salvation?" she asked exasperated. She didn't pause long enough for him to answer. "The consciousness, the fragment of Magneto in my head, had his own hangs up about it. He didn't _ask_ me to absorb him. He felt just as _trapped_ as I did. So, he made a choice and offered to help me with my powers. I didn't see any other option and took him up on it," she explained._

_"We started talking, about- well about everything. The nightmares kept coming and sometimes I just needed some contexts. He'd explain things, show me stuff from his past. I'd made comments and we would laugh and cry together," she said with a smile. "He had never rewatched his own memories before. I mean, how many people get a chance to do that? I offered a new point of view on some things and along the way, he started getting closure about some of it. During all of that, we formed this bond," she said. "I want to help him get that same closure," she said._

_"What is doesn't work? What if he doesn't become who you think he should be?" Charles asked._

_"I'm not-" she started to say before sighing. "He's _already_ the man he needs to be," she said surprising him._

_"Then what is the point of recreating conversations?" Charles asked. She let out a sigh. "The bond may not be the same one you're remember," he said._

_"I wasn't expecting it to be the same. I- You haven't listened to a word I've-" she started to say aggravated before cutting herself off. "I _know_ it's not gonna be the same. That's impossible. He's not this disembodied voice in my head that helped me 'cause he had nothing else to do. Magneto, the _real_ Magneto, offered to help me with my powers the first time we talked about them," she said with a smile. "I don't want it to be the same, I want it to be _better_. An _actual_ relationship. Giving him closure about his past, that part, that ain't about me. _It's for him_. Closure doesn't _erase_ trauma, Prof, it helps you live with it," she explained._

_"I- I don't know what to say to that."_

_"Then I'm gonna go do my homework," she said, grabbing her bag, as she stood up. "Come find me if you need me to repeat myself again," she said before quickly leaving the room._

_*_*_


	12. Chapter 12

*_*

Later that evening, Magneto sat at his desk, grading papers, when he heard a knock at his bedroom door.

"Yes?" he asked.

"It's me," he heard Rogue call out. "I talked to Charles. Can I come in?" she asked. 

He raised an eyebrow at that as he used his powers to open the door. He turned to face it as Rogue came into the room, closing the door behind her. She was wearing her normal attire; black sheer shirt, black skirt, black tights and green tank top underneath.

"You two are on a first name basic now?" he asked curiously.

"He wasn't gonna see me as an _equal_ , till I stopped calling him by his _title_ ," she said as she walked over and sat down on the bed. She glanced over at him, eyed him for a moment before a smirk came to her face. "You look well rested," she said.

Of course, she knew he had taken the sleeping pills.

"It was a necessary evil," he explained.

"Hey, I am the one who gave them you. I'm glad you're feeling better," she said with a smile.

"Thank you again," he said. "How did you conversation with Charles go?" he asked.

"Logan spilled the beans about us being together," she said. "He's gonna get an earful from me later," she said annoyed.

"Wonderful, another thing for him to disapprove of," he said.

"I made it to clear to Charles, that we're both consenting adults. He doesn't have to right to interfere with our relationship. He can save his judgments for someone else and mind his own damn business," she said.

"It's Charles, he doesn't know how," he pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. All this, it's gonna get brought up again as long as he's worried about you," she said. 

He stood up and joined her on the bed, sitting next to her.

"I afraid, I can't avert his fears. Not when, I'm still on the fence about it myself," he added. 

She let out a sigh before she moved to straddle his lap, her arms looping around his neck. His hands went to her hips as she pressed her lips to his. She pulled back a moment later, her face flushed with desire and her eyes intense, as they often were when she held his gaze.

"Aside from Charles being annoying, you've been having fun, right?" she asked him.

"Yes, I have been," he answered immediately. She smiled at that.

"Good," she sighed happily before pulling him into another kiss. "If you stop having fun, if I take something too far, tell me, okay?" she asked. He took a moment to pull up his noise cancelling shield around the room.

"I don't enjoyed being toyed with," he insisted again as he pulled her against him. She let out a gasp as they rubbed against each other at the right angle.

"I've got this idea, in my head, about what you like," she said between kisses as he continued to pull her hips against his. She started to move in time with him as her body shook and her breaths grew shallow. "Mind games are pretty high on the list," she gasped against his ear as her hands cling at his back, taking in fistful of his shirt.

"Yes," he agreed as his own breaths grew shallow. "When _I'm_ the one playing them," he said, moving her against him. She laughed at that before he bite her neck, her laugh turning into a moan.

"Can't handle what you dish out?" she asked. He stopped her a moment. Using his powers, he undid his zipper.

"Oh I'll show you what I can handle, girl," he said as he freed his hardened member before moving her against him again. 

The feel of her tights rubbing him was not at all unpleasant. He could feel her smile as she pressed his face against him, her breath warn on his neck, as they moved in sync. She pressed her lips into his. He returned the kiss, earnestly, his tongue exploring her mouth. He grabbed her hips, before flipping them over, him on top of her, as he pressed himself into her, grinding against her relentlessly.

"Oh yeah?" she challenged with a smile, shaking beneath him, as she gazed over at his nightstand. He opened the drawer and flew a condom to his hand.

"Is this what you want?" he asked with a smirk as he shook the condom at her.

"Yes," she answered.

"You want me to fuck you?" he asked teasingly as let go of the condom and let it float besides him.

"Yes, sir, yes," she panted beneath him. He groaned at the title.

"Show me," he ordered. She reached down and quickly took off her shirts. He undid her bra, allowing her to discard it quickly. She smiled as she rubbed her breasts in her hands.

"Fuck me, sir, please, fuck me," she said as she played with her nipples, gasping in between her words, her eyes fixed on his.

Standing above her, as he was, he felt powerful and dangerous. He wanted to relish in those feelings. He started by reaching down and to take off her tights. She sat up, helping him do so. Kissing her hard, her hands brushed his cheeks, as he pushed her back onto the bed. He called a wire hanger from the closet, as he took her hands from his face and pinned them above her head.

Using the metal, he crafted four links and cuffed her wrists and ankles. Using his powers, he moved her legs full spread-eagle, moving her wide open legs to the edge of the bed. Applying pressure, he pushed her limbs against the bed and knew she couldn't move. He searched her face for a moment, for any signs of pain, and didn't see any.

Leaving her on the bed, he went into the bathroom and retrieved his gloves. He heard her let out a small moan of protest.

"Patience, my girl, patience," he said amused as he stood in the doorway of his bathroom.

"I've been patience," she muttered frustrated as they made eye contact, she was lifting her head from the bed, watching his every move. 

With slow, deliberate, steps, he returned to her as he put the gloves on. He towered over her, not an inch of his skin was touching hers. She stared up him, wide eyes, shaking like a leaf. It was an incredibility satisfying sight.

"Say it again," he ordered.

"Fuck me, sir," she compiled.

"Again," he said as his gloved fingers brushed over her opening.

"Please fuck me," she gasped as his finger found her clit. "I want you inside me so bad, sir, please," she said as she struggled against the cuffs. He leaned over her and kissed her. It was her chance to knock him unconscious, if she wanted to. Instead, she shook beneath him, in anticipation. "Green, damn it," she said frustrated. He let out a laugh at that.

"You really do like this, sort of thing, don't you?" he asked with a smirk as one hand played with her breast, the other lightly touched her clit teasingly.

"Yeah- yes," she answered. "You- you like it too," she said.

"Oh, yes," he agreed as he twisted her nipple between his fingers.

"Please, please, fuck me," she panted. He chuckled darkly. "Please, sir, I- I-m ready for you," she said.

"Oh, I know, dear girl. You've been ready for a while," he said as he continued to tease her. "So wet," he said pleased, his fingers rubbing against her opening, applying only a little stimulation, enough to keep her on the edge. He took a moment to bring his fingers to his lips, tasting her.

"Please," she begged. "Max, please."

"Quiet, a moment, my girl," he said as he dropped his sound proofing shield and opened the window. "Just a moment," he whispered. 

She realized what he was doing and nodded. He used a magnetic burst to cause a strong gust of wind to enter the room, resupplying them with oxygen. He then replaced his lost sound proofing shield with five more, each within the other. The last of which covered, her, him and the bed. He had a feeling she was going to get loud and thought the extra sound proofing should render them silent, even if someone passed just outside his door.

"Alright, alright," he chuckled as he unwrapped the condom and slipped it on. "I supposed, I've kept you waiting long enough," he said as he took hold of her hips. With one thrust he was inside of her. The expression of pleasure that crossed Rogue's face was immediate and intense. The moan that escaped her, loud and desperate.

He started to move, with slow strokes as he kept his hold over the metal that restrained her, keeping her limbs immobile. He kept his hold on her hips with left hand as his right was free to grab her breast as he moved within in. She tried to keep his gaze, but couldn't, her eyes fluttered open and closed wildly as she let out moan after moan, each enticing him to drive into faster. He kept his pace slow, enjoying drawing it out.

"That's my girl. Let me hear you," he commanded. Her moans grew louder still as her head turned back and forth on the mattress. "Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Yes, sir," she moaned as she fought to keep her eyes open and on him. The effort was commendable, but in vain. She was completely lost in the pleasure of what he was doing to her.

"Good girl," he said as he quickened his pace. Her moans turned to short screams. He smiled at the sight beneath him. She was his, completely. He could do anything to her. The power, the control, was intoxicating. "So beautiful," he muttered as he ran his hand down the curves of her body. She shuddered at his touch, her skin so sensitive. "And all mine," he added, as he continued to push into her.

"For- for your eyes only, Max," she added as she arched her back upwards, as much as the restraints would allow. He groaned at that.

"Show me how much you like it when I fuck you, Rogue," he ordered as he pushed into her, his hand bruising her hip. "Come for me," he ordered as he fucked her relentlessly.

No sooner had the order left his mouth, she let out the loudest longer scream yet. He kept his hold on her limbs tight as her body fought against the restraints, intensifying her orgasm. He thrusted into her faster, close himself, as she rode out her orgasm. Her screams of ecstasy was more than enough, and mere moments later he buckled against her, coming hard.

He stayed as he was, deep inside of her, eyes closed, as his hands clung to her hips and breast. He took deep breaths as he attempted to regain control over his breath. His eyes snapped open as he heard her let out a small sound of pain. He gazed down at her, still a bit dazed from the aftermath. It took a moment to register the look on her face was one of pain. He realized he was grabbing her breast and hip too roughly. He shook his head, fighting off the dazed feeling, as he removed his hands from her.

He withdrew from her and quickly disposed of the condom as he released the restraints, the metal melting off of her bruised wrists and ankles. Her breathing was erratic and her body still shaking wildly. Knowing there was no chance she had control over her powers, he quickly wrapped her in the blanket she was laying on. Lying beside her, he pulled her onto his chest and she nestled against him, her hands taking in fistful of the blanket.

"It's alright," he said soothingly, as he rubbed her back through the blanket and placed kisses on the top of her head, her hair shielding him from her powers. "Deep breaths," he said softly.

"Are- are you- you o- okay?" she struggled to ask, fighting to regain control over her speech.

"Shh," he hushed. "I'm fine, Rogue. There's no need to worry about me," he said as he rubbed her back. "I'm far more worried about you," he said. She laughed at that, the amused sound leaving her mouth in stages between pants.

"I- I- just- I just- I just need a – a – minute," she struggled to say.

"Take your time," he said rubbing her back. "We have all the time we need, my girl," he said gently.

"O- O- Okay," she stammered as he dropped the shields.

He held her in his arms for a good long while.

*_*

About twenty later, her breathing was back to normal. He continued to hold her against him through the blanket.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he ran his gloved hand over her cheek. She shook a little, her skin still hyper-sensitive. "Did I hurt you?" he asked concerned.

"A little, I'm okay though," she said dismissively her eyes closed, a blissful expression on her face.

"I apologize," he started to say.

"Hey," she interrupted as she opened her eyes, "none of that," she said strongly. "I wanted you to. You get that, right?" she said.

"You wanted me to take control," he said.

"And let loose. Indulge in that darker side of yourself," she explained.

"Oh, I indulged myself, of that, there's no doubt," he said. She laughed at that as he took her hand in his. "And I hurt you," he said disappointed as he examined her wrist. It was badly bruised. He knew her ankles would bare the same bruises. He has enjoyed himself immensely but at a cost.

"And I _liked_ it," she reminded him. She closed her eyes for a moment and took three long deep breaths. She opened her eyes before pressing her lips to his, as she intertwined their fingers. Opening her mouth, she kissed him passionately, as she danced her tongue around his. "Max," she said pulling back slightly. "I've _fantasized_ about you doing this thing kinda thing to me. Except this time it was _real_ ," she said happily, her green eyes bright and intense. "You don't have to be ashamed of liking what you like with me," she said.

"I don't like that I hurt you," he said again. "I didn't hold back. I should have held back," he muttered to himself.

"Is there something wrong with me, for liking it rough like that? For liking a little pain with my pleasure?" she asked.

"What? No, of course, there isn't," he said.

"Then why are you beating yourself up for no good reason?" she asked before kissing him again. "I didn't want you to hold back. I wanted you raw, powerful, in control. All those dark feelings you love reveling in. I got my own set of those that I wanted to indulge in. You gave that to me, what we _both_ wanted and it was _amazing_ ," she said with a smile. "Are you kidding me?" she asked amused. "Most intense orgasm of my life," she said happily. "Max," she said squeezing his hand in hers. "Please don't be ashamed of that," she said. "There's nothing wrong with either of us, for liking what we like, right?" she asked.

"The last woman I attempted to explore these types of encountered with, she-" he started to explain.

"Astra couldn't handle what she thought she liked," Rogue said. "She'd been _lying_ about what she wanted from you for _months_. You still owe her an apology for how things ended but there was fault to go around," she said. "It ain't all on you," she said. "What time is it?" she asked. He glanced over at the clock on his nightstand.

"Five-fifty-three," he answered.

"Shit," she said, but sounded amused. "We should shower," she said before giving him one last peck on the lips before getting up. She let the blanket fall to the floor before making her way her way into the bathroom.

"Unfortunately," he said getting up from the bed, "I'll never get the chance to reconcile with Astra, considering she's dead," Magneto said as he took off his shirt.

"She _might_ be if you hadn't been such a _James Bond's villain_ about it," Rogue said as turned on the water to the shower. He quickly made his way into the bathroom.

"What on earth does _that_ mean?" he asked confused.

"You and Astra were busy being evil scientists in the arctic, right?" she asked.

"It was nineteen-eighty-six, what else was there to do?" he asked jokingly. She laughed at that as she stepped into the shower, closing the curtain behind her.

"So remember that you two got into that huge screaming match after you insulted her cooking?" she said.

"The chicken _was_ dry," he said defensively. "No one forced her to cook. Just the opposite. I programmed a robot so neither of us would _have_ to. Hence, we could focus on-"

"Being evil scientists," Rogue piped up, entertained. They had been researching the X-Gene, attempting to map its genetic signature.

"Yes, yes," he said dismissively as he discarded his pants, leaving him in just his underwear and socks. "It was the nineteen-eighties," he said again, placing his dirty clothes in the hamper.

"Ah huh," she said, he could hear the smile in her voice, as he exited the bathroom.

"You were making a _point_?" he asked as he folded the blanket.

"Don't rush me," she reprimanded as he placed the blanket on the end of the bed. "I'm washing my hair," she added. 

He chuckled as he picked up her clothes placed them on the bed. He took a look at the state of her underwear; they were drenched in sweat and other fluids. She had no choice but to wear these back to her room.

 _'This won't do,'_ he thought as he made his way back into the bathroom.

"Okay, yeah, so all that screaming turned into a fight," she started to say.

"Yes, I recall," he said as he brought the garment to the sink. He poured a little hand soap onto the underwear and turned the water on for a moment to wet them.

"Next thing you know, you two are outside in the snow duking it out," she said as he scrubbed the garment between his hands. "You saw her fall to the ground and then that huge avalanche just buried the whole base of the mountain," she said.

"Along _with_ Astra," he said as he rinsed the garment.

"You wish," she said.

"What are you saying?" he asked as he rung out the underwear.

"Seriously? She's a _teleporter_ ," she laughed. "She _teleported_ too safely," she said.

"You're _assuming_ that giving her mutant ability," he said as he hung the garment over the sink. They wouldn't be dry before she had to return to her room, but it was better than it would have been to do nothing.

"Then she hooked up with _Hydra_ in the nineties," Rogue said. 

How on earth could she know that? 

"Don't ask me how I know that. I just do," she said, as if on cue.

"Wonderful," he said annoyed.

"You got a lot of skeletons in your closet, Max. Only a matter of time before some of them start making trouble," she said. "Towel, please?" she asked.

"I managed to avoid any issues thus far," he said he turned and pulled one off of the rack, he took a step out of the bathroom, to give her room to exit.

"Yeah, cause no one could _find_ you," she pointed out as she stepped out of the shower. "Thanks," she said as she took the towel from him. "But now that's you're here," she started to say.

"My location isn't a secret anymore," he finished. "I hadn't considered that," he admitted.

"Did you wash my underwear?" she asked suddenly.

"Well, yes," he answered distracted. She grabbed his cheek and pull his face to hers, giving him a kiss.

"That was really sweet of you. Thank you," she said pleased.

"It was nothing," he said.

"You don't give yourself enough credit sometimes," she said with a happy sigh. He raised an eyebrow at that. "Looks, Max," she said as she held his cheek, "whatever happens, we'll deal with it together," she said. "Okay?" she asked.

"Alright," he said. She smiled at that.

"Okay," she said. "So, I'm gonna go try and sneak back to my room so I can dry my hair," she said. He chuckled at that.

"So, I'll see you at dinner then?" he asked.

"Yup," she said with a smile. "Then I'll help you grade the last of the tests?" she asked. He sighed.

"I should have taken you up on the offer from the first," he mused.

"Probably," she agreed. He chucked before she reached past him and grabbed her underwear. She gave him one last peck before leaving the bathroom.

*_*


	13. Chapter 13

*_*

Dinner had been an interesting affair, Magneto found. He had tried his best to ignore the occasional sideways glance from Charles and he hoped no one else noticed the displeased look Rogue keep giving Wolverine. The conversation between the others had been light and insignificant. He had greatly enjoyed the food, considering it had been his first full meal for the day.

Thankfully, dinner was over soon enough and neither he nor Rogue were scheduled to help in the kitchen that evening. He rose, ready to leave as swiftly and discreetly as possible. A quick nod from Rogue told him they were of the same mind. He made his way towards the exit as the normal chatter of the household filled the room; a welcomed distraction.

"Magnus, could we speak for a moment?" he heard Charles call out.

Of course, Charles couldn't leave it alone. He turned to face his friend and found Rogue was standing in front of him, both of them so close to the door, yet so far away from the quiet evening they had planned.

"Charles, we have a lot of papers to grade and only tonight to get the work done," Rogue said, her tone causal, and her intent far more serious. He wasn't the only one who caught her use of his first name. Curiosity causes some in the room to cease their conversation and turn their attention towards his friends. He noticed Wolverine, in particular, let out an amused grunt at the exchange. Charles eyes were on Rogue, narrowed in displeasure.

"Yes, _Rogue_ ," he said pointedly, "I _understand_ that," he started to say with stifled ire in his voice.

" _Great_ ," she said with false glee, as her hand moved behind her back. "Thank you for being _so_ understanding," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, as she gestured to the door. He understood her meaning.

"However," Charles started to say, distracted as Magneto used his abilities to the door opened behind them, securing their escape route.

"Yeah, _really_ appreciate it," she said interrupting him, she signaled him again as she took a step backwards. 

Her tone wasn't helping matters in the slightest. Why on earth was it up to him to be diplomatic?

"Charles, I'm aware we need to finish our conversation from yesterday. However, I did not complete as much during the week, as I had intended. Rogue has offered her help with the brunt of the tests, as my teaching assistant," Magneto explained. "Very kind of her, actually," he said as he turned slightly towards the door. "We can speak tomorrow, perhaps," he offered, attempting to appease his friend.

Charles paused as he held the bridge of nose, no doubt attempting to keep his anger in check. Rogue seized the moment to turn around. She met his eyes for a split second. This time there was no question what her gaze meant; she wanted him to end the conversation immediately. Charles let out a sigh, opening his eyes, as Rogue walked past him.

"After breakfast, Magnus," Charles dictated firmly.

"Very well," Magneto confirmed with a nod, keeping the disdain from his voice. "Have a pleasant evening everyone," he said civilly.

"Good night, _Charles_ ," Rogue called out from behind him. He could practically see steam coming out of Charles ears. He gave his friend an apologetic look before turning and putting his hand on Rogue's shoulder.

"Now is _not_ the time," he whispered firmly as he gave her a gentle nudge. They exited the room.

"Good night, _Rogue_ ," he heard Charles bellow before he closed the door behind them.

*_*

"Was that absolutely necessary?" Magneto asked as they entered his bedroom.

"He would have taken up your entire night," Rogue said defensively.

"Yes, he certainly would have. Nevertheless, our aim was to _avoid_ inciting his anger, was it not?" he said with a raised eyebrow as he made his way to his desk.

"That's what you said this morning," she said as she sat down on the bed.

"What were you attempting to achieve then?" he asked. She didn't answer him. "That remark of yours had the exact _opposite_ effect. You must have known how he was going to react, publicly asserting your equality in such a manner," he said.

"Yeah, I did," she said.

"Rogue, why _intentionally_ enrage him?" he asked.

"I'm losing control of the competitive environment and it's pissing me off," she exclaimed as she let herself fall back on the bed.

"What?" he laughed. 

Of all the things she could have said, that was by far the last thing he expected to hear.

"Yeah, that's fair, I guess. Laugh it up, Eisenhardt. This ain't gonna happen a lot," she said.

"I'll relish the opportunity then," he said, still chucking. "All of this has to do with your plan, I suppose," he guessed as his laughter died down.

"Yeah, and it's starting to go wrong," she confirmed. "I just- I thought I'd have more time," she said.

"More time for what, Rogue?" he asked curiously.

"For you to get to know me," she said.

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"I know, I've told you this before," she pointed out. 

He considered that for a moment.

"Ah, yes, Rogue one-oh-one," he recalled from their previous conversation.

"I thought, you'd have a better handle on your feelings for me before he found out about us. That was the plan, anyhow. I've been able to keep Logan from saying anything since he found out about the stalking," she said.

"When was that?" he asked.

"That second time you watched me. Once I was sure you were," she answered.

"Over a year. That's rather impressive," he remarked.

"Logan _jumped_ at the chance to talk about it," she said annoyed.

"Hence, you were relying on secrecy to control the competitive environment. First Wolverine's, then mine. Manipulating the situation ensured you would be free to act without interference. However, the situation has gone awry," he surmised.

"I still had this little glimmer of hope that things could stay on track. I thought, maybe, just maybe, if Charles could go one fucking meal without trying to _separate_ us, things would be okay," she said.

"His intention wasn't necessary to-" he started to say in Charles defense.

" _Yes_ , it was," Rogue said strongly. "He saw the two of us leaving together and tried to stop it. I was pissed. I wanted him to be pissed too," she said.

"That was rather _vindictive_ of you," he said with a smirk.

"You're one to talk," she said with a laugh as she sat up. He chuckled in turn. "I ain't sure what to do next," she said.

"Talk to me. Perhaps I can help," he said.

"You know this is your fault, right?" she asked. He felt the urge to apologize, but refrained from doing do. "Look, Max, I know this is stressful for you, but you _did_ promise me," she said

"It was not my intention to break my word. I apologize," he said finally.

"Thank you. I accept your apology," she said.

"How very gracious of you," he said dryly. She let out a short laugh at his tone. "Where do we go from here?" he asked.

"We kinda make a big deal about grading the tests. We should probably do that," she said as she stood up.

"That isn't what I wished to discussed," he said as she walked over to him.

"I know," she said, holding her hand out, her meaning clear. "Those papers ain't gonna grade themselves," she pointed out. He relented, handing her half the stack. "Thank you," she said before returning to the bed.

He turned back to the desk, for the moment, letting the topic lie. They did have work to do.

*_*

Around midnight, he put down his last test, finally finished with the task. He turned to look over at her, she was sitting up against the some pillows at the head of the bed. Her eyes fixed on the page in front of her.

"Rogue?" he asked. She blinked a few times before looking up at him. "I'll finish up, if you like," he offered.

"I'm done," she said, before picking up her pile. 

He stood up and took the tests from her, returning them to his desk. He considered sitting on the bed briefly, but decided against it. They were far more likely to speak if he kept a little distance between them. He took his chair and turned it towards the bed.

"When did you finish?" he asked as he sat down.

"About an hour ago," she answered. He raised any eyebrow at that. "Sorry, I didn't take more of 'em. I needed to think," she said. 

He decided to let the manipulation go. She didn't have to offer him her help at all. It didn't matter if she didn't help as much as she could have. He was far more curious if she had made an alterations to her plan.

"This strategy of yours, is it truly worth all this hassle?" he asked.

"Is a relationship with _you_ , worth putting _effort_ into?" she rephrased. "Yes, absolutely," she said immediately. "The mind games are- it's not _just_ that's there fun. There's more to it than that."

"Oh?" he asked.

"If I explained it might not work," she said.

"What might not work?" he asked.

"If I stopped with all the riddles, and just told you the answer, what all of this is leading up to, you wouldn't be able to accept it," she said.

"Why not?" he said.

"Emotionally, you ain't there yet. You're really confused about how you feel about me," she said.

"Our predicament eludes me, my dear. Frankly, I aware our dynamic isn't exactly healthy. The circumstances that brought us together certainly weren't normal," he said.

"When have you _ever_ you done anything _normally_?" she asked with a grin.

"Fair point," he smirked. "Truthfully, you have far more cause to object to our relationship than I do. I'm willing to overlook it, if you are," he said.

"You know _I_ don't wanna stop this anytime soon," she said. He nodded.

"On the other hand, there's Charles. He's concerned about me," he said.

" _This_ is what I wanted to avoid. Only way to get him to back off, is if you convince him you don't need protecting," she said.

"That's ridiculous. I don't need _protecting_ ," he said strongly.

"Tell that to him," she exclaimed. "He's noticed you're vulnerable with me ‘cause we actually talk about shit," she said.

"I enjoy discussing my past with you," he said.

"I know," she said.

"I've told this to him," he said.

"He's jealous," Rogue pointed out annoyed.

"No, that's not-" he cut himself off and took a moment to consider her words. He's eyes widen in realization. "How did I not see that?" he asked himself.

"Sleep deprivation," Rogue answered with a smirk.

"The most likely culprit," he agreed with a nod. She snickered at that. "Putting Charles aside for a moment, I have my own apprehensions," he said. "Your unwillingness to answer particular questions, for example. The mind games, mostly," he said.

"I've been thinking about that," she said.

"And?" he asked.

"I know I gave you shit this morning about that thought you had, destroying the institute. It's just- you have so much _power_. When things stop going your way, you start asking yourself, why the hell I am not _using_ any of it."

"That's true enough," he said with an appreciated chuckled. "I'm aware of the danger I pose. I'd wager, that's part of my _appeal_. Is it not, Rogue?" he asked as he stared at her. He watched her shiver under his gaze.

"Yeah, it's part of it," she said with a grin. His eyes snapped to her legs as she pressed them together, creating friction to a certain part of her body.

 _'Remember why you sat over here,'_ he reminded himself as he forced his gaze back to her eyes. They were finally getting somewhere. "You mentioned fantasizing about me," he said.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Where did those fantasies come from? What was their basis?" he asked. "My memories?" he guessed.

"Some of them put some ideas in my head," she answered vaguely, blushing. "I like what I like," she shrugged. "Does it matter where it came from?" she asked in a strange bout of shyness, her age showing. It wasn't sure if it was genuine or another attempt to sway the conversation. Either way, he was going to press the issue.

"Your strategy's goal is through my understanding of you, to better know my own mind, yes?" he asked. She nodded. "Then answer the question, please," he said. He watched her take a deep breath.

"Of all the people I've absorbed, who are not my parents, you're the most- I don't know- _worldly_ ," she explained timidly.

"Go on," he encouraged.

"For the longest time, I didn't-" she said turning her gaze away from his, the blush on her face incredibly prominent. "I didn't think I would ever get control over my powers. I'd given up on having a boyfriend or even trying to date someone. But I still- I wanted to- but I- I didn't know _how_ too," she said.

"I thought as much," he said.

"It was so frustrating. It's not like I could get a book or look up how. Everything's way too monitored around here. If I tried, someone would have found the search history," she said.

"It's perfectly understandable to use the means within your control to acquire a new skill," he said.

"Even when that skill is-" she started to ask.

"My dear, after all we've done together, we're _beyond_ shame," he said. She smiled at that before taking a breath. "That's when you came across my memories?" he speculated.

"Pretty much," she answered.

"Which ones, in particular, caught your interest?" he smirked.

"Haven't I answered enough questions today?" she said her feet fidgeting on the floor.

"Rogue, please," he said. It was like pulling teeth, with her. She hesitated again. "Just one," he said. "Just tell me about _one_ of the memories and we'l leave it at that," he offered.

"Okay- okay," she said before sighing. "Do you remember when Astra let you suspend her from the ceiling?" she asked.

"I believe that happened more than once," he said.

"Hmm, you were in some kind of mood that day 'cause you didn't really wanna have sex," she expanded. "You were starting to get frustrated with her, ‘cause you wanted to work on the genetic mapping. She needed to teach you the really detailed parts of it, but she kept procrastinating," she explained.

"There was work to be done," he said dismissively, looking away from her as he attempted to recall the moment in question.

"It was towards the _end_ of that whole Evil Scientists with Benefits thing you two were doing," she said.

A distinct image of Astra entered his mind, she was stripped naked as he had lifted her into the air. He had used metal to trap her limbs against the cold dome above her.

"She kept holding off on teaching you, cause she knew you were gonna abandon her once you didn't need her anymore," Rogue said. He blinked, pushing back the image as he refocused on Rogue.

"Astra wasn't aware of that," he said.

"Yeah, she _definitel_ y was. Why do you think she kept wanting to have sex all of the time?" she asked.

"Because she was a _nymphomaniac_ ," he said disparaging.

"No, sugar," she said shaking her head. "She _knew_ you didn't like her as much as she liked you. That was like _half_ your dynamic. She had knowledge that you wanted and knew you'd keep her around as long as she was benefiting you. When stalling stopped working, she tried to make herself useful in _other_ ways," she said.

"Is that why?" he started to ask. "Is that why she insisted on cooking that evening?" he asked.

"Yes," she said strongly.

"Ah," he said with a newfound understanding. Rogue smirked at that. "We'll gotten off topic," he said.

"Well, that's-" she started to say.

"You're not getting off that easy, dear. We agreed to one explanation and I will have it," he said. She rolled her eyes at that. "I recall the memory. What excited you about it? Suspension?" he asked.

"Bondage in general. You were wearing your uniform that time. She couldn't touch you and cause of the gloves there wasn't any skin to skin contact. You two didn't even have sex. You just made her come," she said.

"Oh I see now. Was that the first time you realized that was possible?" he asked.

"All the movies start off with kissing," she shrugged. He nodded.

"You coveted _submission_ as a means of _freedom_ from your powers," he stated.

"Yeah," she said, her blush returning.

"It's perfectly rational for you to have developed this particular fetish," he said.

"I-" she started to say before sighing. "I know that, Max," she said. "I don't have a problem with where I am. It's just hard to talk about where it came from," she said.

"What part does fear play?" he asked.

"That's more difficult for me to answer," she said. " _Really_ ," she added quickly. "I ain't avoiding your question. I'm still working through it," she said. He stared at her a moment.

"Alright, dear, I believe you," he said to appease her. "Explain what you can. We'll extrapolate the rest together," he instructed. She looked away from him a moment. It seemed she was composing her thoughts.

"I'm not _afraid_ of you, _exactly_. You're logical," she said.

"I would hope so," he smiled, which she returned in kind.

"What I mean is- Yeah, you've done horrible things, but you don't _get off_ on it."

"I'm not cruel for cruelty's sake," he added. She nodded.

"You _always_ have a justification," she said strongly.

"How does this relate to us?" he asked.

"Well- when you were stalking me, I was afraid of you finding out, not 'cause you would _want_ to hurt me, but 'cause you would've felt _justified_ in doing whatever's necessary to keep being Magneto," she said.

"The difference is subtle, but nevertheless there," he said.

"Yes," she said.

"That begs the question, do you _trust_ me?" he asked.

"Yes and no," she replied. "I trust that you and I can enjoy this relationship as long as it doesn't interfere with you being Magneto. The thing is, after Apocalypse, you're not sure if the world _needs_ Magneto right now. That's why you agreed to teach here," she stated.

"You were also a factor," he added, "but yes. You said it perfectly this morning. It's only a matter of time before someone forces my hand," he said.

"I know," she said sadly.

He couldn't help by smile at her understanding. A question crept into his mind.

"If those events do come to pass, would you consider-" he started to ask as her eyes widened.

"Please don't ask me if I would go with you. I can't answer that," she said suddenly. Curiously, there was fear in her voice.

"We're never discussed your ideology, have we, my dear?" he asked as he studied her. "Allow me to rectify that oversight. You've recognized how I've justified my past actions, why they were necessary," he started.

"Just 'cause I _understand_ you, doesn't mean I _agree_ with you," she said.

"I recall you held no qualms with my disposal of- What did you call them? - scum of the earth Nazi's?" he asked with a smirk.

"They committed _genocide_ \- over _six million_ people _murdered_. Including, your _entire_ family. Yeah, I didn't see a problem with you evening the score a little. Hell, you worked with the _CIA_ a couple of times. They _paid_ you to hunt Nazis," she pointed out.

"Murdered is justifiable if it's one's career path?" he asked.

"No- that's not what I'm-" she started to say fluttered, before cutting herself off. "Just 'cause I get why you would do something, doesn't mean I could do it myself," she said.

"You accede with Charles' point of view then?" he asked.

"I didn't say that," she said.

"Then, what _are_ your principles on the matter of human-mutant relations?" he asked.

"It's been a really long day, Max," she started to say.

"Rogue, I've allowed numerous manipulations of yours to go unanswered today. This will _not_ be one of them," he said emphatically.

"Fine," she huffed. "I don't _want_ to answer that," she said directly.

"Why are you frightened of this question?" he asked.

"I'm not. I'm afraid of what you'll try to do with the answer," she blurted out.

"What on earth does-" he started to ask before it hit him. He stood up and took a moment to rake a hand through his hair.

"Shit," he heard her mutter. He looked down at her, her face was turned away from him.

"You don't believe in Charles' dream, do you?" he asked.

"It ain't that simple," she said, her voice low.

"It's a yes or no question, my dear," he said as he took a step toward her.

"No, it's not," she said firmly, finally looking up at him. "What the X-Men do, it's gonna _help_ ," she said as she stood up. "It's already helping," she insisted. "We're paving the way, setting an example, for other cities to base their laws around," she said.

"It won't be enough to stop the bigotry and violence," he said sadly as he walked up to her. She winced at his approach and he watched her stop herself from backing away from him. "It's only a matter of time," he said again as he put his hands on her shoulders. 

He gently pulled her closer to him, his hand moved to the small of her back, as he pressed her quivering body against his, her hands moving to his chest. He moved his right hand under her chin and lifted his gaze to his. 

"You see that, don't you?" he asked as he stared down into her eyes, searching.

"Shit," she muttered, her lips quivering. 

That was all the confirmation he needed. A smirk came to his face before he leaned down and kissed her. She melted into the kiss, even as her body trembled against him.

"I understand now, the part that fear plays in all this. A fear, I'd like to point out, you understood _prior_ to this conversation," he said, catching her in another lie. 

She turned her eyes away from his again, in lieu of an answer. He titled her head up, forcing her gaze to his.

"Okay, yes, I lied. Can you _blame_ me?" she asked.

"No, of course, not," he said.

"The last thing I wanted to do was give you this kinda ammo to use against me," she asked.

"A rather _significant_ caliber," he agreed. "Does Charles know?" he asked.

" _No one_ does. I've never talked about any of this out loud before. They can't find out. None of 'em will understand," she said.

Suddenly, something shifted between them. Earlier this morning he would have said she held all of the cards. Now, however, he held real power, the ability to destroy her place among the X-Men. Not with threats or force, but with a simple conversation. With one mere disclosure she would nowhere to turn but to him.

"I know, I know, my girl," he said. 

She stared up at him, scanning his gaze before sighing.

"Max, I'm tired. Can we please call it a night?" she asked.

"Alright, we could both use the sleep," he said. 

He kissed her again before releasing his hold on her. She backed away from him slowly. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. 

"Good night," he said as he opened the door.

"Good night," she said quietly before leaving.

*_*


	14. Chapter 14

*_*

Early next morning, around seven am, Magneto felt well rested and in far more control over himself than he had the past week. He had spent his morning considering Rogue's words, his newfound understanding of her ideology, and the power that granted him in their relationship. 

Ultimately, he was unsatisfied with where he had left things between them last night, but he understood her need to end the conversation. He needed to speak with her again, before they were among the others.

With that thought in mind, he had decided his next course of action. He checked his appearance in the mirror as he put on his black gloves. He had elected to wear a turtle neck today. Between his normal attire, the gloves and turtle neck, only his face was exposed.

 _'Covering a much skin as possible,'_ he thought with a dark chuckle as he double checked his pockets. _'Yes, I have everything I need,'_ he thought as he exited his bathroom. He walked over to the window as he used his senses to open it as he scanned the area. _'Prefect, no one in sight,'_ he thought. 

He took a moment to wrap himself in electromagnetic light, rendering himself invisible to naked eye. He smirked as he lifted himself into the air and flew out the window.

He was going to enjoy this immensely.

*_*

Rogue laid in bed alone, tossing and turning, attempting to get some more sleep. She was going to have to take the sleeping pills tonight, she just knew it. Thankfully, she had had her own room since the since institute has been rebuilt and no longer had to worry about waking Kitty with her sleeplessness. She kept turning over on the bed unable to get comfortable, as the ramifications of her disclosure to Magneto haunted her.

 _'You're an idiot,'_ she thought to herself for the countless time. _'Yeah, sure, just go ahead and tell him you agree with him ideologically._ Great _plan,'_ she thought annoyed. _'While I'm at it, why I don't I tell him_ everything,' she exclaimed in her mind.

She paused; an old habit she hadn't been able to break. She had used Jean's powers to empty her mind earlier this week, which was allowing her to control her physical powers freely. However, after nearly two years of having her every thought responded too by multiple loud opinions, the silence was deafening. She almost wanted to absorb someone just to fill the void.

 _'I was supposed to get him to right place about Astra and then end it for the night. That's what I told myself to do. Why did I tell him that?'_ she asked herself.

She knew the answer, of course.

 _'Charles found out too soon. He's a factor in the competitive environment I can't really handle. I wish I could think of a good enough excuse to absorb him, maybe I could get a better handle on him. Just I don't know how he_ thinks _well enough to keep him from being a_ problem,' she thought.

 _'Classic Charles. Some asshole has developed a drink that literary_ poisons _mutants, but yeah sure free wills too important. Can't do anything about_ that. _Or, oh, oh yeah, Charles can sit back and let the fucking school board make up their own damn minds about letting us stay in school. Not that big of deal, you know, only the future of mutant-human relations at stake. A five-minute_ speech _from Jean saying_ please _oughta do the trick,'_ she thought rolling her eyes.

 _'But, oh no, I wanna have a consensual relationship with his best_ frenemy _and that's too damn much. Better have multiple conversations with both of us and stick his nose where it ain't welcome,_ ' she thought annoyed. ' _I don't_ get _him. He's just- how does he choose what to_ focus _on? I don't understand it,_ ' she exclaimed.

' _I'm gonna have to let Max handle him,_ ' she thought before sighing. _'This sucks, this sucks so much,_ ' she thought. She wasn't ready to give Magneto this much control. _'Damage is already done,_ ' she reminded herself. _'You told him and now you're gonna have to deal with it. You're just gonna have to hope he doesn't tell anyone. Yeah, sure, same way he promised not to-'_

Just then Rogue heard a small creaking sound come from her window. Her eyes snapped open as she turned to face it and found it was open wide.

 _'I locked that last night,_ ' she reminded herself as she scanned the room, but found it empty. She could feel the fear raising up in her. She tried to pull it down, knowing it would only hinder her ability to reason. "Max?" she whispered. Her question with met with a low chuckle. There wasn't a question in her mind regarding who the source was. _'Okay, okay, you're fine. He's ain't gonna hurt you. He's just here to have some fun,_ ' she thought as she searched for any sign of him.

She knew he could render himself invisible, but even so she might be able to tell where he was. She just needed to notice if anything stood out, maybe a refraction of light that didn't look quite right. She started to push the blanket off of her, readying herself to stand up, when above her, she watched as his shields formed. Five in total, each stacked near inches from each other, giving him access to almost the entire room, while ensuring they wouldn't be disturbed.

Suddenly, she was pushed back onto the bed by an invisible force. The next thing she felt was metal, metal everywhere. Her breathing started to become erratic, fear seeping in, as metal encircled her wrists and ankles. Then she felt the cold substance snake its way across her skin, under her clothes to encircle her uppers arms, upper thighs and waist. In a matter of seconds he had rendered her utterly immobile, nine metal bands in total restrained her.

 _'Relax, breath,_ ' she told herself, trying to gain a sense of security, even as she felt herself being lifted vertically into the air. _'You told him about this last night. Course, he's acting on it,_ ' she told herself as he moved her to the middle of her bedroom. 

She had imagined him doing this to her but found the reality to be much more intense than her fantasies. She felt weightless, suspended in midair, yet heavy with the feel of the metal against her skin. She was fighting just to breath.

She gasped as her body was swiftly turned to an upright position, her arms shot straight up, towards the ceiling. The surprise of it wasn't sitting well with her. They hadn't planned this. Her fear was getting the better of her, overriding, what she knew was, his intent of arousing her.

It was then she felt him, the heat of his body radiating behind her and his breath against her ear. She felt his hand, gloved she realized, on her hip and shrieked in fear.

"Y-yellow," she gasped.

Without a word, he lowered her to ground, her feet gently placed upon the cold wood floor. She noticed she could move her legs, if she wanted to as he was no longer controlling the bands on her legs or ankles. She tried to move her arms, but found he had kept his hold over those restraints on the upper half of her body.

"Is this better?" he asked in her ear.

"Yeah," she muttered as she fought to control her breathing, letting her feet on the floor ground her. "I- I wanna be able to see you," she said. She felt the absence of his heat behind her, as his hand slipped off her hip. "Max?" she asked.

Abruptly, he appeared in front of her. Both her fantasies and nightmares started just let this.

 _'You know what he wants. It's okay. You want this too,_ ' she told herself as she stared up at him, eyes wide with fear.

"Before we decide how to proceed," he started to say as he closed the distance between them. His body mere inches from hers, but she noticed he was intentionally not touching her. "I'd like to check something, if I may?" he asked, deliberately vague.

"O-Okay," she said. 

She gasped as she felt his right hand slip down into her underwear. She let out a moan as his fingers moved inside of her. He smirked down at her.

"I thought so," he said smugly as he teased her, finger pressing her clit.

"What?" she moaned.

"You're soaked, dear and I've barely touched you," he pointed out, amused, as he cupped her cheek with his left hand. 

He chuckled as he tilted her head down. He kissed her head, his lips shielded by her hair. Her eyes fluttered closed at the feel of it. The simple gesture of affection making her feel safe in his arms. 

"Such a good girl," he muttered against her hair, the endearment bringing a smile to her face. "So wet, so quickly," he said obviously pleased. 

Both of his hands were occupied, nevertheless, she felt her pajama pants being pulled down her legs, they fell to her feet.

 _'This is gonna be intense,'_ she thought, making up her mind. 

She pressed herself up against him, swaying against his hand. She looked up at him, pushing down her fear, she grinned at him. He chuckled as he striped her of her underwear.

"You _want_ me to touch you, don't you, Rogue?" he asked as he increased his pace, no longer teasing, now rubbing at her clit.

"Yes, Max," she whimpered as he hand moved from her cheek to run a hand down her body. She shivered violently against his touch. She felt him lift her shirt up and over her head, leaving her completely naked before him.

"To dominate you?" he asked, massaging her breast.

"Yes, sir," she grinned, knowing what would follow. 

He chuckled as he brought his hand up and in front of her face. With a flick of his wrist, her arms were pulled down behind her back. She panted as she felt the bands on her wrists connect, pinning her hands behind her back. She watched him let out an amused chuckle as she felt him take control of the bands around her the lower half of her body.

Expecting it this time, she braced herself as he pushed his finger deep into her and she began to rise off of the ground. His hand returned to his cheek, as he drew her face parallel to his.

"Eyes on me, my girl," he ordered. She nodded as she held his gaze. "Good," he smiled. "Ready?" he asked. She nodded before he flexed his fingers wide against her cheek as she felt her thighs spread open. His fingers curled under her chin as her legs bent backwards. She felt her toes brush against her fingers. 

He chuckled as he started to thrust two fingers in and out of her, as deeply as he could. She moaned as his thumb found her clit. 

"You're close already, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes, yes," she panted.

"Good girl," he praised, and she moaned, as he ran his free hand along the curve of her body. "Let me hear you," he ordered as he grabbed her breast, his thumb brushing against her nipple. She couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. "Come for me," he commanded.

 _'Oh god, yes,'_ she thought as her body fought against the restraints unable to move. She let out a loud scream, coming against his hand.

"Good girl, submitting to me," he said fingers still thrusting into her. She smiled as she finished riding out her orgasm, the continued stimulation only adding to it. 

As she started to come down, she attempted to regain control of her breathing as she waited for him to slow his pace. Moans kept escaping her lips as she waited for him to stop.

"Max?" she asked confused as she fought to open her eyes.

"Oh? Did you think we were done?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Y- yeah," she stuttered with a smile.

"Far from it, my girl. We're just getting _started_ ," he promised.

 _'Oh god,'_ she thought with a grin, her eyes closing, as he quicken his fingers. 

She gasped at the feel of him, embracing the pleasure, now knowing his intention. She heard herself letting out sounds somewhere between laughs and moans in response to his thrusts.

"Scream for me again, Rogue," he ordered. She gladly complied, laughing towards the end of it. "Again," he ordered, she could hear the smile in his voice. She screamed as he laughed himself, his hand finding her cheek again. "You'll always submit yourself to me, won't you?" he asked.

"Yes, yes, yes," she panted, lost in waves of pleasure.

"Because you're _mine_ ," he said seriously. 

Her eyes snapped open at his tone. This question not as benign as he usually meant it. No, there was another layer to it, a deeper meaning to his inquiry. She stared at him, eyes wide. 

"Aren't you?" he asked, his gaze intense as he searched hers. "The truth now, tell me the truth," he ordered coaxingly, his fingers still driving into her. 

It was impossible for her to resist him.

"Y-yes," she reluctantly admitted. 

The expression on his face was beyond satisfied, the smile that spread across his lip sinister in nature.

Abruptly, he pulled her face to his, her eyes closed as he kissed her, the first skin to skin contact of their encounter. She felt the pull of her powers, too lost in pleasure, she was unable to stop it. He ended the kiss immediately but not hastily enough.

 _'Shit,'_ she thought as she felt a copy of Magneto's consciousness slip into her mind, as well as gained access to his powers. 

She could feel his consciousness' confusion as he adjusted to his new surroundings. At the same time, she felt the allure of his metal senses added to her own. The room was singing to her, from the frame of her bed, the low hum of the shields he had placed, to the bands that bent her to his will. She'd had enough practice with his powers to be able turn off his sense immediately and became vaguely aware was she still moaning in response to Magneto's touch. 

She was already close to finishing again and she desperately wanted to ignore the danger his consciousness posed and continue to enjoy herself.

 _'Fuck,'_ she thought annoyed as she attempted to push it all down and focus on his consciousness in her mind. She needed to form the walls she used to house new consciousnesses but could barely concentrate as she moaned against Magneto's hand.

 _'This explains so much,'_ Magneto’s consciousness commented in astonishment as he easily shook off her attempts to contain him.

 _'Shit, shit, shit,'_ she thought.

She usually prepared herself to absorb someone new, there was meditation involved. Even in an emergency, she could manage to take hold of new fragments, but not with this level of distraction.

 _'No need to trouble yourself, dear. I'll show myself around,'_ he thought before she felt him slip into one of her memories.

"Rogue?" she heard him ask, his hand on her cheek again. Her eyes snapped open as she focused her attention on the man in front of her. She noticed he had slowed the pace of his fingers, but not stopped completely.

 _'What can I tell him?'_ she asked herself before instantly deciding what to say. "Metal everywhere," she muttered, a reasonable excuse, unable to tell him the real cause. "It's gonna take longer me for ta finish. Don't stop, please, sir," she begged. "It feels so good," she said.

"This is hardly a chore, my girl," he chuckled as he quicken his pace. "No need for haste. Close your eyes," he ordered and she gladly did so.

"S-sorry," she added.

"You've done nothing wrong," Magneto said as he rubbed her cheek affectionately. "Quite the opposite. You've been so good," he said in her ear.

 _'So very very good,'_ the consciousness chuckled. She focused inwards, attempting to take hold of him. _'I can hardly believe it, dear. To think securing the school board's decision was your doing. I'd assumed Charles deigned to lower his moral compass given the significance of the occasion,'_ he thought as he managed to pull him to her. _'The Brotherhood's re-admittance to Bayville High last month, was that you as well?'_ he asked with interest.

 _'Yes, now, stay still,_ ' she ordered as she focused on him.

 _'Why_?' he asked irritated.

 _'I can't just let you have free reign in here. Not even you, Max, it's too dangerous,_ ' she told him.

 _'This is just another attempt of yours to control information,_ Anna Marie,' he said pointedly. 

How many memories had he seen before she pulled him out of the depths of her mind?

 _'It's more complicated than that,_ ' she yelled as she managed to put up two white walls of mental energy above and below him. She screamed as she quickly formed the other four, entrapping him in a box.

"Relax, Rogue," Magneto whispered in her ear, the feel of his hot breath drawing her attention. Her concentration waned, her scream melting into another long moan. "That's it. Just like that," he coaxed as he rubbed her breast. 

Pushing everything down wasn't working, she needed a new plan.

 _'You can do this, you can do this, I can do this,_ ' she told herself, panting, as she kept hold of the box she had created. She was on the cusp of orgasm, the only thing keeping her from going over the edge her fight with the consciousness.

 _'I will not be caged,_ ' he thought enraged as he exerted his mental defenses, the box she had formed was shaking. ' _Even by you. You're mine, Anna Marie, far more than my counterpart knows. Mind, body and soul, you are_ mine,' he said strongly.

' _No shit, Max,_ ' she thought unfazed by his taunt. She screamed again, embracing the next wave of pleasure, as she held onto the box; it ceased shaking holding its form against his assault.

"Good girl," Magneto said aloud, cupping her cheek. She snickered in amazement as she realized what she had to do.

"Faster, Max, harder," she begged Magneto. "Please make me come. I wanna come," she panted.

"That's my girl," he chuckled as he complied.

 _'Yeah, yeah, I'm yours. In every sense,_ ' she thought as she let out long moan, _'of the fucking word,_ ' she thought as she laughed. She embraced the waves of pleasure his counterpart was rousing in her. Instead of pushing it down, using the momentum to fortify her work, each moan of pleasure adding a layer to the walls she formed. _'But you know what?_ ' she asked the consciousness as her eyes snapped opened.

 _'What?_ ' he shouted, annoyed at losing the upper hand, as he pushed against the confinement.

' _You're mine too, Max Eisenhardt,'_ she thought satisfied, staring into his counterpart's eyes, as moan after moan escaped her lips, layer after layer ensured his imprisonment. ' _You just don't know it yet,_ ' she thought gratified.

"Come for me, Rogue," Magneto ordered. She screamed, grinning wildly, coming hard against his hand.

*_*

A while later, Rogue and Magneto laid in her bed. Since he was covered near head to toe, she relished in the opportunity to lay naked beside him. She metal bands were gone from her body, Magneto had quickly removed them after she had come, relocating her to the bed to rest.

One of her hand was pressed between them, as she laid on her side. The other was draped lazily over his chest. Her head rested comfortably on his shoulder, eyed closed, a soft smile on her face, as his fingers ran up and down her spine. The window was open and a cool breeze nipped at her exposed skin, doing wonders for how overheated her skin was in the aftermath.

His consciousness was caged and she was content in the blissful state of mind that always followed climate. All in all, she wasn't upset that she had absorbed him. She hadn't known she could contain a fragment under those circumstances. The experience, the practice, had been empowering. It was good to know, she could triumph under those conditions. Laying in his arms, she felt all was right with the world.

 _'If only it could last,_ ' she thought sadly as she felt him shift slightly.

"We should talk about last night," Magneto said softy.

"What about it, sugar?" she asked, refraining from opening her eyes.

"Despite my actions the other day, I want you to know that your secrets are safe in my hands," he said.

"I hope so, Max. I really want them to be," she said. 

He kissed her head again. She let out a peaceful sigh at the contact, before it turned into laughter.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"You'd think, me being so young, my secrets wouldn't rival yours. Yet, somehow they do," she huffed tickled. She felt his fingers curl under her chin and her face being lifted up. She opened her open to see his staring down into hers.

"Oh?" he asked inquiringly. She pressed down on his chest as she lifted herself up to look down at him. His hands adjusted, moving to her cheek and waist.

"I'm _your_ , right?" she asked. Something in his eyes shifted.

"Yes, you are," he said possessively, his hand tightening around her waist, drawing her closer to him as he pulled her face closer to his.

"You could see how that could be a problem, for an _X-Man_ ," she said, transfixed in his gaze.

"Indeed," he said, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"You've already thought of what you could do with that power, right? With what you could do with _me_?" she asked, affecting vulnerability.

"Yes," he said, he breathing labored.

"That kinda leverage over a person, it'll a lot of responsibility," she said.

"Not be taken lightly," he agreed. "No one should fault you for your ideological beliefs, my girl. They are yours to have, yours to act upon," he said.

"I know that," she told him. "I have," she admitted softy. His eyes widened at that. He opened his mouth, no doubt to ask her when. "I don't want to lose my family," she said desperately. 

She watched him pause, considering that.

"That is not my objective," he said, caressing her cheek. "However, given certain facts, this might not be where you belong," he pointed out. She let out a sigh.

"I've struggled with that thought, for a long time," she said.

"And?" he asked as his hand moved to her shoulder, rubbing.

"I've done good things while being an X-Man. Things that matter, _really_ matter," she said.

"Such as?" he asked.

"Dealing with apocalypse, for starters, going back to school, helped deal with that whole Pow-R eight situation," she said. "Stopped a car thief ring in Bayville," she laughed.

"You wanted to tell me that story," he smirked.

"And I gonna, at some point. We only have some much time before breakfast and you're expected to report to Charles right after," she said rolling her eyes. He let out an annoyed sigh at that.

"The mind games, your openness, the situation, it all caught me off guard," he admitted. "I've _acclimated_ , Rogue. I needed a week, but it's done. The weakness I displayed with Charles, won't be repeated. You _can_ trust me," he said strongly.

"Okay," she said with a nod. "Max, you ain't the _only_ reason I've had to hide what I'm capable of," she told him.

"Oh?" he asked again.

"Some of the knowledge I have, if it became public, I'd gain new enemies. I've- I've been able to avoid all that. But the more I talk about things, the more open I am about my powers," she tried to explain.

"I'll _protect_ you, simple as that, my dear," he said matter-of-factly. She sighed in relief of how easily he offered that. "Did you believe I wouldn't?" he asked.

"No, that's not it," she said.

"Then what?" he asked. She hesitated, turning away from him, not sure how voice her concern. "Rogue, I can appreciate your reluctance to divulge _details_ given the subject. However, I cannot guard you against threats I don't comprehend," he said. She felt his fingers take hold of her chin, turning her to meet his gaze. "You'll have to _warn_ me, then, if such perils manifest," he told her.

"I will, I promise," she said quickly.

"Good," he said. "While we'll disclosing sensitive information. For the sake of clarity, I do wish to convey something of importance to you," he said.

"Yes?" she asked warily.

"Whatever the cause, when the time comes for my departure from the institute, know, my girl, I have every intention of taking you with me," he said. She shivered in response to his conviction. "Understand, there is no _malice_ in my resolve. The X-Men are _irrelevant_. This _only_ concerns _us_. While, you haven't permitted me to voice the proposal. I'd wager, I already have your reply," he said. She knew it wasn't the breeze that was causing her to tremble against him.

"Could we-" she paused to take a breath. "Could we cross that bridge when we get to it?" she asked.

"Very well," he yielded. She sighed at that, closing her eyes a moment, needing to catch her breath. "On a lighter note, I did have a thought," he said.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I was wondering, if you would like to keep some of your possessions in my room? To avoid the predicament we found ourselves in yesterday," he explained. She smiled, opening her eyes again.

"Max, are you asking me to move in with you?" she asked.

"I wouldn't be opposed to you sleeping in my room, if you would like would to," he said nonchalantly. He paused for a moment, looking up at her. "Yes, alright, _essentially_. Yes, that is what I'm asking of you," he said.

"I'm gonna need a blow dryer, an _extra_ one," she demanded. He threw he head back at that and laughed, his eyes closing. She watched him for a moment. _'He doesn't laugh like this enough,_ ' she thought to herself, delighted to be the cause of his joy.

"Yes, dear, I will purchase one for you," he acquiesced with a smirk. "Anything else?" he asked, looking back up at her.

"I will make you a _list_ ," she grinned.

"Alright," he said pleased. She leaned down and gave him a quick peck, barely a second on his lips, before she pulled back.

"I'm showering in your room," she told him as she got off of the bed.

"Gather some of your things then," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," she smiled. She heard him chuckled as she started to do just that.

*_*


	15. Chapter 15

*_*

Rogue, now showered and hair blown out, headed back to her bedroom. She stared down at her bare hands and rolled her eyes at herself.

_'How did I manage ta forget a pair of gloves?'_ she asked herself as she made her way down the hallways. She took a moment to examine the bruises on her wrists. They had started to fade a little, but the morning's activities had guaranteed that they would be visible for at least a week. _'Definitely gotta cover these up before anyone notices,'_ she thought as she pulled on her purple sleeves pulling them each over her wrists. She had similar bruises on her legs and arms, but those were much easier to hide.

Rogue looked at as she felt one of the doors start to open, Magneto's powers still active.

"Good morning, Jean," Rogue said as she saw the red-head coming out of her bedroom.

"Good morning," Jean said pleasantly, her voice sounded forced as she avoided making eyes contact.

_'Is she okay?'_ Rogue asked herself as Jean closed her bedroom door. "Sorry to ask so early, but do you think I might be able to borrow a dose of your powers sometime today?" she asked.

"Yes, of course," she said, now the smile on her face was forced as well. "There's still some time before breakfast," she said shifting her weight from one leg to the other.

"Jean, I- I know I've been asking a lot from you the last few weeks. I don't wanna do anything that makes you feel _uncomfortable_ ," she said reading the other girl's body language. "Are you _sure_ you don't mind?" Rogue asked uneasily.

Jean took a deep breath. "Making progress with your powers is so important," she said as she finally met her gaze. "You're _always_ welcome to ask for my help," she said, the smile on her face no longer forced.

"It just seems like I caught you at a bad time? It doesn't have to be right now," Rogue pointed out.

"Really, I don't mind," Jean said as she walked up to her. 

Jean reached out her hand towards her. Rogue lifted up her hand and their fingertips touched. Rogue took a breath as she absorbed a twelve hour dose of her powers and Jean's consciousness slipped into a white box within her mind.

"Thank you," Rogue said.

"See you at breakfast, Rogue," she said quickly before turning away from her and started to walk down the hall.

_'Are you okay?'_ she asked to the consciousness in her mind.

_'I woke up early this morning and I couldn't fall back to sleep,'_ Jean's consciousness said nervously as she started to walk towards her bedroom. _'Scott and I haven't even made it past second base,'_ she commented.

_'What does that have to-'_ Rogue started to ask before it hit her. _'Shit, shit, shit-'_ she thought as she quickly turned around and raced down the hall. _'How much did she hear?'_ she asked panicked. "Jean," she called out. The other girl, turned back to look at her.

"Did you need something _else_?" Jean asked tentatively as some of the other doors in the hallway started to open.

"Hey," Kitty said. "Good morning," she said with a smile. Kitty took a quick look between the two girls, her smiling faltering. "Is everything, like, okay?" she asked.

_'Jean, can we talk?'_ Rogue projected into her mind.

"Everything's fine Kitty," Jean said with a smile. _'Alright, downstairs_ ,' Jean answered.

"Jean's helping me with my powers again," Rogue explained quickly as she did a quick mental scan of the institute.

"That's cool," Kitty said.

_'Ororo and Hank are cooking breakfast, Jamie and Bobby are in the common room and Ray's in the library_ ,' Rogue told Jean.

_'Let's go outside,_ ' Jean suggested. "See you at breakfast, Kitty," she said.

_'Gazebo's clear_ ,' Rogue said

"Okay," Kitty said with a yawn.

Jean gave her a quick nod before they both started to make their way down the hall.

*_*

A few minutes later, Rogue and Jean had made their way to the gazebo. Rogue took a deep breath as she leaned back against the wood railing. She tried to push her uneasiness away. It wasn't going to help anything. She crossed her arms over her chest as she watched Jean fidget on the other side of the gazebo.

Rogue took a moment to put up a psychic shield. Jean looked over at her curiously.

"I don't want anyone else overhearing this conversation," she explained. 

"I understand. I- ah- I'm sorry," Jean started to say. "I shouldn't have read your mind. It was a huge invasion of privacy," she said.

"What?" Rogue asked confused. "No. _I'm_ the one who should be _apologizing_ ," she said. "I know how your powers work and we were way to close to your room. I wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry."

"Wait," Jean said baffled taking a step closer to her. "You're not _mad_ that I read your mind?" she asked.

"No," Rogue exclaimed. "'Course not. It's not like you did it on purpose," she said.

"Look, _technically_ , I did," Jean said delicately.

"What do you mean?" Rogue asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I woke up to you screaming and terrified. I panicked and started to read your mind. I could sense that Magneto was in your room and controlling all that metal- you were in the air-" she started to say cutting herself off each time, her face blushing. "I didn't realize what it was. I thought you were in _danger_. I almost woke Scott up, but then Magneto was _asking_ you to scream and you were- you were _laughing_ ," Jean said her face beet red. "That's when I realized you _liked_ it," she finished.

"I'm _so_ sorry. Usually, we're on the other side of the institute," Rogue said, running a hand through her hair. "This morning wasn't exactly _planned_. Magneto kind of _surprised_ me. But still I- I should've _realized_ we were too close to your room. I'm sorry we put you in that position," Rogue said.

"It's not your fault," Jean said.

"It ain't yours either," Rogue pointed out. "I-" she started to say at a loss. 

She stared at Jean for a quick moment, the other girl doing the same. Both of them let out a laugh at the same time, the tension breaking.

"I _am_ sorry," Rogue said before taking a seat on the ground.

"Me too," Jean said before she sat down next to her. "So? Not that it's any of my _business_ ," she started to say carefully.

" _Actually_ , it might be kinda _nice_ talking about it with another _women_ ," she said. "Just don't go-"she started to say.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise," she said.

"Thanks," Rogue said with relaxed sigh.

"So, Magneto, huh?" Jean asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know it's weird. It's kinda a long story," Rogue started to say with a laugh.

"Has he _pressured_ you in any way?" Jean asked, concerned, her eyes lingering on her wrists.

"No, nothing like that," she said quickly, her turn to blush, as she pulled her sleeves down to cover the bruises. "We've got similar _tastes_. Its hmm- it's not your run of the mill sex, but it's completely _consensual_. I ain't just saying that. I mean- you _saw_ , right?" she asked.

"A little- I ah- As soon I realized what was happening, I stopped reading your mind," she answered, running a hand through her hair. "His age doesn't bother you?"

“I mean- I know it should. Like he’s so much older and has all this experience, right? So, him being interested in me means there’s gotta be something _wrong_ with him,” she said. She noticed Jean nodded along with that. “If I was normal teenager, yeah, sure, I’d agree with all that. Write him off as a pedophile and let Charles shelter me from it like he wants too,” she said. 

“If the professor-” Jean started to say. 

“I know what you’re gonna say, but I _ain’t_ a normal teenager,” she pointed out. “My powers have forced me to grow up a lot faster than I should’ve. I got all these memories up here,” she said, placing her finger on her temple, “that ain’t mine. I have all this knowledge and skills cause of ‘em. Hell- I’ve got some memories in my head that are _older_ than Magneto,” Rogue said. 

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"How far back to the memories go?" Jean asked.

"They start up around the eighteen-sixties," she answered.

"Whoa," she responded, her eyes widening.

"I ain't _really_ eighteen, not up _here_ ," she said touching her temple again. "It's hard to explain. It's weird. _I'm_ weird," she sighed.

"You're no stranger than any of the rest of us," Jean said. 

Rogue just stared at the other girl with a raised eyebrow. 

"Look," Jean said with a laugh, "Scott and I haven't- I don't have much experience in _that_ area, but I know that kind of thing _existed_ ," she said. She paused a moment before a smile came to her face. "Boom-Boom told some us _crazy_ stories," Jean smiled

"I remember," Rogue laughed. "Nothing like chasing car thieves at ninety miles an hour and hearing about Tabitha's _sex life_ ," she said. Jean laughed at that.

"Do you think she actually slept with-" Jean started to ask.

"I don't know, but if she _did_ , I'd get _why_ someone would let her _tie 'em up_ ," she said.

"Yeah, but too a _bar_? That was on _fire_?" Jean exclaimed.

"Who's knows?" Rogue snickered. Both girls shared a laugh. "Do you remember Kitty's face?" Rogue asked.

"I'd never seen someone turn _that_ red," Jean laughed. Rogue let out another laugh at that. "Poor Amara," she added.

"I think she's _repressed_ that memory," Rogue said, studying Jean's reaction for any sigh of recognition. The red-head only laughed and Rogue soon joined in. _'Guess she still doesn't remember Annie and the car crash,_ ' Rogue thought to herself.

"So, it's not like you're _alone_ ," Jean said.

"Yeah, I guess that's true," Rogue said with a smile, which Jean returned.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked. Rogue gave a quick nod. "I heard you call Magneto _Max _?" Jean asked.__

__"Yeah, that's his _given _name," Rogue confirmed.___ _

____"The Professor's never called him that."_ _ _ _

____"Charles doesn't know it. No one does. Well, except me and you," she shrugged. Something shifted in Jean's eyes. "Yeah, _that's_ why," Rogue answered Jean's unasked question. "I'm kind've surprised you and Scott are still calling him Professor. You two have been instructors for _months_ now," Rogue pointed out._ _ _ _

____"It's-" Jean said looking away from Rogue, her eyes shifting, as she was deep in thought. "It's never come up," Jean shrugged._ _ _ _

____"Maybe it should," Rogue suggested._ _ _ _

____"Hmm, maybe," Jean said pensively. "Look, Rogue, I know you and I haven't always been _close_ -"_ _ _ _

____"I was just envious," she admitted, rolling her eyes._ _ _ _

____"Of _me_?" Jean asked confused._ _ _ _

____"Yeah, _obviously_ ," Rogue laughed. "You had everything that I _wanted_. Prefect parents, great relationship with your siblings, the best powers and well- _Scott_ ," Rogue shrugged._ _ _ _

____"I know you liked him," Jean said uneasy._ _ _ _

____"In my head, I'd built up this little _rivalry_ between us," Rogue admitted embarrassed, rolling her eyes again._ _ _ _

____"Really? I didn't know that," Jean said._ _ _ _

____"Yeah, I figured that one out after I helped you with your powers that first time. Not that it _matters_ anymore. I mean- I think it's pretty obvious I've _moved on_ ," she said with a smirk._ _ _ _

____"Yeah, I'd say," Jean laughed. Rogue laughed at that._ _ _ _

____"Honestly, you and Scott are great together. I'm happy for you both," Rogue said._ _ _ _

____"Thanks," she smiled. "Look, you and Magneto being together _is_ weird. I don't really understand it but if you ever need someone to talk too, I'm here," she said._ _ _ _

____"Thanks, Jean. I might take you up on that. As long as it doesn't make you uncomfortable," she said._ _ _ _

____"If it does, I'll tell you," Jean said._ _ _ _

____"Okay," Rogue said with smile. "You can talk to me about anything too, even about Scott. Trust me, I'm over it," she said._ _ _ _

____"Thanks, Rogue. I-" she started to say before faltering._ _ _ _

____"Yeah?" she asked. Jean hesitated. "Everything okay with your powers?" Rogue asked. Jean's eyes widened at the question._ _ _ _

____"They got _stronger_ again," Jean said, her eyes cast downwards in shame. Rogue held back a sigh at the red-head's reaction to her own powers._ _ _ _

____"Since apocalypse?" Rogue asked._ _ _ _

____"Yes, in the last few _weeks_ ," she answered. "I was wondering if you could tell? Since you've been borrowing them so much."_ _ _ _

____"No, I couldn't tell," Rogue answered._ _ _ _

____"Maybe I'm just imagining it," Jean said, looking away from her._ _ _ _

____"I doubt it," Rogue said. "You seem okay. I mean- nothing's floating," Rogue said with a smirk._ _ _ _

____"No, I have control over it," she said._ _ _ _

____"That's _amazing_. Congratulations," Rogue said happily._ _ _ _

____"I-" Jean looked over at her surprised. "You don't think it's too soon, since my last power surge?" Jean asked, conflicted._ _ _ _

____"No 'course not. I mean- I noticed the pattern. Have you?" she asked._ _ _ _

____"Pattern?" Jean asked._ _ _ _

____"They only get stronger _after_ you've gotten comfortable with the last power surge. If you reached a new height in less than three weeks, you should be really _proud_ of yourself and all the _work_ you've put into controlling them," Rogue said._ _ _ _

____Jean looked stunned at the comment. She looked away from Rogue, staring out into the yard._ _ _ _

_____'It ain't healthy. She's never gonna feel right about her powers if she's scared of em,_ ' Rogue thought to herself._ _ _ _

____"Scott didn't have that reaction," she said sadly._ _ _ _

____"He asked you why you haven't told Charles, right?" Rogue asked._ _ _ _

____"Yeah," she exclaimed in anger. "He was all, you're being irresponsible, Jean. What if you lose control again, Jean. This is why you're supposed to talk to the Professor, Jean," she said mockingly, deepening her voice slightly. Rogue let out a snicker at her impression of Scott. "He's being such a guy about it. I _might_ be stronger so now I _have_ to go and talk to the Professor about it. I know I've lost control before and I'm not trying to hide anything just- It came naturally this time. I didn't have to think about it," she said._ _ _ _

____"That's _really_ good," Rogue said._ _ _ _

____"You might be the only one who thinks so," she said annoyed._ _ _ _

____Rogue let out a sigh at that._ _ _ _

____"Yeah, Charles is strong, but his powers ain't the _be-all-end-all_ of telepathic and telekinesis," Rogue said. Jean looked over at her surprised. "There's nothing _wrong_ with you if you _surpass_ him."_ _ _ _

____"I haven't surpassed him," she said quickly._ _ _ _

____"But it's _okay_ if you _do_ ," she told her softly. She watched Jean take a breath. ' _You know what, screw it. It ain't like I gotta worry about Max anymore,_ ' she thought. "Jean, if I knew something about your powers," she said looking over at the red-head, "that you _didn't_ know, would you want me to tell you?" Rogue asked._ _ _ _

____"I guess it would depend on what you knew," she said carefully._ _ _ _

____"Yeah, that's fair," Rogue said._ _ _ _

____" _Do_ you know something I don't?" Jean asked._ _ _ _

____"Yeah," Rogue confirmed. She watched Jean take another deep breath. "Do you want me to tell you?" Rogue asked._ _ _ _

____"Maybe, not right now," Jean said delicately, obviously nervous._ _ _ _

____"Okay, that's up to you," Rogue said. "I feel bad that I haven't offered this before. I mean- I've known for a while. I'm sorry," she said._ _ _ _

____"It's- it's okay," Jean said._ _ _ _

____"Well, ask me anytime, okay?" Rogue asked as she dropped the psychic field. Jean nodded. "Breakfast?" she asked, changing the subject._ _ _ _

____"Yeah," Jean smiled as they both stood up._ _ _ _

____"Sorry in advance," Rogue said as they started to walk towards the institute._ _ _ _

____"What for?" Jean asked._ _ _ _

____"For pissing Charles off," Rogue said with a smirk._ _ _ _

____*_*_ _ _ _

____Charles was seething inside. Rogue had done it again. She called him Charles at breakfast, while asking for him to pass the orange juice, of all things. He caught the small smirk on Magneto's face as she had done so. The others were confused by Rogue's sudden shift to assertiveness. It was causing tension among the students and staff. Last night, he had managed to avoid answering any questions on the subject. However after Rogue's display of brazenness this morning, he was going to have to address this and soon._ _ _ _

____He took a deep breath as he and Magneto entered his office. The man had followed him to his office without question or comment. They both knew their discussion had to occur behind closed door. Magneto took a seat on the couch and he moved to sit in front of him._ _ _ _

_____'Where to start_?' he asked himself._ _ _ _

____"What else is there to discuss, Charles?" Magneto asked dismissively, opening the conversation._ _ _ _

____Charles felt his anger spike up again._ _ _ _

____"What _else_ is there?" Charles asked exasperated. "We've barely discussed this at all. First off, _she_ is a _teenager_ ," he said firmly._ _ _ _

____"But _not_ a child," he said firmly, giving him a look._ _ _ _

____"Isn't she? She's the same age as your own _children_ ," he pointed out._ _ _ _

____"I'm _aware_ ," he said dryly._ _ _ _

____"You don't see a problem with this?" he asked in disbelief._ _ _ _

____"Honestly, no. I don't particularly care," he answered._ _ _ _

____Charles held his fingers to the bridge of his nose as he sighed._ _ _ _

____"It's her _mind_ , I'm attracted too," Magneto added. _ _ _ _

____Charles opened his eyes to meet his friend's gaze again._ _ _ _

____The vulnerability he had seen in his friend this past week, it was gone. Replaced with the righteous stubbornness he had come to expect from Magneto. Something had changed. He needed to know what._ _ _ _

____"You don't have any illegal backing to oppose our relationship," Magneto said._ _ _ _

____"Perhaps, but I do have a _moral_ one," Charles said._ _ _ _

____"So, Rogue is correct, then?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "You have every intention of imposing your moral stance on those who live within your household," he said._ _ _ _

____"Magnus, please. Putting aside the _absurd_ age difference. _How_ your relationship formed is also an issue. You didn't meet her innocently at a party or a bar. She isn't even old enough to _drink_ ," he exclaimed._ _ _ _

____" _That_ is an _American_ problem and bares no weight on _this_ situation. If we were in a number of other countries, she would be able to enjoy a glass of wine _if_ she had the inclination," he pointed out. _ _ _ _

____Charles narrowed his eyes but conceded the issue._ _ _ _

____"What _should_ bare weight is that you _stalked_ her for, the better part of, a _year_ ," he counted, his voice elevated._ _ _ _

____"I can assure you, both of us are well aware of the abnormal nature of our relationship. We've spoken about it multiple times and _both_ of us wish to press on _regardless_ ," Magneto said, infuriatingly calm._ _ _ _

____"Am I the only one who's seeing _sense_? You are _obsessed_ with her. She has been _terrified_ of you," he said._ _ _ _

____"We don't owe you or anyone else an explanation. We're _consenting_ adults, Charles," Magneto said._ _ _ _

____"She's my student, Magnus. I am supposed to _protect_ her," he said._ _ _ _

____"Yet, you're anger lies with Rogue and her behavior," he stated._ _ _ _

____"She is causing an upset," he said._ _ _ _

____"You've promoted Jean Grey and Scott Summer to instructors. Yet, they still call you _Professor_. How long will you insist upon them using the title? Until they are in their twenties? Their thirties, perhaps?" he asked incredulously._ _ _ _

____"It is a sign of respect," he said._ _ _ _

____"It is a sign of _obedience_ ," he retorted. "At some point you will have to accept them, these students of yours- _all_ of your X-Men, as _equals_. Rogue is, simply, the _first_ to demand it. In time, the others _will_ follow. You will have to _adapt_ , Charles, or they will start to _leave_ ," he told him. Charles considered his words. "Besides, I thought your concern was my vulnerability around her," Magneto stated._ _ _ _

____"Yes, there is that as well," he said._ _ _ _

____"You seem confused, Charles. _Who_ needs your protection? Myself or Rogue?" he asked._ _ _ _

____"Both of you," he said._ _ _ _

____"Both of us? Really?" Magneto asked curiously. "There's a paradox there, old friend. You must see that," he said casually. Charles let out a reluctant sigh. "This conversation is getting _tiresome_. Have you inferred what is _actually_ bothering you? Or shall I explain it to you myself?" he asked._ _ _ _

____"I know what is actually bothering me," he repeated bitterly. "The entire situation is _morally reprehensible_ ," he insisted._ _ _ _

____"You're jealous, Charles," he said._ _ _ _

____"That is ludicrous," he said at once._ _ _ _

____/"It's not, is it?" Magneto said knowingly. "I've opened up to her in ways you've always _wished_ I'd opened up to you, old friend. Neither of us are responsible for _your_ jealousy. I will only say this one more time and you will not coax Rogue into another philosophical debate on the matter. These conversations, you insistence upon, rehashing the same thing over and over again," he said._ _ _ _

____"Magnus," Charles exclaimed._ _ _ _

____"We're not going to agree about this. Nor do we have to. We are not seeking your approval and you cannot force us to continuously _defend_ our relationship. I've humored you long enough. This _will_ be the _last _conversation we have on the subject," he said strongly. "In fact, yes," he said as he stood up. "I have a class to prep for. I believe, we're done here," he said as he started to walk towards the door, which seemingly opened by itself.___ _ _ _

______"What changed?" Charles asked. "You were not yourself this last week. Yet, now you are," he said._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Frankly, old friend," he started to say as he got to the door, " _that_ disclosure is not one I wish to discuss with _you_. I'll see you in my class," he dryly as he left the room._ _ _ _ _ _

______*_*_ _ _ _ _ _


	16. Chapter 16

Rogue took one last deep breath; her powers once again under her control. She took another few moment to reinforce the psychic blocks she had set up in her mind.

_'Thank god, for Jean's power,'_ she thought satisfied as she opened her eyes.

She glanced over at the clock, it was eleven-twenty-three. She was cutting it close but she could make it work. She quickly stood up and made her way to her dresser. She opened her top draw and pulled out a small black watch.

_'Okay, Anna Marie, try_ not _to be a coward this time. It's only a two month lecture series. You already blew two of your chances,'_ she thought as she walked over to bed and picked up her backpack. She slipped the watch into the front pocket of her bag and looped it over her shoulder. _'You gotta bite the bullet and_ talk _to him,'_ she told herself as she took a deep breath. _'Tell Max you ain't coming to his class and get inta Manhattan_ early,' she ordered herself.

*-*  
Magneto sat at his desk, glancing over the test results. He had graded them so quickly last night, he barely recalled who had understood what. He needed the refresher before his class started, which was rather soon.

He looked up from his notes as he felt someone walking towards his room. The small amounts of metal on their clothing giving them away. The person was wearing a pair of jeans and had a bag of some sort, most likely a backpack, over their shoulder. He dismissed these trivial details as soon as he had sensed them. What piqued his interest, however, was an image inducer, not against someone's wrist as he might expect, but suspended within the front pocket of the backpack.

_'Curious,'_ he thought as he stood up. _'What could Night-crawler possibly need?'_ he thought as he walked over to his door. He opened it to find Rogue standing in front of him.

"Hi," she said with a smile.

"Hello, dear," he said, concealing his surprise as he moved out of her way.

"How'd it go with Charles?" she asked as she entered his room.

"I was impatient with him," he admitted, as he closed the door behind her, as his senses lingered on the image inducer in her bag. _'Where did she get that device?'_ he asked himself.

"You probably restrained yourself more than I would've," she grinned, as he heard her sit on the bed, placing the bag beside her.

"Perhaps," he chuckled as he turned to face her. "I made it painfully clear, that he isn't to force you into another confrontation on the matter," he said as he walked back over to his chair and sat. "We'll see if he abides by it," he said as he studied her. Her demeanor seems off in some way.

"Hopefully, he will," she said as she ran a hand though her hair.

"Indeed," he said as he studied her. "Are you alright? You seem- nervous," he said. He watched as a surprised expression crossed her face. She let out a little sigh as the expression left her features.

"I guess I am," she smiled before letting out another sigh. "It's about this morning," she said her tone turning more serious.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You can't do that again," she told him.

"My girl, I am still learning how to _navigate_ these encounters of ours. I have no intention of making you uncomfortable in any way that you do not deem _enjoyable_. So, yes, of course, if there is anything that you do not wish for me _repeat_ , all you have to do is say so," he said.

He watched a smile grace her face as the tension she was holding in her limbs loosened and her posture relaxed.

"Max- I loved nearly every second of it," she said. "But," she started her smiling faltering, "we can't do _anything_ in my room again. Jean's powers are getting stronger and she _heard_ us," she explained as his eyes widened. "It's okay," Rogue said quickly. "I talked to her. Apologized a bunch. She ain't gonna say anything to anyone. Everything's _fine_. Just-" she started to say. He held up his hand which quieted her.

" _Understood_ , my girl," he said.

"Thanks," she smiled as she stood up. "And I gotta skip your class today," she said quickly as she picked up her bag.

"Oh?" he asked his eyes shifted to glance at the bag as she slung it over her shoulder.

"I gotta be someone by one-thirty. So, I'll explain later," she said as she started to walk towards the exit.

"You're leaving the institute?" he asked as she stood up.

"Yeah," she answered as he felt her place a hand on the door knob.

"Is that why you need an image inducer?" he asked. He felt her hand slip off of the door knob as she let out a sigh. "Where did you _procure_ one? I doubt Charles is handing them out," he said.

"No shit," she sighed as she turned to face him. "I _made_ it," she told him.

"Really?" he asked fascinated as he took a step towards her. "May I see it, please?" he asked.

"Fine," she huffed annoyed. "Just don't make a big deal out of it, okay? It's just an image inducer," she asked as he felt the zipper on the backpack begin to open seemingly on its own.

_'She must have absorbed Miss Grey's powers,'_ he realized as he watched her let the backpack gracefully fall to the floor. The watch was lifted into the air and to Rogue's hand and she put the device on.

"I didn't change that much," she said as she pressed the small button on the side of it, activating the image inducer. He raised an eyebrow at her appearance before he began to circle her.

"Smart of you to keep your height and body type the same, given the inducer's limitations," he said as he observed the hologram from behind her. "Black is suitable selection," he said as he stepped up to her back and lifted some of the black hair, letting it run through his fingers. The hologram remained consistence even as he moved her hair, up and down. It wasn't the easiest aspect to program into the device. It would have been far easier to pull her hair up into a pony-tail and avoid the extra work.

"Even without altering the length of your hair, it differs your look considerably," he said as let her hair fall back into place. "The color on your skin is nice touch. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you'd had spent the day _lounging_ on the beach," he said amused as he moved back in front of her.

"Everyone's always saying how I need to get more sun," she said rolling her eyes.

"Indeed," he said he took her chin in his hand and lifted her gaze up to his. "Clever to select brown eyes," he said.

"They _are_ the most common. Are ya done with the _inspection_ yet?" she asked impatiently as she rolled her eyes.

"It's an _impressive_ disguise, my girl," he smirked. "You made this?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered as she switched the watch off.

"Where did you acquire the components?" he asked as he took her hand in his. He brought her wrist up to his face so he could examine the watch.

"Kurt's his old image inducer broke a while back when he was helping Toad with-" she started to say before she cut herself off. He watched her shake her head before continuing "I was able to salvage most of what I needed from it. The rest I got from stuff laying around the institute," she answered.

"Spare parts? You made _this_ from spare parts?" he laughed astonished.

"It wasn't _that_ hard," Rogue said with a smirk. He chuckled at that.

"Have you have any issues with it shorting out?" he asked.

"It works as long as I use it sparingly." she answered as he slipped his free hand around her waist. He pulled her closer to him, her hands moving to his chest. "Max, I gotta go," she said.

"To do what?" he asked as he met her gaze. "You mentioned that you've _acted_ upon your ideological beliefs," he guessed.

"No," she said quickly, "That's ain't what this is about. It's more _personal_ than that," she said pointedly, no doubt hoping he would drop the subject.

"Oh?" he asked, regardless. She sighed as she hesitated to answer his question, as she often did. "If we were discussing my past you would readily answer my questions," he said. She let out an annoyed huff as she rolled her eyes.

"Not _everything_ is about _you_ ," she said bitterly.

"I never said it was. I was merely drawing attention to the pattern I've recognized. If I inquired about my past you're happy to comply. If I ask about you, you're uncommunicative," he pointed out as he searched her gaze for any response to his words.

Something flashed in her eyes. Once again he saw, what he now knew to be, fear in her eyes. She blinked and the fear was gone.

"Do _all_ of our conversation have to turn into interrogations?" she asked annoyed.

"You tell me, my girl," he countered with a raised eyebrow. "What are you so afraid of?" he asked. Her eyes widened at that and she pushed back, breaking out of his hold. She turned away from him.

"I want to tell you more about myself. I _have_ been. Just- There's _so_ much I've never said out loud before. I've talked more about myself this past week than I have _my entire life_ ," she pointed out as he walked towards her.

"That's true, isn't it, dear?" he asked as he placed his hand on her shoulders. "Why is it so difficult for you to speak about yourself?" he asked.

"I already promised to warn you, if I'm in danger," she said as she turned to face him again. "Isn't that enough for this morning?" she asked softly, deflecting his question. He let out a sigh at.

"Can you truly fault me for attempting to better understand you?" he asked. "As you've said, there must be an abundance of information about yourself that you have never shared with another and I relish the opportunity to be the one you choice to confide in," he said.

"Then, could ya give a girl a chance ta volunteer?" she asked with a smirk. "It's not that I don't want you to know, Max. It's-” she started to say, her expression turning into a frown. ‘Silence and secrecy is how I've _always_ managed the competitive environment. I've started losing control over it 'cause I'm actually talking about shit and it's- it's- I'm terrified of everything going to hell cause I couldn't keep my damn mouth shut," she said.

"There's no danger in silence because nothing changes. The risk lies in disclosure," he summarized.

"Pretty much," she confirmed.

"To clarify, you're not worried about me at this moment?" he asked.

"No," she smiled as she shook her head. "Max, I got you right where I want you," she said before she leaned up and pressed her lips to his. 

He moved his hand to her cheek as they deepened the kiss. He felt her relax in his arms. She playfully bite his bottom lip as she pulled away from the kiss. He chuckled at that.

"My girl, what is stated between us, _stays_ between us," he said before he kissed her again.

"I know,” she said breathlessly, her eyes closed, the expression on her face peaceful, “I mean- hopefully it's actually working," she muttered softly.

"What's working?" he asked as he caressed her cheek.

"I turned off my psionic emanat-" she started to say as her eyes snapped opened. Fear flashed in her eyes again.

He knew she was very skilled at keeping her emotions, especially fear from gracing her features. It was why he had become so obsessed with her eyes and the secrets they held. Now, however, the fear was prominent on her face as well.

"Shit, I didn't mean to say that out loud," she whispered panicked.

"Rogue?" he asked concerned.

"Shit- shit- shit," she said as her breaths started to come fast.

_'This isn't a manipulation,'_ he realized as she closed her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. "It's alright, take a deep breath," he instructed her he held her to him. _'Psionic emanations?'_ he asked himself surprised as he rubbed her back, softly up and down, hoping it would help to calm her. _'_ That's _why she has the image inducer,'_ he realized.

_'She must have used Miss Grey's powers to block her psionic emanations. When she leaves the institute, she can't be tracked telepathically, regardless if she uses her abilities or not. Cerebro won't be able to find her either. She must use the device to hide her appearance and gain the freedom to whatever it is she intends to do'_ he thought as her breathing started to return to normal. _'It must be a rather powerful telepath she's afraid of to go through these procedures to avoid them. Who is she so afraid of?'_ he thought.

"I apologize," he said aloud. "I'm still learning when I should and shouldn't push you for answers," he said.

"It ain't your fault," she muttered. "I'm the one who dropped my guard," she said as she opened her eyes. "That's on me. I gotta go," she said as she pulled herself out of his arms.

"Rogue," he said. "You don't necessarily need to tell _me_. If I heard you correctly before then we both know what that's means," he said as she telekinesis to bring the backpack to her hand. "It doesn't need to be stated aloud. However, given that _understanding_ , does _anyone_ know where you're going today?" he asked as he caught her gaze again.

"Kitty does. She's been covering for me when I go to the city," she answered. "I should be back before dinner," she said.

"Manhattan? You're going to Manhattan?" he asked.

"Yeah. Empire State University," she answered at last.

"Why there?" he asked.

"There's this lecture series I've been going too," she said.

"About?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter," she said. He raised an eyebrow at that. "It ain't until one-thirty but I ended up missing it last week when I went to your class," she said.

"You're going by yourself?" he asked alarmed.

"I have a couple of friends that I'm meeting up with," she said defensively.

He didn't like this at all. Within a few hours of promising to protect her, he already felt there was just cause for him to do so. He should postpone his class and go with her. Perhaps get to the bottom of this phantom telepath who haunted his lover's steps. It simply wouldn't do.

"Rogue?" he asked concerned. He heard her let out a sigh. "I can postpone my-" he started to offer.

"Max," she said strongly as she marched up to him. "Let's get something _straight_ ," she said as she stared up him. "I _like_ when you take control in the bedroom but that _does not_ mean I want you ta dominate _every_ aspect of my life,” she said. 

As she spoke, he felt the panic, which had temporary taken hold of him, slip away. 

“I've been taking care of myself for a real long time before you showed up. I ain't some _helpless damsel_ that's gonna need your protection every five seconds. I'm a _mutant, Magneto_ ," she said pointedly.

He felt a smirk creep across his lips as he watched this girl, this woman, he was so enamored with assert herself.

"A powerful one," she said strongly, her voice filled with pride. "I don't want you to think I'm ungrateful for your offer to protect me. 'Cause I am. There's gonna be a time where I'm gonna have ta take ya _up_ on that, but that day _ain't_ today. Do _not_ treat me like some fragile piece of glass that you have to keep from breaking. I'm made from stronger stuff than that," she finished.

" _Of course_ , you're not _helpless_ , my girl. I never thought you were. I've more to say on the matter. However, I've delayed you long enough. Go," he said. 

She smirked before she leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips.

"See ya tonight, Max," she said before she backed away and left.

*-*

Rogue entered the institute's garage where she saw Kitty leaning against the hood of Scott's car. She was looking out the open doors, waiting for the Brotherhood to arrive.

"Hey," Rogue said as walked pass her towards the key holder hanging on the wall.

"Hi," Kitty said with a meek smile. "Going to the city?" she asked.

"Yup," Rogue said with a smile as she grabbed a set of keys off the wall. "I should be back before dinner, but if I ain't-" she started to say as she turned to face Kitty.

"I'll tell everyone you're, like, not hungry. It totally worked last week," she beamed.

"Thanks again for covering for me," she said.

"Hey, if you want to go to college, you should totally be able to," Kitty started to say. "No one should, like, give you a hard time for not becoming an instructor right away," she said. Rogue let out a little sigh at the comment.

"Scott and Jean did it," she huffed "And if it's good enough for them-" she started to say while rolling her eyes.

"Well, that's _them_ , right? It's doesn't mean that's what, like, _all_ of us have to do," Kitty said annoyed.

"They set the _prescient_ ," Rogue shrugged. "It's _implied_ that we're all supposed ta follow in their footsteps," she said.

"That's, like, _not_ happening. I love learning. I love taking things apart and putting them back together again. I never, like, _get_ too anymore," she said with a sigh. "I crashed a few computers at school and then, like, I'm totally not allowed to work on them anymore. I _told_ Mrs. Ginois I could _fix_ them-" she started to say.

"I know. She let Arcade do it instead," Rogue finished.

"It's not fair," she exclaimed before she let out an annoyed yell, which turned into a sigh. "Is it bad that I'm _disappointed_ in Jean?" Kitty asked. "She's so smart and she's the oldest and she was supposed too- yeah, like, _lead the way_."

"I get where you're coming from," Rogue said. "It's gonna be a lot harder for us to break away, if we want too, since Jean didn't," she said.

"After all that talk about girl power and then-" Kitty said letting out a sigh. "I'm a straight 'A' _honor_ student. I'm _totally_ going to college," she affirmed.

" _Good_. You're way too smart _not_ to continue your education," she said.

"Not that teaching _isn't_ important-" Kitty back-stepped.

"No, 'course it is," Rogue agreed. "But Charles, has what? _Seven_ instructors. For _nine_ students?" she asked.

"The brotherhood been-" Kitty started to say.

"Only for _Magneto's_ class. No one's had to adjust the chore schedule or sleeping situations for that. Doesn't count," Rogue rebutted.

"Jubilee and Rahne are coming back," Kitty pointed out.

"Okay, eleven," Rogue corrected.

"Oh and Danielle finally coming," Kitty said excited.

"Really? I thought her grandfather wanted to keep her home?" Rogue asked.

"She said he changed his mind. I think she's still having trouble with her powers," Kitty explained.

"Well. It's good she'll be here then, but that's still _only_ twelve. It ain't a lot a students for seven teachers. Charles has to start recruiting again to justify having so many," she said dryly.

"Kurt's going to become an instructor too," Kitty added. "He hasn't said it yet, I just _know_ ," she said.

"Unless, Amanda ends up going to college. Maybe, he'll follow her," Rogue pointed out.

"I don't know if that's, like, better," Kitty sighed. "Next time I'm home, my dad's wants to take me to University of Chicago, to check out the campus. He keeps saying how it's never too early to get a plan together."

"That's the fundamentals of strategy, right there," Rogue smirked. She listened to the other girl let out another sigh. "Kitty, look. You're only a junior. Having a plan makes sense and at least ya ain't gonna have to sneak around like I am. Start visiting your parents more often and let your dad help you with applying and everything," she advised.

"Thanks, Rogue," Kitty smiled which Rogue returned. "And thanks for- you know- taking a stand in front of the Professor," Kitty said.

"One of us had too. Might as well be _the Rogue_ ," she smirked. Kitty let out a short giggle in response. "This'll all work itself out. I'm sure of it," she said.

"I hope so," she said.

"Kitty, I gotta go before the brotherhood gets here, but If you need ta talk more I'm here for you, okay?" she asked.

"If I can _find_ you. You've been m.i.a, like, _all week_ ," she pointed out.

"I know," she sighed. "I've been _busy_ ," she answered vaguely.

"Well- you're coming to movie night tonight, right?" Kitty asked.

Rogue had already promised Max she would talk to him again and those conversations tended to take a while. On the other hand, if she was being honest with herself, the last few days, she was spending nearly all of her free time with Magneto. Their relationship had already had an unhealthy start. She should probably give herself a night off and spend some time with her friends. She valued her time with Max, but it wasn't meant to replace all of the other friendships in her life, but there was so much she needed to talk to Max about and she could only say so much in a day.

"I'll try."

"Bobby and Kurt rented _Savage Vendetta_ ," she giggled.

"Really?" Rogue asked surprised. 

Or she could do both. 

' _What're the odds?_ ' she asked herself tickled. "I _love_ that movie," she smirked.

"So, you'll be there, right?" Kitty asked.

"I promise," she replied.

"Oh yeah," she exclaimed. "Kurt's going to be so happy," she beamed.

"So- it's ah- not a _coincidence_ ya all rented one of my favorite movies, huh?" she asked amused.

"Hey- don't be mad at him, okay?" Kitty asked. "He misses you," she said.

"Kitty- it's fine, _really_. Honestly, the timing couldn't've been more prefect," she said.

"Huh?" Kitty asked confused.

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you at dinner," Rogue said.  
*-*

Magneto's class had been interesting, Charles thought. Rogue's absence was noticeable. No silence force guiding Magneto's actions. Just his old friend, in all of glory, teaching about a subject he was incredibility familiar with. Had Magneto asked Rogue not to attend? So he would continue to discard his concerns? It was unclear, as so many things, had been at late.

"You all," Magneto said, addressing the class, "have until next Saturday to complete grading your tests based upon your new understanding of the rubric. Please adhere to the format I provided to you today when grading it. Once you start the process, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. You're welcome to work in teams to complete the assignment. However, anything you put to the page you must comprehend. Otherwise, you render the entire excise _pointles_ s," he finished. "That's all for today," he said dismissing the class.

The students started to disperse as chatter filled the room. Once again, the brotherhood boys were the first to make a beeline for the exit.

"Lance," Quicksilver called out. "We're going food shopping. Don't take _forever_ to meet us by the car," he ordered.

"Alright, alright," Lance said dismissively as he and Kitty stood. 

Toad, Blob and Quicksilver were the first few to leave the room. It seems those three didn't wish to be underground any longer than they had to. He had to admit, he had been nervous about allowing the brotherhood members into the institute so often, but so far after nearly two weeks, there hadn't been any issues.

"Lance, its fine. Come on. I'll walk you out," she beamed as they headed towards the exit.

"So, about that _thing_ we were talking about?" Lance started to ask.

"I'll ask tonight. I'll call before eight to let you know," Kitty answered.

"Cool," Lanced replied as they both exited the room.

"Jean, isn't there _something_ you want to talk to the Professor about?" Scott asked pointedly as Charles turned his attention towards the couple.

"No, Scott, actually there _isn't_ ," Jean said forcefully, clearly annoyed, as she headed out of the door.

"Jean, come on, be reasonable," Scott said as he followed after her, leaving the classroom.

_'What was that about?'_ he asked himself as he started to head towards the exit himself. _'Jean, are you alright?'_ he asked projecting his thoughts into her mind.

_'Yes, I'm fine,'_ she yelled at him.

_'Jean?'_ he asked surprised.

_'Scott shouldn't have said anything,'_ she thought her tone much softer and controlled. _'I'm fine. Don't be worried,'_ she said.

_'Alright then,'_ he thought and hoped his uneasiness wasn't conveyed in his tone. _'If you need me-'_ he started to think.

_'I know, thanks,'_ she thought before he felt her break the connection.

*-*

Magneto glanced around the room as his class dispersed. Most of the students had left the room. There were only a few stragglers left. Magneto forced eye contact with his daughter as she was standing. With a simple nod of his head, Wanda knew he wished to speak with him.

If he was being honest with himself, he had let his obsession with Rogue take up most of his time this last week and half. He had other responsibilities to look after; most notability, his children. He should have checked in with them before now, but well- Better late than never.

"Father?" she asked as she walked up to him.

"How is everything at the house?" he asked.

"The new furniture is really nice and all of the bills are up-to-date," Wanda answered.

"Good and at the school? Have there been any issues?" he asked.

"No, none of us are using our powers. We know the rules," she answered. Magneto gave an appreciative nod at that.

"And the budget is working thus far?" he asked.

"Even _with_ Blob's appetite," she smiled shyly. "We have to go food shopping _a lot_ ," Wanda explained.

"If anything needs to be adjusted, don't hesitate to let me know," he said.

"Thank you, Father. We don't want to be a burden," she said meekly.

"Wanda, you're my _daughter_ ," he said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Not a burden," he said.

He felt an old memory creep up on him, a flash of the metal hospital he had left her at when she was a small child. He had many regrets in life, leaving her there was- He remembered telling himself it was unavoidable, the only course of action he could take. He had told himself the same when he had altered her memories, replacing his cruel actions with the childhood he should have given to _both_ of his children.

_'What's done is done. No use dwelling on it now,'_ he reminded himself as he returned his hand to his side.

"Upholding the house, is a bit tedious," he continued as he placed his hands in his pockets. "However, considering how long you and your brother have maintained your _independence_. It's a necessary chore, I'm _pleased_ to perform. Living here at the institute would be _quite_ an adjustment. As long as you five continue to _adhere_ to our agreement, there's no need to force the issue," he finished.

"We are. We're been to every one of your classes here and we've been back to our classes at Bayville High," she said quickly.

"If the boys aren't able to keep to the rules," he started to say, his tone warning.

"They _know_ , Father," Wanda said. "They don't act like it, but they know how important it is for us to get our high school diplomas," she said.

"And the doors that diploma will open for you all," Magneto finished.

"I know Pietro and Lance are taking it seriously," she said.

"Good," he said again with another nod. "When you're ready, we'll start discussing what comes _after_ High School," he said.

"Thank you, Father," she said.

"Hey, Wanda, what's the hold up?" They both turned to see Pietro standing by the door. "Is everything okay?" he asked uneasy.

"Everything is fine, son," he said. "Thank you, Wanda. I'll see you on Tuesday," he said dismissing her.

Magneto turned to face the whiteboard as he brought the eraser to his hand. He felt his children leave the room, and heard the door close behind them. Leaving just the two of them in the room.

"Yes, Charles?" Magneto asked dryly as he erased the writing on the white board at the front of the classroom.

"Where's Rogue?" he asked.

"Not here, obviously," Magneto answered.

"Yes, that much is clear," Charles said, his tone equally as dry as his old friend's.

"She had something else to do, Charles. Let's leave it at that," he said as he put down the eraser. He heard Charles let out a sigh. "I thought I made myself _clear_ this morning," he said, turning to face him.

"I didn't _say_ anything, Magnus," Charles pointed out.

"You didn't have too, Charles," he bit back as he crossed his hands over his chest. "Fine," Magneto said dismissively. "If not that, then why linger?" he asked.

"After our conversation, I managed to get in contact with Tabitha Smith," he said.

"Really? Where was she?" he asked.

"According to her mother, she been _home_ for some time," Charles said. "However, I have my _suspicions_."

"You believe she been-" he started to ask.

"Living on the _streets_ , yes. It's no secret that she and her father do not get along. I highly doubt she's spent much time there since leaving Bayville," Charles confirmed.

"You relayed the offer?" he said.

"Tabitha knows she's welcome to stay at the Brotherhood Manor," he answered.

"Good. Then the decision is in her hands now," he commented.

"Indeed," Charles agreed.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"Yes, just-" he started to say before cutting himself off. "Not again," he heard Charles mutter in frustration as he closed his eyes and placed his fingers to his temple.

"Charles?" he asked concerned. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yes, it will be. Give me a moment," he said. 

Magneto leaned up against his desk at the front of the classroom and waited patiently for Charles to finish whatever he was doing.

After a few minutes, Charles opened his eyes, his hand returning to the armrest on his chair.

"What was that?" Magneto asked.

"A private investigator," he answered with a sigh as he turned towards the exit.

"A what?" he asked in disbelief as he started to follow after Charles.

"Someone has been hiring private investigators to gather information about us," he explained as they exited the room.

"Rather foolish sending someone to _spy_ on the home of a _telepath_ ," Magneto remarked as he closed the door to the classroom behind them.

"Normally, I would agree with you, Magnus. However, it's the _frequency_ these would-be spies are sent that _alarms_ me," he said as they made their way to the elevator.

"Better to deal with the _source_ of the nuisance. Who's dispatching them?" asked as used his abilities to call for the lift.

"I've no idea," Charles sighed. Magneto raised an eyebrow at that.

"How could you-" he started to ask, as before the elevator's door opened.

"Whoever is commissioning them," started to say as they both entered the lift, "they're smart enough to conceal their identities from those they hire," he explained as he pressed the button for the Cerebro's floor. "Knowing they will most likely be caught," he said as the lift started to move.

"How have they managed _that_?" he asked before the elevator's door open to reveal Beast, with a stack of papers contained within a file folder.

"Charles, this is becoming a problem I cannot manage on my own," Beast said.

"I know, Hank," Charles agreed as he exited the elevator.

"Perhaps, I can be of assistance," Magneto offered as he exited the lift. "Once I better understand the situation," he added.

"I would appreciate the support," Beast said with a quick nod to him. He turned his gaze down to Charles'. "Who did they send this time?" he asked.

"Mr. Henry Dixon contracted by Derek Taylor from Arizona," Charles answered as the three of them started to make their way down the hall.

"Did he know anything?" Beast asked hopefully.

"They never do," Charles lamented as they came to the War Room's entrance. "He's been sent on his way," he started to say as they entered the room, "with the same message I relayed to all of the others," he said. Beast walked out to the computer, placing the folder on the table next to the keyboard, as Charles moved to his left.

"Which is?" Magneto asked as crossed his arms over his chest.

"Simply, to leave us alone," Charles answered as he turned to look at Magneto.

"Whoever it is, they've hired _multiple_ middle men, to manage the P.I.'s- all out of state," Beast explained as the computer switched on, to show a variety of folders, all with different dates on them. A quick scan of the page showed over ten folders. "I've been tracking the P.I.'s through their employers back to the managers, but it's always a dead end. Mr. Burgess was most likely hired by another incorporation or LLC with instructions to investigate the institute. I'm still tracking _last_ Saturday's visitor, Mr. Michael Keene, hired by Victor Rowe out of North Carolina," Beast explained.

"All of these dates," Magneto started to ask, " _all_ of them coincide with an _individual_ incident of a private investigator's attempt?" he asked.

"Yes," Beast answered.

"Any commonalty? Patterns?" Magneto asked.

"There are all Private Investigators, who have at least three degrees of separation between who is actually hiring them and the individual commissioned to do the work," Hank said. "By the third LLC, it becomes impossible to find anything. There's a few names that overlap but nothing that points us to who is hiring them," Beast sighed. "A fresh pair of eyes, couldn't hurt," he added. "I've been looking at these names for so long and there have been so many new ones just this month alone," he sighed.

"Do we know what they want?" he asked.

"They're never told to focus on any one of us," Charles jumped in. "Just to gather information about whoever they manage to spy upon. The first time was a little over a year ago, I was out running an errand with Ororo and they managed to take some pictures of the students playing baseball," he explained.

"A year?" he asked as he called a metal stool from the right side of the room to his hand. He took a seat in front of the large computer. "How long has this been going on?" he asked as he brought the mouse to his hand.

"That's the _concerning_ part," Charles started to answer as he scrolled down the page. "It actually started _before_ you revealed our kind to the world," he answered.

"It was when I first started teaching here at the institute," Beast asked.

"Your _first day_ , in fact, if I'm remembering correctly," Charles added.

"That _is_ concerning," Magneto said darkly as he watched the folders, all of the dates pass over the screen. There were so many folders, at least fifty. "The photos. I assume they never left the grounds," he stated.

"Logan stopped them," Beast confirmed. "And we moved the students inside to the danger room to finish the game, but it was the closest they ever got to obtaining anything,"

"That we know of," Charles added. "We can't monitor Bayville High, the way we can the institute. However, if it's a study of our powers they're after, they won't be able to get it there," he finished.

"Do you have any thoughts on who could be responsible?" Magneto asked.

"Theories are easy," Beast started to say. "Shield, Hydra, any number of groups curious about the institute. Or someone else entirely," he said shaking his head. " _Whoever_ they are, they have _deep pockets_ and aren't shy about _using_ their funds," Beast finished said.

"What are we going to do about it?" Magneto asked.

"Perhaps they'll _bankrupt_ themselves," Beast said with a sly smile.

"With the two of you working in _tandem_ , maybe we won't have to wait for _that_ to occur," Charles said.

"With any luck," Beast agreed.

"Alright, I'll need the day to familiarize myself with all of this. You'll walk me through it?" he asked.

"Of course," Beast answered easily.

"Let's get to work then," Magneto said turning back to the computer.

*-*


	17. Chapter 17

Freedom was something that Rogue had always struggled with. So often she'd had the option to embrace it, but fear constantly kept her from taking action. It always came back to controlling the competitive environment, a tactic she had mastered over the years, which she was beyond hesitate to surrender. She loved Bayville, for the charming gilded-cage that it was. However, it was full of dangers. Having chosen the world's most densely mutant populated area to become her home, what else should she have expected?

Strolling around Empire State University's campus, with her image inducer active and psionic emanations off, was the most controlled environment she had ever managed to create, the most hidden she had ever been, and perhaps the safest.

_'If only I_ was _here to hide_ ,' she lamented to herself as she walked up to the lecture hall. _'You've gone back and forth on this so many times now, girl,'_ she thought talking to herself. _'Maybe doing this_ is _profoundly stupid, but if I don't do this soon, I'm never gonna. It's worth the risk. It only a matter of time before it all comes out. At least, I get ta control when it happens,'_ she told herself.

"Anna," Candy called out. She turned around to see her friend walking up to her, her hand raised waving at her. Her naturally black hair, far longer than Rogue's own, was wore down, going midway down her back. She always favored red and pink hues in her clothing; today it was a stylish red sun dress, which made her blue eyes pop, with white high heels.

Rogue didn't know what it was she liked about Candy so much. Maybe it was that she reminded her of the persona Mystique had created for Risty, which she had genuinely liked. Or perhaps it was her thick accent that so easily placed her from Long Island, as everyone was able to effortlessly tell she hailed from the south. Most likely, it was because the first time they had met, Candy hadn't batted an eye when she projected her thoughts into her mind, explaining who she was and why she was wearing an image inducer.

"Hey," Rogue called out as she waved back as she started to walk up to her. "Where's Warren?" she asked.

"Attempting to _avoid_ his turn at buying us _lunch_ ," she grinned. Rogue let out a laugh at that. "Not that it's gonna _work_ ," she said as she pulled out her cell phone.

"I ain't sure we got time before the lecture to get something to eat, anyhow," Rogue pointed out.

"Nonsense," Candy said as she linked arms with Rogue and the she started to lead them away from the building. "I'm thinking pizza and a nice tall glass of diet Pepsi," she said as she flipped the phone open.

"That does sound good," Rogue smiled.

"See, it won't take much time at all," she said as she dialed a number. "Hello, _Angel-cakes_ ," she said enthusiastically into the phone. Rogue let out a loud snicker at the nickname- it wasn't the first she had heard Candy use it, but it got her every time. "It's me. Candy Southern. The women who _loves_ you, your girlfriend, _remember_?" she asked with mirth. Rogue tried to keep her laughter low. "It's _your_ turn," she said firmly into the phone. "Seriously?" she said annoyed into the phone. "All right, fine," she said before she flipped the phone closed.

"He can't make it?" Rogue asked.

"He said his dad needs him to take care of something for the company and he might not make the lecture either. A likely story," Candy said unconvinced as she pocketed her phone. Rogue let out a laugh.

"Its fine, I'll get lunch," she said.

"You paid for dinner last week," she pointed out.

"I don't mind," Rogue said. "It's not like it's actually _my_ money," she grinned.

"I almost forgot. All right, lunch _is_ on you then," Candy laughed. "So, how has _your_ week been?" she asked as they walked.

"Nothing _too_ crazy," she answered with a smile as they crossed the street.

"Really?" she grinned. _'Anna,_ ' she thought loudly; opening her mind to Rogue, _'Why do I find_ that _hard to believe? Less than a month ago you and Warren saved the whole world from a mad-man hell-bent on killing_ half _the population, in order to enslave the other half of the population. You don't do boring. So spill,_ ' she demanded.

_'I ah-_ ' Rogue started to say as she ran a hand through her hair. ' _I kinda lost my virginity_ ,' she admitted.

' _I knew you were going to hold out on me._ Congratulations _,'_ she grinned.

_'Thanks, Candy,'_ she said embarrassed. The other's girl's smile faltered for a moment.

_'I just_ assumed _you had a good time. Should I not have assumed that?'_ she asked.

_'No, I had a_ great _time,_ multiple _times,'_ Rogue answered quickly.

_'Excellent,'_ she said her grin returning as they walked into Napoli's pizzeria. Rogue let out a short laugh as they walked up to the waiter.

"How many are yous?" the waiter said, an older Italian man with salt and pepper hair, with a thick New York accent that brought a smile to Rogue's face.

"Just the two of us," Rogue answered as the waiter grabbed two menus.

"Right this way, ladies," he said and they followed a waiter to a small booth towards the back of the pizza shop.

"We know _exactly_ what we want," Candy said before she slid into the booth. "Can I have two plan slices with a large diet Pepsi?" she asked as Rogue sat down across from her, placing her backpack next to her on the booth.

"No problemo," the waiter said. "What can I get for you, sweetheart?" he asked looking down at Rogue.

"Same thing with a regular Pepsi," Rogue answered.

"Got it, half a plain pie. Nice easy order," he said. "I'll be right back with'cha drinks," he said.

_'So, Anna,'_ Candy started again drawing attention to her thoughts. _'If I remember correctly,_ both _of your love interests were_ wildly _inappropriate,_ ' she thought as she winked at her, her tone teasing. Rogue smirked as her faced blushed. _'So, tell me, was it the southern lad, you had chemistry with, who brought you to Mississippi to rescue his father?'_ she started to ask.

'Kidnapped,' Rogue corrected as her smile faltered. She always ended up talking to Candy about something messed up from her life, usually it took several questions to get into it. They were starting early today. _'Gambit_ stalked _me for weeks, knocked me unconsciousness, tied me up, and_ forced _me onto a train down south against my will,'_ she said as she watched Candy take a deep breath, taking all of this in. _'Then he had the_ audacity _to think I would fall for that ridiculous hypnotic charm of his,'_ she thought while rolling her eye. _'He spent an entire day_ manipulating _,'_ she thought as she used her fingers to make air quotes, _'me to help him rescue his thieving father,'_ she said.

_'Why did you go along with it, then?'_ Candy asked.

_'I didn't have any money or my ID. I was underage, so the_ police _weren't an option,'_ she started to say.

_'Right,'_ Candy said with a sigh. _'That would have_ complicated _things,'_ she said.

_'Yup,'_ Rogue thought dryly as the waiter returned with their drinks. "Thank you," Rogue said as their drinks were placed on the table.

"We'll making a fresh pie. It'll be out soon," he said.

"Thanks," both girls said before the waiter left the table.

_'Keep going,'_ Candy thought as the two of them open their straws and put them in their drinks.

_'If I'd used my powers on Gambit,'_ she started as Candy took a sip of her beverage, _'he'd know I knew what he was up too, but if I_ helped _him I knew we'd end up using our powers and then_ Cerebro _would be able ta find us. It was safer to play along until my family came ta pick me up,'_ she finished explaining as she sipped her soda.

_'If not Gambit, than it must have been the older German gentleman you've had a crush on for years? The one's who class you've been taking,'_ she declared.

_'Actually, I'm his_ Teaching Assistant _now, but yeah,'_ she answered.

_'_ Someone's _had a productive week,'_ she rolled her eyes at the other girl with trying to hold back a smile.

_'Why do I tell ya things?'_ she asked.

_'The way I see it, the girl with an_ impenetrable vault _for a mind, is hardly your worst choice in_ confidante _,'_ Candy grinned which Rogue laughed in response. _'Besides, your life is_ much _too interesting_ not _to talk about,'_ she answered. Rogue let out an amused huff. _'Okay, we've_ touched _on your crush for infamous Master of Magnetism before, but_ you _always get_ vague. _I have questions. Lots and lots of questions,'_ she grinned.

_'Okay, fine,'_ Rogue huffed. _'Go ahead.'_

_'Magneto's_ also _stalked you, but you're not angry at_ him _about it. Not in the same way you are with Gambit. Why is that?'_ she said confused.

_'It's about_ intent _,'_ Rogue started to explain as she sipped her drink. _'Gambit stalked me 'cause he wanted to_ use _me for my abilities. I told you how that all played out,'_ Rogue said. The girl nodded in response before sipping her drink. _'What Gambit did was highly_ predatory _. That's my problem with it,'_ she explained.

_'And what Magneto did_ wasn't _?'_ she asked puzzled. _'This_ is _the same mutant who once tried to blackmail my boyfriend to serve in his mutant army, isn't it?'_ she asked skeptically.

_'To be fair, at the time, Magneto was still shaking off the effects of a machine that turned off all of his_ emotions _, making him really cold and indifferent towards well- everything,'_ she answered. _'But yeah, same person,'_ she finished.

_'So, because Magneto was under the effects of an experiment he did on himself, he's_ absolved _from the guilt over trying to kidnap Warren?'_ she asked.

_'No, 'course, I ain't saying that. I would_ never _ask Warren to forgive him, not after what he tried ta pull. But this ain't about_ your boyfriend's _relationship with him. It's about_ mine. _Ya gotta remember, Magneto didn't target me outta the blue, like Gambit did._ I _attacked_ him _. Stalking me was a defensive strategy he utilized to figure how out much of a threat I was. All he wanted was ta keep an enemy from hurting him. I can_ understand _that. I've done_ similar _things myself, when I had ta,'_ she explained.

_'Like securing our funds for this lunch?'_ she asked with a grin as she held out her glass for a toast. Rogue let out a laugh at that as she clinked her glass against Candy's.

_'Yup,'_ Rogue smirked before they both took a drink of their sodas.

_'And that business with Pow-R eight,'_ Candy added.

'Exactly,' she said placing her glass on the table. _I know Magneto has done some pretty fucked up stuff to a lot of people, but he's always seems to do exactly what I need him to do, without me saying a word,'_ she said.

_'What do you mean?'_ she asked.

_'When I first joined the X-Men, Mystique wanted to break into the institute with an_ AK-forty-seven _and drag me back to the brotherhood kicking and screaming,'_ she thought with a sigh, shuttering at the thought.

_'Did she?'_ Candy exclaimed. _'Have we not gotten to that story yet?'_ she asked.

_'No, she didn't. Magneto convinced her to give me some space,_ after _he destroyed her AK-forty-seven,'_ Rogue answered.

_'Oh my god. She actually_ had _one?'_ Candy exclaimed in disbelief.

_'Underneath her desk, in her office, at Bayville High School,'_ Rogue answered. _'She was_ loading it _when Magneto showed up and put a stop to it,'_ she said.

_'What is wrong with that women?'_ Candy asked.

_'Ya got a couple_ years _?'_ Rogue asked. _'Cause explaining that is gonna take a real long time,'_ she added. Candy let out a sigh.

_'Oh, I'm sure, you'll get to it,'_ she thought dryly. _'Keep going. How did Magneto convince her?'_ she asked.

_'He told her to think of the institute like a_ military _school for mutants. I go by_ Rogue. _It ain't exactly a_ secret _, I ain't the most_ cooperative. _Magneto told her to let Charles instill some disciple in me,'_ she explained rolling her eyes. _'That once I got older I'd eventually outgrow the X-Men and be willing to come back to her. Me_ and _Kurt. I mean- that's never fucking happening, but Magneto didn't even_ know _me yet, he wasn't getting anything out of it, he just helped. Like he always does,'_ she said with a smile.

_'Wait- is_ that _when you started to develop_ feelings _for him? After he_ helped _you?'_

_'Hmm-'_ Rogue paused thrown off by the question.

_'Okay- obviously, you weren't there for that conversation. So, when did you find out?'_ Candy asked. Rogue stopped to consider the question.

' _It wasn't too long after I moved into the institute. I ended up having to absorb Sabretooth,'_ she started to explain.

_'Why did you have to use your powers on him?'_ she asked.

_'He's got this long-standing grudge with Logan and was looking for some leverage to use to cox him inta a fight,'_ she said. She watched Candy's eyes widened.

_'That leverage being_ you _?'_ she asked in incredulity.

_'Yup,'_ she answered dryly.

_'Let me get this straight, your_ step-father also _abducted you?'_ she asked, getting angry.

_'He_ tried _,'_ Rogue said quickly, _'but I stopped him with my powers. Evan's master plan,'_ she said as she rolled her eyes.

_'I thought he was the_ good _parent?'_ Candy exclaimed confused.

_'No, I said he was the_ least _fucked up parent. I never said 'good'. He wasn't married to Mystique long enough for it to matter. He doesn't see me as a daughter. Just some kid he lived with for a year,'_ she explained.

_'You have his last name,'_ Candy barked.

_''Cause Mystique kept him around_ just _long enough to justify it,' _Rogue clarified.__

_'That's so-' _she started to say before letting out an angry grunt. _'It's so messed up. You've been kidnapped so many times. Honestly, I've lost count,'_ she exclaimed.__

____

_'Story of my life, Candy,'_ Rogue sighed as the waiter returned with their food.

____

"Half a plain pie," he said as he placed the pizza pan on the table.

____

"Thank you," Rogue said.

____

"Yous need anything else? Refills on those sodas?" he asked.

____

"Yes, that would be great," Candy said with a forced smile.

____

"I'll be right back," he said as he took the empty glasses from their table.

____

"Candy?" Rogue asked aloud. She watched Candy touch the crush of the pizza and pulled back her fingers, letting out an angry yelp.

____

"Are you okay?" Rogue asked aloud.

____

"It's hot," Candy said aggravated.

____

"Let's give it a minute," she sighed. _'Maybe, I should give it rest, talking about myself,'_ Rogue wondered to herself as they sat in silence. _'I think I made Warren uncomfortable last week. Maybe, that's why he didn't show up today,'_ she considered.

____

____A few minutes later the waiter came back with their drinks._ _ _ _

____

____"Alright, enjoy your food," he said._ _ _ _

____

____"Thank you," Rogue said softly before he left the table. "Are you okay?" Rogue asked again. "We don't have ta talk about any of it, If you don't want. I know, it's a lot,' Rogue said._ _ _ _

____

_____'Anna,'_ Candy thought, letting Rogue back into her mind. _'No, I_ like _that you trust me enough to talk about it. We haven't known each other for a long time, but I feel like we've gotten close,'_ she said._ _ _ _

____

_____'We have,'_ Rogue said strongly._ _ _ _

____

_____'I know, I laugh at some of the crazier things that happen around you. Magneto building a space station on a giant asteroid. A house party that turned into a bothersome danger room session because some computer geek thought he was playing a_ video game _. Robots, literal giant robots, were built to hunt mutants. That Magneto, now lives with all of you, as if none of it ever happened. And oh- my favorite by far, that Charles Xavier is actually_ paying _Magneto a salary. Which he's openly using to fund the household of the X-Men's past enemies as long as they all go agree to finish_ high school _,'_ she said with a laugh._ _ _ _

____

_____'Candy. I don't mind ya poking fun. Makes me feel normal when I'm anything but,'_ Rogue said._ _ _ _

____

_____'I'm sorry, I got angry. I- you've been through so much and I know-_ I know _you haven't told me everything yet,'_ she said. _'Not that you have too,'_ she added._ _ _ _

____

_____'I_ like _talking to you,'_ Rogue said. _'It's kinda nice to have an outsider's point of view on all of this.'__ _ _ _

____

_____'I don't understand how you can talk about it so calmy. All of the stalking and the plotting and the kidnapping,'_ Candy said._ _ _ _

____

_____'You think, I ain't angry? I'm_ furious _, but all that hate ain't good for me. Last time I had ta confront it, I did something_ terrible _,'_ she started to say, casting her gaze away from the other girl's._ _ _ _

____

_____'What?'_ she asked._ _ _ _

____

_____'I don't know what hocus-pocus Agatha Harkness was up too, but I might've been able to help her rescue Mystique from Apocalypse. Instead I threw her off the side of cliff and watched her break into a bunch of little pieces,'_ she said._ _ _ _

____

_____'Anna,'_ Candy said sympathetically as she placed her hand on top of Rogue's._ _ _ _

____

_____'Kurt was so mad at me when I did that,'_ she said sadly._ _ _ _

____

_____'I thought you two made up?'_ she asked._ _ _ _

____

_____'We did and right now he wants nothing to do with her. It just feels like it only a matter of time before he's willing to give her another chance,'_ she explained._ _ _ _

____

_____'Because he doesn't understand how_ deeply _she's hurt you. You haven't told him,'_ she said. _'I know you've sorted of adopted him and you don't want to see him hurt, but he's going to learn the truth about her eventually. You can't shelter him forever,'_ she pointed out._ _ _ _

____

_____'I can try,'_ Rogue thought softly._ _ _ _

____

_____'But that doesn't mean you have to keep letting that women into your life. Even if he does,'_ she pointed out._ _ _ _

____

_____'I know,'_ Rogue sighed._ _ _ _

____

_____'I'm sorry, but Warren made the right decision by not joining the X-Men,'_ Candy said as she picked up a slice of pizza, folding it in sighed as she followed suit. _'If you ever want to leave Bayville, you're welcome to stay with me,'_ Candy offered as she started to eat._ _ _ _

____

____Rogue let a sigh at the second offer she had received to leave the X-Men this week. Maybe, it was time for a change, but on the other hand._ _ _ _

____

_____'Candy, it ain't_ all _bad,'_ she said as she took a bite of her pizza._ _ _ _

____

_____'It sounds like it is,'_ Candy replied as she ate._ _ _ _

____

_____'That's cause we keep talking about the worst things that have ever happened to me. I complain, but I do love my family. I don't wanna leave them.'_ _ _ _ _

____

_____'It's an open offer, Anna,'_ she said. Rogue smiled at that._ _ _ _

____

_____'Besides, if we wanna talk like this, I need access to a telepath,'_ Rogue let out an amused snort at that. "Okay, enough about me. What's going on with you this week?" she asked._ _ _ _

____

____"Really? You want to switch to _this_ kind of conversation _just_ as we start eating?" Candy asked._ _ _ _

____

____"Come on, answer the question," Rogue demanded._ _ _ _

____

____"All right, all right," Candy laughed. "Same old, same old," she said dismissively between bites. "College classes, The Bachelor. Have you been watching it?" she asked._ _ _ _

____

____"I've been a little too busy getting _laid_ to watch TV," Rogue grinned._ _ _ _

____

____"If only I had _that_ problem," she laughed. "We're both still living at home. It's hard to get _alone time_ ," she said before taking another bite of her pizza._ _ _ _

____

____"You can't find a _single_ unused room between two mansions?" Rogue asked in disbelief before taking a slip of her drink._ _ _ _

____

____"The way I see it, it's more about our parents _knowing_ the other is over," Candy said._ _ _ _

____

____"Why doesn't Warren just- you know-" she started too said aloud before she tapped her temple._ _ _ _

____

_____'Yes, Anna?'_ Candy asked curiously._ _ _ _

____

_____'_ Fly _into your room one night?'_ she finished telepathically. She watched Candy's blue eyes light up with excitement._ _ _ _

____

____"Because that's a _wonderful_ idea, I wish I thought of weeks ago," Candy said before the two of them shared a laugh. " _That_. That is happening. Thank you _very_ much," she said._ _ _ _

____

____"You're welcome," Rogue laughed which Candy joined in for. "So, what else is going on?" Rogue asked before she took a bite of pizza._ _ _ _

____

____"My mom's still pressuring me go to that club they're a part of," she said._ _ _ _

____

____"The Hellfire Club?" she asked._ _ _ _

____

____"Yes, the membership's my _birthright_ , apparently. I don't know. Maybe, it'll be fun," she sighed._ _ _ _

____

____"A bunch of _middle aged_ New York socialites _networking_? It's gonna be boring as hell, Candy," Rogue pointed out dryly._ _ _ _

____

____"I know," she exclaimed. "And my mom keeps asking me why I don't _want_ to go. What's a girl to do?" she asked with a sigh._ _ _ _

____

____"If you keep putting it off, she's just gonna end up getting mad at ya. Why not get it over with?" Rogue asked. Candy shook her head from side to side as she chewed. "I mean, make Warren go _with_ you," Rogue advised. Candy face lite up as she swallowed. She started to laugh._ _ _ _

____

____" _Obviously_ , I'm not suffering alone," she grinned. The two girls shared a laugh. "It's his birthright, too," she added, before taking another bite._ _ _ _

____

____"He's gonna _love <’em> that," she pointed out.__ _ _ _

____

_____"His dad's been asking him to go too," she said._ _ _ _ _

____

_____"All the more reason to get it over with," Rogue said as she glanced at the watch on her wrist. "Candy, we gotta go. It's one-fifteen," Rogue said before her last bite of pizza, the tossed the half eaten slice back on the pan._ _ _ _ _

____

_____"Okay, okay, let's go," Candy said quickly before taking her last sip of soda as Rogue reached into backpack and pulled out her wallet. She closed the zipper on her bag as they both stood up. They rushed up to the front of the pizzeria as they spotted their waiter behind the front counter._ _ _ _ _

____

_____"Sorry, we gotta go in such a hurry," Rogue said as she opened her wallet._ _ _ _ _

____

_____"We'll gonna be late for class," Candy explained._ _ _ _ _

____

_____"Will a fifty cover us?' Rogue asked as she held out the bill to the waiter._ _ _ _ _

____

_____"Yous ladies are welcome here _anytime_ ," he grinned as he took the money out of Rogue's hand. "One sec," he said turning around to the refrigerator behind him. Rogue stuffed her wallet back into her backpack's front pocket as he grabbed two twelve oz bottles of pepsi, one regular and one diet. "For your class," he said handing the bottles too Rogue and Candy._ _ _ _ _

____

_____"Thank you," they both smiled before they hurried towards the door_ _ _ _ _

____

_____"Have a good one," he called out as they exited the pizzeria._ _ _ _ _

____

_____*-*_ _ _ _ _

____

_____Rogue fidgeted in the uncomfortable red seat, towards the back of the lecture hall, where she and Candy had elected to sit. Her foot tapped repeatedly against the floor._ _ _ _ _

____

______'Get a hold of yourself. You're better at controlling your emotions than this,'_ she reprimanded. _‘You're ready to do this,'_ she told herself. Maybe, if she kept telling herself that lie, she might exactly start to believe it. _'Right after class, you're gonna do this,'_ she told herself as she took a deep breath. She turned her attention to the small stage at the front of the room._ _ _ _ _

____

_____"Thank you for coming to my lecture today," Owen Rankin said addressing the room, his southern twang emanating through-out the hall. He was a middle-aged man, wearing a light brown tweed jacket with brown sacks that complimented the matching tones of his hair and beard. Even from the back of the lecture hall, Rogue could see his vibrant green tie. The little gold deer printed on it reminded her of something a child would select._ _ _ _ _

____

______'It's sweet, he's actually wearing it,'_ she thought to herself with a small smile. She felt a twinge of envy, but pushed it away, choosing not to dwell on the fleeting emotion._ _ _ _ _

____

_____"As an alumni, it is always a _pleasure_ to come back to our fair campus and help _facilitate_ the education of the next generation. Now, I know y'all _hate_ hearing this phrase, but I'm _begging_ ya patience. When I was your age-" he started to say which was met with a few groans of discontent. "I know- I know-" he said apologetically as he waved his hand up and down at the class. "Whether you listen to me or not, either way, y'all get credit just for being here. I ask you, what's the _worst_ thing, I could follow that up with?" he asked with a smile; which was met with a few laughs. Rogue let out a short laugh herself. "Bear with me, now. It'll be worth it, I _promise_ ," he assured the room._ _ _ _ _

____

_____"Say it with me now," he called out enthusiastically, "when I was your age," he said, a few more sounds of amusement echoed in the hall, "my daddy," he said with a laugh in his voice, "a _brilliant_ man," he said his voice back to normal, "he asked me to his study, sat me down, looked me dead in the eye and said, ' _Son_ , I know you had a good time in High School. Your grades were so-so, but ya got by. Ya got your diploma and you did _well enough_. But now, boy, it's time for _university_. Ya gotta _buckle down,_ stop all this tom foolery and dedicate yourself _full-heartedly_ to your studies."_ _ _ _ _

____

_____"Do you know what I said to my daddy? A successful business man. _Self-made_ , in fact. Richer'n Croesus. A _millionaire_ by the time he was thirty-five years old. The CEO of his own company that he built from _nothin'_. Do you know what I said to this _highly_ respectable man of the community when he gave me _thoughtful, intelligent_ advice?" he asked the class. Rogue watched him paused for a moment as he let the room mill over his question._ _ _ _ _

____

_____"I said to him, 'Yeah, I ain't gonna do _any_ of that. I wanna go on a road trip across our great country, get back to _nature_ and _fall in love_ ,'" he declared. This was met with a laugher and sounds of confusion. "No, truly, that _is_ what I said to him. I assure y'all that ain't a _joke_ ," he said as said as more laughter filled the room._ _ _ _ _

____

_____"Now, my daddy, he said to me, 'if you aren't going to university then you cannot stay under my roof.' To which I replied, 'road trips, typically, require _traveling_. I do not see that being an _issue_ ,'" he said as the class erupted with laughter. "See, in my younger years, I was known for being, as my mamma often described, _exhaustingly sassy/ _," he said.___ _ _ _ _

____

_______Rogue found herself laughing along with the class. A quick glance at Candy showed her friend was just as entertained as she was by the charming southern gentleman's speech._ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______"Y'all can probably guess what happened after that. My daddy, he flew off the handle for a good long while but I would not be deterred. Broke my poor mamma's heart that we couldn't reconcile. In the end, he threw his hands up," he said as he did the same, "and wash 'em of me," he said as he rubbed his hands against each other dramatically. "And I skedallded, fixin' to start my grand adventure."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______"So y'all are probably asking yourself, _why_ is he telling us any of this? Well, I reckon, it's apparent that I have your _undivided attention_ now, don't I?" he asked, as he smiled knowingly, as laughter continued to full the room. "Yes, I do," he grinned with a nod._ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______"The other reason, is well- there's a point to be made. Ain't there always?" he asked with a smile. "And this is it, at some point in your life- You may have already done it. You may be in the middle of doing it right now. Or you may not have yet discovered it what will cause you do it. But at _some_ point in _every_ person's life, they look back on a single event, a single choice, and realize that they have done something _profoundly stupid_ ," he finished._ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______Rogue's eyes widened as the rest of the class continued to laugh. She felt frozen, like she couldn't move, as she felt her breaths starting to come fast and shallow._ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________'You don't have to do this today. It’s okay- it's okay,'_ she told herself, trying to push down her fear._ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______"No matter how good of a head you got on your shoulders, you're gonna end up in that situation. Of course you are," Owen Rankin continued. "It's human nature and that's _okay_ ," he said with a smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________'You gotta whole month. It doesn't have to be today,'_ Rogue thought as she fought to control her breathing._ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______"Everyone does it at some point in their lives," Owen Rankin continued. "The real trick, the real measure of your worth, is _recognizing_ that mistake and _learning_ from it. Which is _exactly_ , what I did. After I was done messing around, I _did_ take my daddy's advice. I went back to school, this fine university, in fact, and I got my degree in business management. Then my daddy, he gave me a shot and I started to work at Rankin Chemicals Incorporated."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________'I gotta stop talking to Candy about everything before these lectures. It's messing with my nerves,'_ Rogue thought as she managed to get her breathing under control._ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______"Now, I know what y'all are thinking and _yes_ , you're right. Nepotism _did_ get me through that door. But at this point, my daddy still thought I was too big for my britches and he was right, I was. He wanted to teach me a lesson in humility that I sorely needed teachin'. I started _low_ on that totem pole. Yes, sir. Yes, ma'am. I was hired as an _intern_. Worked that position for a year till I proved myself capable enough to be hired outright as an associate. I spent another two years growing and learning in that position till I was promoted to team leader and I'll tell you right now, these were some of the _best years_ of my life," he said as Rogue felt tears run down her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________'I ain't doing this today,'_ she told herself as he quickly wiped her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______"I have _cherished_ the relationships I built with my team members," he continued. "Bonds to last a lifetime. In fact, I met my beautiful wife, Dr. Susan Montgomery, while aboard a cruise ship on a business trip. You see the higher ups needed some boys to gopher files, faxes and whatnot while they talked business like with the clients. I, however, ended up spending most of my time in the medical ward. I met a couple of doctors on that trip. Only one of them mattered, my beautiful Susan. Every time I look at my son's sweet face, I thank the lord for not givin' me the constitution for seafaring," he said with a grin._ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______Rogue fought to push down her envy again, as she wiped more tears from her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______"Now again, y'all must be asking yourselves, _what_ is this old man prattling on about? What is the point of all of this? This is it. You are going to make mistakes. It's gonna happen. Nothin' for it. But you don't let those missteps _define_ you. No, sir. No, ma'am. You _learn_ from them. You _grow_ from them and you keep going. You keep working and you try your darnest not to repeat any of 'em. You prove yourself; to yourself by putting in the work; to your family, but being present and loving; and to your employer by being attentive and diligent in your efforts. You do all of that and good things'll come to you. Just you wait," he said._ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________'I'm good at waiting,'_ Rogue thought bitterly to herself. _'Real good.'__ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______"Now, who wants to learn about effective communication techniques?" he asked. There were a series of groans from the room. "You didn't think, ESU, asked me to come all the way from Alabama, just to tell y'all colorful anecdotes from my past, now did ya?" he asked with a grin. Rogue let out an amused huff at that, as she wiped the last of her tears from her eyes. "Come on now, I'll make it as entertaining as possible._ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________'Next week. I'll do it next Saturday,'_ she told herself as she focused inwards, drawing her attention away from Owen Rankin's speech. _'Déjà vu,'_ she thought, her tone in her mind dry, fed up with herself. She had told herself the same thing the first week she had come to his class and she wasn't all that sure she was going to be able to bring herself to do it next week. _'I'm okay, everything's okay,'_ she told herself. _'I'm allowed to take my time with this,'_ she told herself. _'Just cause I can, doesn't mean I have ta,'_ she thought. _'I'm okay,'_ she thought. _'I'm a damn coward, but- that's okay. I'm okay,'_ she thought as she turned her attention back to the front of the class._ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______*-*_ _ _ _ _ _ _

____


	18. Chapter 18

*_*

Magneto was sitting on the stool in front of the large computer housed in the Institutes' subbasement, reviewing the files on the private investigators. Beast had been a decent collaborator, answering all of his questions, but was seemingly growing bored of the task.

"Erik," Beast said from his seat, next to him.

"Yes, Hank," he replied, his eyes still fixed on the Excel spreadsheet on the screen in front of him. The number of dates and names were staggering. There had been over fifty attempts in the last year. At first, the P.I's visits were sporadic, one every couple of months. Now, there had been, at least, one attempt per week.

"It's nearly seven," he pointed out. "Perhaps, we should take a break and join the others for dinner?" he suggested. This must have been the third time he had requested to take a break.

" _Or_ we should continue in our current endeavor. As we are no closer to the truth of the matter _now_ , than we were this afternoon," he said dryly, dismissing the proposal.

"One cannot think well, love well, sleep well, if one has not _dined_ well," Hank replied.

"That's not, Mark Twain, is it?" he asked, trying to place the quote, his eyes still fixed on the computer in front of him.

"Virginia Woolf, a room of one's own," he supplied. He let out an amused huff.

"I see your point, Hank. However, the attempts are _escalating_. At this rate, Charles won't have the freedom to leave the premises," he pointed out, bothered by the idea.

"Actually, he _hasn't_ left the institute in over two weeks," the other man replied. Magneto forced his gaze from the computer to look at the other man. "As a precaution," he finished.

"How is no one discussing this?" he asked, at a loss.

"Charles doesn't want to _alarm_ anyone," he replied.

"Hide the enemy to shelter the student," he muttered to himself as he raked a hand through his hair. "Charles utilized the same tactic when Mystique and I first became active in Bayville. His proclivity for silence put us at an _advantage_. Which _both_ of us _exploited_ when it suited our aims. We cannot allow this unidentified adversary to do the same," he said before letting out a sigh. "Who _does_ knows about the attempts?" he asked.

"Logan, Ororo, Scott and Jean," he answered.

"And who else has reviewed these files?" he asked.

"Just you and I," Hank answered. He stared blankly at Beast for a moment.

"So, who is _actually_ aware of the situation?" he asked again, knowing what the answer would be. Beast gave him a small smile before rubbing his hand over his mouth.

"Us and Charles," Hank admitted.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" he muttered as he stared up at the screen. "Threats such as these do not _dissipate_ on their own. Action must be taken to ensure it doesn't carry on unabated," he said.

"I know-" the other man started to say.

"Hank," he said looking over at the other man, "that statement wasn't a reflection of your work. The fact that you've been able to discover third links, at all, is _commendable_. You've done well with the resources at your disposal. Unfortunately, it's not enough," he said.

"Rome wasn't built in a day," Hank retorted.

"That is not the core of the issue. There is only so much that can be done from a _computer_. Charles has to prioritize the matter before it can truly be dealt with," he said.

"'I thought that all things had been savage here, and therefore put on the countenance of stern commandment. But whate'er you are, that in this desert inaccessible, under the shade of melancholy boughs, lose and neglect the creeping hours of time,'" Beast quoted. Magneto let out an amused huff.

"Yes, I'll admit staring at all these names feels quite like being secluded in a remote forest. However, 'defer no time, _delays_ have _dangerous_ ends,'" he countered.

"I'm not the only one who knows his Shakespeare," Beast laughed.

"It would appear so," Magneto smirked. "Must you always talk in quotes?" he asked.

"My flair for literary citations are wasted on _most_ of the inhabitance of the institute. 'As you from crimes would pardoned be, let your indulgence set me free,'" Hank remarked. Magneto let out a loud laugh at that.

"I suppose everyone has their faults. If you are willing to forgive mine, it would be rather rude to refuse to forgive yours," he said with a chuckle.

"You have my thanks," Hank grinned. "Now about dinne-" he segued.

"Yes, what _about_ the changes we discussed for the spreadsheet," Magneto countered, trying to keep them on topic, a small smirk graced his features.

"I will ah-," Hank started to say as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll reorganize and add the last month's activity tomorrow," Hank answered.

"Not tonight?" he asked.

"It's ah- It's movie night," Hank said with a slight grin.

"Do you or Charles have _any_ sense of urgency?" Magneto asked. Hank let out a sigh at that. "What? No, witty quote to justify the procrastination?" he asked.

"On the contrary, 'all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy,'" Hank grinned. Magneto gave the Beast another blank stare. "No one's been hurt," he continued, undeterred by his expression. "Numerous as they are, the P.I.s have been unable to obtain anything of use from their attempts. Yes, the situation needs to be addressed, but not at the detriment of all else," he said.

"You misunderstand my intentions, Hank," he said before they both heard a rather loud growling come from Beast's stomach.

"We _did_ skip lunch," he remarked with a small smile.

"Clearly all productivity has ceased for the night. Fine, to dinner then," he yielded, as he stood up. The other man stood as well, practically jumping out of his seat.

"It's Ororo's turn to cook," Hank said as the two of them headed towards the exit. Magneto used his powers to open the door. "You will not be displeased with your decision," Hank said as he followed him out of the room.

"Tomorrow, Hank," he said firmly. "We'll pick this up in the morning," he commanded.

"Very well," he conceded.

*_*

They arrived in the dining room a few minutes late and were able to take their usual seats near the head of the table. Thankfully, no one made an issue of it. To Beast's credit, Ororo was an excellent chief. Magneto was greatly enjoying the meatloaf, carrots and mashed potato set before him. He let out a small appreciate noise as he ate a piece of steak.

"Ororo, you have my compliments," Magneto remarked.

"Indeed," Charles agreed before taking a sip from his glass.

"Nice cooking, 'Ro," Wolverine chimed in.

"It's delicious," Jean added with a smile, which was followed by a few more praises scattered around the table.

"Thank you all," Ororo responded.

"I told you, you wouldn't be disappointed," Hank smiled at him.

"First thing tomorrow," Magneto reaffirmed, eying the man before he took another bite of meatloaf.

"I've already agreed," Hank said quickly. "No need to harp on it," he added. Magneto let out an amused huff at that.

"Any progress?" Charles asked as he felt Rogue's eyes on him from across the table. His eyes flashed to hers for a mere moment, enough to recognize the inquisitive expression on her face.

"Nothing of note yet," Magneto said as he used his abilities to turn the rings she wore on her thumb and middle finger. A gesture he hoped, would inform her he had every intention of answering her question once they were alone. "We've barely gotten started," Magneto commented.

"Please keep me updated?" he asked.

"Of course," Magneto answered easily. Charles gave him a quick nod.

"Professor?" Shadowcat asked, her voice emanating over the general chatter in the dining room.

"Yes, Kitty?" Charles replied.

"About movie night?" she started to ask as Magneto felt Rogue's eyes on him again. He glanced up to meet her gaze.

"Sorry," Rogue mouthed silently.

"Yes?" Charles asked again as Magneto raised an eyebrow at Rogue; she gave him a shrug and a half-smile.

"I was wondering if," Shadowcat started to ask, "I could invite Lance and maybe some of the brotherhood to, like, watch it with us?" she asked.

That piqued his interest. Magneto caught Charles' gaze, although he could still feel Rogue's eyes on him. Charles gave him a quick nod before his friend turned back to look at Shadowcat.

"Lance totally wants to see Savage Vendetta. Is that okay?" Shadowcat asked.

"Not again?" Magma called out.

"Yeah, _how_ many times are we gonna watch that corny movie?" Cannonball asked annoyed.

"Hey, it's good," Iceman said.

"The _first_ time," Cannonball replied.

"I like it," Nightcrawler added.

"It's an _action_ movie, Kurt. I'd be worried if you _didn't_ like it," Shadowcat said, this was met with a few laughs.

"Hey, if you guys want a say in what movie we watch, maybe you should come _with_ us to blockbuster," Iceman replied.

"Maybe, I will," Magma bit back.

"Great," Berserker spoke up. "Now, we're going to have to watch 'Coyote Ugly' again," he said despondently. Jean and Rogue let out a laugh at that.

"Which is, like, _also_ a good movie," Shadowcat pointed out.

"If you say so," Sunspot commented dryly, which was met with a few laughs from the boys at the table.

"To answer your question, Kitty," Charles said, as the room fell mostly silent as attention was given to the head of the table. "Yes, you can invite Lance to join us," he answered. Magneto gave him an appreciative nod. "Of course, you can invite the brotherhood," he added.

"Thank you," Shadowcat called out as she stood up. "I'll be right back. I gotta call Lance so they have time to get ready," she said bubbly as she got out of her seat.

"Professor?" Cyclops asked warily as Kitty raced out of the room.

"It's alright, Scott," Charles answered as he cut into his meatloaf.

"Whoever decides to attend tonight's gathering will _behave_ themselves, as they have been at Bayville High and during my classes," Magneto added.

"Precisely," Charles agreed before he enjoyed the scope of his potatoes.

"Rogue," Nightcrawler spoke up, "You're coming tonight, right? You don't have to work on your powers?" he asked.

"Yeah, Kurt, I'll be there," Rogue smiled.

"I should've known this was _your_ fault," Cannonball said annoyed. "You laugh at the _weirdest_ thing in that movie," he exclaimed.

"Not my fault y'all don't get the joke," Rogue replied.

"Why do you like that movie much?" Magma asked. Magneto picked up his glass as he watched the exchange play out.

"Maybe 'cause it based on _real events_ ," Rogue answered before her eyes flashed to his. Just as quickly as she met his gaze, her attention was solely on Cannonball and Magma again.

"Oh right, 'course it is," the boy laughed as Magneto took a sip from his drink.

"It _does_ say that on the cover," Cyclops pointed out.

"And do you believe _everything_ you read, Scott," Jean commented, which was met with a few laughs.

"Yeah, why don't we all, just hop a ride in the X-Jet to the hidden tropical region in Antarctica," Cannonball said, sarcasm dripping from his voice, as Magneto took another sip from his glass.

 _'What?'_ Magneto asked shocked as felt his eyes widen as his throat constrict. His hand went to his chest as he coughed.

"Magnus?" Charles asked as Rogue's eyes flashed to his again.

"I'm fine," he muttered.

"Yeah," Magma joined in, "We can all go see the _dinosaurs_ ," she laughed as Magneto took another sip to clear his throat.

 _'The Savage Lands? They're talking about the Savage Lands,'_ he realized as laughter echoed in the dining room. Charles' held his gaze for a moment. "I'm fine," Magneto muttered again. "Wrong pipe," he said dismissively as he placed the glass back on the table.

"Rogue, why don't ya hand over the coordinates and we'll go right now," Cannonball added.

"Sure thing, Sam," Rogue smirked. "Sixty-nine degrees, thirty south latitude, by sixty-eight degree thirty west longitude," she answered.

"Very humorous, Rogue," Ororo commented as a few laughs emanated throughout the room.

"Actually," Beast spoke up, "those coordinates _would_ fall in Antarctica. A nice touch," he said with a grin.

"That's 'cause I keep telling y'all, it's a real place," Rogue said before her eyes flashed to his again.

"Sure, it is," Cannonball said as Rogue just smirked.

Curiosity and shock got the better of him.

"Who on earth made a movie about the _Savage Lands_?" Magneto exclaimed aloud.

The table fell silent as all eyes turned to look at him. He kept his gaze on Rogue. She let out a short laugh, her eyes bright, shining with amusement.

"It's real?" Cannonball asked bewildered.

"Yes, and _no one_ should _ever_ consider venturing there," Magneto remarked strongly. "The prehistoric land is a catacomb of dangers. Even though Rogue, so _kindly_ , provided the _actual_ coordinates," he said sternly, giving her a look.

"What?" Rogue laughed. "They _asked_ ," she said with a shrug. He gave her an incredulous look which she responded to by laughing.

"Are there really _dinosaurs_ there?" Multiple asked.

"Last I checked, yes," Magneto answered, his eyes not leaving Rogues'.

"And the Nazis?" Berserker asked. Rogues' expression turned sympathetic.

"Sorry," she said with a slight frown. He gestured with his hand, dismissing the apology.

"Hitler's Last Battalion were dealt with in the late sixties," he answered, his voice somber. His comment was met with several gasps around the room.

"That's what happened in the movie," Nightcrawler exclaimed.

"Which would bring us back to _my_ question. Rogue, if you'd please," Magneto said, ignoring all the rest, his focus on his girl.

"I watched the credits a bunch of times," Rogue started to explain. "None of the names stood out. At least, I didn't recognize any. Near as I can tell, someone probably got a little _too_ inspired after reviewing some old CIA reports. The government didn't even bother filing a cease and desist order. Would've brought too much _attention_ to the whole thing. It's a B movie, _harmless_. I'm pretty much it's only fan," Rogue finished with a smile.

"Hey, I like it too," Bobby called out. "Agent M is awesome," he said.

"Agent M?" Magneto exclaimed.

"It's a very enjoyable movie," Hank added.

"Agent _M_?" he asked pointedly, staring directly at Rogue.

"Yup," Rogue said with a nod. "Agent _M_ ," she confirmed. He ranked a hand through his hair.

"Magnus?" Charles started to ask.

"Rogue," Magneto said firmly, ignoring Charles for the moment, "why _precisely_ couldn't you be bothered to inform me of the _existence_ of this movie?" he asked, getting angrier by the second.

"I was gonna eventually. We've been _busy_ ," she shot back.

Jean let out a short snicker, Wolverine a short growl as Charles let out a sigh, and once again his fingers had found the bridge of his nose. Magneto responded with her another incredulous look and could tell she was trying not to laugh again.

"Developing the curriculum for your class," she added with a small smile.

"Yes, we have been," Magneto replied dryly.

" _I_ didn't rent it," Rogue blurted out. "I tried finding you before dinner, but I didn't know where you _were_ ," she said defensively. "I already apologized _twice_ ," she pointed out.

"Which I accepted when I thought the movie was _merely_ about the Savage Lands," he said. Rogue's eyes quickly darted away from his to glance at the kitchen door. She quickly returned her gaze to his. "I did hear you correctly, I'm _featured_ in this movie?" he asked.

"Sugar, you're the _protagonist_ ," she smirked.

"No, I'm not," he shot back quickly. "I can't be. That's ridiculous."

"Yeah, ya are," she said strongly. "Who else would be the protagonist in a movie about fighting dinosaurs _and_ Nazis? Both of which are considered to be bad-ass activities," she said with a smirk.

"Rogue, _language_ ," Charles reprimanded.

"Not now, Charles," Rogue and Magneto yelled in unison. Magneto vaguely heard and felt Charles drop his fork in frustration but was far too focused on the conversation to pay his friend any mind.

"How in heaven's name am _I_ the protagonist?" he asked.

"'Course, a _monster_ like you could never be considered the _good guy_ ," Rogue said rolling her eyes.

"Rogue," he said firmly, his eyes narrowing.

"Hindsight, sugar," Rogue said. "It's _always_ twenty-twenty. You single-handedly took out _Hitler's Last Battalion_ while punching dinosaurs right in their faces."

"I _killed_ people," he countered, which was met with a fair amount of gasps around the table.

"Yeah, _Nazis_ , the scum of the earth, _genocidal_ , Nazis and that was only _after_ the CIA betrayed you and _killed_ Isabella," she pointed out. His eyes widened at being reminded of his past love.

"Just like the movie," Multiple whispered mystified. A few of the students sitting next to him hushed the institute's youngest mutant.

"Jamie, don't interrupt," Cannonball whispered.

"This is awesome," Iceman whispered.

"But," Multiple protested before more students hushed them both.

"You were happy to bring those bastards to justice," Rogue continued, " _before_ you found out the CIA was _recruiting_ some of them, giving them new identities in the U.S. You _tried_ doing it the _right way_. You _tried_ going through the proper channels and working _with_ the government. Control deceived you and _murdered_ Isabella just ta make a point. They didn't give you a _choice_ but to go it alone," Rogue insisted.

"And yeah, sure," she continued. " _Maybe_ you've could've tried working with the U.K., Israel, or some _other_ country instead. For all you knew, they were doing the same thing. Besides, you were already chasing the next lead and then you just stumbled onto the Savage Lands, this hidden oasis in the middle of _Antarctica_. You find a bunch of Nazis gearing up for the _Fourth Reich_. They had the manpower, the missiles, and were days, _just days_ , away from launching their attack on Poland. So, what are you supposed to do? How are you supposed to handle that? Even if you _did_ leave to try and get some help, who would believe you? How are you supposed to convince a government that one, _mutants exist_ , two that literal Nazis are holding up in Antarctica and three that dinosaurs ain't extinct? How? _How_?" she asked.

"He could have made an _effort_ ," Charles pointed out. Rogue broke eye contact with him to glance at Charles.

"And Poland would be nothing but a _crater_ ," Rogue said seriously. "He made the right call. He made the _only_ call he could in the situation and the fact that _all_ of us have sat in the common room and cheered his actions at that end of that movie only goes to show y'all," she said before turning back to look at him. "You _saved_ Poland from destruction. Who knows how many other countries? _Obviously_ , you're the good guy in that narrative. I don't know how else to explain that to you," she finished.

Magneto took a deep breath as he took it all in. After a moment a smile came to his face as he let out an amused huff. He only had one question left.

"You cheered?" Magneto smirked as he made eye contact with Charles.

"Ah-"Charles started to mutter, caught off guard at being put on the spot. "Yes," Charles admitted after a moment. He noted the satisfied look on Rogue's face.

"We all did, actually," Hank said.

"Yeah, we did," Cyclops said dazedly.

"Really?" Magneto asked surprised as he watched Shadowcat return to her seat next to Rogue.

"Erik, you saved many lives that day," Ororo said.

"However, the _means_ he used," Charles started to say.

"Chuck," Wolverine interrupted, speaking up. "I'm with you on doing things the _right_ way. If we can end a fight without anyone getting hurt, that's how it should go, but I'm not gonna sit here and watch you give him a hard time over something that happened nearly forty years ago. Not when I took out my fair share of Nazis serving with the Canadian forces during World War Two," he said. 

"Woah," Iceman muttered, there were a few gasps around the table before the room became silent once more. Charles's face had gone white.

"Logan," Charles started to say. "I meant no disrespect."

"I know that, Chuck, but war, it ain't always black and white," he said before turning to look at Magneto. "You did good," he with a nod.

"Thank you," Magneto said earnestly as he returned the gesture. Wolverine nodded once more at him before returning to his meal.

"I'm curious," Hank started to say, "what inaccuracies there are when comparing the screen to factual events. For example, Agent M is notably _not_ a mutant," he pointed out.

"It's hilarious," Rogue spoke up. "watching 'em have ta _compensate_ for him not having his powers. They're the best scenes in the movie," Rogue said.

"Wait, _that's_ why you laugh so much?" Cannonball asked.

"Yeah, obviously," Rogue confirmed. "Now, y'all are gonna get the joke," she said with a short laugh.

"Okay, now I can't _wait_ to watch it again," Cannonball said.

"I thought it was too _corny_ ," Kitty teased.

"That was before I knew it was a _biopic_ ," Cannonball exclaimed. Most of those present in the room, let out a good laugh at that.

"It does say that it is based on real events on the cover," Cyclops said, followed by more laughter.

"So, the _entire_ Brotherhood is coming. They all want to see the movie starring _Magneto_ ," Kitty said.

"We're going to need a _lot_ of popcorn," Kurt said, followed by a few laughs.

His gaze flashed to Rogue's, she had a soft smile on her lips, a knowing look in her eyes. It seems she wasn't the only one he could have an honest conversation with. All in all, it was a rather pleasing feeling.

"I might pause the movie a few times, offer some explanations if the scene warrants it. Assuming, no one minds," Magneto offered.

"Franky, I would be _disappointed_ if you didn't set the record straight," Hank said with a smile.

"Well, that's settled then," Magneto said.

*_*

Shortly after dinner, Magneto was walking down the hall towards his bedroom. He had decided to change into a lighter shirt before the movie.

"Are you okay?" he heard Rogue asked.

"I'm not quite certain yet," he replied as he turned to face her. They were already in the empty wing his bedroom resided in. There was no one around. "I'm still processing the prospect of watching a movie based on a moment of my life," he said as he reached out and pulled her into his arms.

"That's old hat ta me," she said as she ran her hands up to his shoulders. "It's just how my powers work, viewing memories and all," she said. He nodded at that.

"Of course the question how, how does this movie exist, is still rather prevalent in my thoughts."

"Like I said, I can't figure who to point a finger at," she said, as he searched her gaze. Something told him she wasn't being honest with him.

"Even if you _could_ point me in the right direction, would you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Her eyes flashed with fear for a brief moment, followed by amusement.

"There's no way in hell I'd tell you," she replied with a smirk. He chuckled at that as he leaned in closer. 

"Smart girl," he said before he closed the gap between their lips. He tried to deepen the kiss, but she pulled back instead.

"Probably shouldn't start what we can't finish," she said breathlessly.

"Not the wisest course of action," he agreed as he pulled her against him, before kissing her neck.

"Max," she said, he could hear the smile in her voice. "We gotta get back downstairs," she reminded him.

"I know, I know," he muttered against her neck before he kissed her bare skin again. She let out a moan as he felt her hands take in a fist fills with his shirt. He pushed her up against the wall before capturing her lips again. She moaned as he grabbed her legs, lifting her as she wrapped her legs around him.

"Max, Max," she said breathlessly as she tried to pull back from him. "We don't have the time," she told him.

"Not even a quickie?" he smirked as he pulled back from the wall.

His lips found hers again. She moaned into his mouth as he carried her down the hall and into his room. He quickly closed the door behind them before he turned and pushed her up against it. Using the cuffs he still had from their morning liaison, he pinned her hands to the door, each on either side of her head.

She started to shake against him, her breathing becoming more rapid. He looked into his lover's face, quite pleased with the expression he found there.

"You know, far better than most, how long these encounters can last," he said with a smirk as he ran hands his hand up and down her body. "I usually like to take my time. Watch you obtain climate, over and over, " he said as he enjoying the curves of her body and the swell of her breasts. "As many times as your beautiful body can stand it," he said as she let moans, in reaction to his touch and words. "Now, however," he said as he leaned in closer to her face, "I'm afraid our situation calls for haste," he said as he used his powers to open the drawer in the nightstand. "My girl," he started to ask as her eyes fluttered open, "would you begrudge me a bit of pleasure?" he asked, staring deep into her eyes.

"No," she said heatedly, her face fully flush. He called a condom to him from the nightstand, he left it floating in the air, just left of their faces.

"Are you certain?" he asked as he shifted the metal wapper around, creating a bit of noise. Her eyes flashed to her right, no doubt looking at the condom. 

"Yes," she said breathlessly, returning her gaze to him. He took her cheek in his hand and caressed her skin. 

"Good girl," he smirked before capturing her lips again, she moaned into his mouth as her eyes closed. Using his powers, he simultaneously, ripped open the condom and undid the zippers on both of their pants. Releasing her cheek, he pulled his pants down slightly before readying his cock with the condom. She gasped as he pulled down her jeans and discarded them to the floor. He moved back up to her as he positioned himself at her entrance, the tip of his cock lightly touching her mound. He could feel her body shaking against the door. "Last chance," he offered. He watched her eyes flutter open again. 

"Please fuck me, sir," she muttered. 

He let out a dark laugh upon hearing that, his hands grabbing her hips and he entered her in one motion. She stuck her neck out and kissed him again as he thrusted into her relentlessly. She danced her tongue around his as he fucked her hard against the door.

It didn't take him long to come. 

He caressed her cheek, kissing her hard, as he finished riding out his climate. The release felt amazing. He felt young and full of energy. He could go again, if only they had the time. He held himself inside of her as he fought to regain control over his breath.

"The cuffs," she requested. He released his hold over them and they quickly dropped to the floor. She wrapped one arm around his neck, pulling him to her as the other cupped his cheek. He groaned as she kissed him. "Max, you gotta go take the world's fastest shower now," she told him with a grin. He rested his forehead against her as laughed loudly. "I'm being serious," she laughed.

"I know, I know, you are," he laughed. He kissed her again, as she laughed against his mouth. "They'll _wait_ ," he said.

"Until they start _looking_ for us," Rogue pointed out.

"Do you really think Charles will allow anyone to launch an _expedition_?" he chuckled. "We'll be fine," he said. "Relax, Rogue," he said soothingly before kissing her cheek, his free hand moving between their bodies. His thumb found her swollen clit. He watched her take a deep breath as he started to rub at it. "That's my girl," he smirked as her face flushed all over again. Her eyes fluttered shut as she started to move her body in time with him, rubbing herself against his thumb. 

She was starting to get close, he could tell. He could continue to pleasure her. However, a thought came to mind, a little impulse too delicious not to entertain. He pulled her face closer to his as he leaned him, his breath on her ear.

"To be continued," he said as he stopped stimulating her. He quickly slipped out of her and lowered her legs to the ground. 

"What?" she exclaimed as her eyes shot open and he moved away from her.

"I'm afraid, I have to go take the world's fastest shower," he explained, unable to keep the amusement from his voice, as he walked into his bathroom.

"Max, _seriously_ ," she exclaimed annoyed as she followed him into the bathroom. He chuckled as he turned on the shower and adjusted the knobs.

"Or you can come to _join_ me and I'll finish what I started," he offered as he stepped into the stall. He hadn't thought it possible, but her face managed to turn a deeper shade of red.

"I don't- I don't trust my control _that_ much," she yelled irritated.

"Then it will have to wait," he said matter-a-factly as he drew the curtain close. He heard her let out a frustrated shout and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Screw it," he heard her say as he heard the disheveling of clothes. Mere moments later she entered the shower with him. "If I knock your ass unconscious, it's on you," she told her as she pressed her naked body up against his, both of them getting soaked under the water.

"Considering how easily you controlled the flow of the conversation at dinner, you think you can't handle _this_?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her. She held his gaze, an uncertain look in her eyes. He smiled down at her as he ran his fingers down her spine. She let out a little gasp at the contact. "Don't underestimate yourself, my girl. I certainly don't," he said. A small smile came to her face as she relaxed against him in the shower, their limbs and curves entwining. He leaned down again, pressing his lips to her ear. "Now, where were we?" he asked with a smirk.

*_*


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

*_*

A little later, Magneto and Rogue were making their way down to the common room. A quick glance down at his lover told him all he needed to know about her state of mind. She was weary, but still glowing from the aftermath of their shower together. Content in his company, yet still a little anxious regarding things outside of her control. 

“Here’s hoping no one noticed I changed my shirt,” she said in a hushed voice as they made their way down the hall. 

“You’re worrying over nothing,” he said yet again, his hand briefly touching her shoulder in a calming gesture. 

“Yeah,” she sighed as his hand returned to his side. “Not like we’re gonna be the last ones to enter the room or anything,” she said as she ran a hand through her newly blown-out hair. 

“It’ll be fine,” he said as they turned the corner. 

“We’ll see,” she said as they walked down the hall and up to the common room. “Where’d everything go?” she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“I’ve no idea,” he muttered as he glanced into the notably empty room to see that nearly all of the furniture was missing. The television housed in the room was still present, but all of the couches and recliners were gone. 

“Guess we ain’t watching it here,” Rogue commented. 

“Evidently,” he huffed as they turned around and exited the room. 

“Hold on, I’m gonna ask Jean,” she said, pausing for a moment. A confused expression crossed her face. 

“What?” he asked. 

“She’s not responding,” Rogue said with a shrug. “Maybe they’re in the subbasements a little past her range?” she asked, mostly to herself. “Let’s try the kitchen,” she suggested.

“Kurt might still be making popcorn,” she explained. 

“Lead the way, dear,” he said. “I’ll try to reach Charles,” he said. 

“You’d think they’d leave a note or something,” Rogue huffed as they resumed walking. 

_‘Charles?’_ he called out as they walked. 

_‘Magnus,_ there _you are,’_ he heard Charles speak into his mind, sounding relieved. Magneto raised an eyebrow at his friend’s startled tone. 

_‘Is everything alright?’_ he asked. 

_‘I couldn’t sense where you were. Or Rogue either. Is she with you?’_ Charles said. 

_‘Yes, we were on our way to join you all for the movie. However-,’_ he answered. 

_‘The screen was too small for so many viewer. As we were waiting for you and Rogue,’_ Charles started to think, her tone holding a hint of inquisitiveness, _‘the students suggested an alternative. We’re downstairs, sublevel seven,’_ he answered. 

_‘Apologizes for the delay Charles. We’ll see you shortly,’_ he said before he felt Charles slip out of his mind. _‘Why on earth wouldn’t he be able to locate me?’_ he asked as he glanced ahead. His girl was now ahead of him, walking further down the hall. 

His eyes widened as the realization hit him. He felt anger swell up in him as he fists balled at his sides. He felt a surge of magnetic energy surge through him, as it often did when anger overtook him. 

_‘How dare she deactivate my-‘_ he started to think before he cut himself off. _‘No,’_ Magneto told himself firmly, as he quelled the energy inside of him. _‘Even if it’s true, even if you have every_ right _to be furious with her, do not ruin this relationship with rage,_ he told himself as he took a deep breath, pushing down his outrage. It took a few moments, but he managed to push it away.

_‘I could ignore this revelation. Keep it to myself,’_ he considered as he continued to walk. _‘Until she absorbs me again. It’s only a matter of time. She’ll know I know,’_ he reasoned within moments. He shook his head at himself, dismissing the thought. _‘No, better to confirm my suspicions now,’_ he said as he quickened his pace to catch up with her. _‘You don’t know who she is so fearful of, remember that,’_ he told himself. “Rogue?” he asked as he put his hand on her clothed arm. She stopped walking and turned to look at him.  


“Did Charles respond?” she asked. 

“He did. You were right. They’re in the sublevels,” he said with a nod as he loosed his hold on her arm, but not letting go completely. Her expression changed as she observed him, confusion crossing her features. 

“Are you okay?” she asked warily. 

“My girl, I promise you, no matter what your answer is to my next question, I will _not_ be angry with you,” he started to say as he fear started to rise in her gaze. “All I ask that you answer it _honestly_. Can you do that for me, Rogue?” he asked coaxingly, his thumb rubbing her arm. “Can you give you word you will not _lie_ to me?” he asked, anger creeping into voice unintendedly. 

She held his gaze, a series of emotions passed behind her eyes; fear, confusion, curiosity, then fear again as her eyes widened. 

“Fuck,” she exclaimed as she took a step back from him. “Shit,” she yelled breaking eye contact with him as she ran a hand through her hair. “I was running late this morning and I forgot to- fuck,” she exclaimed her hand returned to her side. 

“Rogue?” he asked, as lightly as he could mutter, ensuring his voice held no hint of anger. “Did you or did you _not_ disable my psionic emanations?” he asked as he took a step towards her, his voice sterner than he intended.

“Yes,” she answered, this time her voice barely above a whisper. He felt a swell of energy course through him at her response. He was able to brace himself for it and subdue the forces within him. “Shit,” she muttered. 

“Have you done this often?” he asked as he attempted to catch her gaze.

“Yes,” she answered again, her eyes on the floor. He placed his hand on her shoulder. She filched at the contact. He quickly withdrew his hand as she took a step back from him.  


“I’m not angry with you,” he said again. 

“Who’s lying _now_?” she asked fear in her voice as she took another step back. “You’re _livid_. I can tell. All that righteous fury just waiting to boil over,” she said. 

“I am making an effort to not be angry with you,” he said delicately. “However, we both know the _depths_ of this _invasion_. This goes _beyond_ your powers,” he said his voice rising. “That I understand. At least as much as you’ve explained to me,” he said bitterly. 

Her eyes narrowed at that. 

“I don’t begrudge your use of your own abilities to better understand my mind,” he continued. “I enjoy your company and the intimacies your knowledge allows us to have. However, there’s a _line_ and using Jean Grey’s powers to _alter_ the state of my mind _without_ my consent, is _crossing_ it,” he said as he felt a new surge of magnetic energy coarse through him, he managed to keep it within himself but wasn’t able to dissipate it like before. 

“I’m sorry,” she said earnestly. “But if you knew what I was dealing with you’d understand why I didn’t have the freedom to _ask_ ,” she said. 

“Then explain it to me,” he demanded. 

“We’re late as it is,” she started to say. His fists balled at his sides as the energy surged bright and hot within him.

“They can wait,” he shouted as magnetic energy escaped the corners of his eyes. 

He watched her flinch again, as she started to take another step away from him. She stopped herself as she took a deep breath. She stood up straight as the expression on her face dropped, the fear leaving her features, replaced with ire of her own. 

He watched as Rogue meticulously took off her gloves, pulling one finger out at a time. His gaze followed the path of each glove as she dropped them to the floor in front of them. His eyes snapped to her hands, now bare. 

Not one to be intimidated, Magneto took a step closer to her, closing the gap between them. His gaze returning to hers, almost daring her to attack him. In response, she slowly and carefully placed her bare hands on his chest, mere inches away from his exposed neck. He stood motionless, knowing his next gesture, however small, would be perceived as an attack. 

He held her gaze for a long moment, either of them willing to back down.

“I won’t be able to watch the movie if you render me unconscious,” he pointed out. 

“Magneto,” she started to say, his eyes widening at the use of his mutant name, “we’re a heartbeat away from none of that mattering anymore,” she replied dryly. 

He took a deep breath, struggling to calm himself, endeavoring to remind himself of his own warning, about what he was moments, one false move, away from destroying.  


“I have been tremendously patient with you, Rogue,” he said. 

“Have ya?” she asked her head cocking to one side, an incredulous look on her face. “’’Cause, by my count, this is the _third_ time you’ve tried to interrogation me _today_ , Max,” she pointed out annoyed. 

“If you were _willing_ to volunteer information, as opposed to this constant assault of implications, _perhaps_ I wouldn’t have _resort_ to such a tactic,” he said. 

“Maybe, I’d be a little more _willing_ to tell you things, if you weren’t so pone to _anger_ ,” she bit back. 

“You’ve seen me at my _worst_ , dear. Have you ever known me to _restrain_ myself to this degree?” he asked. 

An emotion flashed behind her eyes as her expression softened. 

“No, you usually revel in it,” she agreed dryly. 

“Indeed, I have,” he said his tone matching hers, as magnetic energy crackled around them warning of the danger to come. He wasn’t certain who he was reminding of the threat he posed, himself, or Rogue. 

“I’ve made countless mistakes that have caused lovers to flee in terror from my side. I’ve tried to _learn_ from those mistakes, endeavored to not repeat any of them with you,” he said, rather calmly, given the situation. “But never,” he said he voice raising. “ _Never_ has _anyone_ had the audacity to take the _liberties_ you’ve taken with me,” he yelled. “You _invaded_ my mind, Rogue and disabled my psionic emanations. How am I supposed to believe that’s _all_ you’ve done?” he screamed. 

He watched fear flash behind her eyes, a knowing tell he was becoming accustomed to searching for in her gaze.

“It’s not, is it?” he asked bitterly. “You’ve done something _else_ to me, haven’t you?” he asked. “This obsession of mine,” he said darkly 

“No, not that,” Rogue said desperately as her hands tightened on his chest, taking the shirt's cloth between her fingers. “Max, I wouldn’t _force_ these feelings on you,” she said. 

“Not even for your own self-preservation?” he asked darkly. 

“No, never,” she said strongly. He searched her gaze, they held no fear, not at that moment. 

“But there _is_ something else. I saw the fear in your eyes. Don’t deny it,” he demanded. 

“I’m not, Max. Yes, okay, yeah, I did _one_ other thing,” she admitted as she released his shirt. 

“What?” he asked, his eyes narrowing further. He watched her let out a sigh. “Rogue, what did you do to me?” he yelled, lightening flowing freely from the corners of his eyes. 

“I-“ she started to say before her mouth gaped open as she gawked past him. “Ororo,” she cried out alarmed. Rogue’s gaze was fixed past him, her fear of him forgotten. “This ain’t what it looks like-” she said as she quickly pulled her hands off of his chest. He hadn’t sensed anyone coming. “Everything’s-” she said panicked as he quickly turned to look behind him. 

His eyes widened as he saw the hallway was empty. 

He let out a short groan in pain as he felt her fingers on his neck. He closed his eyes, his hands clenched at his sides. He willed himself not to counterattack, not to hurt her, as his energy flowed into her. He felt his anger intensify, past blind rage, until he felt almost calm again. Perhaps, he was just numb. 

“ _More_ deceptions, Rogue?” he asked coldly as she pulled her fingers back. “When all ask of you is _honestly_ ,” he said bitterly as he turned back to face her. 

“You were seconds away from doing god knows what. I had no choice,” she said. 

“Is that a fact?” he asked grimly. “I’ve shown laudable restrain, given the circumstances. Unlike _you_ ,” he started to say. She let out a bitter huff at that. 

“I could’ve knocked you unconscious, but I didn’t,” she informed him.

“Should I be grateful?” he asked embittered as magnetic energy cracking around them. She made no move to use his powers. Seemingly, having access to them was enough security for her.

“Yeah, _maybe_ ,” she bit back as she reached down and picked up her gloves. Her narrowed gaze returned to his as she slipped them back onto her hands. “I still _can_ , if I have too,” she said warningly as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Wielding my abilities or not, you will not get another chance. I will only ask once more. What did you do to me?” he asked, the air thick with electromagnetic energy. Rogue let out another sigh. 

“I was _planning_ on telling you. Not let this, but I was _gonna_ tell you. The same with the _movie_ , I didn’t _mean_ for you to find out the way you did,” she said.

“Rogue,” he said warningly, the energies flaring up around them. “No more _tangents_. I’ve had _enough_ of your attempts to redirect our exchanges. Answer the damn question,” he shouted. 

“Curb the _magnetism_ and I will,” she yelled back. His eyes narrowed. “Are you trying to have a _conversation_ with me or _threaten_ me? I have your powers now, so, you don’t _get_ to do both. _Choose_ ,” she demanded. 

“Fine.” He took a deep breath he dissipated most of the energy. He was able to control the power emanating from within him and stopped it from leaking out. “There,” he said opening his eyes. 

“I can literally _sense_ the energy in the air. Put it away, Max,” she commanded. 

His hands balled at his side, but he did as she requested. He called back the energies he had released into the room, storing it back within him. 

“Now, answer my question,” he ordered again. 

“After the whole thing with the rebirth machine, when I told Charles and Logan _exactly_ where to find you, I knew you wouldn’t be able to let that stand. I had to do _something_ to keep you from seeing me as a threat,” she started to explain. He took a deep breath at her admission. 

“I recall hiring Agatha Harkness to investigate your powers,” he said. 

“Yeah, you _didn’t_ do that. I just made you _think_ you did,” she confirmed. 

With the electromagnetic energies stored back within him, he had lost his outlet for his aggression. Magneto took another deep breath as she turned away from her. He needed to put some distance between them and a moment to collect himself or the rage would, no doubt, overtake him again. 

“When was this?” he asked. 

“February eighteen, two-thousand and two,” she answered. 

“How did you find me?” he asked. 

“I didn’t have to, Max. You came ta me,” she told him. 

“Because I started stalking you again,” he recalled. 

She nodded at that as she leaned back against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest. 

“You de-aged yourself _before_ Logan destroyed the machine. I thought- well I _hoped_ you’d let it go. Just chalk it up to a draw and move on. But that ain’t what you did,” she said bitterly. He turned to look at her again; an incredulously look on his face. 

“We were _enemies_ then,” he pointed out. “Frankly, dear, I’m not, entirely certain, we’re not enemies _now_ ,” he said darkly. 

“You know, that ain’t true,” she said as she pushed herself off of the wall and took a step towards him. 

“Do I?” he asked. 

“I’m yours, right?” she asked again, her words mirroring their conversation from this morning. 

_‘Good heaven, was it only this morning I held her in my arms?’_ he asked himself as he ranked a hand through his hair. He recalled the feel of her body against his, the blissful smile on her face. It seemed like so long ago. 

“Max?” she asked, her voice sounded concerned. He couldn’t bring himself to respond. “If you need some time to process all of this, I get it. I can give you some space,” she said.

“How? We’re supposed to be watching a movie about my _past_ ,” he said annoyed. Her expression softened. “What space can you possibly offer me when _that’s_ our next activity?” he yelled. 

“I’m sorry, okay,” she yelled back. “What do you want me to do?” she asked.

“Hey,” a roar came from down the hall. They both glanced up at the source. He had been so distracted by their fight he hadn’t sensed Wolverine’s presence. “People are starting to get _antsy_ waiting for you two to show up. Chuck couldn’t find either of you for _some reason_ ,” Logan said, his eyes narrowed as he looked at Rogue. She just rolled her eyes at that. “I don’t know what you two are fighting about, but _drop it_ for now. People are waiting,” he said. 

He glanced at Rogue, his girl crossed her arms over her chest and shrugged at him. He let out a sigh. 

“Apologies for the delay,” he said bitterly before the three of them started to walk. Magneto ended up walking beside Wolverine and Rogue trailed just behind them. 

He had no desire to go and sit through a movie, much less one about his past. However, every mutant who lived in Bayville was waiting for them to do just that. He felt he didn't a choice in the matter. 

"Shit," Rogue muttered from behind him. 

"What?" Wolverine grunted. 

"I keep getting distracted today," she said annoyed. "Which sublevel is it?" she asked. 

"Seven," Wolverine answered. 

"Okay, I'll meet ya'll down there. Start the movie without me," she said as she veered down the opposite hallway.

"Where are you going?" Magneto asked. 

"Kitchen," she called out as she walked swiftly away from them. "I gotta make tea," she said. 

"Why?" he asked confounded. 

"There's no way, in hell, you're getting through Isabella's death scene without it," she called back.

Magneto eyes widened at that. He watched her turn the corner and out of his view. After their argument, he didn't know quite what to make of the considerate gesture. 

"Not that it's any of my business," Wolverine started to ask, "but what were you two fighting about?" he asked as they resumed walking. 

“Rogue deactivated my psionic emanations without my consent,” he remarked embittered.

“Yeah, she does that sometimes, when she has too,” Wolverine said, much to his surprise. 

"Excuse me?" he asked confused. 

"If she's actually talking to you about herself, she has too. There’s a good reason for it. Learn how to keep your mouth shut and maybe she’ll _trust_ you enough to explain it,” he said. 

“Oh and has she implanted false memories into your mind as well?” Magneto asked. 

“From what Rogue told me about that, she did a piss-poor job on _purpose_. So’d you have an idea the memory wasn’t real,” Wolverine said. 

“Oh?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Something about not knowing where you got the telepath’s _contact information_ ,” Wolverine commented. Magneto’s eyes widened at that. 

“Yes, that did strike me as odd,” he muttered. “Still. I paid her, _ten thousand dollars_ , for the privilege of _acquiring_ her _lies_ ," he commented irritated.

“Yeah, and you _stalked_ her for over a year," Wolverine grunted. "Get over it or stop sleeping with her,” Wolverine reprimanded. 

Perhaps he should have known better than to expect validation from the brute. 

*_*


	20. Chapter 20

Please enjoy!

Chapter Twenty:

Charles sat among his staff and students. The chatter among the students light but restless as they waited. The Brotherhood of Mutants, in particular, were starting to lose their patience, understandability so considering they had arrived over an hour ago.

Charles was quite annoyed himself. He could have understood if Magneto and Rogue had only been a few minutes late. That wouldn't have been an issue. About forty minutes ago, he thought it a blessing in disguise when Hank had suggested moving the venue to the subbasement. Everyone had quickly gotten to work to repurpose the large room with numerous couches, recliners, and chairs. There were enough for half of the room's occupants to have seats, which were mostly taken up by the institute's staff and some of the brotherhood.

The rest of the students, at their behest, had laid a couple of spare mattresses, a mess of cushions, pillows, and blankets on the floor in front of the furniture to make better use of the space, the room being large enough to do so. Jamie was happy to have the room for his multiples without any complaints, having a whole mattress to himself.

Quicksilver and Roberto had both elected to sit in fold-out chairs. Roberto seated next to him on the far right of the room, resting his feet up against the back of the small couch Scott and Jean were sharing. Quicksilver had placed his chair on the left side of the room between Wanda's recliner and Lance who was sitting on a mattress with Kitty and Kurt, his chair facing backward and his arms resting over the back of the chair.

In front of each of the couches were small coffee tables which had many bowls of popcorn, boxes of candy, and red plastic cups upon them, which the students were able to reach easily from their seats on the floor. Bobby was sitting right up against the main coffee table in front of the center couch where he was dispensing ice cubes as needed.

Much to Kitty's annoyance Blob and Toad had taken use of one of the larger recliners. Toad notably sitting, half on top of recliner and half on Blob's shoulder, as he held a large bowl of popcorn the two boys were sharing. Wanda had taken use of the other recliner.

"Hey, one of those is for Rogue," Kitty had insisted.

"Well, maybe she shouldn't have been _late_ ," Wanda bit back.

"Yo, for real," Toad had commented, having been told something similar by Kitty only moments prior.

"There's plenty of room on this couch for both of them," Hank had said, pointing to the three-person couch he was sitting on by himself.

"But-" Kitty had replied.

"Kitty," Jean spoke up, "I doubt Rogue's going to have _any_ problem sitting next to Magneto," she finished, a slight smile in her voice.

"Yeah, I guess," Kitty said from her seat on the floor. Charles glanced at Jean with a curious expression on his face at her tone. Jean shrugged at him with a smile before turning back to her conversation with Scott.

And the waiting continued. After forty minutes, his patience running thin, he had resorted to searching telepathy for the only two mutants missing from their gathering and was utterly perplexed when he was unable to locate either of them. He sent Logan to find them both before he had tuned out the entire room to focus inwards, running a self-diagnosis of his powers.

Charles finished his diagnosis, finding that nothing was wrong.

 _'The issue must be with Rogue and Magneto's mind,'_ he realized. He let out a sigh at that. Yet another grievance he would have with either Rogue or Magneto. _'I'll discuss this with Magneto tomorrow,'_ he told himself.

"Finally," he heard Bobby say from his seat on the floor. Charles glanced up to see Magneto and Wolverine walking into the room.

"Bobby," Storm reprimanded from her seat on one of the smaller couches.

"What?" he exclaimed. "Everyone's thinking it," he said.

"Yeah, everyone _is_ ," Jean Grey muttered dryly, as she had a hand to her temple.

 _'Jean?'_ Charles asked concerned as he saw Scott put his hand on her shoulder, from his seat next to her. _'Are you alright?'_ he asked.

"I'm fine," she said quickly aloud to Scott.

"I apologize for the delay," Magneto said.

 _'Don't worry. I have it under control,'_ Jean told him, flashing him a quick smile. He gave her a quick nod before he turned his gaze to look at Magneto.

"It was entirely my fault," Magneto added as he saw Hank gesturing to Magneto, towards the couch.

 _'Was it now?'_ Charles thought to himself with a raised eyebrow.

"It's only fitting," Hank remarked, as Magneto took a seat next to him, handing him the remote. Charles glanced past them back to the room's entrance, waiting for Rogue to enter the room.

 _'Where is she?'_ he asked himself after a moment, as no one else emerged from the door.

"Indeed," Magneto remarked amusedly. Charles glanced around the room, most of the students were shifting their attention to the screen at the front of the room. The title card for the movie was paused on the screen, 'Savage Vendetta,' in large red print illuminated the area as it had for the past hour.

"Do you suppose," Magneto spoke up as Charles turned to look at his old friend again, "we can leave this here for tomorrow?" Magneto asked Hank with a knowing smirk on his face.

"What? You don't want to spend another six hours sitting on a stool?" Hank asked with a smile.

"Not if I can help it, no," Magneto replied before the two men shared a chuckle.

"I don't see why not," Hank replied as Charles managed to catch Magneto's eye.

"Where's _Rogue?_ " Charles asked aloud, his tone dry.

"She's making tea," Logan answered instead, as he retook his seat next to Ororo on one of the small couches.

"Seriously," Wanda exclaimed. There were a series of groans from around the room.

"Who makes _tea_ to watch an _action_ movie?" Sam asked annoyed.

"The tea is for _me_ ," Magneto spoke up. "Apparently, I'm going to _need_ it. Regardless, Rogue said to start the movie _without_ her," he finished.

"Good," Roberto said.

"About time," Blob commented.

"Hey, we can wait," Kitty spoke up.

"Yeah," Kurt added.

"We _had_ to wait for Magneto. The movie's about _him_ ," Bobby said. "But-"

"If Rogue said we can start it, let's _start_ it," Wanda replied impatiently, cutting Bobby off.

"She would wait for _us_ ," Amara said.

"Over an _hour_?" Toad spoke up. "Yo, that's unreasonable," he remarked.

"Yeah, what he said," Blob agreed.

"Let's watch it already," Quicksilver said his foot tapping against the floor.

"But" Kitty objected again.

"Kitty," Jean Grey started to say, a needed voice of reason. "How many times has Rogue rented this movie?" she asked.

"A lot, but," she replied.

"And she _knew_ it was about our father?" Wanda asked enraged.

That was an excellent question.

"I don't know," Kurt said nervously.

"Probably not," Scott spoke up.

"Probably?" Wanda shouted as the television screen flickered. Charles's eyes widened at that.

Scott turned to look at him as Magneto firmly said "Wanda."

"Father," she started to say as she turned to look at him, "it doesn't _bother_ you?" she asked as the television flickered again.

 _'Scott, stay where you are,'_ he projected to him as he inched his chair forward. He saw Magneto hold up a hand toward him, gesturing for him to stay where he was. He stopped his movement for the moment. _'Stay alert,'_ he thought as he briefly made eye contact with Jean, Ororo, and Logan. _'However, we're going to give Magneto time to deescalate the situation,'_ he told them all telepathically. Scott gave him a stern nod.

"No, it doesn't," Magneto answered calmly.

"I don't understand," she exclaimed as the television flickered again. "It would bother _me_. It's _creepy_ , that Rogue knew that this movie was about you and she just kept watching it over and _over_ again. That's so strange. Who _does_ that?" she asked disgustedly as the flickering increased in speed.

Another excellent question.

"We didn't rent it _that_ much," Kitty muttered under her breath.

"Ah, yeah we _did_ ," Sam whispered.

"Maybe, she didn't _know_ ," Kitty said in a hushed voice.

"Well, when was the first time you watched it with her?" Lance asked.

"I'm, like, not sure," Kitty answered.

"Wanda, take a breath," Magneto ordered, his tone gentle.

"Father, I- I'm sorry," she exclaimed.

"It's alright. Just take a breath," he said.

"We watched it around Halloween last year," Sam answered as Wanda closed her eyes and followed Magneto's instructions.

"No, that was _two_ years ago," Bobby said in a hushed voice. Charles saw Magneto eyebrow raise slightly before he turned back toward his daughter. Had it been in response to the comment?

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't," Sam commented.

"No, it was _definitely_ two years ago," Bobby continued to argue.

"I got you all _beat_ ," Todd spoke up proudly as the flickering finally ceased. Wanda opened her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

 _'Charles, she's fine,'_ Magneto thought to him. He gave Magneto a quick nod as his staff relaxed once again.

"Me and Rogue watched that back when she in the brotherhood," Toad finished.

 _'She did_ what _?'_ Charles asked alarmed.

"That's _impossible_ , Toad," Scott spoke up.

"It is?" Jean asked.

"Yeah," Scott replied. "Right?" he asked, questing himself. Charles observed Magneto, who had a look of contemplation on his face.

"You making stuff up again, buddy?" Blob asked.

"No," Toad exclaimed as he took a handful of popcorn from the bowl he and Blob were sharing. "This is the movie about the Nazis and dinosaurs in the Savage Lands, right?" he asked before he stuffed his mouth with the snack.

"Yeah," a few people in the room answered.

"I'm telling you, we _watched_ it," Toad said with his mouth full.

"What? No way," Kurt said.

"Well, that's not all that surprising," Magneto said. Charles quickly glanced at his friend to see him leaning back against the couch, his left arm resting along the top of the couch.

"It's not?" Charles asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, of course not," Magneto said easily. "I understand the confusion, however," he said. "Scott, you're under the impression that Rogue first used her powers on me during our little skirmish in New York?" he asked.

"Yeah," he answered uneasily.

"That's simply not the case. Mystique asked for my assistance with Rogue's powers _years_ ago. It was only a couple of sessions at the high school, and we didn't make much progress before Rogue decided to join the X-Men. But, yes, she absorbed me while she was still a part of the Brotherhood," Magneto finished.

 _'That doesn't make sense. If Rogue had absorbed him before her joining us then why would it have mattered when she used her powers on him again in New York?'_ he asked himself. _'He's lying, he has to be. This wouldn't be the first time he's done that for her,'_ he reasoned.

"And honestly, I don't understand why we're discussing this at all," Magneto continued before he turned to look at his daughter. "Wanda there was a word you used earlier that's _problematic_. I believe it was creepy. That's Rogue's abilities are creepy," he said skeptically.

"Father, I didn't mean," she started to say, her tone apologetic, before Magneto held up his hand, a gesture to silence her.

"Please allow me to finish," Magneto said. " _All_ of us were born with gifts that some might call creepy. I control magnetic fields among other things. Charles and Jean can read the mind of every individual in this room," his old friend said while briefly meeting his eye. "Kurt," he continued switching his gaze around the room, "can teleport short distances by traversing through another dimension. Wanda, you alter probability _itself_. The list goes on and on and applies to _every_ mutant in this room. There are scores of individuals who would readily label any one of our abilities as weird, uncanny, or _unnatural_ and seek to use those smears _against_ us," he said.

"We can't afford to do it among ourselves," Charles added.

"Precisely, my point," Magneto agreed.

"Here, here," Hank added and Ororo gave an appreciative nod.

"While, I know your feelings, Wanda," Magneto said, once again looking at his daughter, "were out of concern for me- a sentiment I greatly value. Please know, in this instance, it's _unnecessary_. I do not need anyone to be angry on my behalf," Magneto finished.

"Who's angry?" Rogue asked, their tone apprehensive.

Charles quickly turned towards the door to see Rogue standing there, a metal tray in her hands, which had a teapot and two mugs and two spoons upon it.

"No one, Rogue, no one's angry," Magneto said pleasantly. Rogue smiled at that before she gestured to the tray in her hands. He watched Magneto nod, before the tray was lifted from Rogue's hands, carried in the air, across the couch, and over the small coffee table in front of Magneto and Hank. Some of the students quickly moved the bowls of popcorn and boxes candy out of his way to make room for the tray. "Thank you," he said as Rogue walked around the couch.

"You didn't start the movie yet?" Rogue asked amused as sat down next to Magneto.

"We were preoccupied with conversation," Magneto explained.

"What were y'all talking about?" she asked as she leaned forward towards the teapot.

"You're _training_ sessions with Magneto," Charles said, his tone just shy of accusatory, "while you were still _part_ of the _brotherhood_ ," he finished. He carefully watched her reaction and saw just the slightest hesitation as her hands grasp the teapot. In mere seconds, her eyes shifted from his to Magneto's, then to Toad's, before she focused on the teapot below her, a smile appearing on her face.

"Yeah, those were interesting," she said as she picked up the teapot. "I appreciated Mystique asking for your help with my powers," she continued, her eyes on Magneto again. Charles noted the pleased look on Magneto's face. "It's a shame we didn't make more progress back then," she added as she poured the hot liquid into the cups.

Charles glanced at Rogue and Magneto in disbelief. Their responses were _identical_. She couldn't know him _that_ well, could she? To be able to support his lies with such _little_ information? _Were_ they lying? He honestly didn't know. He could use his abilities to check. Charles shook his head at himself. No, that would be a betrayal of trust. It wasn't an option.

"Thankfully, we've picked where we left off," Magneto said.

"Yeah, it's been great having someone to practice on again," she said as she put the pot back on the tray. "Not many people willing to let me _knock 'em_ unconscious multiple times," she said with a slight smirk. "Thank you for your help," she told him, her tone earnest.

"It's my pleasure," he replied with a smile. "I've valued your input with my class," he added. She smiled at that.

"With you and father getting along _so_ well," Wanda started to say as many turned to look at her, "maybe you shouldn't have _left_ the Brotherhood at all," she said.

"Yeah, that wasn't an option for me," Rogue said glancing downwards, as she let out a sigh. "I couldn't _stay_ on the same team as Mystique. Not after she lied to me about _everything_ ," she said as she picked up her cup. Rogue let out a soft laugh as she leaned back against the couch. "You know, I've never had the chance to _thank you_ for what you did," Rogue said looking up at Magneto.

"What I did?" Magneto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean, what you _stopped_ Mystique from doing," she said. "Right _after_ I joined the X-Men," she added. Charles glanced at his old friend as a look of realization crossed his features.

"Good heaven. Of course, I stopped her," Magneto exclaimed.

"Stopped Mystique from doing what?" Charles asked alarmed. He watched Magneto and Rogue share a glance.

"You tell him," Rogue ordered. Magneto nodded at her. "I wasn't even there," she added with a smirk, which Magneto chuckled in reposed to.

"Charles," he started to say as he turned to face him, his tone turning serious, "from the beginning of Rogue's recruitment, the method Mystique _insisted_ upon using, it was utterly ill-conceived. Manipulations such as the one she attempted, _mixed_ with Rogue's abilities to obtain _knowledge_ for those she touched, it was _doomed_ from the start," he explained as Rogue nodded in agreement. "A plan, I would have been all too pleased to point the strategic _failings_ of," Magneto said as he leaned forward to pick up his cup, "if only she had _deigned_ me worthy of the details before venturing to Mississippi on her own," he said as Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Regardless," Magneto continued. "Once her approach went _predictability_ awry, Mystique's _next_ brilliant plan was to sneak into the institute in the dead of the night, with a rather large _gun_ , and force Rogue to leave with her by any means necessary," Magneto explained before taking a sip.

"What?" Charles exclaimed alarmed, his eyes widening. Not once in all their time in Bayville nor in any encounter with her, had he seen or heard of Mystique using weapons or ammunition of any kind. He hasn't even considered that a danger when it came to her.

"Oh my stars and garters," Hank exclaimed as there were a few gasps heard from around the room.

"We would have stopped her," Scott said which Magneto responded to with an annoyed huff.

"Mystique is a highly trained-" Magneto started to say until Charles saw Rogue touch Magneto's arm. His old friend turned swiftly to look at her and she shook her head slightly. The movement was minimal but her meaning clear, Magneto ceased his account.

"Scott," Rogue started to say, taking over the explanation, as her hand returned to the cup in her hands. "She would've been able to disguise herself as _anyone_ in this house until she managed to get me alone. Even if all she was planning to do was _threaten_ to use the gun to get her way, I wouldn't have a choice but ta leave with her. The threat would've been _enough_ ," Rogue said. There was no question in his mind, that this statement was a lie or at least not wholly accurate.

 _'Magnus?'_ Charles asked, his tone stern. Magneto's eyes flashed to his as he gestured with his hand, holding up and shaking his pointer finger. It wasn't a dismissal of his question, Magneto was merely asking for a moment before he intended to answer it.

"For you _and_ Kurt," Magneto added aloud.

 _'Dear God,'_ Charles thought to himself.

"What?" Kurt asked confused.

"She had half a mind to take you while she was at it," Magneto said, looking down at the Kurt.

"Oh my god," Kitty exclaimed.

"Mother was going to _kidnap_ us?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, Kurt, she almost did," Rogue answered sadly before taking another sip of from her cup.

"She planned to flee Bayville with the two of you," Magneto finished, returning his cup to its place on the tray.

"That's crazy," Amara said. Jean opened her mouth to speak, but Magneto made eye contact again and he focused on him.

 _'Charles,'_ Magneto thought. _'I believe Rogue wished to sugarcoat the truth of it for the sake of the younger students in the room. But make no mistake, Mystique intended to dispose of anyone who got in her way. If I had allowed her to go through with her plan, bloodshed would have been unavoidable,'_ Magneto explained. _'Rogue knows that,'_ he added as Charles found himself taking in a deep breath in response to this news. _'Rogue_ knows _that,'_ he repeated, mostly to himself, a hint of realization in his tone.

 _'Magnus?'_ Charles asked. He watched his old friend shake his head as Charles' felt his mind pressed against. He exited the other man's mind.

"Who knows what she is capable of," Ororo said grimly, likely in response to whatever Jean had said, a statement he missed.

"Yeah," Kurt said sadly.

"Thankfully," Magneto said, "I'm no stranger to Mystique's _impulsive_ nature and I went to high school that night. I managed to convince her to give the situation some time and save everyone from experiencing a rather unpleasant evening," he finished.

"Yeah, you _really_ did," Rogue huffed into her teacup before Magneto glanced at her. "Thank you," she said again.

"You're welcome," he said with a smile.

"Rogue and I told her to leave us alone. What if she _doesn't?_ " Kurt asked, visibly shaken.

"We've fought Mystique before," Scott said. "We can do it again."

"Have you ever had to dodge bullets?" Sam asked.

"Well, no," Scott said.

"That _might_ be a problem," Sam said.

"Perhaps, we should consider implementing training on self-defense against an armed opponent?" Hank suggested.

"Not a bad idea, Hank," Logan seconded.

"I agree," Ororo said.

"Yo, coulda- could _we_ take those too?" Toad asked, pointing to himself and Blob. "I don't wanna get shot. I'm too young to die," he said.

" _No one_ is dying," Magneto said firmly. Charles observed Magneto and Rogue sharing another glance. Magneto gave her a quick nod. "Not in Bayville New York," he said before turning towards Charles. "There is something _else_ you and I need to speak about tomorrow. Please remind me after breakfast," he requested.

"I will," Charles said. Magneto nodded at him before turning back to the brotherhood.

"In the wake of Apocalypse," Magneto said, making eye contact with each member of the brotherhood, "we've no idea when or if Mystique will return to Bayville or what her aims might be. If she attempts to contact _any_ of you, you _will_ inform me at the first available moment it is safe to do so," he ordered. "Is that understood?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," Quicksilver said as Wanda nodded.

"No doubt," Toad muttered.

"Yeah," Lance said nodding his head.

"Good," Magneto noted.

"To answer your question, Toad, of course," Charles said before Toad let out a sigh in relief. "You are _all_ welcome to join us for our training sessions. Lance can give you a better idea of what those are and you're welcome to ask me, Hank or Ororo if you have any questions," he said.

"That's very generous," Wanda said. "Thank you."

"Yeah, thanks," Blob said.

"The training sessions aren't too bad once you get used to them," Lance said.

"They're pretty fun, most of the time," Bobby said.

"I like mutant dodgeball," Jamie chimed in. "And baseball," he added.

"That does sound like fun," Blob said.

"We were thinking of playing baseball tomorrow," Jean said.

"Do we get to use our powers?" Quicksilver asked.

"Wouldn't be mutant baseball without them," Hank answered with a grin.

"Okay, I'm in," Lance said as Quicksilver nodded.

"Yeah, me too," Blob said.

"Why not?" Wanda shrugged.

"Cool," Sam said with a smile.

"Rogue, should- should we be worried about Mother?" Kurt asked. "I know we're going to prepare but do you think she'll _try something?" he asked._

__

"No," Rogue said warmly, "Like Magneto said, the night I joined the X-Men, she was angry and impulsive and wanted to _lash out_. Usually, her plans to insert herself into my life are more elaborate. These days, she only abducts me for _important_ reasons, like jump-starting the _apocalypse_ ," she said dryly as she brushed her hair behind her ear. Charles and Magneto made eye contact again. Magneto nodded at him, a silence agreement to discuss it tomorrow. "Kurt, I'd be more worried about Bayville getting a new _exchange_ student," Rogue said as she rolled her eyes.

__

"Why?" Wanda asked confused.

__

"Wait, we talking about _Risty Wilde_?" Toad asked.

__

"Yup," Rogue said dryly.

__

"I thought she was your best friend or something," Toad said.

__

"Mystique made _sure_ she was," Rogue huffed.

__

"Wait, Risty was _Mystique_?" Quicksilver asked flabbergasted.

__

"Yup," Rogue said again before turning to look up at Magneto. "She showed up, in September two-thousand and one, the first day of school," she explained.

__

"She didn't waste any time," Magneto commented darkly.

__

"No, she did not," Rogue said annoyed as Quicksilver let out a distressed noise he hung his head low, resting it on top of his arms.

__

"Pietro, you alright?" Lance asked.

__

"No," he groaned.

__

"What's up?" Toad asked.

__

"I hit on Mystique," Quicksilver replied.

__

"You what?" Lanced asked with a laugh.

__

"Oh my god, so gross," Kitty giggled as Blob and Toad laughed.

__

"That's rough," Bobby added.

__

"Man, I wouldn't wanna be in your shoes," Sam said.

__

"Pietro, when was _this_?" Magneto asked.

__

"The Sadie Hawkins dance. I asked _her_ if she wanted to ask _me_ to the dance," he muttered hastily, his face pressed into his arms.

__

"Didn't you have _four_ dates?" Roberto asked.

__

"I was going for five," Quicksilver replied which was met with laughter around the room and much-needed relief of tension. "Just kill me now," he said.

__

"Yo, she _might_ ," Toad laughed. He let out an annoyed groan.

__

"Pietro, you're fine," Rogue said with a laugh, as he lifted his head to look at Rogue. "We both thought it was hilarious that you somehow worked _tea_ inta your pick up line to the schools' _only_ British student," she smirked as she leaned to pour herself another cup. More laughter filled the room.

__

"What was the pickup line?" Bobby asked.

__

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no," Quicksilver said hastily.

__

"Tell us," Wanda said.

__

"Yeah, spill," Blob said.

__

"Yo, don't hold out on us," Toad said.

__

"Come on," Kitty giggled.

__

"I don't even _remember_ it. Something about Earl Grey," Quicksilver said dismissively.

__

"Rogue, you remember?" Toad asked.

__

"It's too funny to forget," she replied before she sipped her tea.

__

"So?" Kitty asked.

__

"Pietro, is it okay with you?" Rogue asked. "I'm not gonna repeat it, if you say no," she told him.

__

"Might as well. I'm never going to hear the end of it either way," he said begrudgingly.

__

"You sure?" she asked.

__

"Yeah, go ahead," he sighed as everyone turned to look at Rogue.

__

"Excuse me, is your name Earl Grey? Cause you look like a hot-tea," Rogue recited before the students erupted into laughter. He noticed Jean was unable to hold back her laughter.

__

"I don't get it," Blob said.

__

"Hot-tea, _hottie_ ," Toad said though his laughter.

__

"Oh. Hey, that's pretty good," Blob said.

__

"Not bad, Pietro," Lance added.

__

"I heard worst," Sam said.

__

"Yeah, like what?" Bobby asked.

__

"How 'bout, "let's commit the perfect crime together- I'll steal your heart if you'll steal mine," Rogue offered.

__

"That's horrible," Jean laughed.

__

"Where'd you hear that?" Quicksilver asked.

__

"That one was Mystique's," she answered.

__

"Seriously?" Lance asked.

__

"Yeah, so after she told me about Pietro asking her to the dance, we spent the _entire_ lunch period coming up with our own pick-up lines," she answered.

__

"Like what?" Amara asked.

__

"There were so many. 'Are you glitter 'cause you add sparkle to my life,'" she said as people started laughing. "Do you wanna grab a coffee 'cause I like you a _latte_. I think you're suffering from a lack of vitamin _me_ ," she said.

__

"Vitamin _me_?" Magneto asked laughing loudly.

__

" _I_ thought it was funny," Rogue defended.

__

"What else?" Sam asked.

__

"If you were a vegetable you'd be a _cute_ cumber. You don't need keys to drive me crazy. We're not socks, but I think we'd make a great pair. Did you sit in sugar? 'Cause you have a sweet as- butt- you have a sweet-butt," she said as laughter continued around the room.

__

"I gotta know, what was Mystique's favorite?" Todd asked.

__

"It was," Rogue started to say before looking up at him. "Charles, it's ain't exactly _kid-friendly_ ," she told him.

__

"Okay, now you _have_ to tell us," Quicksilver insisted. Rogue held eye contact with him for a moment.

__

"It's fine, Rogue," Charles said surprised she was asking his permission about anything. "I'm certain it not that horrendous," he said.

__

"Don't say I didn't warn you," she said with a smirk. "Mystique's favorite line is, stop _undressing_ me with your _eyes_. Use your _teeth_ like a good boy," she finished.

__

"Eww," Kurt exclaimed as sounds of laughter and disgust filled the room.

__

"I can never _un-hear_ that," Sam exclaimed.

__

"Oh, that is nasty," Toad said. "I just showered today and I feel like I need another one," he said.

__

"Toad, you _always_ need another one," Lance told him as more laughter filled the room. "Shower more."

__

"A little joke about Earl Grey seems rather _tame_ by comparison, doesn't it son?" Magneto asked, chuckling himself.

__

"Yeah, I don't feel bad about mine anymore," Quicksilver agreed.

__

"Good, you shouldn't felt bad about it, to begin with," Rogue said with a smirk. "Well, I think everyone's been _waiting_ long enough to watch this movie," she said attempting to change the subject. "So, let's start this thing?" Rogue asked with a smile.

__

"Any objections?" Magneto asked as he floated the remote control to his hand. Charles caught his gaze again and shook his head at Magneto as a chorus of no's filled the room.

__

_'Tomorrow, we'll continue this discussion tomorrow,'_ Charles thought to himself as he turned his attention to the screen.

__


	21. Chapter 21

Please enjoy!

Chapter Twenty-one:

Magneto leaned back against the couch, getting comfortable, as he pressed play on the remote control and started the movie. He had no idea what he was in for as the red letters 'Savage Vendetta' blinked across the screen and music began to play. The movie's opening scene panned through a lush forest.

 _'Are we in the Savage Lands already?'_ Magneto asked himself as the scene played. _'No, not the right type of foliage. Must be South America,'_ he reasoned before text appeared at the bottom of the scene, the same red font as the title, which read 'one-hundred and fifty-five miles south of Rio De Janerio, Nineteen-Sixty-Five'. _'I wonder if they'll start with Klaus Schmidt or Hans Richter,'_ he thought as he saw a silhouette of a man flash against the side of a tree before the shot panned up to see a military base.

Magneto's eyes widened for a moment as he saw the flag that was hanging off the side of the base, proudly displaying the swastika. Before he could stop himself, he found himself laughing at the absurdity of it. He glanced next to him as he realized Rogue was laughing herself. Her gaze met his, a smirk coming to her face. She leaned towards him, her face close to his ear.

"Buckle up, sugar," she whispered, as he noted annoyed sighs coming from some of the students sitting in front of them on the mattresses. "There's gonna be _a lot_ of that," she smirked. He let out another chuckle before turning back to look at the screen.

"What's so humorous?" Hank whispered as Cannonball let out a soft groan.

"The Nazis were hiding," he explained in a hushed tone, as he leaned closer to the man on his right. "Attempting to disguise their hideouts as regular military bases. They never would have so blatantly exposed themselves to anyone who just happened upon their location," he clarified. Hank let out an appreciative noise as he nodded his head.

Magneto turned his full attention back to the screen as he watched the reveal of the protagonist and found himself letting out a loud laugh at the sight of him. He was a young man, early twenties, black hair, and blue eyes. Remarkability similar to him in build and looks at that age. But most notable of all.

"Why am I wearing a tuxedo?" Magneto asked incredulously, to take back to remember to whisper.

"What were you expecting? A bright purple jump-suit?" she whispered, a knowing smirk on her face.

"It was extremely comfortable and far more practical than what he's wearing," he retorted as Rogue laughed. "Of all the attire they could have selected," he said unimpressed.

"Are you guys gonna talk through _the whole_ movie?" Bobby asked annoyed.

"Talk about rude," Magma added.

"No," Rogue sighed as she looked over at Jean Grey, as the movie paused itself. He turned to see Jean give Rogue a nod. "Hold on," Rogue said as she stood up.

"Now _what_?" Wanda asked aggravated as Rogue walked around the room to where Cyclops and Jean Grey were sitting. He watched her take off her glove as Jean Grey turned to look at her. Their fingers touched briefly.

"Thanks, Jean," Rogue said before she started to make her way back, returning her glove to her hand.

"Yes, _thank you_ , Jean," Bobby said annoyed.

"Seriously," Toad added as Rogue returned to sit next to him.

"Sorry, everyone. We're done talking out loud," Rogue said to the room as the movie resumed. She glanced up at him. _'Max. I don't wanna read your mind without your permission but we were gonna have a _riot_ on our hands if we didn't stop talking. Tap my shoulder if you want ta ask me something, okay?'_ she asked.

 _'Too tiresome,'_ Magneto responded, shaking his head. _'I'll simply tell you when you to stop reading my mind,'_ he suggested.

 _'Are you sure?'_ she asked.

 _'Why wouldn't I be?'_ he asked with a raised eyebrow.

 _'We had a fight about telepathy like an hour ago,'_ she pointed out.

 _'We argued about you altering my mind without my knowledge or consent. This is different, you have my permission,'_ he said.

 _'As long as you're sure,'_ she said.

 _'I am,'_ he thought strongly before turning his attention back to the screen. He saw his film counterpart stalking his way through the Nazi base, avoiding any encounters. He noticed he didn't have any weapons on him. He was, however, picking up loaded magazines and stuffing it into a black duffel bag that was over his shoulder, which Magneto hadn't noticed until now. The actor was doing a well enough job, but his range of movement was restricted by the suit. _'It makes no sense,'_ he commented.

 _'It's cause of James Bond,'_ Rogue replied. _' That's the demographic they were going for. They were trying to bring in all of those fans to watch this movie too,'_ she explained.

 _'I see,'_ he huffed. _'This isn't the first time you've referenced him. Are you a fan of those movies as well?'_ he asked.

 _' They're okay. I've seen 'em all but I like this one more,'_ she answered.

 _' Why is that?'_ he asked, glancing down at her again. She had a soft smile on her face.

 _'' Cause it's about you,'_ she replied immediately. After a moment her eyes widened and her face blushed. He couldn't help but smirk. Without turning her head, she looked up at him out of the corner of her eye. _'Max, could you maybe watch _the movie?_ People are gonna notice you staring at me,'_ she said.

 _'My apologizes,'_ he responded before turning back to the screen. His film counterpart was stuffing yet another magazine into the duffel bag, along with a few boxes of ammunition, while hiding under a table in front of a couple of Nazi guards. He supposed this was the movie's attempt at suspense. _'What on earth am I doing?'_ he asked confused. He heard Rogue let out another chuckle next to him but refrained himself from looking down at her again.

 _'Wait for it,'_ she told him.

 _'Wait for what?'_ he asked.

"Sergeant," said one of the Nazi officers with a thick fake German accent. "The ammo in the west quadrant of the base has been moved. Lieutenant Richter wants to know why you gave the order," he said. Magneto let out an amused huff.

 _' They didn't change his name?'_ he asked curiosity

 _'He's dead. Not like he can complain about it,'_ Rogue replied. Magneto let out another amused huff at that.

 _'I still don't understand what my counterpart's doing,'_ he said.

"I didn't give the order," the Sergeant exclaimed.

 _'How'd you take down this base for real?'_ she asked him. He raised an eyebrow, knowing full well she already knew the answer to her question.

"We have an intruder," the Sergeant shouted. "Search the base," he ordered.

 _'Like any other, I walked up to the front of the base, defected their attacks and deprived them of their ammunition,'_ he felt his eyes widen as he watched his counterpart stuff yet more ammo into the bag. His counterpart sneaked behind one of the officers and took the gun out from the Nazi's holster, replacing it with a gun, his best guess unloaded, from the black duffel bag.

 _'And what's Agent M been doing for the last five minutes?'_ she asked, somehow hearing the smile in her tone through telepathy.

 _'You must be joking?'_ he asked as he watched his counterpart make his way back towards the front of the entrance of the base.

 _'Wait for it,'_ she said again as Agent M stashed the duffel bag into a garbage bin before continuing. His counterpart had worked his way around the interior of the base toward the entrance, where he encountered the first set of guards.

"There he is, the intruder," the guard exclaimed as both men pointed their guns at Agent M. "We have you now," he said.

"Is that a fact?" Agent M asked with a smile, clearly unfazed at having their weapons pointed at him, he didn't bother to adjust his stance.

"Who are you?" asked the first Nazi.

"Not your concern," his counterpart replied.

"I will tell you. He is a dead man," the second Nazi answered as he walked up to Agent M a held the gun to his forehead.

"Wait," the Sergeant yelled from down the hall. "The Lieutenant wants to meet this reckless man before we send him to his maker," he called out.

"And I would very much like to meet him," Agent M said.

"Don't like that smile, too cold by half," the first Nazi said, as the second Nazi's composure slipped, the gun shaking in his hands.

"Why are you smiling?" the second Nazi yelled. Agent M only laughed in response. "Orders or not, I am shooting this swine," he said.

"Wait," the Sergeant yelled again as he and the two guards with him made it to the front of the base. The second Nazi pulled the trigger and nothing happened.

"You fools," Agent M exclaimed as he ripped the gun out of the Nazi's hand and discarded it by throwing it behind him. "Your weapons are useless without bullets and I the Master of Stealth have taken them all."

Magneto found himself letting out a loud laugh at that, he heard Rogue and Pietro doing the same. His son turned around to look at him and he gave Pietro an appreciative nod before he turned back towards the screen. Agent M was now taking down each assailant with eased with an assortment of martial arts.

 _'Master of Stealth,'_ he repeated in his mind, shaking his head at the line as Agent M continued to make his way through the base, each Nazi guard surprised to find their guns robbed of its ammo.

 _'You call yourself the Master of Magnetism every chance you get. They had to adapt it somehow,'_ Rogue pointed out

 _'Indeed,'_ he replied his laughter finally dying down. Rogue let out a short laugh at that as he turned his attention back to the screen. Agent M had made his way into an office. There was a man sitting behind a desk.

"Ah," Agent M started to say, "Lieutenant Hans Richter, Oberstrumbanfuhrer," he said as the man stood, pointing his gun at him. "I've searched for you for some time, Nazi," he said as he moved towards the desk.

"Not a step closer or I'll shoot," Lieutenant Richter warned.

"Will you now?" he asked as he defied the order. "Have you heard a single shot fired since I've arrived? No, you have not," he said walking up to the man. "Your attendance was truly missed at the Nuremberg trails. I'm here to remedy that omission," he said.

"Never," Richter yelled as he pulled the trigger to no avail. Richter's eyes widened as he pulled the trigger multiple times.

"I took _your_ bullet's first, Richter," Agent M said coldly as the Nazi threw his gun at him. Magneto found himself laughing again as Agent M easily dodged the weapon.

 _'Max, try not to laugh at the violence, okay?'_ Rogue asked him.

 _'I wasn't,'_ he said.

"Stay away," Richter called out as back away from Agent M and tripped over his own feet falling to the floor.

 _'Yet, but you were about to,'_ Rogue pointed out.

 _'Was I?'_ he asked with interest.

 _'You were,'_ she insisted. _'Max, I get it. We both know your malice towards them is justified. Just try to hide your murder eyes, alright?'_ she asked.

 _'Really? Murder eyes?'_ he asked skeptically, unable to keep himself from looking down at her.

 _'Yeah, that look you get when someone stops being a person and they become prey,'_ she told him. He looked past her moment as he considered her statement. _'You're gonna creep people out,'_ she said. She was probably right. He gave her a quick nod before turning back to the screen.

"How the mighty have fallen," Agent M remarked as he walked up to the man.

"I was a soldier," Richter called out as he tried to stand.

"Not that old ditty," Agent M protested dryly as he kicked Richter back to the floor. Magneto let out a snort at that, unable to help himself. He felt Rogue looking at him again, out of the corner of her eye.

 _'Apologizes,'_ he said again. _'I'll contain myself,'_ he told him.

 _'That's all I'm asking,'_ Rogue replied.

"I served my country during the war. I did my duty as best I could. I was only following orders," Richter yelled as he managed to get up and throw a punch at Agent M.

Magneto found his eyes narrowing, as anger swelled up in him, as he watched his counterpart fight the Nazi. Every single one of the Nazi's he hunted said precisely the same thing. All of them had the same tired excuse for genocide.

He felt Rogue elbow him in the side. He quickly closed his eyes as he ranked his hand through his hair.

 _'Perhaps, watching this in public wasn't the best course of action,_ ' he commented as fought to compose himself and push down his ire.

 _'Wasn't my idea. I tried warning you at dinner but then you just admitted the movie was about you and I did what I had ta do,'_ she said dryly.

 _'Here I thought, I was protecting you,'_ he said.

 _'Max, sugar, I could've gotten you kicked out of the institute the night you moved in. I've been protecting you for weeks,'_ she pointed out. He opened his eyes as he let out a soft sigh.

 _'I suppose that true,'_ he commented. _'Thank you,'_ he said, glancing down at her out of the corner of his eye. He watched her lips form into a smirk.

 _'Just returning the favor,'_ she replied. He let out an amused huff at that before turning back to the screen. It seemed Agent M had gained the upper hand, Richter once again on the ground, now with a black eye for his trouble. He felt Charles staring at him and tried his best to ignore his friend, instead of focusing on the movie.

"What now? Will you kill me?" Richter asked.

"I'm merely the hunter, not the judge. That jubilant task falls to Israel's courts," Agent M informed the Nazi as he leaned down in front of him.

"You presume a German solider will receive a fair trial from Jews," he yelled.

"Today thus far, a Jew has spared your life," Agent M retorted. Magneto watched his children make eye contact from across the room. "You speak of fair treatment? The audacity of you Nazis. First, you outlawed us and drove us from our homes. My family went to Poland, as so many of us did. In terror, we fled as you greedily seized more land. You rounded us up in Warsaw, imprisoned us, limited our rations, and starved thousands of us to death per month."

"But no," Agent M said as he leaned down in front of Richter. "No, we weren't dying _fast_ enough for you, were we, Oberstrumbanfuhrer?" he asked unbuckled his belt. "So, you sent your trains, with your false promises of food, work, and _safety_ ," he said as he unlooped his belt from his pants. "All you Nazis ever had to offer was _death_ ," he said as he held the belt, tightly in his hands. It shook in his hold, as though Agent M wasn't quite sure what he planned to do with the item. "Every person I have ever known or loved was murdered in your gas chambers," he screamed.

"Never again," Magneto said aloud, his voice hard, filled with conviction. He felt Rogue's hand on his arm. He moved his arm, to take her hand in his, welcoming her support. He didn't give a damn if anyone read into the gesture. He felt Charles's eyes on him and this time met his gaze. His friend's eyes were wet with sorrow. "Never again," he said again. Charles stared at him with a newfound understanding. He saw his friend's mouth open as though he wanted to speak with him, say something.

A scream, however, caught his attention and he turned back to the screen. Agent M's hand clung to the side of his head, he looked like he was in pain.

 _'My seizures,'_ he realized. _'They're referencing my seizures,'_ he repeated as he slipped his hand out of Rogue's and he reached for the remote. He saw Pietro turn back again to look at him concern on his face, as did Wanda, her expression mirrored her brother's.

Magneto considered his options for a moment as he stopped the movie. How much was he willing to divulge to the group? How much had the movie already revealed? He glanced at Rogue, who was wiping tears from her face, the look she gave him was one of compassion and understanding.

Perhaps, he wasn't giving Charles enough credit. Perhaps, he could share more of himself with those in this room. Even if they didn't fully understand it, at least, they might take the warning his past had to offer. He let the remote fall to his side again as he made up his mind.

"I apologize for yet another delay. However, I felt this scene warranted clarification," he said as everyone in the room turned to look at him. "For those, we do not know, I am a holocaust survivor," he started to say. Many eyes were widened with surprise, glances shared between the students, and a few hushed whispers before the room gave him their full attention. "This movie is- it's surprisingly accurate," he muttered to himself. He fought the urge to look to Rogue for answers, knowing this was not the time to seek them.

"I was born in Germany in nineteen-twenty-six," he continued. "My family stayed far longer than we should have as the Nazis rose to power. In nineteen-thirty-nine, we fled to Poland and were imprisoned within the Warsaw ghettos where living conditions were abysmal. We stayed in a single room, the rations we were provided were not enough to live on. My family only survived because I became a _smuggler_ at the ripe age of _thirteen_ ," he recalled, unable to keep the bitterness from his voice. "I risked my life every day, sneaking past the Nazis, for mere scraps of food to keep my mother soup pot from being empty, to keep us all from _starving_ to death, as _hundreds_ of our neighbors did every day," he said he hand clenching at the side. He took a moment to take a deep breath.

"In nineteen-forty-two, the Nazi's started to send their trains," he sneered. "Agent M summed it up rather well. I lost my entire family to the gas chambers," he said.

"I'm so sorry," Hank said as he glanced around the room. He's children looked stunned.

"That's horrible," Magma said, hugging herself.

"Why did they do that?" Multiple, the youngest in the room, asked.

"Hate," Magneto said bitterly. "They sought a scapegoat for their failings and found the Jew _convenient_. They slaughtered us, _millions_ of us, for the crime of being born," he said as he felt Charles's staring at him, almost begging him not to give the speech that was on the tip of his tongue. "I won't go into a lengthy rant regarding my ideology. Now is neither the time nor the place, so you can stop giving me that _look_ , Charles," he said pointedly.

"Magnus," Charles started to say, his tone almost apological. He held up his hand, dismissing the apology.

"I will say this," Magneto continued. "I'm certain the few similarities between Mutants and Jews are not lost on you all," he said as he saw the students share glances, a few whispers heard around the room. "The situation in Bayville has been going rather well, all things considered, and I've found myself _optimistic_ about the future of mutant-human-relations," he said as he saw the look of relief on his friend's face and the hope on the X-Men's faces. The one person he truly wished to look at, Rogue, he avoided, in fear of giving Charles any cause to question the exchange.

"It's one of the reasons I accepted Charles' offer to teach here. It's why I've been encouraging you all to think of each other as _classmates_ , instead of _enemies_. I sincerely hope that the completive environment _remains_ stable and we're all able to live our lives in peace," he said. "However, if the situation _turns_ and the similarities between Mutants and Jews grow _too_ numerous, I will _not_ stand by and allow what happened to the Jews, what happened to _my family_ , to happen to all of _you_ ," he said strongly. "Never again," he repeated before sitting back against the couch. "That's all I'll say on the matter for now. We'll cross that bridge if and when we come to it," he finished.

"Father?" Wanda asked.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Agent M was-" she started to say before cutting herself off.

"Yes?" he asked.

"The seizures," Pietro added.

"Ah, yes. For the longest time, I thought I was the only one. The only mutant. Charles, I'm sure you felt the same?" he asked.

"For years, old friend," Charles confirmed.

"As did I," Storm added.

"Yeah, same here," Wolverine said.

"We," Magneto continued, "didn't have teachers or this school as you all do. I had no choice but to learn how to use my abilities through trial and error and my errors- well, they were quite painful," he said as he found his hand rubbing against his temple as he so often used to while enduring the throbbing.

"Really," Nightcrawler asked.

"Wow," Shadow commented.

"For years, I suffered from seizures nearly every time I wielded magnetism," he explained. "I was lucky I didn't end up killing myself," he muttered.

"Father," Wanda said concerned. Magneto shook his head before turning back to address the room.

"It took a considerable amount of work to discover why it was happening and how to prevent it," Magneto continued. "You are, thankfully, not alone. Keep working and allow the collected wisdom of those in this room to aid you in your endeavor," he said. "Thank you for listening. I'll let us return to the movie now," he said. He gave everyone a moment to turn back towards the screen before resuming it.

Agent M was in pain and Lieutenant Richter sought to exploit the opportunity to escape. The fighting continued.

He took that moment to steal a glance at Rogue, finally feeling it was safe to do so. He wasn't quite sure what to make of her expression. She looked concerned and at the same time inquisitive, as though she was trying to ascertain something.

 _'Rogue, are you alright?'_ he asked, hoping she was still reading his mind, he hadn't told her to stop. He watched her blink for a moment, before looking up at him.

 _'I need to talk to you about something after the movie,'_ she told him, her tone somber.

 _'Oh?'_ he asked.

 _'I need to explain how an aspect of my powers works,'_ she said.

 _'Voluntary?'_ he asked, unable to keep the smirk from his face.

 _'It's important,'_ she said, her eyes narrowing.

 _' I'm only teasing, dear. I'd be happy to hear any explanation you're willing to give,'_ he said as he turned back towards the screen.

Agent M managed to push Richter back to the floor as he fought off the seizure and secured his hand with the belt to a radiator, as he had originally intended.

 _'I don't think you're gonna be too happy about_ this _one,'_ she said dryly. He raised an eyebrow to that. _'We'll talk later. Or tomorrow. I'll let you decide,'_ she told him.

"You are in agony," Richter commented, drawing Magneto's attention back to the screen. He decided to push aside Rogue's warning for the moment. She intended to divulge details about her powers, which was more than enough for him.

Magneto watched as Agent M stood up and walked over to Richter's desk.

"This is too much for you," Richter added as Agent M sat down at the desk. "I will escape and when I do I will kill you, Herr Hunter" he taunted as Agent M pulled out a bottle of pills, his hand visibility shaking, as he opened the bottle. "Better to leave now." He poured two pills into his hand and dry swallowed them. "I will not follow you, I will not have my men follow you," he offered.

"Quiet, Nazi," Agent M bite back as he closed and returned the bottle to his jacket pocket. He held his hand to his head for a long moment before composing himself. He started to look through the desk's drawers. "Well, what have we here?" he asked as he pulled out a stack of files onto the desk. He leaned back in the chair, resting his feet on the desk as he combed thought the files. A red one caught his attention and he opened it.

"I wonder what's in Antarctica." Agent M said as he stared down at the captured Nazi. Richter was sweating. Agent M let out an amused huff before he continued to finger through the rest of the files. "With the information in these records, Herr Oberstrumbanfuhrer, I'll be able to stop Odessa, the underground spy and mercenary network run by and for your renegade fugitive Nazis, once and for all. Cause for celebration, eh?" he asked with a smirk.

"The Fourth Reich will rise," Richter exclaimed.

"Oh do, shut up," Agent M said as he picked up the phone, placed it on his lap. He pulled the receiver to his ear as he dialed a number. "Control. This is Agent M. I have a package for you. Lieutenant Hans Richter," he said before pausing, rubbing his temple, still in pain. "Yes, I'm aware it was unanticipated, so was my finding him. The files from Klaus Schmidt's office led me here," he said before there was another pause. "What you don't like surprises, control?" he asked as he pulled the red file toward him again. He pulled the front page out of the file, folded it, and pocketed it in his jacket. "Why should it matter which Nazi I find? They're all war criminals after all," he said before pausing. "No, I'm fine. I just have a slight headache," he commented.

As the scene faded to black, Magneto watched Rogue lean forward and pick up the teapot. She refreshed his cup, returned the teapot to the table.

 _'Trust me,'_ Rogue projected into his mind as she picked up the teacup. _'You're gonna need it,'_ she told him as she handed him the cup. He gave her an appreciative nod before focusing on the movie again.


	22. Chapter 22

Two quick Authors' notes before we get started!

1) Work picked up so much! I'm talking 10 hours days (9 am to 6/7 pm), sometimes working over the weekend- picked up. So I haven't had nearly as much time to write as I use to for writing.

2) Quick disclaimer! The plot of the movie has been mostly adapted from Magneto #0 pages 13-24, which had been originally printed in X-Men Classic #12. It's an amazing comic that I came across while searching through my local comic books stores old comic box back in 2002. Aside from my character's reactions to them, I'm taking a lot of the dialogue directly from the comic and adding stuff to it. At least until we get to the dinosaurs- that's going to be all original fanfiction from me.

This comic forms, what I believe to be, the core of Magneto's character (Until X-Men Magneto Testament came out and just added SO MUCH to cannon! Is anyone else mad they list Magneto's real name as Erik in the new Dawn of X comic books or is it just me? ) and it's why I've been unable to view him as just a villain. But I supposed that what makes him such a good villain. I won't lie, I have two "Magneto was Right" t-shirts that I wear with pride. Do I care a bit too much about the psychology of a fictional character? Yes, yes I do. But if I didn't we wouldn't be here, so there you go

3)Also, the writer's block is real! Making myself write as a movie was a bad idea- It's taking a long time (on top of having less time to write) to get past these events and make them good. I'm trying to get through the movie and over this writer's block.

With all of that being said- enjoy Part 2 of movie night that took me over a month to write!

*_*

Please enjoy!

Chapter Twenty-two:

The movie resumed, showing a panned shot of the city of Rio De Janerio. Magneto found himself smiling as he watched the city's skyline pass across the screen. He has generously enjoyed the city, the nightlife with all its' sensational restaurants. Isabella had always enjoyed pushing him out of his comfort zone. He missed her dearly. She had been a lovely woman, whose only crime had been befriending him.

He found himself taking a deep breath before he sipped the tea Rogue had provided him. She was right, he was going to need every last drop of the honey chamomile to soothe his soul.

The skyline faded and the shot showed a close-up of water, which was quickly disturbed with ripples as a women's scream was heard.

_'They haven't even introduced her and already they're going to kill her?'_ he asked in disbelief. The shot panned up to show, as the scream turned to laughter, that a woman wearing a bikini had been pushed into the pool by a man, who in turn jumped in after her. _'What was the point in that?'_ he questioned.

_'Foreshadowing,'_ Rogue commented. He felt the expression on his face drop, replaced with a blank stare.

_'Oh,'_ he thought irked.

The shot continued to pane across the swimming pool to show, Agent M, still in a full tuxedo, sitting by the pool at an orange patio set, reading a newspaper. His stuffy attire in clear contrast to the setting, as a couple of women, in proper bathing suits, gave him incredulous looks as they passed him by. He paid them no mind, as he lifted a glass, filled with some sort of dark liquor.

Magneto couldn't help but give the beverage a second glance. Not that it matters, but he much preferred wine to liquors, and given the time of day, it was far too early for alcohol of any kind. He wondered what the movie was trying to say about his character.

He heard Rogue let out a short laugh.

_'Nothing,'_ she told him. _'It's another James Bond thing. He's always drinking,'_ she informed him.

_'Ah, I see, thank you,'_ he replied. _'Why is he always drinking?'_ he found himself asking despite himself.

_'He's a raging alcoholic who kills people for a living. It used to be because he's cool,'_ she said. He didn't have to look over at her to know she had rolled her eyes as she said it. _'But it kinda turned into his coping mechanism for his job. It even worse in the books the movies are based off of,'_ Rogue answered.

_'Which you've read?'_ he asked with interest.

_'I tried but they're hard to get through. The misogyny is intense. I get it was a different time, but still. I kept getting angry reading them,'_ she replied as he saw a woman start to walk up to Agent M. She had long black hair, pulled back in a ponytail, which matched her dark bikini and skirt. He assumed her to be Isabella. He wanted to continue speaking with Rogue, he was enjoying learning more about her hobbies, but for the moment needed to turn his attention back fully to the screen.

"Excuse me, senhor, are you aware that it is a cardinal sin for anyone to be so formally dressed on Ipanema's beach on a night of Carnival?" Isabella said

"Isabella, this is just the way I carry myself," he commented as he folded up the newspaper.

"For shame, sweetheart. You'll never make a Carioca," she said as he stood up. "Sorry, I'm late," she said as he moved to kiss her cheek, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't mind. You're always worth the wait," he said as he backed up from her, keeping his hand on her shoulder.

"Flatterer," she smiled, cocking her head to one side.

"Although I must confess, Isabella, in this getup, I'd never think of you as my professional doctor," he said.

"That's why I insisted on meeting you here to present the wild side of my nature. Do you mind?" she asked with a smile. Agent M lips formed a sly smirk.

"Not at all, dear. Perhaps we can take our conversation to another location?" he asked as wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Oh, did you have a venue in mind?" she asked knowingly as they started to walk.

"I know just the spot," he said. Isabella let out a soft giggle as they walked around the pool before the screen turned black. The next shot faded in, showing a darkened room. The shot panned over to show Agent M and Isabella in a tight embrace, his lips on her neck as his fingers moved to untie the top of her bikini.

Magneto's eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen.

"No," he said as he quickly grabbed the remote control and stopped the movie.

"Hey," Bobby exclaimed as a few of the others let us annoyed groans.

"It was just getting good," Toad commented. Next to him, Rogue started to laugh, rather loudly.

"At least one of us is amused," Magneto stated dryly as he watched Rogue. Her eyes were closed and she was holding her hand to her face, her body was shaking as she laughed. He felt his lip curve up, unable to help himself, at the sight of his girl's delight. "Isabella and I never had the chance to- … Why is there a sex scene?" he asked dryly.

"James Bond," Rogue answered as she started to gain control over herself.

"Again?" he asked annoyed as he watched Rogue take a deep breath. "First the tuxedo, then the alcohol, now this?" he asked irked.

"You can't have an action spy movie with a sex scene. It ain't done, sugar," she told him. He found himself letting out another sigh.

"We don't have to watch this," Charles offered.

"Just give me the remote. I'll fast forward past it," Rogue offered. He gave Charles an appreciative nod as he passed Rogue the remote.

"And why? Why aren't they bothering to change any of the names?" Magneto asked annoyed.

"Everyone's dead," Rogue shrugged. "No one left to offend. Whoever's responsible for this probably assumes you're dead too," she said.

"Or doesn't care one way or the other," he said dryly as he looked down at her.

"Hey, don't look at me, I was nine when the movie came out," Rogue said with a soft laugh. He found his anger diminished slightly as he chuckled at Rogue's anecdote.

"Ah Rogue," Cyclops spoke up. "Savage Vendetta came out in nineteen-ninety-one. That would make you twenty," he pointed out amused. Magneto watched fear flashed in Rogue's eyes for a mere second before it was gone.

"I was seven-" she said. "Six," she corrected quickly. "Whatever," she commented angrily. "Joke's still funny," she defended as she stared at the screen. Magneto looked down at with a curious expression. She avoided his gaze as she stared at the screen, fast-forwarding the movie, as her leg started to tap against the floor, in a nervous gesture.

"I was hardly accusing you, Rogue," Magneto said aloud, feigning delight as she resumed the movie. He turned his attention to the screen, intending to draw attention away from Rogue. Agent M was laying on the bed, shirtless as Isabella sat next to him, giving him a back massage. He knew it was only a matter of moments before Isabella would be killed. _'What's wrong?'_ he asked.

_'Aside from not being able to do basic math?'_ she asked annoyed as she placed the remote between them on the couch.

_'Yes, aside from that?'_ he asked as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. Her eyes flashed to his for a mere moment before turning back to the screen.

_'Going for five, huh?'_ she asked, her tone dry.

_'Five?'_ he started to ask- until it occurred to him what she meant by her statement. _'No, dear, I will not attempt to interrogate you for a fifth time today. However, thank you for confirming there is something to know,'_ he thought as he focused on the movie once more as he heard a groan of pain.

Agent M was once again holding his head in agony.

"My head. Throbbing," Agent M muttered before screaming again.

"Sweetheart?" Isabella asked as she put her hands on his shoulders.

"It's alright, it's alright," he muttered. "It's passed."

"You should be in the hospital," Isabella told him as she rubbed his back.

"To what end? All your tests can find neither cause nor cure for my condition."

"Perhaps this will make a difference," she offered as she started to rub his shoulders. Agent M relaxed against the bed again as he let out a sigh of relief.

"Magic fingers. Isabella, if you ever wish to change professions, you're guaranteed to make a killing as a masseuse," he said.

"Lucky me," she said seldomly. "Incredible, I've never felt so tense a back. Steel is more malleable," she said as Magneto found himself letting out a small chuckle at the exchange. "Stress tension, I wonder? A result of your profession?"

"Perhaps," Agent M muttered.

"What I keep forgetting is how different you are from the rest of us," she said.

"A unique clearly superior being," Agent M said with a smirk. Magneto let out a huff at that. His eyes flashing to his son's as he heard Pietro let out a laugh.

"Okay, this scene makes a lot more sense now," Magma whispered. There were a few nods and sounds of affirmation from around the room.

"Totally," Shadowcat whispered.

"Hush," Isabella said, which also served to quiet the room. "I am serious," she said as someone began to move in the shadows behind her.

The glint of metal appeared on screen, it was the edge of a knife. Followed shifty by the emergence of the man who wielded it- every inch of him covered in black- who was silence like the grave as he took one meticulous step after another towards the bed.

"Your seizures involve your central nervous system, that much is clear and something is disturbing them," she said before the weapon as posed at Isabella's throat. She didn't have a moment to object before her knife was run across her flesh, blood pouring out of her wound. Blood hit Agent M's back and his eyes opened.

"What?" Agent M asked in confusion as he turned to gawk at the man, the large knife in one hand and a fist full of Isabella's hair in the other holding her up, displaying her lifeless body. Agent M was clearly in shock.

Magneto took that moment to reach for the tea-cup. His eyes closed as downed its entire contents in one go. He opened his eyes again to see Rogue holding the teapot. He presented his cup to him and she refilled it.

_'Thank you. It's helping,'_ he thought. Rogue gave him a sympathetic nod before returning the teapot to the table.

"Well done, Agent J, professional as always," a new voice called out. Magneto glanced back up at the movie to see five additional men emerged from the shadows, all of them looked to be federal agents dressed in suits. The man stalked up to them as the assassin callously throwing Isabella's corpse onto the bed.

"Control," Agent M asked confused as he gawked at the body. "What is the meaning of this? I don't understand. Why kill-" he asked in a flurry of questions as he stared up at Control, his handler from the CIA.

"That should be obvious," Control said as he stepped up to the bed. "Ah, kiddo, why couldn't you have just done what you were told?" he asked condescendingly. "It would have made all of our lives and hers so much easier," he said as glanced down at the corpse of Isabella.

"I don't-" Agent M started to protest.

"But no," Control continued. "You had to go hot dog it. Go off on your own. Act without orders,"

"That never matters before," Agent M yelled.

"That's when you were capturing their Nazis. The other's sides. Richter was one of ours. He was a very vital asset."

"Ours, theirs? What the devil are you talking about? They're Nazis. War criminals," he exclaimed.

"Wake up, Agent M, and see the world for what it truly is. The Russians are the enemy now and we'll work with whoever is necessary to beat the communist bastards. If that means we had to work with some of Hitler's old boys. That's what we'll do. Nothing for it, Agent M. Thems' the breaks. We'll use them like we use your Agents," the man concluded.

Magneto pulled the remote to his hand and paused the movie.

"Mutie," Magneto said aloud. "Control said they would use the Nazi's just like they used us Muties. We had barely begun calling ourselves Mutants before they came up with a smear, a racial slur, to demean us. I remember it being the first time I'd ever heard our kind called that. It certainly wasn't the last," Magneto commented in anger before he resumed the movie.

"Control," Agent M screamed as he got to his feet. "I trusted you. Believed you lies you told me. You're worse than they could ever be," he screamed before he grabbed his head and began yelling out in pain again as he fell to his knees.

"Give me credit for not being a complete idiot," Control said as he pulled out a remote from his suit jacket. Control gestured to his men. They moved from Control's side towards Agent M. The man on the left, discarded his knife on the bed before the two men picked up Agent M, displaying him for Control.

"I'm your case officer. We know what you're capable of. We slipped you a little something during your intake process. A little experimental drug of ours. We've been dosing you for months. Pretty easy to do to a guy who drinks as much as you," he said.

_'Ridiculous,'_ Magneto thought bemused as he shook his head in disapproval.

"Your dear dead doctor couldn't pick up on what we've dosed you with. There's no test for it. She may not have known what causes your seizures but we certainly do. We've found it useful for training difficult beasts such as yourself.

"What?" Magneto asked as he heard Agent M asked the same question at precisely the same time. He heard Rogue let out a soft laugh next to him.

"Here, I'll show you," Control said before he held down a button on the remote. Agent M let out another long scream, his entire body shaking with pain, as Control walked over to him. His head was hung low as sweat dripped down his face onto the floor. "Pretty nifty, huh?" he asked, which he received no response to. "Now," he said. "It would be a shame to lose such a talented agent, wouldn't it boys?" he asked.

"A crying shame, boss," the man on Agent M's left said as he seized Agent's M's hair, forcing him to look up at Control.

"Let's discuss new terms for our arrangement, shall we?" Control asked knowingly as he shook the remote in his hand. Magneto let out a sigh as he paused the movie.

"This is pure fiction," he said to the room. "There was no drug. What Control adorned himself with, that night was a vest that was capable of reflecting and amplifying my powers back against me. He had no intention of manipulating me into compliance. He came to the hotel room to murder an agent the United States government no longer deemed useful, in as painful a method he could devise. Simple as that," he said, as he curbed his anger.

He felt the tension in response to his words- a glance around the room told him all he needed to know- the children, in particular, were uncomfortable. Hard truths often had that effect. He decided not to allow anyone to have the chance and resumed the movie.

"Or you could have another round of pain. I got time, pal. Nothing better than breaking in an asset. So, which will it be?" he asked. Agent M spit in Control's face. Control pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his cheek clean, a disgusted look on his face. "Have it your way," he said with narrowed eyes before he pressed the button again.

Another long scream erupted from Agent M's mouth as the men let him fall to the ground, his hands moving to grasp his head.

"Had enough?" Control asked as he removed his finger from the button.

"Why?" Agent M started to ask as he stood up- his motions looked pained. "Why Isabella?" he asked as he stumbled backward, crashing into the size of the bed. "Why not come for me when I was alone? You've had so many chances," he said desperately as he painfully lifted himself back up.

"Our associates wanted their pound of flesh," he said before pressing the button again. Agent M stumbled, falling onto the bed, face first, his upper half on the bed, his feet still on the floor. The shot focused on Agent M's face, his eyes snapping open, as he glanced at the knife on the bed, only a few inches away from him.

"Sorry, pal," Control said as Agent M fought to catch his breath, his hands taking in a fist full of the blanket, the knife becoming tangled within the fabric and out of view. He grabbed at the bedding, pulling it closer to him, he looked as though he was attempting to get onto the bed.

"You're playing in the big leagues now. In our line of business it's better not to have friends or family," Control said as Agent M, fall back into the floor, the blanket coming with him. "They only become a liability, as you've seen firsthand. Now, you ready to play ball, Agent?" he asked.

"No more, please," Agent M whispered, the shot paned to Agent M's hand which was now grasping the knife against his chest, still out of view of the federal officers. "No more. I'll do whatever you say," he muttered his voice stained.

"See boys, I told you he was smart," Control said mockingly. "Who likes pain? Am I right?" he asked as Agent M stood up. He quickly threw the knife, hitting the remote out of Controls' hand and into the wall behind him, destroying the handlers' means of domineering him.

"Yes," Iceman exclaimed.

"That was awesome," Multiple said before a new fight scene began. Agent M started to fight everyone in the room, punches and kicks were abound. Agent M broke the arm of one man, before kicking in his kneecap, causing the goon to fall to the floor, crying out in pain. The next opponent was taken out much more efficiently- a well-timed punch to the gut, Agent M's hands around the man's neck as he bolded over, and a quick snap of the neck.

"Brutal," Avalanche muttered, his tone energized.

_'You won't be needing that cup anymore,'_ Rogue informed him.

_'Is that a fact?'_ he asked as he did as she suggested- returning the teacup to the table.

_'Yup. Now you get ta see why I wanted you to watch this,'_ Rogue told him. Magneto glanced over at her and noted the satisfied smirk on her face.

"Hold him off, boys," Control yelled turning his attention back to the screen. Amidst the chaos, Control and one of the henchman had run for the exit, swung open the door.

"This isn't over, Control," Agent M screamed as his former handler and the assassin fled the room, the door swung ajar in their wake. Agent M let out a frustrated grunt as he moved towards the exit. The two remaining men, moved in front of him, blocking his path. "We don't have to do this. Let me past and I'll spare your lives," he offered.

"No dice, bucko," one of the men said as he pulled out a knife from his jacket pocket. Magneto let out an amused huff.

_' These men don't stand a chance,'_ he thought amused.

_'No, they really don't,'_ Rogue agreed, her tone entertained, as the fighting continued.

_'Imagine if I'd had to fight them one-on-one,'_ he pondered as punches were thrown and knife strikes were dodged.

_'Pretty sure you killed all of Control's man when you collapsed the side of the hotel,'_ Rogue pointed out.

_'No doubt of that, my girl,'_ he concurred.

_'Do you ever regret what you did?'_ she asked. He glanced over at her with a raised eyebrow. _'I don't mean that you killed Control. Fuck that guy,'_ she thought strongly, earning a smirk from him. _'I mean, how you killed him,'_ she said.

_'I've never given it much thought,'_ he admitted before he turned back to the screen, the fight scene continued.

_'Well, I'm asking ya to do that now,'_ Rogue said.

He took a moment to consider Rogue's question. Did he regret how he killed Control? How he tossed him into the cold vast vacuum of space? Now that he thought about it- he wasn't quite sure how he had actually died or how long it had taken. Lack of oxygen surely would have rendered the man unconscious. Which would have only given the man ten- maybe fifteen- second to lament every choice that led him to that moment. He probably felt nothing has he expired- either due to the cold- or perhaps the pressure of the vacuum had gotten to him.

That didn't sit well with him- now that he thought about it.

_'He should have suffered more and he should have felt every last pain-filled second of his death,'_ Magneto answered.

_'So his death wasn't brutal enough for you? Then why did you do it?'_ she asked.

_'He made me feel weak. Killing Isabella, turning my powers against me with that damn vest of his. The audacity to think such a device would render me powerless. He had no idea who he was fighting and it cost him his life. It was the last time- the last time I debased myself under the authority of Homo sapiens. I did it because I wanted the manner of his death to be incomprehensible to him. I want him to die in such a way that no other human had ever died before,'_ he finished.

_'Well, you're definitely accomplished that,'_ Rogue said. Unable to stop himself, he let out a chuckle in response to her comment, which Rogue responded with a laugh of her own. _'I'd say his death was out of this world,'_ she said.

He found himself glancing at her dumbfounded as he replayed her last remark in his head. This time she met his gaze before they both laughed.

_' That is without a doubt, the worst joke I've ever heard,'_ he commented as he continued to laugh. _'Also, incredibly inappropriate,'_ he said.

'Yeah, then why are you laughing so hard, Eisenhardt,' she said smirking at him.

_'Because it was hilarious, obviously,'_ he added as Charles made eye contact with him. He gave his friend an apologetic look as his and Rogue's laughter died down.

Agent M had dispatched the last two goons in the room, their lifeless bodies joined the others on the floor.

Agent M eyed the exit, as he caught his breath. He marched over to the dresser on the right-hand side of the room and pulled out a fresh shirt. As he put it on, his eyes lingered upon Isabella's corpse. He walked stoically over to the exit, taking the doorknob in his hand.

"I'm so sorry. You deserved better," he muttered. Without another room, he left the room slamming the door behind him.

_'She did,'_ Magneto thought, as his mood once again dropped.

_'It wasn't your fault what happened to her,'_ Rogue said.

_'Yes, it was,'_ Magneto responded immediately, almost instinctually.

_'No, it wasn't,'_ Rogue said firmly as he felt her hand on top of his, thankfully further back on the couch and out of anyone's general view. _'It ain't weakness to care about someone,' she said, her fingers entwining with his, as she intensely gripped his hand. 'It ain't selfish to let yourself make a friend, take a lover, and build a home and a life for yourself. I know every time you've tried it's all gone to hell, but you ain't wrong for trying, for wanting it. You didn't deserve to lose Isabella 'cause you dropped your guard with the CIA. You didn't do anything wrong by trusting them. Men like Control will always blame their victims for the evil they put into the world- for the choices, they've made. Fuck that and fuck them,'_ she thought.

He glanced over at her once again. As per usual, he didn't quite know what to make of her, and her heartfelt declarations of his character. He took a deep breath as he squeezed her hand in his. Choosing, instead of dwelling on her words, to focus back on the movie.

*_*

Okay- cutting it off here! Please let me know your thoughts? Comments will really help me stay motivated. Please consider leaving your thoughts about the chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

Please enjoy!

Chapter Thirty-three

Magneto had a rather large smirk on his face and then he continued to enjoy the movie. The action had started to ramp up after Agent M had left the hotel room. He had chased after Control and his remaining men on the streets of Rio De Janerio during the height of the first night of Carnival. The streets were adorned with lights of various colors. The people with their elaborate vibrant costumes flooded the streets with their dancing, laughing, and singing.

"Quem é você? Eu não sei," Magma sang softly along with the song, as her foot tapped against the floor in time with the music.

"Hey," Iceman called out. "Amara, you're doing it again," he said.

"Oh, sorry," Magma apologized.

"Leave her alone, Bobby. It's a good song," Sunspot spoke up from the back of the room.

"Oh, sorry," Magma said she turned too looked at Magneto. Magneto raised an eyebrow as the young girl made eye contact with him. "Could you pause it for a sec?" she asked. He gave her a quick nod before pausing the movie.

"Yes?" he asked her.

"Is everything alright, Amara?" Charles asked.

"Of course, Professor," Magma started to speak as she glanced around the room, "There's a scene coming up, where they speak Portuguese, but there aren't any subtitles. Should I translate it? I usually do," she said.

"Hmm, it is a lot?" Pietro asked.

"Kinda," Magma answered.

"Oh yeah, _that_ scene," Toad spoke up. "Yeah, you should translate it," he said. "Or Rogue can," he added. Magneto let out an amused huff as he glanced over at Rogue, she met his gaze, a small smirk on her lips.

"Rogue doesn't speak Portuguese," Shadowcat laughed. Magneto found himself opening his mouth, the question on the tip of his tongue but chuckled instead.

"At that point, my dear," he started to say switching to speaking in Portuguese, "I don't need to ask. I assume you speak the language," he said. Rogue's response was a light chuckle.

"Rogue," Sunspot called over from the other side of the room, the look on his face was one of disbelief. It was apparent to anyone who spoke the language that Rogue had understood his comment. "What the hell?" he asked in Portuguese. Rogue just shrugged at him with a smile.

"Why wouldn't that be something you can do?" Magneto laughed, still speaking in Portuguese, as he shook his head.

"No reason," Rogue replied in kind. He would have thought her southern accent would have gotten in the way of her pronunciation, but her voice was fluid and smooth. He held her gaze for a moment before they both began to laugh.

"So, every time Amara and I spoke, did you understand all of our conversations?" Sunspot asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Those were private conversations," Magma whined, crossing her arms over her chest. "Great, now we can't talk."

"Don't stop because of me," Rogue replied. "The danger room session wouldn't be the same without you two talking shit afterward," she smirked.

"Rogue," Magma exclaimed her face turning bright red as Sunspot and Magneto laughed.

"Seriously, I would never repeat any of it," Rogue said. Sunspot gave her a nod as he finished laughing.

"Joy is an emotion best when _shared_. Perhaps you could all speak in English so the rest of us could partake," Hank suggested.

"Wait, let me get this straight," Rogue said, switching back to English, peering past Magneto to look at Hank. "You can read _ancient Egyptian_ , a dead language, but you don't know something as _practical_ as Portuguese?" she said.

"Not practical," Hank shot back as Magneto laughed. "It was practical enough when we required the skill set to learn of Apocalypse's history," he retorted.

"Everyone, please," Charles started to interject.

"It was _lucky_ ," Magneto commented regardless. "She has a _point_ , Hank," he agreed.

"I will have you know, I am fluent in _four_ languages," Hank replied.

"Wow," Shadowcat replied as a few people in the room nodded in agreement.

"That's a lot," Jean Grey agreed.

"English, Ancient Egyptian, French and Latin," Hank listed proudly.

"So, _two_ dead languages," Rogue teased. Magneto fought to hold in a laugh, his face settling into a rather large grin as Hank glared at Rogue.

"That's respectable, Hank," Magneto said. "For an American," Magneto added dryly as he noticed Sunspot nodding in agreement.

"Respectable?" Hank asked offended. "And how many languages do you speak might I ask?" he asked.

"Nine," Magneto replied.

"Excuse me," Hank asked as his eyes widened.

"Nine," he repeated as he held up his hand, his hand in a light fist. "English, German" he started to list he lifted his fingers to aid in his counting. "Portuguese, French, Russian, Ukrainian, Hebrew, Polish and Yiddish," he finished before putting down his hand.

"Really?" Hank asked, visibility taken back by Magneto's answer. "And how about you Rogue?" Hank asked, visibility taken back by Magneto's answer. Rogue's eyes flashed to his and instantly he knew why.

"Perhaps, we should get back the movie?" Magneto asked, deflecting the question on Rogue's behalf. "I believed we've paused it for long enough?" he asked.

"Agreed," Charles said strongly as Hank sighed. "And yes, Amara. A translation would be appreciated for those in the room for do not speak Portuguese," he added, eying Rogue. She just rolled her eyes, before turning back to the screen.

"Okay," Amara said before Magneto obliged and the movie continued as Agent M made his way through the crowds and managed to spot Control a few blocks away from the hotel and the chase had continued.

_'How many?'_ Magneto asked his girl telepathically as he stared at the screen in front of him.

_'Fourteen,'_ Rogue answered.

_'Impressive,'_ he commented with a smirk, not doubting her for a moment, and rather pleased she had answered the question without resistance. _'I assume it's an advantage your powers give you,'_ he said.

_'Hit the nail on the head, sugar,'_ Rogue replied, he could hear the warmth in her voice. _'I have to study, like anyone else, but when I absorb someone who speaks a language I don't, it's real easy for me to pick it up. I've been going out of my way to learn as many as I can. I know it'll come in handy someday,'_ she replied.

_'Knowledge is never wasted,'_ he agreed. _'Which one's?'_ he asked.

_'I knew English and French by myself. I know every language you know,'_ she answered.

_'I assumed as much,'_ he said.

_'Arabic and Swahili I picked up from Ororo,'_ she continued.

_'Arabic, really? I never would have guessed,'_ he said.

_'She lived in Egypt for a while when she was a kid,'_ Rogue explained.

_'I see. That makes twelve by my count. What are the other three?'_ he asked.

_'Japanese, Spanish, and Korean. I got those from Mystique,'_ she finished.

_'Remarkable, my girl, truly remarkable,'_ he replied before returning his attention to the movie.

The fight scene that followed was, by far in Magneto's opinion, the best one so far. Agent M had been robbed of his clean tuxedo, now only wearing pants and a white shirt. He seemed much more comfortable and loose in his movements. It showed in the movie's choreography.

Agent M was quickly and efficiently dodging through the crowd, jumping over, up, and around anything and anyone who was in his path, without causing any harm to his surroundings. Unlike his prey, who were pushing and shoving at those in their way. Screams of annoyance followed after the three men, making it all the easier for Agent M to continue to track them.

The two men, Control still had with him, knocked over a food cart as they ran down a street corner, which Agent M had simply leaped over the obstacle. The chase continued for several minutes of the movie's run time and Magneto was enjoying every second of it, despite its historical inaccuracies.

Agent M finally managed to catch up with one of the men, who had drawn a knife.

"Ele tem uma faca. Rapidamente, saia do caminho," Agent M screamed.

"He has a knife. Quickly, get out of the way," Magma translated as the goon swiped at Agent M several times, who in turned dodged and had to keep those around him in the crowd from getting hurt. Thankfully, the pedestrians had heeded the warning, and space was made. A small circle formed with Agent M and his opponent within it.

"You don't have to do this. Just let me past," Agent M implored as he took a step towards the man.

"I have my orders," the man replied.

"But not a conscience, evidently," Agent M said before he sprang at the man. The man swiped at him again but Agent M succeeded in disarming him, taking the knife for himself. "Stand down and I'll spare your life," Agent M offered as he pointed the knife towards the goon.

Instead, the assailant lunged at Agent M in an attempt to retake the knife. However, all the goon managed to do was get stabbed in the stomach, his body collapsed against Agent M.

"What a waste," Agent M lamented as he allowed the body to hit the floor. He swiftly used the assailant's shirt to wipe off the blood before breaking into a full sprint, leaving the confused crowd in his wake. He heard another scream and speedily ran towards it.

Agent M soon found himself a few blocks away from the main festivities. He slowed his pace as he approached the end of the block and ducted down behind a few garbage pales, to keep out of view and to access the situation.

*_*

The shot panned up to show Control, who looked haggard, his hair in disarray, sweat running down his face. He was standing in front of a car, whose driver's side window had been busted in, broken glass was scattered along the floor. Two additional men, who had not been present in the hotel room, walked over to him. One was a tall thin man, with greasy black hair, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. The other was a heavy-set man, wearing a suit, holding a small case.

"Wonderful, reinforcements," Agent M muttered to himself.

The heavyset man, glanced into the car window, seemingly surprised by what he saw inside, as Control ripped the case from his hands. He quickly opened it, revealing a gun, and placed it in the holster beneath his jacket.

"This doesn't bode well," Agent M muttered. "Wait for an opening," he told himself as he ducked back behind the pails.

*_*

The shot panned up to Control.

"Have you secured the exit route?" Control asked. The two men took a moment to share a glance.

"Boss," the tall man, a thick Brooklyn accent apparent in his voice. "It's _Carnival_. We should go back to the hotel, lay low for the night. Make our way to the airport tomorrow morning," he suggested.

"That isn't an option," Control yelled. "Do you have a route?" he asked again.

"A route to drive? Through Carnival? No, boss, I don't got a route. It'd be faster if we walked. Not _safer_ , just faster. Definitely not in a stolen car," the tall man said as the man peered into the window.

The shot switched back to Agent M, as he eavesdropped from behind the garbage pales.

"With hostages?" the tall man said. Agent M's eyes widened he lifted himself. "Boss, why do we got hostages?" the tall man asked as Agent M peered into the car window and saw a family there. A father, mother, and a little girl had been stuffed into the back seat of the car. Agent M's hand balled into a fist.

"It was their car," Control answered dryly as the tall man glanced around the area towards Agent M. He met the tall man's eyes for barely a second before he ducked back down behind the garbage pails.

*_*

The shot paned back to Control as the tall man turned to open the passenger car door. Control now looking enraged, took the gun out from his inner jacket and aimed it at the tall man. The heavyset man, raised his hands immediately in size of surrender as he backed away from Control.

"Vamos," the tall man said to the family inside and they exited the vehicle visibly shaking with fear as they clung together.

"Let's go," Magma translated.

"Boss- we're federal officers on foreign soil. We- we can't be taken hostages," the tall man said before turning back to look at Control and became aware of the gun pointed at him. "But we-" he stuttered as his demeanor changing, sweat dripping down his forehead, as he took a step back from Control. "Okay, okay," as he lowered his hands towards his jacket, perhaps he was armed himself.

"Don't move," Control yelled before the heavyset man made a run for it. Control aimed and shot the fleeing man in the back. "No one moves," he screamed as the tall man and the family froze.

*_*

The shot panned back to Agent M who glanced around the pales to see the heavy-set man bleeding out.

"Damn it," Agent M muttered to himself. "A child's life hangs in the balance. I have to wait for the right moment," he told himself

"Okay, okay, Boss. Whatever you say," the tall man said.

"Reach real slow and take out your gun," Control ordered.

"You got it, boss," the tall man replied.

"Now, put it on the ground," Control yelled before a brief pause. "Kick it towards me," he ordered. There was a loud and distinct sound of metal banging into metal as the garbage pail moved slightly. "Idiot," Control yelled.

"I can go get it," the tall man offered.

"Leave it," Control yelled.

"Good man," Agent M muttered as he started to move.

*_*

The shot paned back to Control as he was shooing the family back towards the car. The tall man walked in front of the family, attempting to shield them from Control. A shot was fired and Control was hit in his shoulder.

"Vamos," Agent M yelled as he appeared from the left. He aimed and pulled the trigger but the gun jammed and wouldn't fire. The family and the tall man attempted to run. However, Control reached forward and managed to grab the little girl's arm and point the gun directly onto her head.

"Back up, back up, back up," Control screamed he turned to face Agent M, who was still advancing on the man. "Do you want more blood on your hands tonight, Agent M? Do you?" Control screamed, as pushed the gun into the girl's head.

"Por favor não me Machuque," the little girl cried.

"Please don't hurt me," Magma translated for the little girl.

"Por favor não minha filha," the mother screamed.

"Please, not my daughter," Magma supplied.

"Meu filho não lhe fez mal. Eu imploro, senhor, pelo amor do céu, deixe minha família ir," the father begged.

Magneto's eyes widened at the father's words, so similar to the ones he had spoken the day he had lost Magda and Anya, his wife and daughter. He felt a pain in his chest at the familiarity of the scene.

"My child had done no you harm. I beg you, mister, for the love of heaven, let my family go," Magma translated.

Magneto sat forward in his seat. His hand gripped his knee, needing to steady himself, wanting, above all, for the little family to remain whole. For them not to be subjected to the same tragedy he and Magda had suffered when their daughter had been stolen from them.

"Keep back or I will shoot you all," Control yelled.

"Eu sinto Muito," the tall man said as he stood between the father and Control. "Eu sinto Muito."

"I'm sorry," Magma supplied.

"Por favor," the father screamed, as he tried to get past the tall man.

"Please," Magma translated.

"Papa, eu não posso fugir," the little girl screamed.

"Papa, I can't get away," Magma supplied.

"There's no need for that, for any of this," Agent M said as he held his hands up in a sign of surrender as he dropped the gun, which was useless to him now. "No one else needs to be hurt. You wanted to take me in, yes? Let them go and I will leave with you willingly," he offered.

"You think me a fool," Control screamed.

"No, no, of course not," Agent M said gently. "I think this is a matter of leverage and you have the winning hand. That is all. Please don't hurt them," Agent M pleaded. "They have nothing to do with this, with our dispute. Please don't harm them. What do I need to do? Tell me and I'll do it," Agent M said.

"Get- get-" Control stuttered. "Get on your knees," he yelled.

"Alright, alright," Agent M said as he did as he was told.

Control cautiously walked around and behind Agent M as he dragged the crying girl with him. Control brought the handle of the gun down and hit Agent M in the back of the head. He quickly fell to the ground unconscious.

Control let the girl go and she ran to her mother and father. The three of them quickly fled past the body of the heavyset man to safety away from Control.

_'Oh, thank heaven,'_ Magneto thought to himself. He felt Rogue's hand cover his again as she grabbed it a quick squeeze. He returned the gesture as he let out a sigh in relief and sat back against the couch.

"Now," Control said. "Are you gonna help me bring Agent M in or do you want to join your friend over there," Control asked gesturing towards the heavyset man.

"That was the mission, right? Let's bring him in," the tall man said.

*_*

Magneto felt a sense of fatigue after the scene, the relief that the family had survived was beyond satisfying. A brief scene had felt like an hour, sitting at the edge of his seat, as he watched the little girl struggle to survive. The following scenes seemed to pass by in only an instance.

Agent M awoke in a government building of some kind, strapped to a bed, no doubt about to be tortured in submission. The tall man, whose name turned out to be Jimmy Bradley, has rescued him from his bondage and assisted him with deleting his records from the CIA database (which is actually he had done by himself after dealing with the Fourth Reich in Antarctica) before they both fled from the facility.

Agent M informed Bradley of the truth of what the CIA was doing in regards to Nazi assets, which enraged his fictional partner. The two of them set out to Antarctica together and found the Savage Lands.

Magneto found himself fully invested again as Agent M and Bradley had broken into the Fourth Reich's base of operations. The action scenes were exciting and Bradley's outspoken personality brought some life to Agent M's stoic demeanor.

The two men had quickly found out about the plot to destroy Poland and set to work in stopping the dinosaurs riding Nazis with all of the campiness one would expect from a nineteen ninety's action movie.

Magneto greatly enjoyed the climate and found himself beaming as the credits rolled across the screen.

*-*

Rogue glanced over at Magneto, the smile on his face was infectious. She was tired but already knew she didn't want the night to end. He was back in a good mood and wanted to enjoy that.

_'So, I was thinking,'_ Rogue thought, projecting her thoughts into Magneto's mind.

_'Yes, dear?'_ he asked as he glanced over at her

_'We could take responsibly for cleaning up the mess and let everyone else go get some sleep?'_ she asked. She watched him consider it for a moment, already knowing how he would respond.

_'That seems fair,'_ he nodded at him.

"Hey y'all," Rogue said addressing the room, many of the room's occupants turned to look at her. "Magneto and I are gonna take care of the cleanup. Least we can do after making y'all wait so long," she said.

"Seriously?" Bobby asked.

"Yes," Magneto confirmed with a nod.

"The gesture is appreciated and we'll take you both up on that offer," Charles said with a smile. With that, the room broke into multiple conversations as the occupants began to get up and disperse.

"Thanks, Rogue," Bobby said as he, Amara, and the other new mutants rushed towards the exit.

"Hey, wait up," Jamie yelled.

"Sorry, only so much room in the elevator. Get the next one," Ray said as most of the new mutants ran out of the room.

"Jamie, not to worry," Kurt said before he ported to sat next to the young boy. "Who needs an elevator? When you can travel in _style_ ," Kurt smiled as he placed his hand on Jamie's shoulder and teleported them out of the room. Rogue couldn't help but smile at the exchange before she turned to face Magneto.

"First we're gonna gather up all the garbage. Then you'll take it upstairs to the kitchen and make us some more tea and I'll return all the furniture to the common room," she suggested.

"I could take the furniture if you like, "Magneto offered.

"Do you know where it all _goes_?" she asked, knowing full well he didn't. He paused a moment.

"You'll handle the furniture then," he retracted. Rogue found herself laughing at that.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a disgusted look from Wanda directed at her. Considering she, the brotherhood and Kitty were halfway out of the room, she kept her attention on Max as she attempted to ignore her.

"By yourself?" Kitty asked concerned. Rogue turned to face the exit and looked up at Kitty.

"Kitty, don't worry about me," she said as she smiled reassuringly at her friend. "I got magnetism and telekinesis right now. I can move a few couches," she finished dismissively.

"When did you use your powers on father?" Wanda asked alarmed. Rogue physically restrained herself from rolling her eyes at Wanda's tone.

"When I _allowed_ her too," Magneto lied easily, turning to face the exit as well. "After dinner, she was practicing her abilities and we lost track of the time. Again, we apologize," he said- his tone dry, clearly he was getting tired of having to say it. "Good _night_ , Wanda," he said, his voice gentle, yet commanding. "See you tomorrow afternoon," he said- effectively dismissing her.

Wanda's face turned scarlet as she quickly turned and left the room, the rest of the brotherhood followed behind her, along with a few others.

With that, most of the room's occupants had left. Leaving only Charles, Mr. McCoy, Max, Logan, Ororo, Scott, and Jean, who were no doubt waiting for the elevator to be free for use.

"Since it's been brought up, how much process are you making in that regard?" Charles asked.

"Have my powers been helping?" Jean asked.

"Jean, you have no idea," Rogue smiled as she felt Magneto's eyes on her. She glanced up at him to see him cross his arms over his chest as he sat back against the couch.

_'Do you want me to lie about this as well?'_ he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," she moaned aloud before sighing. "Hold on a second," Rogue said as she pulled her legs up and crossed them on the cough.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked.

"You'll see. Just give me a minute," Rogue replied as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

As she exhaled she used Jean's powers to rid herself of the two consciences in her mind. She took another deep breath as she braced for the onslaught of the burning sensation of her powers which covered every inch of her skin. She exhaled again as she pushed the burning down, turning her powers off.

*_*

Jean Grey watched Rogue as she opened her eyes and uncrossed her legs returning them to the ground. Rogue stood as she brushed some of her hair behind her ear. To her surprise, she then walked over to the couch where she and Scott were seated, taking the chair Roberto had occupied. Rogue turned the chair to face Jean and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Jean, I just wanna say," Rogue smiled as she started to stripe the gloves from her hands, "thank you for letting me borrow your powers so much. It's really helped," she said as she placed them on her lap. She smiled as held Rogue's gaze.

"You can borrow them as many times as you need," she said. Rogue held out her hands to her. _'I did just offer,'_ she thought before she placed her hands in Rogues. Jean felt her eyes widened as she realized what was happening. She gripped Rogue's hand tightly in her own. "Rogue, this is-" she started to say fluttered. She took a breath, composing herself. There was only one thing to say. "Congratulations," she said earnestly.

"Thank you," she replied as she tightened her grip in kind. Jean felt a sudden urge but stopped herself from acting on it.

"Is it just your hands?" she asked.

"Nope," Rogue smiled. With that, Jean pulled the other girl into a hug which she returned. "Thank you so much," she said.

"I didn't do anything," she said.

"Yeah, you did," she replied as they pulled away from each other. She took her hands into hers again.

"Well, what we talked about this morning makes a lot more sense," Jean teased. Rogue's face blushed slightly.

"Jean Elaine Grey," Rogue reprimanded lightly before both girls broke into laughter.

"What did you talk about this morning?" Scott asked. Both she and Rogue shared another glance before laughing again. "That wasn't an answer," her boyfriend pointed out. She was about to turn to address him but, Rogue gripping her hands, stopped her movement.

"I meant what I said this morning, I'm gonna help you gain control over your powers, the same way you helped me gain control over mine. The conversation that we need to have at some point, still needs to happen, and that is- It's entirely up to you when it happens. But I wanna say one thing right now. If that's okay with you?" Rogue asked.

"O- okay," she replied nervously.

"I know how afraid you are of your abilities," she said and instantly Jean felt her chest tighten as she instinctually tried to pull away from the other girl but she gripped her hands. "I really need you to hear me about what I'm gonna say next. Okay?" she asked again.

"Perhaps now is not the time for this," Charles pipped up. Jean watched anger appear on Rogue's face. Her expression went neutral as she rolled her eyes.

"I only wanna help you, the way you've helped me. Please listen to what I have to say," she implored. Jean took a deep breath before nodding.

"Okay," she said again.

"Before I had absorbed you, I had experience with Magneto's powers. Telekinesis and magnetism, they ain't the same, but they ain't exactly _different_ either. What I knew about controlling Magneto's gave me _insight_ into how to control yours," she said.

Jean could sense the others in the room glancing at each other, sharing looks of concern and surprise, especially the professor and Magneto. She could sense a silent conversation between the two. Jean shook her head, blocking out the distractions and focused on Rogue. The other girl smiled at her before continuing.

"Because I've had experience using magnetism, I figured out how much your powers are gonna grow," she said.

"Really?" Jean asked surprised. The other girl nodded, squeezing her hand.

"I know how debilitating fear can be and I'm the last one who should be talking about overcoming it," she said rolling her eyes at herself. "I've spent so much of my life in fear. But-" she said shaking her head again, stopping herself. "My point is, fear ain't good for you. It ain't gonna help any. So, if nothing else, I wanna set your mind at ease," she explained. "And maybe a couple of _other_ people hearing this, ain't the worst thing either," Rogue added knowingly, with a smirk. Jean found herself smiling at that.

"Maybe not," she agreed.

"As powerful as you're gonna become with your natural mutant abilities, that's how strong I am _every_ time I borrow your powers," she said strongly.

"You- you are?" she asked startled.

"Yup, and have you noticed anything?" she asked with a smile.

"Notice anything?" she asked confused.

"Nothing's floating. I ain't reading anyone's mind," Rogue beamed before pausing. It was like she was waiting for something. Jean let Rogue's word sink in as it dawned on her.

"No, you're not," she said amazed.

"I have _complete_ control over your powers because you're powers are _controllable_ ," Rogue finished strongly as Jean felt tears forming in her eyes. "So cast that fear from your mind, okay? It's ain't true and it ain't helping you. Ya don't need it," Rogue earnestly as Jean felt tears running down her face.

"I'm going to be able to control them?" she asked.

"Yes, 'course, you are, sugar," she said as she pulled her into a hug. "If it becomes too much and ya need help, I'll be there. In the same way, you've been there for me. Even if all ya need me to do is remind you that you can do this," Rogue finished. Jean squeezed her eyes shut as she held the other girl close to her, tears running freely down her face.

As she held onto Rogue, she felt like a weight had been lifted off of her chest.

"Thank you," Jean said.

*_*

Hey! I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry for breezing past parts of the movie. I might have them rewatch it at some point in the future and I can touch on the scenes I didn't show. It was really affecting my writer's block and this date 05/03/2003 has taken up 11 chapters so far! This is the day that will not end. No matter how much I try to move things along!

Anyway, I'm going to start writing the next chapter and I'll update when I can.

Thanks for reading and looking forward to knowing your thoughts!


	24. Chapter 24

Please enjoy!

Chapter Twenty-Four:

Magneto sat upon the soft cushion on the window seat. He was deep in thought as he peered out into the dark of the institute's grounds. A warm mug of earl grey kept him company as he waited for Rogue to join in the kitchen. He found himself chuckling as he recalled his son's rather haphazard pick-up line. Maybe, he should take the boy out and offer some fatherly advice on the subject.

_'Perhaps,'_ he thought to himself. _'Then again, four dates to a single dance is certainly respectable in its own right,'_ he mused with a chuckle before his thoughts turned back to Rogue.

The day had brought with it some answers and, as usual, an entirely new set of questions he hadn't thought of prior. The girl was an enigma he impatiently wanted to unravel.

_'However, going for six integrations attempts within one day would be unwise. She wouldn't tolerate my endeavor,'_ he thought.

_'I've spent so much of my life in fear,'_ he recalled her words, her expression of anguish was burned into his memory. He knew Charles had seen it as well. He had said as much as the two of them had held their own mental conversation.

_'She's opening up and offering answers outright. When fear doesn't overtake her ability to respond as it did this morning,'_ he thought as he took another sip of tea. _'I am still angry about the deception but perhaps Wolverine is right,'_ he thought as his senses alerted him to someone approached the kitchen. _'There is one thing, however, that needs to be rectified straight away.'_

"Hey, Max," Rogue said as she entered the room.

"Hello, dear," he said pleasantly.

She smiled as she walked towards him. He gestured towards the table, where a mug of chamomile tea was waiting for her.

"Thanks," she said as she picked up the mug with her bare hands.

"You haven't put your gloves back on, I see," he said pleased as she headed towards him. His eyes lingered on her wrists for a moment. _'I thought those were bruised?'_

"Everyone'll know by breakfast," she said as she held the mug in the air with telekinesis.

He returned his gaze to hers, pushing aside his inquiry for the moment. He had so many waiting in the wings, what was one more.

"I'm gonna have ta give so many hugs tomorrow," she said as she seat upon the window seat, crossing her legs beneath her, facing him. He, in turn, leaned back against the cushion, giving her more room as he noted the expression on her face and the tone of her voice.

"Bittersweet?" he asked as she took the mug back into her hands. He watched her inhale, taking in the scent of the tea.

"Yeah," she sighed before a small smile graced her face. "Having to keep everyone at arm's length, it- no one could get too close. Don't get me wrong," she said looking up at him, "I love Kitty and Kurt. And," she started to say as she glanced away from him and out the window. "Jean and I have this new friendship going on that came outta _no-where_. I wasn't expecting it, but… I really like it Makes me wish I had tried sooner." She smiled before letting out a sigh.

"There's always been this emotional barrier between me and most of the mutants here. I've been closed off from everyone and no one questioned it. I couldn't touch and that was good enough of a reason. But now, I," she said before sighing. "I guess, I'll be expected to act like a _normal_ teenager," she said, with a hint of annoyance.

"Assuming, you _are_ one," he teased. Her eyes flashed to his, as her expression changed to a strange mix of incredulousness and amusement. "A _teenager_ that is," he added with a smirk.

"Yeah, _assuming_ that," she said, her expression settling on a grin. She brushed her hair behind her ear before laughing softly to herself. He chuckled himself.

"I'm not going to ask," he said.

"But you want to," she stated.

"Unmistakably," he confirmed. She laughed softly.

"Max," she started to say as she met his gaze, "we can agree that my age is-" she started to say.

"Irrelevant," he finished with a nod. "As you said, if you were to ever start _acting_ like a normal teenager, I would have to respond in kind. However, considering I highly doubt that's going to happen-"

"Not in this lifetime, sugar," she smirked.

"Then no, we can agree, it's not an issue," he said. "Whether or not it should be-" he started to say.

"How about we leave that type of speculation to Charles," she suggested. He let out a laugh at that. "Thanks for holding back from asking," she said.

"I'll just add it to the ever-growing list," he said, which caused her to laugh. "It's impressive," he commented.

"What is?" she asked.

"You," he said, gazing into her eyes. She stared at him blankly for a moment before sighing. "You've stopped holding back, dear. At least, I see it," he said.

"You mean, you're starting to see me for who I actually am," she said.

"I believe, I've always had an inking who you truly are. Perhaps, that's where this obsession of mine came from. Sensing something, knowing there was something beneath the surface," he guessed.

"There's _something_ beneath the surface alright," she said softly. He raised an eyebrow at that. She sighed looking out the window again.

"The means you use to control the competitive environment are… thought-provoking," he continued with his original train of thought. She let out a short laugh at that.

"Yeah, okay, sure, you _don't_ like mind-games," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"May I finish please?" he asked.

"Go ahead, Eisenhardt," she said haughtily.

"Your ability to redirect conversations, the flow of them, and their direction are- The skill you have with words alone is _remarkable_. I especially enjoyed your conversation with Jean," he said smugly.

"She _needed_ to hear those things," she objected.

"Of that, there's no doubt, my girl. It was your timing that deserves praise," he pointed out. "A revelation that should have been _entirely_ about you and somehow," he said unable to keep the mirth from his voice, "you managed to avoid the spotlight. You didn't allow anyone in the room to consider the implications of your newfound control," he said. "Actually, given our tardiness, it will be _assumed_ you gained control tonight after dinner," he said.

"Unless someone corrects them," Rogue pointed out.

"Who's going to do that?" he asked. Her eyes flashed to his again, he saw amusement in her gaze.

"Thanks," she said. He reached over and gave her shoulder a quick squeeze. She placed her hand over his and smiled, a slight blush coming to her face as she rubbed her thumb against the back of his hand.

Suddenly, the spark between them was as bright as it ever was. Before he could tell himself not to, he leaned in and their lips met. His eyes closed as he could taste the chamomile on her breath. She moaned against him as he cupped her cheek. Her hand gripped his arm as she tilted her head and deepened the kiss.

He pulled back from her, needing to catch his breath, gratified her face was as flushed as his felt. He fought the urge to take her into his room yet again, restraining himself from doing so. Now wasn't the time for this.

He closed his eyes a moment and took a deep breath, needing to compose himself.

"You okay, sugar?" her soft voice whispered her own breath haggard.

"I have a request," he said, opening his eyes to meet her confused gaze.

"Oka- okay. What is it?" she asked.

"Earlier, you spoke of giving me space. Truthfully, it's needed, but perhaps not in the way you offered," he said.

"We- I don't-" she started to say, clearly fluttered.

"Rogue, in regards to the question of where you should _sleep_ tonight, I sincerely hope you still intend to choose my bed," he said as he saw relief wash over her expression. "I have no desire to _cease_ keeping your company," he said.

"Oh, thank god," she said. He let out a laugh at that. "You had me worried there for a second, Eisenhardt," she said as he let out a soft chuckle. "I was so excited this morning when you asked me to move in and yeah, I _definitely_ still want to," she said.

"Nothing would please me more," he said, as he caressed her cheek.

"But?" she asked with a raised eyebrow as she returned her hand to grasp her mug. "I feel like there's a 'but' coming," she said as his hand left her cheek.

"There is, yes," he confirmed as he pulled back and leaned against the wall.

"And?" she asked.

"Given how it started, our relationship _requires_ boundaries. When I moved in the institute you spent a few days _feigning_ fear in order to manipulate me into giving _you_ the boundaries that _you_ require."

"Like you weren't having fun," she objected but didn't deny his statement.

"Of course, I was enjoying myself," he exclaimed. "I'm not refuting that or questioning your past methods. You _warned_ me from our very first conversation that you were capable of manipulation. You shouldn't be faulted, for the fact, that I didn't believe you," he said. She let out an amused huff at that. "Upon consideration, the boundaries you established were _more_ than reasonable. I _regret_ the stalking. It was-"

"Max, it wasn't your fault. When I absorbed you in New York, you weren't really _yourself_. You were still under the effects of the enhancer," she pointed out.

"It doesn't excuse my actions," he said dismissively.

"You spent over a month sleep deprived because of _p.t.s.d. nightmares_ about Anya _dying_ ," she said before he downed his remaining tea. "Then you performed that experiment on yourself which turned off _all_ of your emotions," she said.

Suddenly, he stood, feeling the need to stand.

"Which, ya know, finally let you get some _sleep_ ," she continued as he walked over to the kitchen table, his back to the girl. "But that just created a whole _new_ set of problems," she said.

"The midlife crisis," he supplied, sighing as he placed his mug on the table.

"For _starters_ ," she said before he sighed. "Max, I'm just saying, your actions are, if not _excusable_ , at least, understandable," she claimed. "You weren't really yourself again until the _rebirth machine_ fixed your head," she said.

"I know," he lamented. "Rogue," he started to say as he turned back to look at her. "While I appreciate your view on the matter, I- we're gotten off-topic," he said. "Have you finished your tea?" he asked.

"I- yeah," she said surprised. She floated the mug over to him. He placed it on the table next to his own before turning back towards her. "You were saying?" she asked as he retook his place next to her on the window seat.

"In order to properly establish the boundary I seek, I _do_ need to ask one question regarding your abilities. Please know this is _not_ an attempt to interrogate you the umpteenth time today. Merely-"

"It's okay. Go ahead and ask," she said.

"Thank you. Is there a _separation_ between the memories you absorb and the active powers you gain when you use your abilities?" he asked. He watched her eyes shift as she considered his question.

"I think, I know what you're getting at. But, Max, I don't have to use my powers on you _at all_ , if you don't want me to," she offered.

"Despite your trick earlier this evening, I have every intention of standing by my promise to help you gain complete control over your abilities. You _need_ someone to practice on. I will not deny you control. As long as you have my consent we can continue. In order to give you my consent-"

"You need to understand what you're consenting to," she finished.

"Yes," he said.

"It's separate now. Has been since I gained control over the nightmares," she answered. "You're asking me to not _actively_ look at your memories," she said.

"Your knowledge of my past is irrefutable. I don't seek to change that in any way. Why not put a date to it. I don't wish you to view any of my memories from, let's say, as of this morning. Assuming you haven't already?" he asked.

"No, today's been too busy," she answered. "Okay, that's reasonable. I can agree to that," she said.

"Thank you," he said.

"Any other boundaries you wanna set up?" she asked.

"Actually, my dear, there is. You know, I don't mind lying to Charles for you," he said.

"He definitely _knew_ we were lying this time," Rogue said dismissively, rolling her eyes.

"You'd presume that. However, both our answers were _identical_. He's not sure of the truth of it," he said.

"How? It doesn't make any sense otherwise," she said.

"Regardless," he said gesturing for her to let him finish, "only _you_ know the exact date when you first used your abilities on me. I'm certain, I'll find out eventually," he said.

"You will," she said strongly. He gave her a nod of appreciation.

"Still," he continued, "between that and last Monday, it's apparent your target can be _unaware_ of an attack," he stated.

"It's been useful," she confirmed.

"I can imagine," he smirked. "I won't ask how many times you've absorbed me," he said, giving her a look.

"You wouldn't like the answer," she said.

"No, I doubt, I would," he said dryly.

"It's a reasonable boundary. I can promise if I use my powers on you, I'll make sure that you _know it_. I won't disguise it like I can."

"Thank you," he said. "You must have used it on Mystique countless times," he thought aloud. "Especially, when she was parading as that exchange student," he surmised.

He watched Rogue's eyes widened as she took a deep breath.

"Yeah," she muttered. He studied her for a moment before it occurred to him.

"I didn't consider it," he laughed as he ranked a hand through his hair. "When you told me about her Risty Wilde persona, not even for a moment. I knew that you _immediately_ saw through her ruse. But it's the opposite of everyone else, isn't it? No one has considered that you _knew_ ," he stated.

"Keep your friends close," she said.

"And your enemies closer," he finished. "Charles didn't know, did he?" he asked, wanting a confirmation.

"Not a clue," she sighed. "I even brought her to the institute this one time, just ta see if he would figure it out. He was too busy being annoyed at me for bringing her over without making an appointment," she said disdainfully.

"Which was plan B, I take it," he guessed.

"Yup, I pulled my famous petulant teenager act and stormed off," she said. "Whatever, I just won't have any more friends over," she said sneeringly, rolling her eyes.

"Mystique was fooled," he said.

" _And_ Charles," she pointed out.

"I gathered," he replied.

"I spent months entertaining her, pretending I didn't know shit. As long as she was busy going to classes and spending time with me, at least, she wasn't out there doing gods knows what," she said.

"Small comfort," he said dryly.

"It was _something_ ," Rogue shrugged. "Besides, if I had told her I knew, she might've actually had to get _inventive_ about how she inserted herself into my life," she said as he let out an amused huff. "It's always been easier, _safer_ , to just go along her bullshit," she said.

"You're reasoning is more than sound, my dear girl. You don't have to tell me of Mystique's unpredictable nature," he said. "Aside from her plot to use you to spy on the X-Men, what else was she after?" he asked.

"Once she knew she couldn't use _me_ to get into the institute, she switched up her approach. She waited for both Logan and Ororo to be away. Sabotaged Juggernaut's containment unit. That got Charles out of the house for a few days. Then she put the idea of throwing a party inta Kitty's head. I tried talking them out of it by reminding them that Scott and Jean would never be on board. But that just prompted Kitty and Kurt to get creative about getting them out of the house too," she said before sighing as she rubbed her hands together. His gaze followed her fingers as she caressed her clear skin.

"How did you respond?" he asked.

"I bumped into Mystique, found out her goal was to obtain copies of Cerebro's file and that she planned to use this kid, Arcade to do it. At that point, I knew the party was gonna happen unless I came clean and told everyone who Risty was. But I wasn't ready to do that. So, I borrowed Jean's powers and I made sure that certain things happened and that others didn't," she said.

"You seem to favor Jean's abilities," he pointed out.

"Not my fault they solve every problem," she said amused. His eyes lingered on her wrist again.

_'Those were most certainly bruised this morning,'_ he thought to himself.

"Max?" he heard Rogue calling to him. He forced himself to met her gaze. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Your wrists are fully healed," he commented and watched to gauge her reaction.

"I used magnetism to heal the hemoglobin in my blood vessels," she explained without missing a beat.

"That would have _accelerated_ the healing, but your skin wouldn't be _this_ clear. Unless it was a _combination_ of magnetism and telekinesis?" he asked. "However that would only be a viable theory if Jean's power operates on a molecular level," he reasoned aloud.

"Max," she said, her voice taking on a desperate tone. He glanced up at her to see the expression on her had fallen and found himself leaning in towards her.

"How powerful is Jean going to become?" he asked in astonishment.

"Ask about me all you want, but I can't tell you about someone else's-" she started to object. He blinked a moment, realizing what he had asked.

"No, no, of course, you can't. I apologize and retract the question," he said.

"Thank you," she said. He gave her another stein nod as he leaned back against the cushion.

"Did all end well that night?" he asked, bringing them back on topic.

"Yes and no. I made sure the files on the new students were corrupted, unreadable. Mystique didn't learn anything about them, but I had to give her _something_ or she'd just try again. I attempted to do something good. Right, a wrong I knew about, but there were _consequences_ to my actions. Events were set in motion that I couldn't take back or fully control."

He found himself about to ask-

"Ya know, I haven't even told Logan about any of this," she continued before he could speak. "He still thinks I was blindsided by Risty. If it ever comes out, I'm-" her voice trailed off. He watched her take a deep breath.

"It doesn't have to," he said, as reassuringly as he could muster. Her eyes locked onto his.

"I'm _screwed_ if it does," she told him.

"Then we won't _let_ it," he said strongly.

"I'm _trusting_ you, Max Eisenhardt."

"As well you should, my girl," he said. He held her gaze for a long moment. She was giving him a look, asking him to end his questions. "Alright, alright. It's been a long day, dear. Let us retire for the night," he acquiesced.

"Sleep sounds amazing right now," she said.

*.*

Hey! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please let me know your thought? I can't tell you how motiving a quick review saying "great chapter" is.


	25. Chapter 25

Please enjoy!

Chapter Twenty-Five:

The next morning Magneto stirred in bed, as he became aware that Rogue was pressed up against him. With a contented sigh, he pulled her closer to him and felt her arm glide across his body, settling on his chest, as she let out a little sigh herself.

"'Morning, Max," she muttered under her breath.

"Good morning," he yawned before he inhaled deeply. He was stunned by the amount of metal he could sense and smell, it was far exceeded the amount that should be within his room in the institute. It was as though he was surrounded with metal, as if the whole room was made of it, the feel of it astounded him.

He opened his eyes and found his vision affronted with darkness. As his eyes adjusted, his brow kinked in confusion as he realized they were beneath a metal frame of some kind. His eyes dashed around the room, as his senses searched, to achieve a knowledge of his surroundings. He quickly ascertained the source of the room's darkness: he and Rogue were in a four-post canopy bed.

The four posts were curved metal, which he could tell had been wrapped into place by his owns abilities and draped in fabric which rendered them in darkness. A single ray of sunlight, which entered the canopy through a small gap in the curtains, caught his eye. He followed its' path and saw that the fabric was of emerald green, embroidered with gold stemmed flowers of red or perhaps purple hues. It was difficult to make out.

"You still have an audience with Xavier this morning?" she asked. He could hear the annoyance in her voice as he glanced down at his girl. Her head was resting on his chest, her face out of view. Even in the dark, he could make out the white stripe in her hair.

"Yes," he found himself muttering absentmindedly. As she turned her face up towards his her features, obscured in the darkness, came into his view. He was taken aback by a scar across her right eye. The sight of which wrought a sudden spark of fear along with an undeniable sense of failure which shook him to his core. Where were these feelings emanating from?

"Don't let him think for a moment, that he's gonna sway my decision," she told him. His fingers reach out to touch the edge of the letter M, which was etched into her skin. Her stein expression dropped, replaced with one of concern. "Max, what's wrong?" she asked.

Bewilderment dumbfounded him as his hand fell from her cheek onto the bed.

"You can't keep blaming yourself for everything. It wasn't your fault. None of it was," she said, her tone compassionate.

"I should have done more," he found himself muttering, the response felt automatic, hollow in a way.

"You're doing all that you can _now. That's_ what matters," she said strongly. He brought his hand to the bridge of his nose and rubbed his eyes. "Max?" he heard her say.

He blinked a few times, before opening his eyes. This time, he found light. He blinked several times, adjusting once more, feeling the haze of unconsciousness leaving him. He quickly scanned the room, all was now as it should be.

"You okay, sugar?" she asked.

"Yes, yes," he mutters. _'I must have been dreaming,'_ he thought as he refocused on her.

"Max?" she asked again, her head cocked slightly to the left, as she glanced at him.

"Just waking up," he replied as he reached out to cup her cheek. His fingers caressed her soft unmarred skin as a relieved sigh left him. Her expression turned speculative.

"Did you have a weird dream?" she asked.

"Yes, it was-" he started to say as he fought to recall what he had just experienced. He had a glimpse of Rogue and the scar, darkness, a red flower, and metal: a great deal of metal surrounding him. The rest slipped past his recollection, fading into the far reaches of his mind, as dreams often do. _' There had been something about Charles?'_ he fought to recall as he rubbed his forehead.

"Talk to me," she said softly. "What did you see?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. It was dark and-" he started to say before he shook his head at himself. "It was nothing. Just a dream," he said dismissively.

"Well, if it turns out not to be nothing, I'm here if you wanna talk about it," she offered and he found himself smiling at that.

"Thank you," he said as pulled her closer to him. She leaned into him and pressed her lips to him. "Good morning, dear," he said pleasantly.

"Good morning," she said. "This is nice, waking up in your bed," she said with a smirk.

" _Our_ bed," he corrected. A smile graced her face.

"I still owe you that list," she said. He hummed in recognition as he nodded at her.

"I'll go tomorrow during the day," he offered.

"Thanks," she said. "We should get up," she pointed out.

"Yes, probably," he said, before yawning.

"Do you wanna?" she asked.

"Not in the slightest," he said. She laughed softly as settled back down, nestling her head against his chest. He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her. He felt her arm glide across his body, settling on his chest.

"You still have a meeting with Charles this morning?" she asked.

He was struck with the sensation of déjà vu.

"Max?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied before he shook his head, shaking off the response. "Right after breakfast," he confirmed. "Then I'm helping Hank with a matter," he said.

"What _are_ you two working on?" she asked.

"You don't know?" he asked surprised. He had grown accustomed to her knowing everything about him. "Yes, that's right. That falls under the boundary we established, doesn't it?" he reasoned aloud.

"Yup," she said.

He reflected on that.

"Would it be petty of me _not_ to tell you?" he asked. She turned her head downwards, resting her forehead on his chest as she laughed loudly. "I'll take that as a yes," he said before he began to laugh himself.

He held her in his arms, as they laughed together.

"Max," she said, as she caught her breath. "If you wanna keep, whatever this is, to yourself, then that's what you should do," she said with a smirk. "Yeah, it's a little petty but you've _earned_ it," she said.

"Have I, now?" he asked amused as he pulled her closer to him again.

"Uh-huh," she purred as she leaned into him. He laughed again, cupping her cheek before her grinning lips met his own. He winced in pain as he drew back from her. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I have a headache coming on," he said. Her expression shifted to one of concern.

"I'll get you something for it," she offered.

"Rogue, you don't-" he started to say.

"We should get up anyway," she smiled, though it seemed forced to him, not quite making it up to her eyes. "I'll be right back, sugar," she said abruptly. Before he could protest, she gave him a peck on the lips and left the bed.

*_*

Shortly after breakfast, Magneto followed Charles into his office. They had the intention of discussing Rogue. An event, which he found, was starting to become a regular occurrence. Given his conversation with the girl last night regarding Risty Wilde, he planned to tread lightly on certain subjects.

He watched Charles progress, not to the couch as he had expected, but over to his desk. With a raised eyebrow, Magneto shut the door behind and he headed to the couch where he made himself comfortable.

"Shall I begin?" he asked, knowing precisely where he wanted to start.

"One moment," Charles said as he fussed with something in one of the drawers of his desk. Magneto held back a sigh as he gave his friend the moment he asked for and another one after that.

Finally, Charles traveled from out behind his desk and towards him. Now, with a small notepad in his hand.

_'Why on earth does he have a list?'_ he asked himself annoyed. He made eye contact with Charles and noticed the man's expression change.

"Magnus, when Rogue is concerned," he started to say as he moved his seat to sit across from him, "our conversations had a habit of going well- awry. There are a few items you and I _must_ discuss today. I hoping this list will serve that end," he explained.

_' You're not giving me much choice, are you, old friend,'_ he thought. "Very well. The floor is yours," he said before his friend glimpsed down at the list in his hand.

Charles's eyes scanned over the page for well over a minute. Magneto found himself tapping his fingers against the armrest of the couch as he waited for his friend to begin.

_'I could be helping Hank right now,'_ he thought to himself irritated. As he glanced at Charles a joke came to mind. "Can't read your own handwriting?" he taunted. Magneto watched Charles's eyes flash to his, no doubt taking the smirk now on his face. "I didn't know you ascribed that particular stereotype, doctor," he teased.

*_*

Charles let out a sigh at his friend's juvenile remark.

"Must you, Magnus?" he asked.

"That's one thing, I've never understood, Charles," he continued, despite his protest. "You have two doctorates. Yet you call yourself Professor," he said. He stared down at his list, attempting to ignore his friend.

"It's more approachable," he defended.

"If you say so. They're both titles," he commented dismissively.

"Magnus, I'm trying to concentrate," he said.

"On your tiny list?" he asked. Charles could hear the amusement in his friend's voice.

"Yes, on my-" he started to say before he took a deep breath and swallowed his anger. He shifted his gaze up and fixed his friend with a look. "I see dating a younger woman has brought back your sense of humor," he said pointedly. He watched the expression fall from Magneto's face, replaced with one of aggravation.

"So, what if it has," he said, a trace of anger in his voice. "Am I not permitted happiness?" he asked.

"That's not what I'm saying, Magnus," he said.

"Then what _are_ you saying, Charles?" he asked.

He thought back to his discussion with Rogue only two days ago and with Magneto yesterday morning. Both of them, wanted him to pay for their, obviously inappropriate relationship, no mind since they were of consenting age. On some level, he understood their point of view. However, this was the first time he had been put in this position.

_'Put it aside, for now,'_ he told himself. "Nothing. I'm not saying anything," Charles sighed. "Last night," he started to say, changing the subject, "I was unable to locate you or Rogue. I know the issue isn't with my mind. The question is, what is?" he asked. His friend kept his gaze for a moment.

"Are you aware _if_ Rogue and I been intimate?" he asked. Charles felt his hand form into a fist. Of all the things to bring up. He was attempting to turn a blind eye. How could such questions help the matter any?

*_*

Magneto watched the expression of disbelief and anger on his friend's face.

_'Go on, old friend, take the bait so we can get on with it,'_ he thought to himself.

"What on earth does that have to-?" Charles started to ask.

"Just answer the question," he commanded.

"No," Charles replied, his eyes narrowed. "Although, I would hazard a _guess_ , given where you've directed our conversation," he said disapprovingly.

"It's none of your business whether we have or not," he said.

" _You_ broached this subject, Magnus. Not I," Charles bit back, pointing his finger in his direction, his voice elevated.

"Because _you_ asked about the _precaution_ Rogue and I have taken to ensure our private moments remain that, _private_ ," he said sternly. At that, Charles let out a sigh but said nothing. "What is the second item on that list of yours?" Magneto said and he found himself being fixed with a piercing gaze from the other man.

"Magnus," he objected.

"You're the one who _demanded_ we stay on topic. Shall we _proceed_ then?" he asked dryly. He watched Charles take a deep breath as he turned back to the pad on his lap.

"Fine," he relented.

_'Rogue would be proud,'_ Magneto thought himself. He was gratified his gambit had worked. Perhaps, utilizing Charles' obvious discomfort of their relationship wasn't the most gracious of tactics he could have employed, but it had worked and his girl was protected _' Considering the effects I've gone to keep Cerebro from locating me from afar, I'm warming to the notion of Charles being incapable for finding me. Even if we're within the same house. If only Rogue had asked for my consent before doing so, honestly, I would have said yes,'_ he thought to himself.

*_*

Charles sat as he glanced at the pad, contemplating where to turn the conversation to next. Using the pause, he considered his friends' actions.

_'This is a school, not a place for-'_ he thought to himself.

"What's the second item?" Magneto asked again.

_'Perhaps their precaution is for the best. If I can't sense them, then maybe I can ignore it and keep the peace between us all,'_ he thought.

"Charles?" he asked.

"Aside from needing to speak about Rogue and the first time she used her abilities on you," he started to say.

"We were lying," Magneto interrupted. Charles let out a sigh at that.

"I thought so, however," he started to say.

"Can we leave it at that? You've made your opinion of our relationship abundantly clear. I could sit here and explain to you the value I find in it, in her. How much I admire her intelligence and strength. How I regret the part I played in her need to hide that intelligence. How I understand why she's enlisted my assistance to convey that intelligence to you, old friend. How comfortable I am with her and her with me," he said.

"Magnus," he interjected.

"Let me finish, Charles," he said. "Talking to Rogue feels almost, _familiar_ , in a way. I'm more at home with that girl than I've felt in a very long time. Would you ask two _consenting adults_ to relinquish that contentment because a third party finds the whole matter unsetting? A relationship that, aside from knowing about it, doesn't affect the third party in any conceivable way?" he asked. "Would you honestly ask that me?" he asked.

Charles held his friend's gaze and saw anger and frustration, frustration with him. As much as he wanted to overlook it, he felt that he had a duty to protect those within his home, even from themselves.

"There are factors to your relationship that are unhealthy, Magnus, you must see that," he countered.

"Perhaps," he said, his voice stiffening. "And perhaps we should just move on to the next item on your list," he said dryly. Charles let out a sigh at that.

_'Put it aside,'_ he told himself again. "We need to discuss Mystique," he said.

"Then allow me to start where I had meant to," he said, his pitch still restrained. "Years ago, I met a mutant with knowledge of future events. This mutant asked for my help on a certain matter."

_'I could do without the vagueness,'_ he thought but kept the observation to himself. He could always request more details later.

"In exchange for my assistant, they offered a few warnings," Magneto continued. "The first of which was if anyone died in Bayville, New York, mutant _or_ human, genocide would be _unavoidable_ ," he said as Charles felt his eyes widened.

"My God," he whispered. "When was this?" he asked.

"About fourteen years ago, give or take," he answered.

"You knew we would gather in Bayville?" he asked.

"Yes," he nodded. "However, understand, Charles, I did _not_ choose this city as the staging grounds for our dispute. Between the location of your childhood home and Mystique obtaining the position of the high school principal, it was the two of _you_ who dictated the location. This mutant also warned that any attempt to gather mutants together before the turn of the century would be _premature_ and end in tragedy. Although there were certainly enough mutants in the world, even in the early and mid-nineties to form such a team, I bided my time and held off from taking any action," he said.

"Magnus, who is this mutant and why do you trust them so much?" he asked.

"For their protection, Charles, they asked for anonymity. A request, I will respect. I assure you, they've more than proved the validity of their gifts to me. Given the warnings and a confirmation of the timeframe in which events would commence, I wasn't surprised and acted accordingly," he said strongly. "At least at first," he said, the confidence in his voice faltering, as he glanced away from him.

"Magnus?" Charles asked.

"I created Asteroid M as a means of relocation from Bayville. I was going to tell you about the warnings and offer Asteroid M as a home for all of us, the X-Men and the Brotherhood boys alike. I had built a sanctuary for _all_ mutants," he said.

_'That certainly sounds more like the man I_ used _to know. More so, then pitting us all against each other for sport,_ ' he considered. "What happened to your original plans?" Charles asked.

"Waiting to take action cost me, Charles. My genetic enhancements could only stave off the cruel hands of time for so long. I had started to age again and was getting weaker," he said, with revulsion.

"Born in nineteen-twenty-six, was it?" he asked. "Are you seventy-eight or seventy-nine?" he asked.

"Seventy-eight," he confirmed.

"You don't look it," he commented.

"I know," he said. "The enhancer de-aged me temporarily. I had to keep using the machine over and over again to keep lengthening the effects but it came at a great cost," he said.

"Yes, you render yourself incapable of feeling emotions," Charles said.

"The effects of which lasted nearly two _years_ ," he explained.

"That long?" he asked shocked. "I knew you were affected by the machine, Magnus, but I didn't think-"

"The rebirth machine restored my ability to feel emotion but I suppressed most of them for months afterward. Honestly, I've felt more like myself these past few weeks than I have the past few years," he finished. Charles felt a swell of sympathy for his friend.

"I wished you had come to me, Magnus. I would have helped you," he said.

"I know, old friend, but I was not in a state of mind to accept your aid," he said.

"However, you are now?" Charles asked.

"I am," he replied. Charles found himself fixed with an analytical look "Though, I no longer _require_ it," he said.

"That's debatable," he found himself muttering.

"Charles," he said firmly as he stood. "Enough for one conversation. _Enough_ ," he yelled as it seemed he was making his way towards to door.

"She is playing games with your mind," he argued, as he moved to chase him.

"I'm aware, Charles," he said.

"And yet, you don't care?" he asked taken back. "This doesn't sound like you, Magnus," he declared.

*_*

Magneto turned back to look at his friend in disbelief.

"Why? Because I'm comfortable with her? Why does this matter to you, so much? Are you that envious?" he yelled.

"Envious?" he asked in disbelief. "No, Magnus, I'm not jealous of your relationship with teenager girl you've been unhealthily obsessed for nearly two years. A relationship where you have forfeited all agency to a _child_ and allowed her to openly manipulate you to recreate conversations she's had with you in the past," he said.

"Recreating conversations?" Magneto asked. "What on earth-" he asked. "Déjà vu," he muttered to himself, his eyes widening with the realization.

"What?" the other man asked.

"Of course," he muttered, ignoring his friend. He ranked a hand through his hair. _'She's missed talking to me,'_ he thought as he began to pace. _'She's tired of being the only one who remembers our conversations. She's only had me back for nine days. She- she knew how I was going to react to each scene of the movie before I did. Because- Because we've_ already _watched it together,'_ he thought astounded. "I was a consciousness in her mind," he muttered.

Suddenly, he felt lightheaded. As he closed his eyes to steady himself, he saw a flash of green grass to his right before his gaze towards upwards. He was laying beneath a magnolia tree under the night's sky. His scenes were assaulted with the overpowering scent of fresh rain and wet grass. He attempted to use his senses to gauge the amount of metal in the area but found none, nothing. As if he didn't have access to his abilities.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay with this, Max?" he heard Rogue ask him. Although he couldn't see her or himself, only the large magnolia tree. "Once, I do this, I can't take it back," she said.

"We've discussed this at length, Rogue. I know what is required of me. I _will_ see it through," he heard his own voice say.

"I'm sorry," she lamented.

"You've nothing to apologize for, An-" he said before he felt a small wince of pain, which kept him from hearing his own words. "Do it," he hear himself order as the discomfort subsided.

"Okay," she sighed. "Hold on, this is gonna hurt," she said.

Charles sat anxiously as he watched Magneto pace back and forth.

*_*

"Magnus," he called out, his voice fell on deaf ears.

"I was a consciousness in her mind," he heard his friend mutter before he saw Magneto place his hand on his forehead.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned as he inches closer to his friend. He watched Magneto closed his eyes. "Magnus?" he asked alarmed as he moved directly in front of him. He looked up at his friend, who was standing very still. The only visible movement was his chest moving as he breathed. "Magnus" he called again. "What is-" he started to ask before he made up his own. "Forgive me for the invasion, my friend, but something is clearly wrong," he said as he placed his hands to his temples.

As he reached out towards Magneto's mind, he saw his friend blinking several times as he was opening his eyes.

"Magnus, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I'm more than fine," he said quickly. "I'm-" he started to say before he cut himself off. Charles watched Magneto rank a hair through his hair. "I was a consciousness in her mind," Magneto repeated, this time with more vigor.

"Yes," he confirmed as he studied his friend's face. He seemed confused, never-the-less a large smirk formed on his face.

"Charles, do you know what this means?" he asked, looking down at him.

"Yes, of course," he answered.

"When Rogue absorbs someone, Charles, she doesn't get a few _scattered_ memories. She gets everything; every thought, every memory. Everything that makes up a person's _very_ being. Those memories compile into a consciousness, capable of- good heaven- of _conversation_ ," he said in wonder.

"Yes, it does," he said.

"I need to talk to her now," he said as he hastily made his way to the door.

"Magnus, wait," he called out.

"I know, Charles, I know," he said as he made his way towards the exit. "We can go back to your list later today. Invite some of the others to the meeting, if you wish. We might actually make it through a conversation if you've forced to hold your tongue," he suggested.

"Magnus, that's not what-"

" _Later_ , Charles. After the game," he said as he exited the room.

"You don't under-" he called out as the door to his office swung closed, "stand," he finished, his tone dejected. Charles let out a sigh as he sat back in his chair.

He replayed what had just occurred in his mind.

_'Was he ignoring me? No, I don't believe so. However, it seemed as though he couldn't hear me, but perhaps he was merely lost in thought? His obsession with Rogue has been affecting him. Perhaps-'_ he thought to himself." What was that?" he asked confused.

*_*

Magneto's mind was racing as he searched the institute for Rogue. He felt the overwhelming desire to speak with her about his discovery. He also felt a headache coming on, a sight tingle on the left side of his skull. More of an annoyance than a full headache. He attempted to ignore it, knowing he couldn't take any additional ibuprofen for at least another four hours. He came upon the common room as he heard voices from within.

"Kurt," he heard Rogue ask, hearing the smile in her voice, "how many times are ya gonna hug me today?"

"I've got _years_ to make up for," he said. He heard her laugh at that as he made it to the entrance.

At the sight of her enjoying her family's company, his fervent need to speak with her subsided. In the room, he saw Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Magma, and Rogue sitting on one of the couches. The boy had his arms wrapped around Rogue's shoulders. He glanced away for a moment, considering putting off the conversation.

"Magneto?" he heard Magma ask. He glanced back at the group to find Shadowcat and Magma looking up at him.

"I apologize for disturbing you all," Magneto said. Rogue disentangled himself from her brother.

"It's okay-" Rogue started to say as she glanced up at him. The joyful expression on her face fell, replaced with one of unease. "Are you okay?" she asked as she stood up. "You look kinda out of it," she said as she walked towards him.

"I have a bit of a headache," he said dismissively.

"That's the second one today," she said thoughtfully.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," he said dismissively. "I did wish to speak with you regarding another matter, but it can wait if you're preoccupied," he said.

"No, it's okay. We can go talk now," she said. "Sorry, y'all," she said to the room.

"Don't worry about it, Rogue," Shadowcat said.

"But," Nightcrawler started to object before Shadowcat elbowed him in the side. "It's fine," he sighed.

"We'll see you at the game," Magma said.

"Thanks for understanding," she said before she gestured with her head towards the exit. He obliged and they were on their way.

*-*  
Please let me know your thoughts! :)


End file.
